


Альфред

by Andre



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 96,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Романтическая комедия о рассеянном учёном Джеймсе и его безукоризненном помощнике Майкле</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
  
Зрители сразу поняли: этот лектор с гуськом. Он влетел на сцену вприпрыжку, громко топая огромными дурацкими башмаками, уронил микрофон, отсалютовал залу, откинул с лица гриву тёмных волос с проседью и сощурился в свете софитов. С ходу было не понять, что именно создаёт впечатление. Может быть, дело было в свитере цвета инсульта родом из восьмидесятых годов. Может быть, всему виной носки, торчащие между ботинками и кромкой джинсов — один оранжевый, другой голубой.  
(По мнению Майкла Фассбендера, сидящего в первом ряду, ношение разноцветных носков следовало законодательно запретить в рамках борьбы с терроризмом.)  
На столике у края сцены лежала заранее приготовленная пластмассовая модель мозга. Лектор взвесил модель в руке и поднял её повыше.  
— Знакомьтесь, — сказал он. — Я позаимствовал этот мозг у знакомого социолога. К счастью, это никак не отразится на его работе.  
Зал благосклонно засмеялся. Публика попалась добрая. Майкл — нет. Тремя минутами ранее он прослушал перечень регалий лектора и приготовился узреть солидного учёного с серьёзным докладом об эпилепсии. Вместо этого на сцену выперся придурковатый тип в разных носках и стал хохмить напропалую.  
— В семидесятых годах человечество обнаружило, что специфичны не только определенные участки мозга, но и определенные клетки. Существуют сотни типов клеток как широкой направленности, так и узкой. У вас могут быть не просто клетки, отвечающие за восприятие женских лиц, у вас могут быть клетки «моя бывшая».  
Зал опять захохотал.  
А ведь регалий у лектора и впрямь было полно. Их нагромоздили по очереди, как полагается.   
— ...нейрофизиолог, руководитель лаборатории, специалист по эпилепсии, эксперт по поведенческой психологии...   
— Знатный засранец, — шёпотом добавил плешивый мужчина по соседству с Майклом.  
— ...профессор Оксфордского университета Джеймс МакЭвой.  
Какое хорошее было начало! И всё впустую. Шокированный, Майкл изучал выступающего, почти не вникая в тему выступления. Отзывчивая публика внимательно слушала оксфордского повесу, смеялась, по команде поднимала руки и впадала в смятение. Профессор МакЭвой увлёкся. Ему задали три вопроса. Он так разошёлся, что на третий не хватило времени.  
Через двадцать минут МакЭвой покинул сцену под аплодисменты, уступив её почтенному профессору из Йеля. Профессор был крепким орешком и быстро вернул Майкла в русло нормальной жизни: достал стопку бумажек и забубнил лекцию о повадках дождевых червей в эпоху глобального потепления.   
Так прошло третье выступление МакЭвоя на конференции «Тэд».   
Вторые сутки подряд нестройный хор голосов окружал Майкла повсюду. Телефон трезвонил ежеминутно. Майкл ответил на шесть рабочих звонков: разрулил скандал, проверил логистов, успокоил руководителя маркетингового отдела и озадачил работой одного безалаберного менеджера.  
Целую минуту не мог вспомнить, как зовут бедолагу. Итонское имя — не то Ричард, не то Гарольд, не то Эдвард. Вдруг осенило: Генри. Менеджер от испуга пообещал взять на себя возню с юристами.  
Майкл ответил: благодарю вас.  
— Мистер Фассбендер, — робко позвал Генри, когда Майкл уже собрался положить трубку, — а вы уже звонили в ту лабораторию? Насчёт отчёта по энцефалопатии?  
— Я решаю этот вопрос.  
— Могу чем-нибудь помочь?  
— Будьте добры, займитесь юристами.  
В Эдинбург Фассбендер приехал по работе. Посмотрел кучу выступлений — всё, что касалось фармацевтики, и немного когнитивной психологии. Конференция кончилась, пышная церемония закрытия примирила врагов и воодушевила друзей. Междисциплинарный научно-популярный «Тэд» каким-то образом умудрялся объединять людей несовместимых — бизнесменов, политиков, урбанистов, мировых светил, музыкантов, режиссёров, айтишников и оболтусов без роду и племени.  
Майкла с натяжкой можно было отнести к представителям бизнес-кругов. В этот раз он таскался с айпадом — планировал, фиксировал, записывал, ставил напоминания. В заметке про конференцию Майкл методично перечислил имена людей, с которыми стоило бы встретиться. Фамилии разнообразные: валийские, американские, индийские, польские. Один раз даже промелькнул некий южноафриканец по имени Сирил Нбеки.  
Звучало как ругательство, а оказалось — безукоризненно вежливый, утончённый, умнейший человек.  
Пока они обсуждали продажи нейролептиков в Африке, мимо пронёсся Свитер Цвета Инсульта. К Свитеру прицепилась молоденькая девчонка и шумно восторгалась: вы — Колосс, я слушала ваши лекции в Оксфорде, я обалдела, я вся горю.  
Профессор МакЭвой остановился, заулыбался и щедро отвесил сразу три идиотские шутки. Девица разразилась хохотом. Южноафриканский интеллектуал деликатно промолчал.  
Наконец МакЭвой прикрутил фонтан юмора, послушно расписался на предложенной бумажке и исчез.  
По дороге в аэропорт Майклу на уши попытался присесть словоохотливый таксист. Майкл из вежливости три раза сказал «угу». Таксист бегло осмотрел скроенное по мерке пальто, брюки с иголочки, дорогие часы и отстранённо-холодное выражение лица, после чего пришёл к выводу, что перед ним особа королевских кровей, и угрюмо смолк.  
Жизнь научила Майкла убедительно изображать классовое превосходство.  
Когда красноречие таксиста иссякло, Фассбендер достал айпад и пролистал записи за последние три дня. Под заголовком «Тэд» значилось четырнадцать фамилий. Тринадцать из них Майкл пометил галочкой. Оставалась последняя — МакЭвой. Красный ярлык, высокий приоритет.  
Да будь ты проклят…  
Майкл достал телефон и набрал номер. После четырёх гудков в трубке рыкнул прокуренный бас.  
— Ну что ещё?  
— Привет, Том.  
— Ма-а-айкл! Как раз собирался тебе звонить. Ты в Лондоне?  
— Нет, ещё в Эдинбурге. Рейс через два с половиной часа.  
— К утру появишься?  
— А как же.  
— Сла-а-авненько.  
Голос смягчился. Томас мастерски менял модуляции.   
— Что стряслось в офисе? — спросил Майкл, прижав трубку плечом к уху.  
— Юристы! С-с-суки. Довыёбываются когда-нибудь. Талдычат, что надо заплатить истице, и дело с концами.  
— Так заплати.  
Собеседник вспылил:  
— Майкл, это не бизнес, это детский сад! На хрена нам штат из тридцати адвокатов, если старуха с Альцгеймером делает их одной левой? Уволю всех к ебене дрене.  
— Погоди увольнять. Что с истицей?  
— Ты про старуху?  
— Я про иск.  
— Да хер его знает. Ты что, не знаешь судов? Полоумная бабуля сожрала полпачки донепезила и требует моральную компенсацию за прыщи на заднице.  
— Том, — весомо сказал Фассбендер. — Ради всего святого — заплати ей.  
— Слушай, у меня квартальный отчёт на носу. Полоумные бабульки даром не сдались, а за деньги тем более.  
— Что ж, не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал.  
— Сделай с ними что-нибудь.  
— Я перепоручил это дело Генри.  
— Генри недоумок. С юристами даже я не справляюсь. А я, между прочим, не хер собачий!  
Да уж, мысленно ответил Майкл. Ты не собачий — ты слоновий.  
— Делегируй задачи.  
— Я их и делегирую! Тебе!  
— Прости, не сегодня.  
Том разразился нецензурными междометиями, иногда вставляя союзы.  
Лицом к лицу его называли строго и официально: мистер Томас Натан, генеральный директор крупного подразделения фармацевтической компании. Негласно именовали точнее — Мудила Томми. Прозвище в самый раз.  
С директорами подразделения Майкл был на короткой ноге. Из всего совета директоров Мудила Томми самый работоспособный. Фантастическая деловая хватка. Непревзойдённое коммерческое чутьё. Две собачьи черты в характере — въедливость терьера и напористость ротвейлера.  
Увы, при всех своих талантах Мудила Томми был негодяем, каких поискать.  
В хорошие дни это Майкла даже веселило. Но сегодня день был дрянной.  
— Юридический отдел — это не текучка и пока не форс-мажор. Куда важнее разобраться с учёными.  
— Блядь, вот только шизиков с колбами мне сейчас и не хватало!  
— Я не про микробиологов, а про МакЭвоя.   
— Ах этот... Ещё один антихрист. Поразвелось...  
— Он должен нам заключение по энцефалопатии. Так или не так?  
— Эм... Ну да, всё так. Отчёт нужен кровь из носу.  
Майкл насторожился: уж больно меланхоличный тон.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Да морока сплошная. Говорят, этот гаврик вообще не от мира сего. Видел его на конференции?  
— Видел.  
— Что думаешь?  
— Ничего не думаю. Я его не знаю.  
Мудила Томми хрипло рассмеялся.  
— Майкл, я в курсе, что ты дипломат и умница. Но для таких случаев есть отличное словечко «клоун».  
— Говоришь, он задолжал экспертное заключение?  
— Да, на полтора месяца.  
— Безумие.  
— А я о чём. Эти сраные гении нам всю отчётность портят. Потряси обмудка как следует.  
— Том, я не вышибала в клубе.  
Натан ехидно отозвался:  
— Да уж конечно. Для вышибалы в клубе ты слишком хорошо воспитан.  
Майкл подумал: нет, Том, просто ты грубиян.  
— Ну ладно, давай до завтра, — заторопился Мудила Томми. — Отзвонись, как появишься в офисе, перетрём дела тет-а-тет.  
Майкл сунул телефон в карман пальто, откинул голову на спинку кресла и некоторое время сидел молча, прикрыв глаза. Под веками расплывались красно-зелёные пятна, сливаясь в абстрактную неуловимую картинку: пытаешься проследить за движением пятен, а они ускользают. С некоторым недоумением Майкл почувствовал усталость. Вспомнил свой последний выходной.  
В тот день он спал восемь с половиной часов. Сходил в ресторан со случайной спутницей. Мелисса? Мэдисон? Маккензи!   
(Плохую память на имена он упрямо тренировал до победного.)  
Красивая женщина. Чуть постарше, но ненамного — сорок, сорок два, не больше. Умные глаза, чувственные губы, крутые бёдра. Хороша так, что трудно найти повод для побега. Майкл улыбался, слушал её глубокий грудной голос и старательно отгонял мысли о работе. Мечтал увлечься. Не получилось. Ночь прошла неплохо, но безыскусно — возвратно-поступательные движения без излишней фантазии. В четыре часа утра с некоторым облегчением вызвал такси и уехал домой. Дома совершил традиционную утреннюю пробежку, принял душ, привёл себя в порядок, часок поиграл в икс-бокс. Отправил даме сердца первый и последний букет, забрал из химчистки костюм и улетел в Намибию первым рейсом.  
Хороший был выходной два с половиной месяца назад.  
Майкл открыл глаза и с минуту разглядывал пейзаж за окном. Сумерки сгустились, как сливки. Город остался позади.  
— Шотландия — лучшее место в мире, — убеждённо сказал таксист.  
Справа было тёмное поле, слева — автозаправочная станция. Ну и дыра... Лучшее место в мире по ощущениям было похоже на подступающую мигрень. Майкл достал из кармана пузырёк с таблетками и сунул одну под язык. На пузырьке стоял логотип фармацевтической компании, в которой он работал уже почти пять лет.  
Мигрень отступала нехотя. Помурыжила ещё немного, пульсируя в правой части головы — от челюсти к уху, а там к затылку. Где-то Майкл слышал, что правое полушарие отвечает за эмоции, воображение и творческие способности. На месте всех этих чудесных вещей у Майкла была адская, непрерывная, горячая до изнеможения боль.  
В этот раз билеты в бизнес-класс он покупать не стал — лететь всего полтора часа, можно расположиться в экономе и сократить командировочные расходы.   
Рейс Эдинбург-Лондон задержали. Сказали — туман. Майкл сел на неудобное сиденье, положил рядом портплед и пальто, на колени пристроил планшет. Проход между креслами был небольшой. Кто-то шумно протопал рядом, мимоходом отдавив Фассбендеру ногу.   
— Чёрт! Простите.  
— Ничего, — вежливо ответил Майкл, не поднимая глаз от планшета.   
Шаги бухнули раз, другой, третий. Незнакомец обрушился в кресло напротив, поёрзал, повздыхал. Майкл краем глаза увидел, как сосед достаёт блокнот, оторвался от айпада и вздрогнул.  
Напротив сидел Свитер Цвета Инсульта. Бодрый и радостный, как летний огурец.  
Сдаёте, господин Фассбендер. Надо было догадаться, что в Лондон профессор полетит тем же рейсом, что и вы.  
Свитер прервался и стал хрустеть суставами правой руки. Господи. От хруста голова опять разболелась.  
Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.   
— Вы не могли бы перестать?  
— С кем переспать?  
— Я сказал перестать, а не переспать.  
— А!.. Что именно?  
— Хрустеть.  
— Окей.  
— Спасибо.  
Блаженная тишина продлилась минуты три. Майкл вернулся к своим заметкам. На экране выскочило предупреждение: низкий заряд батареи. Кабель покоился на дне портпледа. Майклу не хотелось перетряхивать аккуратно сложенный костюм Армани под смешливым взглядом Свитера.  
— Хотите кофе?  
Он не сразу понял, к кому обращён вопрос.  
— Простите?  
— Напиток такой. Берём кофейное дерево, нанимаем пятьсот колумбийских детей, обдираем растение до стыдобы, сушим зёрна, жарим, мелем, разбавляем водопроводной водой. Бациллы и сахар — по вкусу. Вы как насчёт кофе?  
Майкл моргнул и выдал:  
— Ээээ.  
— Я иду к автомату, — заботливо пояснил МакЭвой. — Может, и вам чего принести?  
— Зачем?  
— Ну… Вы, похоже, не выспались.   
— На это нет времени.  
— И напрасно. В человеческом мозге спрятана масса механизмов, которые включаются только во время сна. Скажем, если разрезать ваш мозг в нижней части, там обнаружится парная структура. С виду похожа на две половинки лукового колечка. Её называют гиппокамп. Когда вы спите, гиппокамп переводит ваши воспоминания из кратковременной памяти в долговременную. Мешать гиппокампу — прямая дорога к букету неврозов и, в частности, к беспричинному раздражению.  
Майкл обдумал ответ и уточнил:  
— Хотите сказать, я невротик?  
— Да нет же! Я просто предлагаю кофе.  
Над логикой совершалось насилие. Майкл поднял брови.   
— Не беспокойтесь, — поспешно добавил МакЭвой. — Если решите поспать, обещаю не резать ваш мозг во сне.  
Фассбендер всерьёз задумался, не пора ли сбежать. Но не сбежал, остался. Вернулся взглядом к айпаду и сидел так некоторое время, чувствуя себя идиотом. Последний раз это чувство посещало его лет десять назад.  
Подняв голову, Майкл обнаружил, что МакЭвой исчез. Вещи он беспечно бросил на стуле. Даже блокнот оставил раскрытым. Из блокнота на пол падали исписанные салфетки, фантики и прочий бумажный мусор.  
Ах да. Он собирался пойти за кофе.  
Дурацкий, дурацкий день.  
  
  
2.  
  
Кофейный автомат не работал. Пришлось искать другой. Около лаунж-зоны Джеймс приметил светящийся железный гроб и долго искал по карманам джинсов мелочь. В правом кармане с незапамятных времён была дырка. Он привык к ней, как привыкают к вредной соседке. Зашить даже в голову не пришло.  
Наконец Джеймс наскрёб монетки и сунул их в щель автомата. Автомат игриво забурлил и выплюнул чёрную жижу в два картонных стаканчика. Джеймс забрал жижу, рассеянно размышляя, что давно не проводил исследований по взаимодействию человека с машинами. Что происходит в префронтальной коре головного мозга, когда интерфейс предлагает выбрать напиток? Пару лет назад Джеймс писал небольшую статью на сходную тему, но так и не добил её — отвлёкся на заказуху. А жаль, интересная была область, роботехники от такого визжат.  
Он шёл на своё место через весь зал ожидания. Шумели чьи-то дети, вздыхали благообразные старушки, офисный планктон уткнулся в смартфоны. Толстый мужик в пропотевшей рубахе надрывался, прижимая трубку к уху:   
— Глэдис, мне насрать на твою психованную мамашу, ты слышишь, мне насрать!  
Глэдис явно не слышала. Зато слышал весь Эдинбург.  
Когда Джеймс вернулся к своему месту, там его ждал сюрприз. Безымянный знакомый яростно собирал с пола разбросанные бумажки. Всё указывало на то, что они нанесли ему личное оскорбление.  
— Вот это да, — сказал Джеймс. — Для уборщика вы прекрасно одеваетесь.  
Зря ляпнул. Сосед подскочил, как олень на охоте. Вышло очень изящно. Есть на свете такие странные создания, которые умеют любое банальное действие проворачивать с неземной красотой.  
— Ваши бумаги упали.  
— Вижу, — согласился МакЭвой. — Вы рылись в моих записях.  
— Не рылся.  
— Рылись.  
— Нет.   
— Вряд ли это была галлюцинация, хотя не могу исключать.   
Джеймс плюхнулся на своё сиденье и двумя глотками осушил один из стаканчиков.  
— Фишка знаете в чём? Во время галлюцинаций задействуется та часть мозга, что отвечает за зрительное восприятие. Не имеет значения, что я увидел — реальность или выдумку. Правда и враньё стекаются в один и тот же отдел. Может статься, вы рылись в моих бумагах, а может быть, я всё это придумал. Мозгу на это наплевать. Всекаете? Наплевать!  
Сосед оцепенел. Выражение его лица не вязалось с обликом. Вытянувшись по струнке, весь безукоризненный, с иголочки одетый, ухоженный и чисто выбритый, он глядел так, будто перед ним распинался не Джеймс, а тиранозавр.  
— Ладно, — сжалился Джеймс и помахал вторым стаканчиком. — Глядите, я всё-таки принёс вам подарок. Отличный у них здесь кофе.  
Сосед бездумно взял предложенный стаканчик. Чёрная жижа пахла пережжённым зерном.  
— Пейте-пейте, — добродушно предложил Джеймс. — Самая вкусная отрава из всех, что я пробовал.  
— Спасибо, в другой раз... Послушайте, ваши бумаги рассыпались, и я их убрал. На этом всё.  
— Расслабьтесь, — ответил профессор, — вы не поняли. Давайте ещё раз: галлюцинации и реальность…  
— Я всё прекрасно понял. Повторять не требуется.  
МакЭвой улыбнулся. Тут раздалась гнусная трель телефона. Джеймс покопался в сумке, чертыхнулся и прижал трубку к уху.  
— Да.  
По ту сторону заорали так громко, что даже сосед услышал. Голосом Милли можно было рыбу глушить.  
— Всё пропало! — верещала помощница. — Мыши! Электричество! Отчёт по фармацевтике! Всё, всё полетело к чёрту!  
МакЭвой затейливо выругался.  
— Что значит отчёт пропал? Моё заключение по энцефалопатии?  
— Да! Но уже нашлось! Его послали! А там опять не приняли!  
— Вот уроды...  
— А делать-то что?  
— Милли, я не знаю. Отправь ещё раз.  
— Как я отправлю, если электричества нет! Мы счета не отплатили!  
— Ч-чёрт...   
— Что ж это делается? — вскричала Милли. — Жить-то как?! Как жить?  
Хороший вопрос.  
— Велики тайны Вселенной, — философски ответил Джеймс.  
Помощница громко взвизгнула:  
— Вам бы всё шутить! — и отрубилась.  
Неожиданно включились динамики. Вежливый женский голос под потолком сообщил, что рейс Эдинбург-Лондон задерживается. Полсотни пассажиров взвыли. Сосед — нет.  
— Дружище! — позвал Джеймс.   
Тщетно сосед старался укрыться за айпадом.  
— Эй, приятель! Сэр!  
— Вы мне?  
— Вам, вам. Кофе будете пить?  
— Кофе?..  
— Ну, который я принёс.  
— Благодарю, нет.  
— Можно я заберу?  
— Пожалуйста.  
Джеймс забрал кофе и присосался к стаканчику, щурясь. На душе было погано. Всё шло не так. Надо было думать о неоплаченных счетах, а Джеймс думал о какой-то фигне. Эни часто говорила: Джим, тебя погубит не вселенская трагедия, а примитивная бытовуха. Хорошо бы и впрямь научиться жить...  
Вот хотя бы так, как этот хлыщ напротив. Судя по лицу, паскуда ещё та. Наверняка у такого парня не сбегают мыши, не пропадают отчёты, а электричество работает бесперебойно, как солнце. С виду он смахивает на агента МИ-6. На сиденье рядом с ним лежит внушительный портплед, в котором вполне может скрываться какая-нибудь важная государственная тайна.  
Или нет.  
Захотелось отвлечься.  
— Вы поблагодарили меня уже четыре раза, но до сих пор не представились. Всё равно торчим тут в одиночестве. Вы уже пять минут таращитесь в погасший экран.  
— Я бы с удовольствием с вами поговорил, мистер МакЭвой, но не сейчас.  
Джеймс моргнул.  
— Знаете, кто я?  
— Знаю, — сухо ответил сосед. — Но это не имеет значения.   
Точно агент МИ-6.  
— Слушайте, — сказал Джеймс, — я вижу, что вы не в духе. Но удовлетворите моё любопытство. Вы агент разведки? Типа ноль-ноль-семь?  
— Я?..  
— Ну не я же!  
— Нет, я не ноль-ноль-семь.  
— А если бы были агентом? Признались бы?  
Сосед поразмыслил.  
— Сомнительно.  
— Выходит, правды я не узнаю… А вы, между прочим, похожи на Джеймса Бонда.  
— Спасибо, но нет.  
— Вот видите! Вы опять это сделали.  
— Что я сделал?  
— Вы поблагодарили.  
— Неправда.  
— Правда-правда. Я расслышал «спасибо».  
— Слово «спасибо» — вежливость. Так принято в обществе.  
— А я всегда думал, что «спасибо» — это благодарность.  
— Значит, вы всегда ошибались, — припечатал сосед.  
Джеймс кивнул: мол, хорошо, я понял, вы не расположены к беседам. Замолчал, в задумчивости дёргая носком ботинка.  
Под потолком заиграла привязчивая песенка с богатыми рифмами: любил, купил, дарил, крокодил. Собеседник вздохнул и негромко сказал:  
— Майкл.  
— А?  
— Меня зовут Майкл.  
Джеймс поборолся с искушением спросить, настоящее ли имя. Не спросил.   
— Вы же вроде не хотели разговаривать.  
— И сейчас не хочу.  
— Но, тем не менее, говорите.  
— Как видите.  
— Очень мужественно, — восхитился Джеймс. — Я бы так не смог. Женщины, наверное, вешаются на вас гроздьями.  
— Не понимаю, причём тут это.  
— Не при чём. Просто хотел дать понять вам, что я не гей.  
Майкл подавился воздухом и дважды кашлянул. Весьма выразительно.  
— Гей вы или не гей, меня не касается.  
Джеймс развеселился.  
— Вот засада! А я было подумал, вы клинья ко мне подбиваете.  
— Клинья?..  
— Ну, подкатываете. Вы такой эффектный, что даже польстило. Может, приглянулся я вам.  
— Нет.  
— Совсем-совсем нет?  
— Совсем.  
— Ни капельки?  
— Ничуть.  
— Это очень обидные слова.  
— Жизнь вообще обидная штука.  
Помолчали. Джеймс думал, чем бы ещё поддеть этакого чистоплюя. Чистоплюй старательно держал нейтральное выражение лица.  
— Хорошо, допустим, вы не агент разведки. Тогда кто же вы?  
— Это имеет значение?  
— Нет, но нам же нужно о чём-нибудь говорить.  
Майкл с достоинством ответил:  
— Мы можем обсудить погоду.  
Джеймс махнул рукой.  
— Погода дрянь, тут нечего обсуждать.  
Песенка под потолком наяривала всё бодрее и бодрее: опять любил, опять крокодил.   
— Ну и музыка тут... Был у меня случай, давным-давно, в колледже. Я тогда решил освоить саксофон в надежде склеить самую красивую девчонку на курсе.   
— Вы? — эхом повторил Майкл. — Саксофон?  
— Конечно, я. А что вас так удивляет? Я дул в эту бандуру до посинения день и ночь. И, между прочим, имел успех. За мной ходило стадо поклонников. Все хотели знать, за что я так яростно мщу музыке.  
По губам собеседника пробежало смутное подобие улыбки — и даже не вежливой, а вполне человеческой.  
Ого.  
— И как, они узнали?  
— Нет, не узнали. Это останется между музыкой и мной... Глядите-ка, вы улыбнулись. А я уж решил, что вам религия не позволяет.  
— Рискованная шутка, мистер МакЭвой.  
— Да ладно, не пристрелите же вы меня за неё.  
Джеймс на всякий случай уточнил:  
— Ведь не пристрелите же?  
— Определённо нет.  
— Выходит, вы и не киллер?  
Сосед тяжко вздохнул, вперил в Джеймса изучающий взгляд и вкрадчиво сказал:  
— Позволите перебить?  
— Валяйте.  
— Как вы наверняка знаете, на свете есть пять вечных вопросов, на которые человечество пока не нашло ответа.   
— Всего пять? — встрепенулся Джеймс. — Это какие же?  
Майкл стал обстоятельно загибать пальцы правой руки.  
— Первый вопрос: в чем смысл жизни. Второй: существует ли высший разум. Третий: одиноки ли мы во вселенной. Четвёртый: есть ли жизнь после смерти.  
Большой палец остался оттопыренным. Красивые руки, мимоходом подумал Джеймс.  
— Ну-ну? Пятый?..  
— А пятый вопрос — почему вы всё время мне хамите.   
— Я — вам? Чушь какая.  
— Сначала вы намекнули, что я невротик, затем обвинили в том, что я роюсь в ваших записях, следом решили, что я вас домогаюсь, а теперь спрашиваете, не убийца ли я. А мы знакомы всего полчаса.  
— Какая память хорошая, — съязвил Джеймс. — Наёмнику она бы очень пригодилась. Вы уверены, что вы не киллер?  
— Уверен, — отрезал Майкл. — Киллеры получают деньги, убивая людей. А я не имею такой возможности даже на волонтёрских началах.  
Джеймс звонко расхохотался.  
— С ума сойти! У вас, оказывается, есть чувство юмора!  
— А вы неисправимый хам.  
Джеймс с удовольствием развил бы тему, но тут объявили рейс.  
Люди стали вставать, суетиться, толкаться боками и чемоданами.  
Джеймс протянул руку:  
— Приятно было познакомиться.  
Попутчик вежливо ответил:  
— И мне.  
Крепкое рукопожатие вышло в меру сдержанным и дежурным, как подобает при случайном знакомстве. Джеймс подумал: ну и козлище. Майкл решил: с этим психом пора расторгать контракт.  
И никто, никто не ощутил величия злодейки-судьбы.


	2. Chapter 2

3\.   
  
Майкла везде впускали без стука. Но он всегда стучал. Не изменил ритуалу и в этот раз: дважды вежливо стукнул костяшками пальцев по прозрачной двери приёмной, потом зашёл. Помощница Натана подняла голову от ноутбука и привстала.  
— Мистер Фассбендер.  
— Доброе утро.  
— Он уже ждёт вас.  
За стеклянной дверью был виден просторный кабинет Томаса Натана с панорамными окнами, открывающими вид на Лондон. Сам Натан сидел в кожаном кресле спиной к двери и разговаривал по телефону.  
— Занят? — спросил Майкл.  
— Освободится через пару минут. Кофе?  
— Спасибо, нет.  
Помощница кивнула и указала на диван для посетителей. Майкл снял пальто и сел. Помощница подошла и протянула руку.  
— Позволите?  
Он отдал ей пальто. Она повесила его на плечики в шкаф.  
Помощницу звали Лора. В мае ей исполнилось двадцать шесть, и она была внятная, как логопед с пятнадцатилетним стажем. Лора носила строгие прямоугольные очки и юбку-карандаш. Она была в его вкусе: умная, спокойная, женственная, с чудесными округлыми коленками, которые хорошо бы легли в ладонь. Однажды Майкл заметил на столе Лоры буклет театрального спектакля и подумал, не пригласить Лору в театр. Его остановило железное правило: не смешивать работу с личной жизнью.  
Это была одна из причин того, почему в свои тридцать восемь лет он всё ещё не был женат.  
Натан закончил разговор, повернул кресло к двери и приветственно махнул Майклу через стекло — мол, входи. Майкл вежливо улыбнулся Лоре, зашёл в кабинет Натана и закрыл за собой звуконепроницаемую дверь.  
— Как погода в Эдинбурге? — спросил Натан. — Такое же дерьмо, как и здесь?  
— Немного прохладнее. Как Роуз?   
— Да что Роуз! Как обычно. Чем обмениваться любезностями, лучше бы про конференцию рассказал.  
Майкл сел в кресло напротив Натана. Внешность Мудилы Томми очень ему подходила. Облик намекал на итальянские корни, но очень уж лживо: Натан был ирландцем, как и Майкл. Ему было немного за пятьдесят. Возраст заметно подпортил его мощную, некогда мускулистую фигуру. На крепкой шее плотно сидела большая лобастая голова с выдающимся носом. Мудила Томми рано поседел и теперь подкрашивал волосы угольно-чёрной краской. Зато облысение обошло его стороной.  
— Дела идут неплохо, — коротко сказал Майкл. — «Ангиокс» поминали трижды.  
— И МакЭвой тоже?  
— Нет, он умолчал.  
— А что насчёт отчёта?  
— Пока ничего.  
— Вот засада, — посетовал Натан. — Я надеялся, ты возьмёшь дело под личный контроль.  
— С чего бы? — нейтрально спросил Майкл. — Насколько я понимаю, подобные вопросы обычно решает Дорджес.  
— Дорджес тянет резину. Если хочешь знать моё мнение, он слишком цацкается с этим МакЭвоем. Спит и видит, как бы заманить его к нам на ставку. Вот и не решается дать по шапке, а просрочка с отчётом уже немыслимая. По договору мы имеем полное право взять с МакЭвоя штраф, но с нынешней ситуацией у юристов, сам понимаешь...  
— Да.  
— Ни к чему вообще доводить до штрафов. Пусть передаст отчёт, и дело с концами. Я бы не стал сбрасывать это на тебя, но мне нужен человек, который решит проблему быстро и без лишнего шума. Ты умеешь найти подход к альтернативно одарённым, зачистить бездельников и всё оптимизировать. О Дорджесе того же самого не скажу.  
Похвала в устах Мудилы Томми стоила дорогого. Майкл бы поддался, если бы не работал с ним пять лет. Он чуял нутром, что Натан что-то утаивает, и не хотел соглашаться до того, как найдёт подводные камни.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Майкл. — Я рад, что ты находишь мою работу неплохой.   
Натан усмехнулся.  
— В этой грёбаной корпорации надо расшибиться в лепёшку, чтоб народ поднял задницу со стула. Только ты умеешь заставить всех работать. Разве я когда-нибудь сомневался в тебе?  
А вот это был уже перебор. Майкл уважительно кивнул, не показав удивления, и аккуратно ввернул:  
— Том, я не очень хорошо понимаю, чем так важен этот отчёт. Кажется, это тривиальная исполнительская задача для менеджера, и вовсе незачем подключать к делу тебя или меня.  
— Всё равно что забивать гвозди слитком золота — ты это хотел сказать?  
— Не так жёстко, но в целом мы друг друга поняли.  
Натан вздохнул, откинулся на спинку кресла и скрестил руки на затылке.  
— Рад бы сказать тебе, что задача плёвая, и перебросить её кому-нибудь ниже рангом.  
— В чём же дело?  
— Ты же в курсе про квартальный отчёт?  
— Разумеется.  
— До дня икс мы должны подготовить «Ангиокс» к выходу на рынок. Хрен бы я полез в дела Дорджеса, если бы не особый случай. Маркетологи пашут, как проклятые, у нас почти готова рекламная кампания, щиты, телевидение, публикации, конференции, блогеры, мать их за ногу. Да ещё индусы со своими травками заколебали — вот уж не думал, что буду рынок отвоёвывать у всяких Раджешей. Ты подумай — они в фармакологии теперь почти как китайцы в автопроме. В каждой бочке затычка.  
— Знаю, знаю.   
— А главная фишка — цикл статей об «Ангиоксе» в медицинских изданиях. Ну, сам сечёшь не хуже меня — нужен выход на врачей. Те, слава богу, индусам пока не верят. Соломку мы уже подстелили и бухнули дикую гору бабла. Всё в норме. По прогнозам, продажи отобьют вложения на семнадцать процентов уже в следующем году. И это только Британия и Штаты.  
— Я видел презентацию, впечатляет.  
— Да, прогнозы неплохие. Но не забывай, есть же ещё софинансирование. «Ангиокс» обошёлся компании в кучу денег. Семь чёртовых лет разработок, патенты, испытания, прорва работы. Нам нужны государственные гранты, а государству нужны гарантии. Бюрократы шагу не могут ступить без бумажки с печатью. Одну из таких бумажек нам задолжал МакЭвой.  
— Его отчёт так важен?  
— Не скажу, что речь идёт о миллионах, но несколько сотен тысяч он нам отобьёт. Плюс медийное освещение.  
— Ого.  
— Вот тебе и ого.  
— МакЭвой крупная фигура в своей сфере?  
— Скажем так, не последний человек.  
— Я с ним раньше не сталкивался.  
— Оно и неудивительно. Профессор не спешит торговать рожей. Кому нахер сдался шизик с выводком мышей.   
На свете ещё не родился человек, о котором Мудила Томми говорил бы по-доброму или хотя бы нейтрально.  
— Тем не менее, кому-то сдался.  
— Естественно, я утрирую. Говорят, он совсем неплох. Получил несколько грантов как многообещающий учёный, работал на всех подряд. Талантливый сукин сын, но непредсказуемый. Нейрофизиологи его не то чтобы обожают, он же по прикладухе, зато междисциплинарная тусовка вся его. Научпоп как он есть. Я б с таким полудурком работать не стал, но Дорджес ссался кипятком и говорил, что именно его слово об «Антиоксе» нам и нужно. Ладно, это на совести Дорджеса... Наша задача — вытрясти из МакЭвоя отчёт как можно скорее и перенаправить его маркетологам и юристам. Закроем контракт и дальше будем дважды думать, прежде чем принимать в расчёт рекомендации Дорджеса.  
Майкл взвесил всё в уме и посмотрел на часы.   
— Возьмёшься? — спросил Мудила Томми. — Лора даст контактные данные. У шизика своя компания где-то на окраине.  
— Съезжу сегодня.  
Натан расплылся в улыбке.  
— Майкл, тебе нет цены.  
Наполовину заброшенное здание бывшего научного института располагалось у чёрта на рогах, притулившись между промзоной и пакистанскими лавками с цветастым тряпьём. Майкл припарковал свой серый фольксваген недалеко от лавок и на всякий случай дважды проверил сигнализацию.  
Сокращённая копия контракта, которую Майкл получил от Лоры, в качестве подрядчика указывала фирму под названием «Энн-МА» (странное название для офиса нейрофизиолога на вольных хлебах). У входа в здание из бурого кирпича висела доска с разномастными вывесками. Среди них не встречалось ничего, что было бы хоть отдалённо похоже на фирму МакЭвоя. Майкл наугад толкнул дверь, надеясь, что в холле будет стоять стойка регистрации посетителей. Там его смогли бы проконсультировать насчёт фирмы.  
Надежды не оправдались. Стойки не было и в помине. Под потолком холла противно мигали лампы дневного света. У стены стоял стул, на стуле сидел охранник и сладко спал, посапывая от удовольствия.  
Майкл кашлянул. Охранник не проснулся. Кашлянул громче — снова никакой реакции.  
— Сэр? — позвал Майкл, уже не особенно надеясь на успех. Охранник пробурчал что-то невнятное, принял позу поудобнее и захрапел во всю глотку.  
Тут случилось сразу два события одно за другим. Сначала в конце коридора истошно завопила женщина. Потом раздался топот. Мимо ног Майкла проскочила белая мышь, а за ней выбежал долговязый парень.   
— ЛОВИТЕ ЕЁ, ЛОВИТЕ!  
Майкл встал, как вкопанный. Лампы заморгали, вырубились на миг, затем снова включились. Не добежав до дверей, мышь рухнула оземь и забилась в конвульсиях.  
— Твою ж мать! — вскрикнул долговязый, поднял мышь и побежал обратно.  
Опешив, Майкл шагнул за ним. Долговязый нырнул в открытую дверь офиса слева. Там что-то шумело, падало, шуршало и билось. Майкл замер на пороге, рассматривая приёмную зону. Это была комната метров в семь с окном и столом. Две дешевые пластиковые двери вели направо и налево. Из распахнутых шкафов на пол валились папки с бумагами. На полу у двери высилась огромная стопка, собранная из книг и журналов. Среди бумаг, хлама и мусора сновал долговязый, зажав в ладони дёргающуюся мышь. Высоким голосом верещала взмыленная кудрявая блондинка:  
— Что ты её таскаешь? Дебил! У неё приступ! Аааа!  
Дверь справа распахнулась. В приёмную вылетел МакЭвой — тоже взмыленный, в том же мерзком свитере, что и вчера, с волосами, торчащими во все стороны. Щеки его были щедро измазаны пурпурно-жёлтой гадостью, руки — чёрно-голубой.  
— Милли, мы когда-нибудь отловим этих чёртовых мышей или н...  
Увидев Майкла, он замолк. Кудрявая блондинка и долговязый парень, как по команде, взглянули в ту же сторону. Блондинка взвизгнула, будто увидела опасное насекомое, и выронила папку, которую держала в руках.  
Майкл не знал, что её так напугало. В окружающем хаосе он один выглядел приличным человеком.  
— Вы... вы кто? — спросил долговязый.  
— Майкл Фассбендер, «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс». Могу я поговорить с профессором МакЭвоем?  
Два слова — «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс» — загипнотизировали присутствующих. Когда немая сцена исчерпала себя, долговязый промямлил:  
— Н-х-я-с-б... — попятился и исчез за дверью слева.  
— Вау, — сказал МакЭвой, вытер руку о штанину и протянул её для рукопожатия. — Вот уж не думал, что снова вас увижу.  
Майкл пожал протянутую руку, памятуя о том, что в бардачке фольксвагена лежат влажные салфетки и антибактериальный гель.  
Блондинка неестественно-радостным голосом спросила:  
— Ч-чаю?  
— Благодарю, нет. Профессор, у вас найдётся минутка?  
— Да, — сказал МакЭвой. — Да, конечно. Проходите... эээ... в мой кабинет.  
Слово «кабинет» было комплиментом для этого помещения. С тем же успехом кабинетом можно было назвать каморку для швабр. Четыре квадратных метра были завалены хламом: книгами, газетами, исписанными клочками бумаги, МРТ-снимками чьих-то мозгов, плотными конвертами с непонятными обозначениями, папками, сомнительными приборами, каждый из которых жужжал, моргал, шипел или вертелся. Дипломы лежали стопкой в стеклянном шкафу. Внутри шкафа стоял бюст супермена с электродами, подсоединёнными к голове. Видимо, профессор находил это дико остроумным.  
Пыхтя, МакЭвой занёс стул из приёмной, расчистил место на столе и вокруг него и втиснул стул на единственно свободные полметра пространства.  
— Садитесь, — пригласил он, затем привычно пролез под столом и плюхнулся в расшатанное кресло, упирающееся в подоконник. — У нас тут очень живописно.  
Ещё бы не живописно, подумал Майкл. Средневековый шабаш как он есть.  
— Не хочу вас задерживать, — сказал Майкл. — Поэтому сразу к делу.  
— Почему вы вчера не представились? — поинтересовался МакЭвой. — Сказали бы сразу, что вы из «Дженерал».  
— Увы, не нашлось повода.  
— Разве нужен повод?  
— Мистер МакЭвой, вы наверняка догадываетесь, что я пришёл на сюда не ради обсуждения вчерашней встречи в аэропорту.  
МакЭвой невпопад ляпнул:  
— А кем вы работаете в «Дженерале»?  
Майкл положил на колени кожаный портфель, открыл его и выложил на стол визитку. МакЭвой с любопытством взял её в руки.  
— Вот это да. Операционный директор подразделения... Это шутка?  
— Нет.  
— Они послали ко мне аж операционного директора? Видно, дела совсем плохи.  
Если Майкла и изумила такая реакция, он ничем этого не показал.  
— Как я уже сказал, времени мало, и сроки поджимают. По моим данным, тот отчёт, над которым вы работали, должен был быть закончен полтора месяца назад. Могу я узнать, чем вызвана такая просрочка?  
— Просрочка? Да нет никакой просрочки. Он давно уже готов.  
— Рад это слышать. Когда я смогу его получить?  
— Эм... А вы не получили?  
— Будьте уверены, я бы не стал вас беспокоить, если бы обязательства по контракту были полностью исполнены.  
МакЭвой скрестил ноги под столом и прищурился.  
— Признайтесь, мистер Фассбендер, чего вы добиваетесь?  
— Отчёта, конечно.  
— Правильного отчёта, верно? Такого, какой нужен именно вам.  
Тон у МакЭвоя был безрадостный. Майкл вежливо ответил:  
— Не совсем понимаю, что вы имеете в виду.  
— Ну уж не надо, а... Вы отлично всё понимаете. Но я уже говорил вашим людям, что не пойду на это. И нечего здесь обсуждать.  
— Был бы признателен, если бы вы выражали свои претензии яснее.  
Профессор промолчал.  
— Мистер МакЭвой, я не хотел бы обострять и без того напряжённые отношения, поэтому давайте поступим так. Вы отдадите мне отчёт на руки, раз он уже готов, а потом мы вместе обсудим нюансы дальнейшей работы.  
— Послушайте, — сказал МакЭвой. — Давайте начистоту. Отчёт был готов ещё два месяца назад, и с тех пор я пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы ваши люди его приняли.  
— Кому вы отправляли — Дорджесу?  
— И Дорджесу тоже. У него замечаний не было, зато ваши маркетологи вытрясли мне всю душу. Вы, похоже, и в глаза не видели никакого отчёта, зато явились дать мне за него нагоняй. Я прав?  
Майкл запнулся. Ему не нравился ни тон, ни смысл беседы. Вот где скрывался подводный камень. Мудила Томми и словом не обмолвился, что МакЭвой уже присылал отчёт — он упирал только на то, что фирма крупно облажалась и что результата как не было, так и нет.  
— Признаюсь, отчёта я действительно не видел. Смею лишь предположить, что результат не оправдал наших ожиданий. Практика работы с подрядчиками такова, что работа выдерживает несколько итераций правок, прежде чем результат удовлетворит обе стороны.  
Майкл сделал паузу, ожидая ответа, но МакЭвой только нахмурил брови.   
— Вы, вероятно, получили ряд рекомендаций о том, как исправить работу. Смею предположить, что эти рекомендации не были приняты к сведению — а, следовательно, мы не можем считать договор исполненным. Говоря бизнес-языком, дело не в отчёте как таковом. Есть задача, которую необходимо решить, вот и всё. Пока что никаких подвижек в этом направлении «Дженерал Фармасьютиклс» не видит, а ресурс ожидания уже исчерпан. Поэтому я и здесь. В моих интересах — да и ваших тоже, — решить проблему как можно быстрее. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что от этого зависит не только один конкретный проект, а вся ваша дальнейшая работа с компанией.  
— Да, я в курсе.  
— Надеюсь на ваше благоразумие.  
Майкл щёлкнул застёжкой портфеля.  
— Обсудим сроки? Я бы хотел получить исправленную версию завтра утром по электронной почте. Если, конечно, договор не обязывает вас следовать иному порядку передачи.  
МакЭвой длинно вздохнул и ответил:  
— Правок не будет.  
— Простите?  
— Я подробно изложил своё мнение об «Ангиоксе». Факты говорят сами. Эти факты не изменятся из-за рекомендаций маркетологов. Либо отчёт остаётся таким, какой есть, либо не будет никакого.  
Майкл смотрел на него долго-долго. Свет в кабинете ярко вспыхнул и погас. Судя по охам в приёмной и притихшему жужжанию, в офисе вырубили электричество.  
— Проклятье! — выругался МакЭвой. — Третий раз за неделю!  
Он буркнул извинения, вылетел за дверь, пошумел там с минуту, вернулся и зачем-то объяснил:  
— Какие-то проблемы с щитком. Коммуникации ни к чёрту.  
Врёт, вспомнил Майкл. Дело не в щитке — вчера в аэропорту Милли орала в трубку, что компания не оплатила счета. Теперь кабинет освещался только пасмурным светом из окна. В этом свете Майкл разглядел глубокие синяки под глазами МакЭвоя.  
— Ваш вариант нас не устраивает.  
— Другого нет.  
Выждав, пока он проберётся к столу и сядет, Майкл уточнил:  
— Правильно ли я понимаю: вы ставите ультиматум?  
— Ну, можно сказать и так.  
— Вы понимаете, что вы не в том положении, чтобы диктовать условия «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс»?   
— Я не диктую условий. У меня есть свои принципы, и поступаться ими я не буду. Особенно из-за недобросовестного маркетинга.  
Слово «недобросовестный» неприятно скрябнуло по ушам.  
— Могу я узнать, почему?  
МакЭвой поморщился.  
— Потому что это херня.  
Майкл решил, что ослышался.  
— Что, простите?  
— Херня, — внятно повторил Макэвой. — Я про «Ангиокс».  
Майкл подумал, как лучше послать наглеца — извилисто или напрямую. Выбрал мягкий вариант.  
— Будьте любезны, объяснитесь.   
— Окей, вот вам правда: «Ангиокс» позиционируется как прорыв в лечении энцефалопатии, а по факту работа слабая. На рынке уже есть два десятка подобных препаратов. Вы наверняка сбацаете ему классную рекламу, но реклама не лечит энцефалопатию. Хотите, перескажу отчёт вкратце?  
— Пожалуйста.  
— Я не биохимик и не могу улучшить формулу, но могу рассказать, как функционирует мозг человека, который болен энцефалопатией. Об этом на второй, третьей и четвёртой странице. Ваш препарат для такого мозга — как слону дробина. Об этом идёт речь с четвёртой по двадцать шестую страницы. На двадцать седьмой странице я подробно расписал, что не так с группой, принимавшей плацебо, да и вы сами наверняка в курсе. Мой вам совет — отзовите препарат с рынка прямо сейчас, пока нет скандала. Индусы выпускают точно такую же байду в десять раз дешевле, чем вы, и в ус не дуют.   
Упоминание об индусах вбило последний гвоздь в крышку гроба. В том гробу лежало терпение Майкла.  
— Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, но вы пользуетесь оборудованием компании, получаете финансирование и определённые привилегии, которые могут исчезнуть, если руководство посчитает, что компании невыгодно иметь с вами дело.  
МакЭвой присвистнул.  
— Вы что, угрожаете?  
— Демонстрирую перспективы.  
— Хотите меня купить?  
— Я хочу вам помочь. Подумайте.  
— Вы хотите помочь себе, — поправил МакЭвой. — Публикация этой истории сильно пошатнёт доверие к «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс».  
Майкл выдержал паузу, достаточную для того, чтобы посеять в душе собеседника тревогу. Конечно, МакЭвой дурак, но не такой уж он дурак.  
— Надо ли мне напоминать, что вы подписали соглашение о неразглашении? Нарушение этой договорённости повлечёт за собой серьёзные последствия.  
— Мистер Фассбендер, я не собираюсь ничего публиковать. Вы заплатили за то, чтобы я изучил действие препарата, покритиковал исследования и сформулировал своё экспертное мнение. Я сформулировал. Теперь выясняется, что экспертное мнение вам не нужно. Вам нужно, чтобы мы написали то, что продиктуют ваши маркетологи. На это я пойти не могу, вот и весь сказ.   
Майкл встал, подобрал полы пальто и отодвинул стул на десять сантиметров, которые позволял метраж.  
— Я услышал ваше мнение. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что делаете.  
— Спасибо за заботу, — иронически отозвался МакЭвой.  
  
  
4\.   
  
В доме Энн-Мари пахло сногсшибательно. Джеймс сбросил кроссовки в прихожей и пошёл на запах. Аромат хрустящей, хорошо прожаренной курицы с овощами привёл его к плите. Там Энн-Мари и застукала его через пять минут. Он грыз ножку курицы, подпрыгивал на месте и мурлыкал от удовольствия.  
— МакЭвой, — сказала Энн-Мари, — у тебя есть совесть? Не ешь со сковородки.  
Вид у неё был грозный: взъерошенная, в халате, со скрещенными на груди руками, она стояла в дверях и смотрела на него так, будто поедание курицы со сковородки было уголовным преступлением с отягчающими обстоятельствами.  
— Ош-ш-шень ф-фкусно, — объяснился Джеймс.  
На сковородке оставалась горстка стручковой фасоли. Он бесстыдно схватил её пальцами и отправил в рот. Энн-Мари гневно загрохотала ящиками.  
— Возьми хотя бы вилку!  
— Это не вилка, — запротестовал Джеймс. — Это трезубец.  
— Есть разница?  
Он закивал, догрыз ножку и положил косточку на стол.  
— Разница огромная. Вилкой едят, трезубцами убивают морских колдуний.  
Энн-Мари выбросила косточку в мусорное ведро. Джеймс сел за стол. Она, не спрашивая, налила чай из заварочного чайника и вытащила из холодильника молоко, тосты и плошку с джемом. Он с благодарностью следил за её плавными передвижениями по кухне. Затем она присела и стала намазывать джем на тосты.  
— Мыши нашлись?  
— Три нашлись, одна пропала с концами.  
— Надеюсь, ты не обколол их чем-нибудь заразным?  
— Хуже, — Джеймс стянул один тост с тарелки и тут же его умял. — У них эпилепсия. Для чистоты эксперимента мы держали их разве что не в стерильной клетке. Теперь от этих трёх придётся избавиться.  
— Заведёшь новых, — предложила Энн-Мари.  
— Ты хоть представляешь, как трудно раздобыть мышей с эпилепсией? Эпилепсия — генетическая болезнь. Своих эпилептиков я выводил сам. Куча мороки. Осталось всего семнадцать.  
— Не нравятся эпилептики — займись алкоголиками.  
— Смеёшься? Спаивать мышей? Скука!  
— Это была шутка, МакЭвой. Ты сегодня слишком нервный.  
— Ещё бы не нервный.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Ага. «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс».  
Энн-Мари приподняла брови.  
— Расскажи.  
Не переставая жевать тосты с джемом, Джеймс вывалил на неё всю историю — начиная с того, как сбежали мыши, и заканчивая тем, как успокаивал Милли после ухода гостя. Он закончил фразой:  
— Ну не мудаки ли?  
Энн-Мари неодобрительно поморщилась.  
— Нет, Эни, ты только подумай: прислали ко мне операционного директора, чтобы дал по шее. А этот директор — мумия в чёрном плаще. Терминатор. Ни одной эмоции. Шпарит мне про подрядчиков и рекомендации, сам признаёт, что компания лажает, а лицо... Помнишь, я на каком-то курсе писал работу про связь лицевых мышц с отделами мозга?  
— Помню.  
— Так вот, этот парень — монстр. Ну не может у живого человека лицо оставаться каменным в разговоре. Это противоречит человеческой природе. А у этого — кирпич кирпичом. Даже зрачки не расширяются. Я уж хотел предложить ему пройти МРТ. Всё указывает, что в черепной коробке нет серого вещества, а есть лишь сплошные проводочки…  
— Надеюсь, ты это ему не брякнул?  
— А если бы и брякнул, то что?  
Она возвела глаза к потолку.  
— Не бойся, он меня не убьёт. Я же не Сара Коннор.  
Она встала из-за стола.  
— Что? — спросил он. — Я опять что-то не так сказал?  
— Всё, — отрезала Энн-Мари. — Ты всё говоришь не так. Господи, МакЭвой, признайся: ты хоть иногда думаешь?  
— Я думаю постоянно.  
— Но не о том! Джим, визит операционного директора «Дженерала» — это не пустяковая вещь, тут не отшутишься.  
— Да-да, я уже понял, они там все стоят на ушах. Ещё бы — пора толкать препарат, а он далеко не так хорош, как предполагалось.  
Энн-Мари сердито фыркнула.  
— Расслабься, — успокоил её Джеймс. — Я поручил Милли переговоры с теми маркетологами. Может, что-то выгорит.  
— Я сто раз говорила, что с Милли ничего не выгорит. Эта женщина ужасна в качестве помощника, и ты это знаешь. Всё теряет, забывает, ничего не записывает, по любому поводу разводит балаган. Ещё и племянника своего тащит.  
— Тобби хороший парень. Сегодня помогал мне ловить мышей.  
— После того, как сам же их и выпустил?  
— Все ошибаются. С мышами сходу нелегко. Он всего лишь разок забыл закрыть клетку.  
Она длинно вздохнула и туже подпоясала халат. У Эни было хорошее, спокойное, чуть усталое лицо с тонкой сеточкой морщинок вокруг глаз. Он всё ещё любил её, несмотря на давний развод, и по-прежнему прибегал в этот дом поесть и поболтать. Она охотно слушала и была с ним честна — правда, вздыхала с каждым годом всё чаще и чаще.  
— Ладно, — сказал он, — не держи в себе. Скажи прямо. В чём проблема?  
— Проблема в том, что Тобби ошибается в мышах, а ты ошибаешься в людях. Тебе нужен управляющий. Хороший, настоящий помощник, который наведёт порядок и сумеет поставить дела. Может быть, наука и увлекает тебя, Джим, но ты за ней ни черта не видишь. И ты не видишь, что ссориться с «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс» — безумие.  
— Я с ними не ссорюсь. Это они со мной ссорятся.  
— Не думаю, что так.  
Аппетит у Джеймса пропал. Он положил недоеденный тост на тарелку.  
— Не пойму, на чьей ты стороне. Не я выпускаю на рынок потенциально опасное лекарство, а потом подкупаю людей, чтобы они расхваливали его на все лады.  
— Я на твоей стороне, Джеймс, но не могу молча смотреть на то, как ты сам загоняешь себя в яму.  
— А что лучше? Согласиться с ними? Поддакнуть, когда такое происходит, — ты этого от меня хочешь?  
Уязвлённая, она ответила:  
— Не знаю, что лучше. Но так, как сейчас, жить нельзя.  
Под девизом «Так жить нельзя» Джеймс жил уже не первый год.  
  
  
5\.   
  
Остаток дня Майкл потратил на переговоры с поставщиками оборудования для нового производственного комплекса в Бристоле. До официального запуска завода оставалось два месяца, а часть оборудования встала на таможне — поставщик не успел предоставить нужные сертификаты в срок. Майкл спорил, Майкл договаривался, Майкл травил леску, Майкл говорил с таможенниками, чиновниками, менеджерами. К вечеру удалось достигнуть кое-каких договорённостей. Майкл зафиксировал их, переправил информацию юристам и отделу логистики и только потом вспомнил про МакЭвоя.  
Было уже десять вечера. Майкл вернулся домой, переоделся, открыл мини-бар и достал виски. Для нервных дней он хранил в скромной домашней коллекции пару бутылок «Джонни Уокера». Сложный, шелковисто-дымный вкус «Блэк Лэйбла» с нотками сухофруктов успокаивал Майкла. Он накапал виски на дно стакана, сел на диван, вытянул ноги в хлопковых штанах и вдохнул аромат. Отпив, он ещё несколько секунд смаковал виски, привычно раскладывая его на составляющие. Удовлетворившись, взял телефон и позвонил Натану.  
Тот ответил мгновенно.  
— Да, Майкл?  
— Я не слишком поздно звоню?  
— Сам знаешь, что нет. Я до сих пор в офисе.   
Майкл не торопился. Как и ожидалось, Натан сам свернул к нужной теме через минуту.  
— Что там с нашим отчётом?  
— Всё оказалось сложнее, чем ты говорил.  
— Не понял, — сказал Мудила Томми. — Так он у нас будет или нет?  
— Если верить словам МакЭвоя, отчёт уже у нас есть, и проблема не в том, чтобы его раздобыть, а в том, чтобы довести до нужного вида. Я прав?  
Мудила Томми тихо выругался. Майкл надавил:  
— Что за дела, Том? Мы так не договаривались.  
— Да бро-о-ось...  
— Ты просишь меня разрулить ситуацию с отчётом по «Ангиоксу», якобы МакЭвой его вовсе не присылал, а в итоге выясняется, что присылал, но у нас куча разногласий по содержанию.  
— Разве я не говорил, что он присылал?  
— Нет, не говорил. А ещё ты не говорил, какого мнения МакЭвой о препарате.  
— Слушай, да этот парень охеревший! Засранцев пора приструнить. Вот и займись, пожалуйста. Контроль операционной деятельности — твоя работа, а не моя.  
— Я не могу заниматься этим как следует, если ты скрываешь от меня информацию.  
— Майкл, не пори ерунду! Никто ничего не скрывает!  
— Хорошо, уточним ещё раз: проблема в том, что он отказывается подавать своё мнение так, как нужно рекламщикам. Так?  
— Похоже, что так.  
— Это ведь выяснилось не вчера, верно? Отчёт был готов ещё два месяца назад, и уже тогда было ясно, что мы не стыкуемся. Могли бы отказаться от сотрудничества и позвать другого эксперта.  
— Майкл, я же говорил — нам нужен именно этот парень. Да, с ним сплошной головняк, но его подпись на документах — уже дело принципа. Да и время поджимает, чтоб кого-то другого искать.  
— Скажи вот что: ты что планируешь делать с МакЭвоем долгосрочно?  
— Ой, Майкл, да насрать на планы, всё горит прямо сейчас! Будет артачиться — конечно, пошлём на хер. А пока делай что хочешь, дай ему больше денег, предложи доступ к нашим лабам, угрожай, хватай за яйца и крути, что угодно.  
— На деньги он не купится.  
— Все покупаются.  
— Говорю тебе, он — нет.  
Натан сухо рассмеялся.  
— Идеалист ты всё-таки...  
— От работы с этим человеком нужно отказываться. Он нам не подходит.  
— В таком случае придумай, что сделать с отчётом, чтобы всё закончилось. Добудь или подпись, или отказ от претензий, главное — быстро и без проволочек.  
Майкл одним глотком допил виски.  
— Ну что? — спросил Мудила Томми. — Мне тут звонит Роуз по второй линии.  
— Передай ей привет.  
Они попрощались. В голосе Натана слышалось облегчение. Майкл посидел несколько секунд, размышляя, затем снова набрал номер и поднёс трубку к уху. Он позвонил сначала Дорджесу, затем знакомому человеку из отдела маркетинга. Человек из отдела маркетинга жутко перепугался — звонок в ночи от операционного директора всегда сулил неприятности. Вдвойне пугало то, что Майкл не злоупотреблял властью, а потому такие звонки были явлением из ряда вон выходящим.  
К ночи в голове Майкла созрел план. План был скверный, но Майкл знал: скверный план лучше, чем его отсутствие. По натуре он был стратегом: планировал поступления и траты, производственные показатели, человеческие ресурсы, деньги, быт, время. Родственники, которых он видел два раза в год — на Рождество и в день рождения отца, — объясняли всё «немецкими корнями» и «педантичностью от бога».  
Такую чушь Майкл не слушал: его не устраивали ни отсылки к национальности, ни апелляции к внеземному таланту. Майкл Фассбендер сделал себя сам и очень этим гордился. В двадцать лет он был идиотом, как и большинство, зато ближе к сорока… О, метаморфозу можно было бы назвать волшебной, если бы Майкл верил в волшебство.  
На всё в жизни у него был готовый ответ и разумное объяснение. Вздумай кто-нибудь спросить его как на духу: что главное? — он, несомненно, ответил бы: главное — порядок. Расхожая фраза «Всё в порядке», которую люди бросали друг другу, не задумываясь, в ответ на банальное «Как дела?», в случае Майкла была буквальна и неумолима. Порядок начинался от ящика с аккуратно сложенными носками и заканчивался оптимизацией работы завода. Как царь Мидас обращал в золото все предметы, к которым прикасался, так Майкл Фассбендер вносил порядок в дела одним своим появлением.  
Именно поэтому — да, поэтому! — его ужасно, невыносимо, немыслимо раздражало, что какой-то шут в дурацком свитере портит всю безупречно отлаженную систему.  
А главное — чем, чем? Ребячливым идиотизмом, не больше. МакЭвой хамил напропалую всем подряд. Неудивительно, что маркетинговый отдел захотел сменить тон на более нейтральный. Разве было в таком стремлении что-то оскорбительное? Что-то позорное? МакЭвой выставлял дело так, будто бы изменения отчёта влияли на его деловую репутацию, но это была чушь. Как истинный дипломат, Майкл считал, что безопасные формулировки не унижают автора, а, напротив, только помогают делу. К тому же речь вовсе не шла об аналитической статье в медицинском журнале. От МакЭвоя требовался отчёт, предназначенный почти что для внутреннего использования — чтобы было чем подкрепить подачу документов на гранты.  
И почему МакЭвой упёрся рогом из-за такой ерунды?  
Хуже всего было то, что от работы с шутом нельзя было отказаться сразу. Натан опрометчиво заявил, что МакЭвоя нужно уговорить любыми способами. Это означало, что компания испытывала крайнюю нужду в безалаберном и хамоватом типе, что само по себе было признаком слабости.  
Майкл не был приучен вести переговоры с позиции слабости. Громкий бренд, выручки, обороты и масштаб компании приучили его к придирчивой отстранённости. Прежде он ясно давал понять, что «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс» не бегает за подрядчиками, и это помогало приструнить бездельников. Они понимали, что потеря контракта ударит по ним сильнее, чем по компании, и вели себя должным образом.  
Один МакЭвой почему-то не понимал. Это вынуждало доносить мысли жёстче и проще, без привычной учтивости. Раздосадованный, что придётся пойти на это, Майкл выпил ещё один бокал сверх положенной нормы, залез в душ, приготовил на утро костюм и поставил будильник на шесть тридцать утра.  
  
  
6.  
  
В полдень следующего дня Майкл уже снова стоял перед входом в краснокирпичное здание. Он вошёл внутрь, смело миновал холл и сразу двинулся к нужной двери. Всё так же безмятежно спал охранник, тот же хаос царил в приёмной, та же кудрявая блондинка (Мэри? Молли? Милли) суетилась между папок и коробок. Рядом с ней стоял МакЭвой и увлечённо размахивал стопкой бумаг.  
— ...не могу поверить! Они правда прислали это? Милли, проверь ещё раз — там есть какая-нибудь приписка?  
— Ничего! Ничего там нет! Один файл!  
— И ты не уточнила?  
— Я написала! А они не отвеча-а-ают!  
— Так позвони!  
— Там трубку не берут!  
— Это какой-то бред. Не может же быть, чтобы не было никакого объяснения? Ни единой пометки?   
— Да чего вы меня-то спрашиваете? — выла Милли. — Мне-то откуда знать?  
От всеобщей истерики у Майкла заболела голова.  
— Чёрт побери, Милли, нам надо выяснить, что это за хрень. Сначала они спускают на нас цепного пса, а потом шлют это.  
Майкл остановился на пороге. МакЭвой стоял спиной к нему и не видел гостя. Сегодня на был свитер ещё более нелепого цвета — канареечно-жёлтого. Милли наконец увидела Майкла через плечо босса, ойкнула и сказала:  
— Профессор...  
Он не слушал.  
— Слушай, позвони тем рекламщикам, спроси, что этот мудак от нас хочет.  
Майкл сказал:  
— Этот мудак хочет, чтобы вы подписали отчёт.  
МакЭвой кругом обернулся.  
— А, вы уже здесь... А мы... мы...  
— Вы, полагаю, получили исправленную версию отчёта?  
— Я? Ах это...  
— Успели распечатать и ознакомиться?   
МакЭвой взмахнул бумагами.  
— Да... то есть...  
— Отлично.  
Майкл открыл портфель, вытащил бумаги и положил их на стол между упаковкой комбикорма для мышей и кружкой с надписью: «ВСЁ БУДЕТ ЗАМУРРРЧАТЕЛЬНО».  
Из внутреннего кармана пиджака он достал ручку «Паркер» и сказал:  
— Подпишите.  
— Что?  
— Тут, — Майкл кивнул на бумаги, — ваш отчёт, исправленный и дополненный в соответствии с рекомендациями маркетологов. В качестве альтернативы — решение о расторжении договора и отказ от претензий.  
МакЭвой моргнул и густо, по-ребячески покраснел.  
— А тут, — Майкл положил «Паркер» поверх отчёта, — ручка, которой вы его подпишете прямо сейчас и при мне, благодаря чему мы разойдёмся друзьями. Даю слово, что после этой несложной процедуры ни один — как вы сказали? — да, точно, цепной пёс... Так вот, ни один цепной пёс вас больше не побеспокоит.  
Напряжённая тишина, воцарившаяся после этих слов, заставила Майкла испытать толику злорадства.  
— Я этого не писал, — сказал МакЭвой.  
— Писали, — возразил Майкл.  
— Моя... моя версия была совсем другой, и...  
— Отчёт претерпел косметические изменения, не более.  
— Косметические? — переспросил МакЭвой.  
Майкл молчал и ждал. Памятуя вчерашний день, Милли робко заикнулась про чай, но, взглянув в лицо Фассбендера, смолкла и присела, уткнувшись в дешёвый допотопный монитор.  
— Вы издеваетесь? — рявкнул МакЭвой.  
Майкл оставался спокоен, как Будда.  
— Что вы. Конечно, нет.  
— Что, чёрт побери, происходит? Ваши люди переписывают мою работу, будто свою собственную, а потом хотят, чтобы я её подписал?  
— Однажды вы уже кое-что подписали, — сухо сказал Майкл. — Наш контракт. В котором, я напомню, было чётко указано, что все имущественные права вы вместе с отчётом передаёте «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс».  
— Не помню такого, — ответил МакЭвой.  
Майкл вскинул брови, перевёл взгляд на кудрявую блондинку и позвал:  
— Мэм.  
Она не откликнулась.  
— Мэм.  
Снова никакой реакции.  
— Милли! — вскрикнул МакЭвой, потеряв самообладание.  
Она подскочила, как подстреленная.  
— А?  
— Договор с «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс», — сказал Майкл. — Вы не могли бы его найти?  
Милли всполошилась и бросилась к шкафам. Она рылась сначала в одной папке, потом в другой. Шли минуты. Милли бормотала: «Сейчас-сейчас». МакЭвой краснел всё сильнее и сильнее. Майкл ждал, поражаясь тому, как чудовищно организована документация. Неудивительно, что профессор МакЭвой тонет в раздолбайстве. Руки чесались внести в хаос хоть какую-нибудь структуру.  
— Чёрт, — сказала Милли. — А может… может, его вообще нет?  
— Что значит нет? — спросил Майкл. — Вы, конечно, сохранили собственный экземпляр договора? Копию? Хотя бы на электронном носителе?  
— Электронном? — тупо повторила Милли.  
Боже мой, подумал Майкл, они здесь все идиоты.   
— На компьютере, — пояснил он настолько учтивым тоном, что Милли сразу поняла: ещё один глупый вопрос, и её искалечат степлером.  
— А… да… наверное… я сохраняла куда-то на рабочий стол…  
Тут Майкл уже не вынес.  
— На рабочий стол? Вы сохранили на рабочий стол важнейший договор с ключевым клиентом?  
— Я нашёл, — сказал МакЭвой, схватил со стопки с журналами ворох бумажек и скрыл за ними багровое от унижения лицо.  
Несколько секунд Майкл разрывался между сдерживаемым гневом и мстительным удовольствием. МакЭвой читал, быстро листая страницы. На одном листе он остановился надолго, а потом тихо спросил:  
— А как же авторские права? Авторские права-то остаются за мной. Тут ничего нет про полное изменение работы…  
— Нет, — согласился Майкл. — Зато есть дополнительное соглашение, регулирующее порядок сокращений и дальнейшее использование отчёта. Этот документ вы тоже подписали. В соответствии с соглашением маркетологи сократили наиболее спорные фразы и оставили ключевые. Они действительно изменили кое-какие формулировки, но не трогали данные. Для утверждения формулировок нам и нужна ваша подпись на отчёте. Будете подписывать или нет?  
Майкл слово в слово повторил то, что услышал от маркетологов по телефону. МакЭвой с отвращением положил договор туда, откуда взял.  
— Что будет, если я не подпишу?  
Майкл был готов к вопросу.  
— Мы не сможем использовать эту версию. Нам нужно согласие, чтобы утвердить целостную работу именно в этом виде. Не придём к согласию, придётся разорвать контракт.  
Казалось, МакЭвой обдумывает судьбы мира — такое нахмуренное у него стало лицо. Милли стояла растерянная. Даже до неё наконец дошла серьёзность ситуации.  
— А если… если разорвать контракт... отчёт останется неизменным?  
— То есть?   
— Формулировки будут те же?  
— Те же, — прохладно сказал Майкл. — Но в отрыве от контекста. Должен предупредить, дальнейшее сотрудничество станет невозможным.  
На МакЭвоя жалко было смотреть, но Майкл не поддался жалости.  
— Мистер МакЭвой, что-нибудь подписать всё равно придётся. Либо отчёт, либо отказ от взаимных претензий. Подписываете первое — получаете деньги и другие контракты. Второе — расходимся. Мой вам совет — подпишите первое.  
Он взял ручку и протянул её МакЭвою.  
Тот рассматривал ручку несколько секунд с таким видом, будто прежде никогда ничего не писал. Затем взял, наклонился над столом и подписал отказ от претензий.  
Чокнутый, подумал Майкл, но вслух сказал:  
— Как знаете.  
Забрал документы, сложил в портфель и вышел.  
Несомненно, он победил — пусть без исправленного отчёта, пусть с вынужденным компромиссом, но всё же он уходил с решением и полной определённостью. Он сделал то, что и требовалось — быстро внёс порядок туда, где иные разводили бардак.  
Всё было так — спокойно, правильно, чётко, профессионально, — но...   
Но насладиться победой не получалось. Душу не грело чувство выполненного долга.  
Это всё из-за МакЭвоя. Тот смотрел ему вслед растерянно, как ребёнок.


	3. Chapter 3

7.  
  
Следующие два дня Майкл разгребал текущие задачи: общался с эйч-арами, улаживал вопросы с правлением, провёл три встречи с потенциальными кандидатами на должность руководителя департамента клинических испытаний и вовсю готовился к грядущему совету директоров.   
Для совета он припас много хороших новостей. С прошлого собрания операционные показатели его подразделения заметно выросли. Проседали только юристы — по мнению Майкла, они тратили слишком много ресурсов, а результаты показывали слабые. Он собирался заняться оптимизацией работы юристов в следующем квартале.  
Всё складывалось неплохо — да, совсем неплохо, особенно в сравнении с прошлым годом, кризисным для фармацевтической области. Тогда они вынуждены были отложить выход препарата, который готовили девять лет, и стоимость акций мгновенно просела на несколько пунктов. Совет директоров едва ли не рвал на себе волосы, но Майкл вёл себя бесстрастно и спокойно. Он не был азартным игроком и знал главное правило фондового рынка: всегда сохраняй холодную голову.   
Подход, которому Майкл был верен много лет, помог компании быстро оправиться от потерь и вскоре вернуться к прежним показателям. Препарат выпустили, акции снова взлетели, Майкл лично отблагодарил начальников нескольких ключевых отделов и выбил у совета приличные премиальные для сотрудников. С барского стола перепало даже Дорджесу — хотя Дорджес, по мнению Майкла, был скверным руководителем. В дела его лабораторий постоянно приходилось лезть, переступая через головы других начальников. Майкл подумывал избавиться от Доджерса до конца года, сузив круг его полномочий и отодвинув в сторону, но пока не нашёл достойной замены.  
На третий день у Майкла была назначена встреча с чиновниками-антимонопольщиками. Конкурирующая компания подала жалобу на «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс». Пришлось принять Уолтинга из Управления добросовестной торговли. Майкл заперся в переговорке вместе с ним и своим заместителем и полтора часа оборонялся от шквального огня.  
— Мистер Уолтинг, я не вполне понимаю суть ваших претензий. Мы не контролируем наценки дистрибьюторов и ритейлеров. Мы производители, а не торговцы.  
— А как насчёт ваших собственных ритейлеров?  
— Дочерние компании следуют миссии «Дженерал Фармасьютиклс» — делать лекарства доступнее для конечного потребителя.  
Уолтинг, белый воротничок с седыми висками и вкрадчивым голосом, глотнул воды из стакана.  
— Мистер Фассбендер, — сказал он весомо. — Вы ведь знаете позицию управления относительно демпинга.  
— Ни о каком демпинге и речи не идёт.  
— Управление так не думает. Управление думает, что вы ставите цены ниже себестоимости. Это напрямую нарушает антимонопольное законодательство и, в частности, закон о добросовестной торговле 1973 года.  
— Благодарю, — сказал Майкл. — С законом я знаком.  
— В таком случае вы понимаете, что мы вправе установить антидемпинговые пошлины.  
Заместитель Майкла, худой и представительный Джерри Этлман, тут же вмешался:  
— Вам потребуются серьёзные доказательства для подобного обвинения.  
— И, уверяю вас, — Уолтинг блеснул улыбкой, — доказательства найдутся. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы заметить, что ваши цены существенно ниже тех, что устанавливают конкуренты. Будете спорить?  
Джерри тоже улыбнулся.  
— Нет. Это бессмысленно. Мы оптимизируем процессы. Производство препаратов обходится нам дешевле, чем другим. Суд будет на нашей стороне.  
Джерри приехал из Америки и работал в британском подразделении только год. Американцы привыкли судиться по поводу и без повода. Майклу пришлось вмешаться:  
— Вопрос не в цене, а в выгоде. Мы не продаём товар ниже себестоимости, следовательно, нашу политику нельзя назвать демпингом.  
— Хотите сказать, что через год, захватив рынок и выдавив конкурентов, вы не повысите цены вдвое?  
— Не могу ручаться за инфляцию. Вероятно, цена вырастет на несколько процентов, но уж никак не вдвое.  
— Не смешите меня, мистер Фассбендер. Я давным-давно в этом бизнесе и умею отличать белое от чёрного.  
— Раз так, то позиция управления меня удивляет. Мы наблюдаем ситуацию, в которой наши конкуренты неэффективно ведут дела, задирают цены, способствуют снижению реальных доходов населения. Я полагал, ваше дело — заботиться о выгоде конечных потребителей. А что же делаете вы? Вы приходите в эффективную компанию, которая продаёт людям лекарства по справедливой цене, и требуете обдирать потребителей, как липку. Вы уверены, что антимонопольное законодательство преследует именно такие цели? Если да, то парламенту следовало бы внимательнее присмотреться к закону о добросовестной торговле.  
В таком духе переговоры продлились ещё двадцать минут. Майкл знал, что обвинения беспочвенны, а Уолтинг знал, что пришёл на встречу без козыря в рукаве. Уже под конец, пожимая Майклу руку, Уолтинг сказал:  
— Мои поздравления, Фассбендер.  
— С чем? — осведомился Майкл.  
— С «Ангиоксом». Хотите урвать госфинансирование, не так ли? Блестящий, блестящий ход. Должен признаться, ваша способность использовать грязные приёмчики и оставаться в белом поражает даже меня.  
Майкл растянул губы в учтивой улыбке.  
— Не понимаю, о чём вы, но спасибо за оценку.  
— Всё вы понимаете, — отрезал Уолтинг. — Статья выше всяких похвал. Вижу, вы ни перед чем не остановитесь и пойдёте по головам в обход любого закона о конкуренции.  
— Это какая-то шутка?  
— Ах, если бы! Не сочтите за оскорбление. Я умею признавать поражение, если противник по-настоящему хорош.  
С этими словами он подмигнул и вышел. Джерри взялся проводить Уолтинга до лифта.  
Когда он вернулся, Майкл всё ещё сидел в переговорке и пил минеральную воду без газа.  
— Говнюк, — с чувством сказал Джерри. — Может, спустимся в столовую, выпьем кофе?  
— Давай.  
Они спустились на три этажа ниже и сделали себе кофе в добротной кофемашине для сотрудников.  
— Джерри, — сказал Майкл, бесшумно отпив из девственно-белой фарфоровой чашки. — Ты понял, о чём он?  
Джерри пожал плечами.  
— А ты будто нет.  
— Что-то пошло не так с рекламой «Антиокса»?  
— Да нет, всё так. Это он про МакЭвоя. Говнюк, говорю же.  
— Профессор-то здесь причём?  
Джерри удивился:  
— Ты ещё не видел статью? Ба! Все ж видели. Я думал, тебе первому показали. Пиарщики превзошли самих себя. Мудила Томми рад-радёшенек. Я слышал, как он нахваливал тебя по телефону.   
Джерри кивнул на журнал, забытый у кофемашины. Майкл взял журнал в руки и сел на диван для отдыха. Его неприятно укололо чувство, что всем в компании известно то, о чём даже не подозревает он — он, за последние пять лет ставший глазами и ушами «Дженерал Фармасьютиклс».  
Может быть, теряет форму? Хватку? Потихоньку пропадает деловое чутьё?  
Статья нашлась на тридцать шестой странице. Майкл прочёл её за четыре с половиной минуты, а потом ещё десять минут сидел и смотрел в чашку кофе, пытаясь понять, что это было.  
Джерри не соврал. Пиарщики и впрямь расстарались. Блестяще написанная научно-популярная статья, снабжённая ярлыком «На правах рекламы», увлекательно описывала многолетнюю борьбу с энцефалопатией. Первая часть статьи была историческим экскурсом, позже начиналось нагнетание: статистика заболеваемости, перспективы, смертность, прогрессирующая симптоматика, красочные метафоры того, что происходит с мозгом человека, больного энцефалопатией.  
Нагнав страху, автор переходил к исследованиям «Дженерал Фармасьютиклс», и вот тут Майкл впервые зацепился глазом за имя МакЭвоя.  
Выдержки из его работы, вырванные из контекста, удачно дополняли повествование: рекламщики вроде бы не тронули формулировки, но расставили цитаты так, что выходило, будто известный популяризатор науки, нейрофизиолог, оксфордский профессор, человек с именем и репутацией долгие годы бился над поиском максимально простого и действенного метода борьбы со страшной напастью. О чудо! — такой способ нашёлся, прошёл все проверки и готовится к выходу на рынок. Принцип работы «Антиокса» в корне отличается от всего, что производится в этой области в Британии (и ни слова про индусов). Воодушевлённый, профессор МакЭвой провёл собственное исследование. Компания «Дженерал Фармасьютиклс» намерена продемонстрировать выдержки из его отчёта чиновникам, дабы как можно скорее дать миллионам больных людей надежду на лёгкое и простое излечение.  
В конце статьи оптимистично сообщалось, что препарат был высоко оценен специалистами, многократно изучен в медицинских журналах, а побочные эффекты сведены к минимуму.  
Майкл сидел на диване, поражённый громом. Ему не верилось, что это происходит здесь, сейчас, вот так запросто, без прелюдий и пояснений.  
— Неплохо, да? — спросил Джерри. — И это только первый залп. Сдаётся мне, вложения отобьются куда быстрее, чем мы планировали. Инвесторы будут счастливы.  
Да, подумал Майкл. Инвесторы будут счастливы. Если, конечно, не узнают прежде времени, что всё это — одна большая ложь.  
  
  
8.  
  
Телефон теперь звонил безостановочно. Поначалу Джеймс реагировал, когда Милли звала его к трубке, а звала она через каждые пять минут. Потом он стал увиливать и отвираться.  
Звонили преимущественно коллеги. Те, кто поумнее, выражали сочувствие. Идиоты хвалили без меры. Звонки доконали Джеймса на третий день: он должен был подготовиться к выступлению в Оксфорде, собрать материал для научно-популярной радиопередачи Би-Би-Си, а также довести до ума исследование, ждавшее своего часа уже месяц. Вместо этого Джеймс тратил время на ерунду, а Милли только подливала масла в огонь, путая факты и мешаясь.  
Энн-Мари была права насчёт этой женщины: давно следовало подыскать кого-то ещё. Но на поиски у Джеймса не было времени.  
На третий день после выхода злополучной статейки он был готов запереться в хижине лесничего на краю земли, ограничив свой круг общения белками и сосновыми шишками. Джеймс доконал звонок от Дэйви Фулхэма, старого знакомого по Оксфорду. Когда-то они были однокурсниками, и Дэйви Фулхэм лез из кожи вон, чтобы обскакать Джеймса по всем статьям. Ему недоставало дарований, и он компенсировал их непомерными амбициями. Ближе к тридцатнику Фулхэма обуяло академическое высокомерие, и он возомнил себя поборником большой науки, не проведя за всю жизнь ни одного хоть сколько-нибудь стоящего исследования. На конференциях, где они сталкивались время от времени, Фулхэм громогласно вещал о том, что задача истинного учёного состоит в исследовании предметной области, а не в донесении идей до масс. Массы, как известно, не отличаются умом и сообразительностью. Этот подкол, адресованный Джеймсу, навязчиво и прицельно проходился по всем больным местам. Джеймс любил научпоп. Джеймс горел идеей сделать науку понятной. Дремучие козлы вроде Дэйви Фулхэма раздражали его до зубной боли.  
В этот раз Фулхэм не изменил себе. В трубке зазвучал его едкий, торжествующий голосок:  
— Джеймс? Ужасно рад тебя слышать.  
— Привет, Дэйви, — буркнул Джеймс, разгребая завал на столе. Ему попалось три просроченных счёта за воду и свет и одно грозное извещение о задержке арендной платы. Вот дерьмо.  
— Я не вовремя? — спросил Фулхэм и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Видел недавно твоё выступление на «Тэд». Весьма… доходчиво. Всё, как ты умеешь.  
Джеймс плечом прижал трубку к уху и неразборчиво промычал нечто среднее между «спасибо» и «пошёл к чёрту».  
— Впрочем, ничего удивительного: ты всегда ратовал за монетизацию науки.   
— Популяризацию, — поправил Джеймс.  
— Деньги, слава, признание… — скучающим голосом сказал Дэйви. — Явления одного порядка.  
— Да нет же, причём тут…  
— Ах, прости, отрываю тебя от дел. Вообще-то я звоню по поводу статьи, — в голос Дэйви прокралось плохо скрытое торжество. — Мне ужасно, ужасно жаль, что так случилось. Слышал, как с тобой обошлась «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс». Это кошмар, подлинный кошмар!  
— Всё нормально, — стойко солгал Джеймс.  
— Нормально? Нет, Джеймс, это ненормально! Конечно, я понимаю, что ты ещё в Оксфорде распространял свои странные идеи… Ты понимаешь, о чём я. Что науку нужно продавать, как пиццу, — Дэйви хохотнул собственной шуточке, сочтя её удачной. — Но нет, Джеймс, даже с такими идеями это совсем не дело. Так я и сказал всем нашим: нет, парни, МакЭвой не мог так глупо подставиться — пусть он и склонен низводить науку до уровня школьных опытов, но всё же не мог пасть так низко… Прими мои искренние сожаления. Мне очень, очень жаль.  
Уши у Джеймса запылали. Он слушал, как Дэйви поёт соловьём, и боролся с желанием разбить телефон о стену.  
— Джеймс? — участливо позвал Дэйви. — Ты ещё там?  
— Да.  
— Главное — не падай духом. Вот увидишь, всё наладится. Ещё сможешь блеснуть, я в этом уверен… Хочешь, могу приехать как-нибудь в твою лабу? У наших ребят есть парочка небольших проектов — простенькая заказуха, как раз по твоей части…  
Джеймс весело ответил:  
— Конечно. Приезжай. А лучше давай я приеду.  
— Ты? Ко мне?  
— А чего ж медлить. У вас там в институте найдётся свободный МРТ-сканер? Поваляешься в нём пятнадцать минут — соберём кучу материала. Всегда мечтал найти зону мозга, которая активизируется, когда люди ведут себя, как придурки.  
Дэйви бросил трубку. Джеймс ещё несколько секунд держал в руках телефон, с наслаждением думая, что второй раз Фулхэм точно не позвонит. Затем пришлось отключиться.  
Он стоял, держа в руке трубку. Миг торжества угас. В душу опять закралась тоска. Пыльная каморка, по недоразумению называющаяся кабинетом, обычно вселяла в него энтузиазм. Но не в эти дни. Сейчас он не мог отделаться от мысли, что из облюбованного местечка придётся съехать.  
Возможно, компанию и вовсе стоило бы закрыть. Джеймс еле держался на плаву даже тогда, когда действовал контракт с «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс». Что говорить теперь? У него были долги, и долги немалые, хаос в документации затягивал любую работу, времени ни на что не хватало, а всякая работа с оборудованием превращалась в ад. Приходилось всё время искать организацию, которая даст попользоваться МРТ-сканером и другими приблудами. Сам он накопил разве что на микроскопы, да и то до сих пор закрывал займ.  
Раньше можно было сунуться в «Дженерал» за ресурсами, но нынче этот шанс упущен. Неизвестно, сколько ещё придётся биться, чтоб добыть новые заказы. Если верить Фулхэму, все на свете знают про статью. Стало быть, ещё долго Джеймс МакЭвой не отмоется от нападок.  
Может, не надо было посылать Фулхэма? Может, стоило прислушаться, схватить его заказуху на первое время?  
Джеймс рассердился сам на себя. Нет уж. Куда он только не скатывался, но на такое дно ещё ни разу.  
А как славно всё начиналось… Ещё в Оксфорде он мечтал, что не станет работать в фармкомпании и не ограничит себя стенами научного института. Ему хотелось уйти на вольные хлеба. Энн-Мари сильно помогла ему в те годы. Только благодаря ей появилась компания. В первые годы брака Джеймс почти не спал и не ел, то худел, то толстел, взмывал на вершины воодушевления и падал в бездну безысходности. Энн-Мари терпела всё это. Долго, долго терпела. Она была умницей, его Эни, и тоже изо всех сил старалась поставить компанию на ноги.  
И вот настал день, когда Джеймс пустил эти старания по ветру и всё просрал.  
А всё этот… как его… Фассбендер. До чего феноменальная сволочь!  
Надо было дать ему в морду ещё тогда, в аэропорту.  
  
  
9.  
  
Внятная Лора сдерживала Майкла, как могла. Она врала насчёт деловых встреч, намеренно путала даты и часы, говорила, что Натан занят, что он на выезде, на производственном совещании, но всё тщетно. Через двое суток после выхода статьи, устав бороться с ветряными мельницами, Майкл продрался в кабинет Натана без разрешения, сел в кресло напротив хозяина кабинета и улыбнулся самой холодной улыбкой из своего арсенала.  
Натан сделал вид, что так и должно быть. Для порядка они обсудили несколько вопросов о запуске нового завода и антимонопольном законодательстве.   
— А этот Уолтинг не промах.  
— В каком смысле? — спросил Майкл.  
— Как ты думаешь, во сколько обойдётся его молчание?  
Майкл пожал плечами. Разговор ему не нравился.  
— Незачем и платить. Это ведь не демпинг.  
Натан промолчал.  
— Том, это ведь не демпинг?  
— Господи, это обычная история с придирками антимонополистов — одним не нравится, что цена слишком высока, другим — что чересчур низка. Разобрались бы в своих тараканах, прежде чем лезть в бизнес.  
Ответ звучал неплохо, но Майкл не услышал в нём ни да, ни нет, и запомнил это на будущее.  
— Хочешь рассказать что-нибудь об «Ангиоксе»?  
Натан пожал плечами.  
— А что рассказывать?  
— Например, про статью в глянце.  
— А, ты о промо-кампании… Отлично сработано. Ты молодец.  
— Пожалуйста, не делай из меня дурака.  
Натан убедительно изобразил непонимание.  
— О чём ты?  
Майкл подумал: ну надо же. Я знал, что ты подлец, но не знал, что вдобавок хороший актёр.  
— Я о том, что статья сильно расходится с той информацией, которую нам выдал МакЭвой. Не говоря уж о том, что мы его используем.  
— Дался тебе этот МакЭвой… Влюбился, что ли?  
— Том…  
— Послушай, с МакЭвоем покончено. Статья вышла, она работает, юридически тут не к чему придраться, так что расслабься и получай удовольствие. Я передал в совет директоров, как ты помог нам с этим делом. Когда заканчивается твой контракт, через неделю?  
— Через пять дней.  
— Вот и славно. Надо думать, новый контракт мы заключим уже совсем на других условиях.  
Мудила Томми смотрел на Майкла так спокойно, так бесхитростно…  
Да он же меня покупает, изумлённо подумал Майкл. Покупает так же, как прежде хотел купить Уолтинга, а до того — врачей, исследователей, чиновников, кого угодно.  
— И всё же, Том…  
— Ладно, ладно, я всё понял. В тебе взыграла честность. Я это уважаю, Майкл. Уважаю, правда. Признаюсь, сам я отчёт не читал…  
— Я читал.  
Майкл и впрямь читал. Убил на это вчерашний свободный вечер, пройдя огонь и воду, чтобы добыть исходную версию. Маркетологи норовили подсунуть ему то, что сами наисправляли, но Майкл был твёрд и настойчив и через полтора часа переговоров получил то, что хотел.  
Поначалу его ввёл в ступор слог: лёгкий, простой, слишком доступный в сравнении с тем, что обычно приходилось читать по теме фармацевтики. Устройство мозга МакЭвой объяснял увлекательно. Из него вышел бы недурной писатель научпоп-литературы, и при всей неприязни, которую Майкл питал к автору, нельзя было не увидеть искру таланта.  
Потом, когда первое впечатление улеглось, Майкл изумился тону. Он быстро понял, что не понравилось контролёрам — профессор действительно не выбирал выражений. Не то чтобы он хамил, но вольная и насмешливая манера бросала вызов.  
И, наконец, главное. Содержание. То, что писал МакЭвой, не просто расходилось со статьёй в глянце, а полностью её опровергало. Только теперь до Майкла дошло, что имел в виду профессор, когда говорил о плацебо. «Ангиокс» проседал в базовом принципе доказательной медицины — слепом исследовании. Одной группе испытуемых давали «Ангиокс», другой — плацебо. Весь смысл исследования состоял в том, чтобы никто не знал, кому дали препарат, а кому пустышку. Никто, включая врача.  
Но вот что странно: перерыв гору материалов, МакЭвой заметил, что группы испытуемых отличались удивительной однородностью. Та группа, что принимала препарат, состояла из более лёгких больных. Пациенты с тяжёлыми формами энцефалопатии, все как один, получили плацебо.   
Заявленная в рекламе сокрушительная целебная сила «Ангиокса» попросту не соответствовала действительности. «Ангиокс» помогал — о да, действительно помогал. Но только тогда, когда речь шла о начальных стадиях. С этой задачей справлялись десятки других препаратов, помимо «Ангиокса», продающиеся существенно дешевле, и никакого открытия в новинке не было.  
Известие ошеломило Майкла. Он даже вышел на балкон и закурил, хотя и дал себе зарок бросить ещё два месяца назад. Табачный дым царапнул горло. Майкл стоял и смотрел на ночной Лондон, кашлял и думал: и на эту компанию я потратил грёбаные пять лет? Работа полетела к чёрту, но кому и что теперь докажешь?   
Ах, Том, ну и свинья же ты.  
Теперь этот Том сидел напротив Майкла, и глаза у него были честные-честные. Любо-дорого смотреть.  
— И, знаешь… У меня много вопросов.  
— Например?  
— МакЭвой заметил то, что не заметили другие критики. Знаешь, что выяснилось при проверке слепого исследования?  
— Удиви меня.  
— Полная чертовщина с разбросом испытуемых. В группе, которая принимала препарат, почему-то оказались лёгкие больные. А всем тяжёлым выдали плацебо.  
— Надо же.  
— Вот и я подумал, Том. Удивительное совпадение. Складывается ощущение, что исследование было не таким уж слепым.  
Взгляд Натана ужесточился.  
— Не понимаю, к чему эти предположения. Ты пришёл сюда, чтобы разглагольствовать о загадках?  
— Никакая это не загадка, Том. Мы говорим, что «Ангиокс» — прорыв в лечении энцефалопатии…  
— И он её лечит, разве нет?  
— Лечит, — согласился Майкл. — На ранних стадиях. Насчёт тяжёлых случаев статистики нет.  
Натан насмешливо отозвался:  
— Ну, дружище, фарминдустрия всё же не господь бог…  
Гнев, вспыхнувший в затылке, удивил самого Майкла, но он сдержался и продолжил:  
— Статистики о тяжёлых случаях нет, потому что врачи всё знали. Врачи знали, кого и в какую группу определять. Они собрали такую подборку испытуемых, чтобы препарат гарантированно прошёл испытания. Скажи честно, сколько ты заплатил за то, чтобы это случилось?  
Мудила Томми откинулся на спинку кресла. По его лицу блуждало едкое, мрачное удовлетворение. Выдержав паузу, он сказал:  
— Это бизнес, Фассбендер.  
— Бизнес так не ведётся.  
Натан хмыкнул.  
— Не обижайся… Я знаю — ты хочешь как лучше. Но, раз уж мы тут болтаем по душам, давай выложим все карты на стол. Тебе всегда недоставало стратегического мышления. Не надо делать вид, будто ты не понимаешь, в каком дерьме мы плаваем. Или, что ещё хуже, будто бы все в нём плаваем, а лично ты нет…  
— Я задал прямой вопрос, Том, и хочу получить на него прямой ответ.  
— Много. Я заплатил им много. И заплачу ещё больше. Хочешь возразить?  
Майкл встретил выпад полуулыбкой. У него сводило челюсти. Натан вперил в Майкла вдумчивый, уже совсем недобрый взгляд.  
— Я так и думал. Ты хочешь корить меня честью, совестью и остальной лабудой… Всё это очень мило, дружище, но давай-ка не будем забывать, кто тут чей босс.  
— Моя задача, — ровно сказал Майкл, — следить за операционной деятельностью…  
— Так следи.  
— Если пресса узнает, будет скандал, Том.  
— Не узнает.   
— Думать о рисках — часть моей работы. Я не лезу в твою игру до тех пор, пока она не ставит под угрозу компанию. «Мерк» выплатила пять миллиардов, чтобы расплатиться за «Рофекоксиб» после скандала с утаиванием информации. «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс» этого не потянет.  
Майкл говорил тихо и ровно. То ли Натана выбесило это, то ли упрёк в расточительности, но он взорвался:  
— Грёбаный «Рофекоксиб» вызывал инфаркт! Ты сравниваешь его с «Ангиоксом»?  
— Дело не в инфаркте, а в том, что «Мерк» утаила информацию о побочных эффектах и встряла в скандал на несколько лет.  
— У «Ангиокса» нет таких побочных эффектов!  
— Но он и не лечит то, что мы заявляем в рекламе. Нас могут прищучить за то же утаивание. Подумай, Том.  
— Значит, подумать? — переспросил Том. — Вот что ты предлагаешь — подумать? Ты сам не оставил мне выбора! Мы договаривались, что ты заставишь его всё исправить, а принёс мне расторгнутый контракт и хер на блюде. Я закрыл глаза на твоё самоволие, видит бог, я всегда давал тебе столько свободы, сколько ты хотел. Но не надо теперь рассказывать, что я дерьмо, а ты в белом. Ты не принёс мне то, что я просил, вот я и сделал всё сам. Не смей щёлкать клювом и плести, что ты не причём.  
— Я не отрицаю своей ответственности, Том. Если тебе кажется, что я виноват, то я готов всё исправить. Ещё не поздно дать задний ход и провести повторное исследование.  
— Не надо ничего исправлять. Всё уже исправлено так, как надо. Просто не действуй мне на нервы.  
— Том, нельзя спускать на тормозах ошибки в испытаниях.  
— Я твой босс, а не ты мой. Мне решать, что можно, а что нельзя. Никак не возьму в толк, ты на чьей вообще стороне?  
— Я на стороне здравого смысла.  
Натан хрипло рассмеялся.  
— А, по-моему, ты спелся с МакЭвоем. Шута горохового слушаешь, а меня нет?  
Майкл возразил:  
— Не думаю, что он шут.  
— Ох, и неужели?  
— Он заметил то, что другие не замечали, и нашёл смелость возразить. Причём не публично.  
— Сделал бы он это публично, от него бы мокрого места не осталось.  
— От него и так не осталось. Статья рекламщиков переврала всё, что смогла. Мы подпортили человеку репутацию, Том, а ведь он помог нам.  
Этого Натан уже вынести не смог. В порыве ярости он привстал с кресла и прокричал:  
— Репутацию?! Какую, мать твою, репутацию? Шута и балабола — эту репутацию ты имеешь в виду? Ты не хуже меня знаешь, как мы кормим всю эту ватагу псевдогениев, сколько денег бухаем в то, чтобы они спокойненько колупались со своими колбами и мышами! Они кормятся за наш счёт, все поголовно, да ещё смеют выделывать коленца! Уясни как можно быстрее: мне насрать на их репутацию. Мне насрать на всё, что они говорили, говорят и скажут. Я делаю своё дело, Фассбендер, я веду бизнес, плачу налоги, продаю лекарства и спонсирую выходки всяких чудиков. Пусть делают, что умеют, но я не позволю какому-то дурику срывать к чертям выход препарата на рынок. Так достаточно ясно или надо получше разжевать?  
Тирада получилась впечатляющая. Тяжело дыша, Натан смотрел на Майкла. Майкл, в свою очередь, пялился в одну точку. Им овладели странные чувства: гнев ушёл, а ему на смену пришла невыносимая лёгкость бытия.  
— Что ты молчишь? — рявкнул Натан. — Скажи уж что-нибудь, защитник сирых и убогих. Думаешь, я буду терпеть и твои выходки? Вздумал меня бизнесу учить?  
— Ни в коей мере, — успокоил его Майкл, встал с места и разгладил смявшийся пиджак. — Было приятно с тобой поработать, Том. Не прямо сейчас, но прежде.  
— Что значит — было приятно? Эй. Эй, Майкл!  
У двери Майкл обернулся и вежливо объяснил:  
— Это значит, что я ухожу.


	4. Chapter 4

10.  
  
Так всё и кончилось — без сантиментов и прощальных вечеринок, без объятий и драматических сцен. Перед уходом Майкл хотел прибраться в своём кабинете, но обнаружил, что там попросту нечего зачищать.  
Пустота, как в новом доме. Чистота, как в операционной. Ни фотографий семьи на отдыхе в Сомерсете, ни дипломов на стенах, ни старых газет, позабытых в ящиках, ни забытой кружки с надписью «Крутой парень». Даже служебные бумаги — и те лежали ровной скучной стопкой в углу стола. В поверхности из лакированного дерева, начищенной до блеска, отражалось лицо Фассбендера, спокойное, чисто выбритое, совершенно отсутствующее, будто вовсе и не он занимал этот кабинет пять лет подряд.  
Пять лет, мысленно повторил он, напоследок оглядев большое помещение с ковровым покрытием, стеллажом, столом, кожаным креслом и прекрасным видом из окна. За все годы он так и не нашёл времени, чтобы постоять вот так без дела и полюбоваться пейзажем. Должность предполагала ненормированный график, регулярные выезды, командировки и работу «в поле». У него не было времени толком обжить положенное по чину пространство. Да он и не стал бы. Работа должна оставаться работой. В ней нет места личным пристрастиям.  
И всё же... всё же... Было странно обнаружить, что пять лет жизни нельзя даже упаковать в картонную коробку. Ведь эта жизнь была не пуста. Ежедневно происходили тысячи вещей, требующие внимания, времени и усилий. Но отчего-то от этих лет не осталось вещественного следа. Ни безделушек, ни милых сердцу глупостей, стандартного набора для любых кабинетов и любых должностей.  
Он не должен был впадать в прострацию, но всё равно впал. Какая глупая, иррациональная печаль. Посмотри, как здесь чисто, Майкл, — разве не этого ты добивался? Не этого хотел?  
Постояв на пороге пару секунд, он глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и, не колеблясь, закрыл за собой дверь.  
Джерри Этлман проводил его до лобби. Майкл сдал пропуск. Они пожали друг другу руки, в меру сердечно и без панибратства. У Джерри был вид человека, проглотившего раскалённую кочергу — округлившиеся глаза, осанка по струнке, бледное лицо в красных пятнах.  
— Поздравляю с повышением, — искренне сказал Фассбендер.  
Джерри, сконфузившись, отозвался:  
— Спасибо, Майкл... Ну... Бывай?  
«Бывай». Хорошее слово. Последний раз Майкл слышал его, когда учился в колледже и шатался с гитарой наперевес. Это было так давно. Он не думал, что услышит «бывай» ещё раз.  
Впрочем, он о многом не думал. Например, о том, что будет делать, когда останется без работы.  
Не то чтобы плана не было. План, как обычно, был. Майкл точно рассчитал свои действия во время увольнения. Он доработал пять дней, положенных по контракту, и поставил в известность совет директоров, что о продлении контракта не может идти и речи. Кто-то из верхних предложил повысить планку и назвал щедрое вознаграждение, вполовину превышавшее предыдущее, но Майкл был учтив и непреклонен: спасибо, нет.  
Он не сомневался, что Мудила Томми захочет замять всё по-тихому и выставить себя героем перед акционерами. Во избежание такого исхода Майкл разослал совету директоров письма с подробными объяснениями — об увольнении, об «Ангиоксе», о слепом исследовании, которое вовсе не слепое. Для надёжности и конфиденциальности он использовал не электронную почту, а обычных курьеров. Мудила Томми от такого финта должен был прийти в бешенство, но Майкл был осторожен, оперативен и щепетилен. Он ушёл раньше, чем Натан сумел бы ему помешать.  
Покончив с этим, Майкл передал все дела заместителю. Джерри, не ожидавший повышения, обалдел от перспектив и занервничал. Майкл пообещал оказать ему поддержку на первых порах.  
Квартира встретила его привычной тишиной и чистотой. Он зашёл домой, открыл гардеробную, повесил на плечики солидное пальто и оглядел ряды костюмов, скроенных по мерке. Филиппинская уборщица по имени Малайя приходила раз в неделю, сдавала костюмы в химчистку и в прачечную, пылесосила ковры, протирала пыль, брызгала из пульверизатора листья папоротника, что стоял на изящном открытом балконе. Майкл оборудовал зону для отдыха ещё три года назад, но ни разу ей не воспользовался. Как-то руки не доходили. Теперь, переодевшись и сварив кофе, он прошёл на балкон, сел в глубокое кресло из ротанга, взял планшет и уставился на большой холодный город, моргающий вывесками, фарами и фонарями.  
Чувство бездействия было новым. Майклу некуда было торопиться. Слухи об увольнении операционного директора — вещь коварная. Они расходятся быстрее, чем грипп в октябре. За пять дней ему на почту пришло много предложений о работе, но ещё больше было звонков — от коллег, от приятелей, конкурентов и хэдхантеров. Охотники за головами были особенно настырны — они лучше, чем кто-либо ещё, знали, как редко подворачивается случай урвать свободного специалиста уровня Майкла с таким послужным списком и репутацией.  
Майкл благодарил и обещал вернуться к обсуждению позже. Самым настойчивым знакомым он сказал, что уедет отдохнуть на горнолыжный курорт в Альпы. Это избавило его от утомительных разговоров и жадных ушей на одну неделю.  
Что будет дальше, Майкл не знал.  
В очередной раз ему позвонили, прервав минуту тишины на балконе. Он поговорил две минуты, потом сказал:  
— Спасибо, это очень лестное предложение.  
Слово «спасибо» означало: оставь меня в покое и иди к чёрту. Собеседник всё понял, попрощался и отключился.  
Умный малый. Вот бы МакЭвою такую сообразительность. В первую встречу он сказал: «А я всегда думал, что „спасибо“ — это благодарность» — и Майкл уже тогда подумал, что профессор ни черта не понимает в отношениях с людьми.  
Не будь МакЭвой таким дубовым, может, удалось бы всё уладить полюбовно. Вывести проблему к обсуждению, устроить открытый диалог, мягко принудить Натана к исправлению ошибок... Но нет же, профессор не знает полумер.  
Непрошеное воспоминание о профессоре отозвалось в груди слабым чувством вины. Ладно, пусть МакЭвой дубовый, пусть договариваться он не умеет, пусть он испортил всё, что мог... Но компания так и не принесла ему извинений. Извинениями уже ничего не исправишь, и всё же правила хорошего тона нельзя забывать.   
Но не заявляться же в каморку МакЭвоя со словами: «Прости, я оплошал»?  
Даже в воображении картинка выглядела глупой. Страшно представить, каково это будет в реальности.  
Майкл залпом допил кофе и пожалел, что в чашке не коньяк.  
Вдруг как громом поразила мысль: чёрт побери, да мне же погано. Мне и вправду погано — и не из-за Натана, не из-за увольнения, не из-за бездействия. Мне погано, потому что я испортил МакЭвою жизнь.  
Я, всюду вносящий порядок, я, дисциплинированный, адекватный, ни в чём не ошибающийся человек — как я мог так сглупить, так легко купиться на россказни Тома? Я же знал, что Том бессовестный — как я мог ему поверить? Потому что хотел поверить? Потому что верить солидному человеку в дорогом костюме проще, чем психу в канареечном свитере?  
До чего скверно прожить на свете тридцать восемь лет и обнаружить себя дураком, каких мало.  
  
  
11.  
  
Паб «Бычья голова» приветственно подмигивал Джеймсу рогатой вывеской — тепло, душевно, знакомо, как и год назад, и пять лет, и шесть, и десять. Паб помнил восхождения и падения Джеймса, его брак, его развод, диплом, диссер, нервную работу, моменты просветлений и моменты мглы. Однажды Джеймс даже ночевал здесь, когда вздрызг разругался с приятелем, с которым они вместе снимали квартиру. Он спал на деревянной лавке, сунув под голову локоть, воздух сладко пах солодом и дубом, и жизнь представлялась приключением, полным открытий и перспектив.  
Классное было время. В двадцать шесть лет ещё позволительно быть наивным болваном. В тридцать шесть уже стыдно. Вот бы всё вернуть.  
Было одиннадцать вечера. В этот час в баре было людно. Горластые футбольные болельщики скандировали речёвки. Джеймс протиснулся к стойке, сел на барный стул и приветственно махнул бармену. Бармен был невозмутимым, рыжим и бледным, будто вышедшим из анекдота.  
— Здорово, Колин.   
— Ого, кого тут черти принесли.  
— Дай-ка пива.  
Бармен подтолкнул к нему стакан.  
— С тебя пять фунтов.  
— Пять фунтов! — вскричал Джеймс. — За что?  
— За пинту.  
— Ты льёшь полстакана пены! Если это пинта, то я Вольтер.  
Бармен хмыкнул.  
— Прекрасно выглядишь для мертвеца, Джимми.  
— А ты прекрасно выглядишь для вора. Забери своё паскудное пиво и не морочь мне голову.  
— Ты обижаешь меня, дружище. Спроси у кого хочешь, во всём Лондоне не найдётся человека щедрее меня.  
— Раз врёшь, так хоть ври с фантазией. Если бы ты отвечал за погоду, у тебя бы и Лондон не выпросил дождя.  
Бармен секунду смотрел на Джеймса свирепо, как бык, и вдруг разразился скрипучим хохотом.  
— Я уже и забыл, какой ты засранец.  
С Джеймсом они были знакомы сто лет.  
— Засранец или нет, а до тебя мне всё равно далеко. Ты у нас вор, врун, да ещё и с дырявой памятью. Стыдись, Колин.  
— Три фунта — и забирай свой «Лондон Прайд».  
— По рукам. Только не «Лондон Прайд», а «Гиннесc».   
Колин покачал лобастой головой.   
— Держи карман шире — «Гиннесc». Последнюю пинту я налил вон тому парню в углу.  
Джеймс оглянулся. Стол в углу обычно не пользовался популярностью. В отличие от других столов, обращённых к телевизору, транслирующему футбольные матчи, или к стойке бармена, этот смотрел в щербатую кирпичную стену.  
Сегодня на обшарпанной столешнице стояла целая батарея пустых стаканов — пинт шесть или семь, не меньше. К столу было придвинуто два видавших виды стула. За одним сидел человек в кашемировом свитере. Джеймс видел его стриженый темноволосый затылок. На спинку другого стула он повесил представительное пальто и положил портфель с застёжками. Вид у гостя был нездешний.  
Джеймс наморщил лоб — что-то в этом человеке показалось ему знакомым. Будто почувствовав, что на него смотрят, человек повернул голову в полоборота. Джеймс тут же узнал профиль — высокий лоб, квадратную челюсть и твёрдый подбородок.  
— Твою мать! — вырвалось у Джеймса. — Лопни мои глаза.  
Бармен ответил:  
— Лопай свои глаза где-нибудь в другом месте.  
— Что тут делает этот хлыщ?  
— Бухает. Часа два уже как.  
— Ничего себе шуточки! Из всех баров, где можно нажраться в пятницу вечером, он выбрал именно тот, который рядом с моей работой.  
— Ты мне клиентов не распугивай. Он чаевых оставил за троих.  
— А бахнул за семерых, судя по стаканам...  
— Ты его знаешь?  
— А то. Майкл Фассбендер. Операционный директор «Дженерал Фармасьютиклс». Не хухры-мухры.  
Колин недоверчиво поднял брови.  
— Ну ты зарядил.  
— Зуб даю, это он.  
— Ты уверен?  
— На все сто.   
Колин покачал головой и поставил перед Джеймсом стакан.  
— Держи свой «Лондон Прайд» и забудь всё, что навыдумывал.  
— Я ничего не навыдумывал.  
— Ой ли? Тебя аж трясёт.  
Джеймс хотел возразить, что всё в порядке, но Колин уже скрылся из виду.  
Джеймс постоял со стаканом в руках, кусая губы. Его и впрямь потряхивало от злости. «Лондон Прайд» раздражающе пах новизной. Много лет подряд Джеймс приходил в этот паб, чтобы выпить «Гиннесса», но даже в этом Фассбендер умудрился ему насолить.  
Джеймса так и подмывало подойти и вылить пинту на голову Фассбендера. Вот был бы номер. Интересно посмотреть, как такой безупречный джентльмен среагирует на откровенный вызов.  
Джеймс покачался на носках ещё секунд десять, а потом решительно двинулся к столику в углу.  
— Вот это встреча! — сказал он сутулой спине. Спина вздрогнула и распрямилась. — А я ставил на то, что в следующий раз увижу вас в аду, где-то между тиранами и некрещёными младенцами.  
Фассбендер обернулся и уставился на Джеймса удивлённо. Ну разве не мило? Сидит, негодяй, ручки сложил, смотрит круглыми глазами, над губой пышные усы из пивной пены.  
— Вы?..  
— Я, — согласился Джеймс, грохнул свой стакан на стол и навис над Фассбендером, как скала. — Только не надо разыгрывать нежданную встречу. Я хожу в этот паб сто лет и ни разу вас здесь не видел.  
Фассбендер нетвёрдой рукой вытер усы и посмотрел на Джеймса снизу вверх.  
— Я похож на сталкера?  
— Что вы. Всё это чистой воды случайность. Сначала вы случайно крутились вокруг меня в Эдинбурге, затем вы случайно подложили мне свинью, а теперь случайно явились в мой любимый паб.   
— Если бы я знал, что это ваш любимый паб...  
— ...ноги бы вашей здесь не было, — Джеймс желчно улыбнулся и кивнул на стаканы. — Вижу, у вас большой праздник. Удалось испортить жизнь кому-нибудь ещё?  
— Нет.  
— Ах, какая досада. Стало быть, день прошёл зря?  
Фассбендер взял последний, полупустой стакан с пивом и бесшумно к нему припал. Это избавило его от необходимости отвечать.  
— Молчите? — разозлился Джеймс и тоже выпил. Вкус «Лондон Прайд» взъярил его ещё больше. — Да ну и правильно! На кой чёрт вам со мной беседовать. Вы триумфатор. Компания, наверное, гордится вами, как Англия Черчиллем. Такое славное дело провернули — и, главное, не к чему придраться. Вы кто по образованию? Нет, погодите, я сам угадаю. Адвокат? Страховщик? Финансист? Или дипломат?  
Фассбендер встал из-за стола и позорно пошатнулся — «Гиннес» вступал в права.  
— Да, вы определённо дипломат. Вертитесь, как уж на сковородке. Я бы так не смог. Нужно ведь рассчитать всё до последней мелочи — так, чтобы посадить оппонента в лужу, но безо всяких рисков. И соглашение о конфиденциальности, и договор мелкими буквами, и деликатнейшая работа с формулировками... Тут надо уметь лгать так искусно, чтоб никто не смог схватить вас за задницу. Надо цитировать ничего не значащие фразы и утаивать важные, надо обещать, что всё останется как есть, и делать по-своему. Если соблюсти всю последовательность действий, результат превзойдёт ожидания. На рынке появится лабуда за бешеные деньги, акции взлетят до небес, а в послужном списке появится славненькая строчка про миллионы, которые вы принесли компании. Браво, мистер Фассбендер! Науку беспринципности вы освоили в совершенстве.  
Побледнев, Фассбендер процедил:  
— Прекратите балаган.  
Это только раззадорило Джеймса.  
— А то что? Ещё что-нибудь у меня отберёте? Репутацию вы мне подпортили, контракт аннулировали. Вы даже пиво моё выпили! Не знаю даже, что дальше. Хотите, футболку сниму?  
Войдя в раж, Джеймс дернул футболку вверх и вдруг получил по морде.  
От неожиданности Джеймс облился пивом, сел на стул, потеснил портфель и уронил на пол пальто. Фассбендер выглядел так, будто удар явился неожиданностью для него самого. Он обхватил левой рукой костяшки правой, сел и хрипло сказал:  
— Боже.  
А потом прибавил:  
— Вы в порядке?  
Джеймс сначала хотел дать Фассбендеру сдачи, но посмотрел ему в глаза и захохотал.  
— Что вы ржёте? — беспомощно спросил Фассбендер.  
А и правда, подумал Джеймс, чего я ржу? Ему стало ещё смешнее. Сквозь смех Джеймс выдавил:  
— Что, нельзя?  
— Я... я... Дайте я посмотрю вашу щёку.  
— Идите к чёрту.  
Джеймс прижал к щеке руку. Под пальцами всё опухало. Фассбендер настырно пытался отвести руку Джеймса от лица.  
— Дайте глянуть, говорю.  
— У вас свои щёки есть, на них и смотрите.  
— Сейчас я ударю вас в другую щёку.  
— Сразу видно, что вы католик.  
В неравном бою Фассбендер наконец одержал победу и внимательно изучил левую щёку Джеймса. Под глазом болело особенно сильно. Как пить дать, будет фингал.  
— Нужно приложить что-нибудь холодное, — посетовал Фассбендер.  
— Приложите своё сердце, — предложил Джеймс.  
Фассбендер вскочил и унёсся незнамо куда. Для человека, который прикончил шесть пинт «Гиннесса», он двигался с удивительной прытью и грацией. Джеймс заржал ещё громче и истеричнее. На него оглядывались.  
Когда Фассбендер вернулся, Джеймс уже выдохся и сидел, тихо всхлипывая. В руках у Фассбендера было ведёрко с колотым льдом.  
— Ого, — сказал Джеймс. — А стриптизёрш и шампанского вы, часом, не припасли?  
Фассбендер сердито поставил ведёрко на стол, вытащил из кармана платок, зачерпнул в него лёд, связал уголки и протянул Джеймсу.  
— Берите. Станет легче.  
Джеймс сдался и приложил платок со льдом к щеке. Холод сковал левую половину лица. Морщась, Джеймс спросил:  
— Вы всегда оказываете медицинскую помощь после того, как даёте в морду?  
Фассбендер нахмурился. Теперь, когда адреналин улёгся, а истерика исчерпала себя, Джеймс заметил, как скверно Фассбендер выглядит. Скверно — по меркам Фассбендера, разумеется. Бледный, пьяный, на щеках отросла щетина, взгляд расфокусирован, свитер весь в пенных брызгах «Лондон Прайда».   
— Что-то вы сдали, мистер Фассбендер. Можно подумать, это не вы меня вышибли с работы, а я вас.  
Фассбендер скривил губы, сел и отхлебнул из бокала с «Гиннессом».  
— Недалеко от истины.  
— В смысле?  
— Я уволился.  
— Чё?  
— Какое слово вам непонятно — «я» или «уволился»?  
Джеймс выронил платок, чертыхнулся и снова приложил его к щеке. Зубы свело от холода.  
— Такого быть не может. С чего ради вам увольняться?  
— Мы с руководством компании разошлись в вопросах ведения бизнеса.  
Это прозвучало бы солиднее, если бы у Фассбендера не заплетался язык.  
— Очередной трюк? — спросил Джеймс. — Вам ещё что-то от меня надо, и вы решили втереться в доверие?  
— Точно, — ядовито отозвался Фассбендер. — Решил и сразу ж-ж-же ударил вас по лицу... Это старый способ построить доверительные отношения.  
— Господь! Вы что, пошутили? Я аж похолодел.  
— Это у вас лёд со щеки капает.  
Джеймс посмотрел: действительно, капает. Они помолчали. Фассбендер одним глотком допил «Гиннесс» и сказал:  
— Знаю, что вы думаете.  
— Знаете? — усомнился Джеймс. — Побойтесь бога, мистер Фассбендер. Я ведь и сам не знаю, о чём думаю. Мозг играет с нами дурную шутку.  
Фассбендер устало буркнул:  
— Это кончится когда-нибудь или нет…  
Джеймс его не слушал.  
— Вам известно, что мозг человека каждую минуту проворачивает тысячи операций, скрытых от его сознания?  
— Я говорю не об этом.  
— А о чём?  
— Вы думаете, что я сделал это специально. Что я намеренно… намеренно…  
— Окунули меня по уши в дерьмо.  
Фассбендер кивнул. Заинтригованный, Джеймс согласился:  
— Допустим.  
— Но это неправда. Я не собирался портить вашу репутацию.  
— Неужели?  
— Да. Я не знал... не знал, что они сделают с вашим отчётом.  
Было видно, что признание далось Фассбендеру трудно. Интересно, как часто операционному директору такой компании, как «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс», приходится признавать ошибки перед людьми типа профессора МакЭвоя?  
Джеймс мысленно прикинул процент вероятности (он был ничтожен) и волей-неволей сжалился.  
Он ждал, что Фассбендер добавит что-нибудь ещё, но тот глядел в стакан. Даже изрядно набравшимся он ухитрялся сохранять достоинство — осанку, стать и то особое фотогеничное лицо, которое подходит для любого случая.  
Джеймс пододвинулся ближе, отпил из бокала и серьёзно сказал:  
— Очень может быть, что вы не собирались вгонять меня в яму.  
Фассбендер посмотрел на Джеймса недоверчиво. Пришлось развить мысль.  
— Большая часть процессов, которые осуществляет мозг, не фиксируется сознанием, а выполняется автоматически. В противном случае мозг не выдержал бы перегрузки. Из этого проистекает вывод, что человек может совершать уйму действий, сам этого не ведая.  
— О боже, — сказал Фассбендер. — Вы снова за своё.  
— Нет-нет, я серьёзно! Я верю, что вы ничего не знали про статью. Верю, честно. На планете шесть миллиардов людей, и они каждый день совершают тысячи действий, руководствуясь ложными предпосылками. Дело в том, что наши представления о мире частенько не соответствуют действительности, но мозгу нужно работать, невзирая ни на какие несостыковки. Чуете, к чему я веду?  
— Сказать по правде, нет.  
— Я веду к тому, что я вас прощаю.  
Фассбендер ответил:  
— Никогда бы не догадался.  
Джеймс отсалютовал ему стаканом, но Фассбендер этого не заметил. Он был увлечён собственными размышлениями. Пиво развязало ему язык.  
— Бизнес так не делается. Я всегда знал, что он... слишком... слишком одержим прибылью, а не качеством работы, но не думал, что здравый смысл возобладает... над... над чем?..   
— Над всем.  
— Точно. Я... совершил ошибку. Мне не следовало... так поспешно... Господи, кому я это говорю.  
Джеймс вставил:  
— На всякий случай напоминаю: в английском языке есть слово «простите».  
— Вы что, учите меня хорошим манерам?  
— Извиняться будете или нет?  
Он длинно вздохнул.  
— Ладно, будь по-вашему. Простите.  
— А вы можете быть приятным человеком, — отметил Джеймс, — если как следует накатить.  
Фассбендер закрыл лицо руками. У него был вид человека, стоящего на краю бездны. Джеймс огляделся. В пабе становилось пустовато. Матч давно кончился, футбольные фанаты расходились по домам, и даже Колин уже косился в угол: мол, посетители — это хорошо, но пора и честь знать.  
Джеймс сказал себе: ночь на дворе. Какого чёрта я сижу здесь с этим пьяным Джеймсом Бондом и слушаю нежданные откровения?  
Разумного ответа не нашлось.  
— Эй, — позвал он. — Завязывайте с унынием. Я вас сегодня не узнаю. Что такого страшного случилось?  
— Всё пропало, — могильным голосом ответил Фассбендер.  
— Ничего не пропало.  
— Пять лет псу под хвост.  
— Да хоть бы и десять! Бросьте упаднические настроения. Неудача — не повод убиваться.  
— Ваш девиз по жизни?  
— Точно.  
— Это многое объясняет.  
Джеймс фыркнул.  
— Слушайте! Вы лишили меня контракта, обманули, облили грязью, дали в морду, а я пытаюсь вас утешить. Можете хотя бы на час прекратить козлить?  
— Что-что прекратить?  
— Козлить. Есть такое выражение.  
— Нет такого выражения.  
— Выражения, может, и нет, а действие есть. Вы его воплощаете. Расскажите лучше, что вы брякнули начальству.  
Фассбендер как будто слегка протрезвел.  
— Я не буду обсуждать это с вами.  
— Поздновато спохватились. Вы уже сказали, что жажда прибыли в «Дженерал Фармасьютиклс» возобладала над здравым смыслом.  
— Это ничего не значит. У нас обоих соглош... солгуш.. солжёшь...  
— Соглашение о конфиденциальности?  
— Да.  
— Стало быть, нельзя даже обругать босса в баре в пятницу вечером?  
— Это недальновидно.  
— А вы всегда поступаете исключительно дальновидно? — засомневался Джеймс. — И никаких глупостей?  
— Никаких.  
— Врёте, так не бывает. Наверняка в вашей карьере найдётся хоть одно нелепое безумство.  
— Как, например, потеря мышей-эпилептиков? — ввернул Фассбендер.  
Вот подлец.  
— Во-первых, тех мышей потерял не я, а Тобби. Во-вторых, не сворачивайте с темы. Вы когда-нибудь зажигали с секретаршей на вечеринке в честь окончания финансового года?  
— Что? Нет.  
— Промахивались с адресатом письма? Называли своего босса зайкой? Пропивали в командировке все деньги на билеты, а назад ехали автостопом?  
— За кого вы меня принимаете?  
— Я принимаю вас за живого. Не ошибаются только мёртвые.  
— Удобная философия.  
— Да ладно вам париться. Подумаешь, лоханулись разок на работе. С кем не бывает.  
Что-то в этой фразе заставило Фассбендера подобраться и снова стать самим собой. Чётким голосом он сказал:  
— Со мной не бывает.  
— Теперь мы знаем, что и с вами бывает.  
— Если бы вы вели себя умнее...  
— Стоп-стоп! Это вы давили на меня с этим чёртовым отчётом. Вы пришли ко мне, а не я к вам. Я сделал свою работу, а ваша грёбаная компания её извратила. Кто тут виноват?  
— Вы, — припечатал Фассбендер. — Вы знали, с кем имеете дело. У «Дженерал Фармасьютиклс» штат юристов, и они учитывают все риски, чтобы люди вроде вас не могли прижать компанию. Вы знали, что в случае любой неурядицы компания вас проглотит, но даже не потрудились обезопасить себя. Вы невнимательно читали договор, развели бардак, попост... попуст... попустительски отнеслись к делу!   
— О, ради всего святого!  
— На что вы рассчитывали? Пустили дела на самотёк, а потом удивляетесь, что кто-то этим воспользовался. Не хотите быть битым — не давайте противнику кнут.   
Подумать только — даже в таком состоянии мистер Фассбендер остаётся рациональным, как андроид.  
— Послушайте, — сказал Джеймс, — я не менеджер. Я наукой занимаюсь.  
— Тогда найдите менеджера.  
— У меня есть Милли.  
— В серьёзной компании ваша Милли не продержалась бы и дня.  
— Хотите сказать, моя компания — несерьёзная?  
Фассбендер многозначительно ответил:  
— Это вы сказали. Не я.  
Перед глазами встало лицо Энн-Мари. Сколько раз она говорила Джеймсу то же самое: уволь Милли, гони в шею Тобби, соберись, найми помощника, разберись с документами...  
— Я не могу её уволить, — неожиданно сознался Джеймс.  
— Могу я узнать, почему?  
— Хорошего помощника не найдёшь.  
— Найдёшь, если искать.  
— Окей, я не искал. Довольны?  
— Не возьму в толк, в чём проблема.  
Джеймс скользнул взглядом по кашемировому свитеру Фассбендера. Хороший свитер — пусть безнадёжно залитый пивом, но лёгкий, пуховый, ткань такая мягкая, что даже складки на локте выглядят произведением искусства. На запястье тускло поблескивают часы с кожаным ремешком. На циферблате красуется скромная надпись: «Bremont». Сколько такие стоят — две тысячи, три? Может, и больше. У Джеймса сроду не было часов дороже тридцати фунтов.  
Действительно, в чём проблема? Разве такому суперагенту растолкуешь? Придётся рассказать про долги и отключение электричества, про то, что до сих не выплачены кредиты, про то, что в кошельке осталось сорок фунтов, и эти сорок фунтов надо дотянуть до конца месяца.   
Джеймс представил, как будет объяснять это человеку с часами за три тысячи, и ему поплохело.  
— Ни в чём. Не искал — и всё.  
Фассбендер промолвил:  
— Я мог бы...  
Джеймс рассердился и перебил:  
— Что — мог бы? Вы могли бы обратиться к друзьям из списка «Форбс» с предложением поработать на шизанутого профессора?  
Фассбендер молчал и смотрел на Джеймса с каким-то новым выражением.  
— Вот и не смешите меня, — Джеймс встал, отодвинул стул и пошёл в туалет.  
В туалете он долго смотрел на себя в зеркало, и отражение было безрадостным. Усталый потрёпанный человек хорошо за тридцать, под глазами круги, вид измочаленный. Не за горами кризис среднего возраста, за душой ни черта, дело дышит на ладан, даже брак — и тот не удался. Сразу не поймёшь, спиться или повеситься. Зато сколько клоунады — аж самому тошно.  
Когда он вышел, Колин уже протирал пол и со значением кашлял.  
— Мы закрываемся.  
— Не заливай, ты работаешь до последнего посетителя.  
— Так и есть, — согласился Колин, оперевшись на швабру. — Ты — последний. Проваливай.  
— Нет, нас двое.  
— Этот твой операционный директор спит, как младенец.  
Джеймс подошёл к столику. Фассбендер уронил голову набок. Во сне его лицо разгладилось, стало моложе и добрее. Джеймс потряс его за плечо.  
— Эй. Мистер Фассбендер... Алё!  
Джеймс потряс плечо интенсивнее.  
— Генри, — сквозь сон сказал Фассбендер. — Займитесь юристами...  
— Я не Генри, я Джеймс МакЭвой.  
Не открывая глаз, Фассбендер поморщился.  
— МакЭвой... Какой ужас...  
— Вы тоже не подарок... Давайте, просыпайтесь, пора ехать домой. Колин, закажи ему такси.  
— А где он живёт?  
— Не иначе как в Букингемском дворце.  
Фассбендер возразил:  
— Улица Бр... быр... др... вшш...  
— Какая-какая?  
— Брбырдрвшш... десять...  
— Чего?  
— Де-сять, — повторил Фассбендер, зевнул и уснул крепче прежнего.  
Больше он не реагировал. Джеймс тряс его так и этак — всё без толку. Вскоре Колин сообщил:  
— Такси приехало. Ты поедешь или как?  
Джеймс раздумывал секунд десять. Куда его денешь, этого умника? Не выставлять же на улицу — того и гляди, ограбят.  
Он с тоской вспомнил про последние сорок фунтов и мысленно с ними попрощался.  
— Колин, возьми портфель и пальто. Донеси до машины и брось на заднее сиденье.  
— А что с этим делать?  
— Этого возьму я.  
  
  
12.  
  
Майкл проснулся с ощущением, что пережил апокалипсис. Его знобило. Голова раскалывалась на куски. Во рту было сухо, как в пустыне. В висках глухо стучали молоточки. Внутренний голос сказал:  
— Джим, у тебя гости?  
Голос почему-то был женский. Майкл подумал: кто такой Джим?  
К женскому голосу добавился мужской, громкий и отдалённый.  
— Нет у меня гостей. Осторожно, там где-то мечется Моцарт. У него приход.  
— А кто у тебя на диване спит? Тоже Моцарт?  
Майкл запоздало сообразил, что голоса не внутренние, а очень даже внешние. Он открыл глаза. Майкл лежал на узком диване в незнакомой комнате, полной коробок, ящиков, пустых клетков и свёртков сомнительного содержания. Из окон открывался прелестный вид на каменную стену. Диван был неудобен и маловат для его роста — ноги свисали, а спину ломило.  
Над диваном стояла женщина в пальто — большеглазая, очень худая, с пшеничными волосами, собранными в хвостик. В руке она держала пакет. Из пакета одуряюще пахло свежей сдобой. Майкл уставился на женщину неосмысленным взглядом.  
— Доброе утро, — сказала она.  
— Разве? — хрипло ответил Майкл и сел.  
На нём всё ещё были брюки и свитер. От свитера несло, как от пивоваренного завода. Пока Майкл судорожно думал, где находится и что делать, женщина топталась на месте. Молчание стало тягостным. Незнакомка участливо спросила:  
— Тяжёлая ночка?  
— Пожалуй, — согласился Майкл, выигрывая время на размышления. Голова соображала так плохо, как будто не была для этого приспособлена. — Я... прошу прощения... Вы кто?  
Вместо ответа она сочувственно улыбнулась и крикнула:  
— Джи-и-им!  
В соседней комнате что-то загрохотало. В дверном проёме появилась встрёпанная голова МакЭвоя. Майкл поморщился.  
— Что?.. Вау! Ты принесла круассаны!   
— Может, представишь мне гостя?  
— Какого гостя? — тут МакЭвой увидел Майкла. — А! Так это не гость. Это Фассбендер.   
МакЭвой вплыл в комнату целиком, забрал у женщины пакет, сунул в него нос и блаженно зажмурился. Майкл встал. Женщина смотрела на него с плохо скрываемым любопытством. Майкл изо всех сил старался не потерять лицо.  
— Наверное, это странный вопрос...  
— Вы у меня дома, — пояснил МакЭвой.  
— Что за... что я делаю у вас дома?  
— Вы тут спали. Начали ещё в пабе, а закончили здесь.  
— В каком пабе?  
— Он называется «Бычья голова».  
— Не помню.  
— Неудивительно. Вы пили так, как будто завтра «Гиннесс» запретят.  
Майкл издал тихий стон.  
— Кофе? — предложила женщина.  
— Кофе, — обрадовался МакЭвой и улетучился. Его маниакальная бодрость доставляла Майклу почти физические страдания.  
Женщина тоже исчезла. Майкл, цепляясь за стены, вышел в коридор. Здесь царил такой же хаос, как и в комнате: коробки, книги, бумаги, мотоциклетные шлемы, лампы, очки ночного видения, кроссовки, вешалки. Майкл внутренне содрогнулся, увидев банку арахисового масла, стоящую на приборе, напоминающим детектор лжи.  
— В этом доме есть ванная?  
МакЭвой проорал из комнаты:  
— Ванная там! Прямо! Или слева! Я не помню!  
— А где дверь? — спросил Майкл, изучая проём в стене.  
— Двери нет!  
— Это я вижу.  
— Плевать на дверь! Вы лучше гляньте сюда...  
Майкл зашёл в ванную, обернулся кругом, внимательно осмотрел раковину, душевой шланг и углубление в полу.  
— Профессор?  
Вихрь появился в проёме.  
— А?  
— Здесь и ванны нет.  
Джеймс посмотрел на пол, потом на Майкла и снова на пол.  
— Ну и что? В Сикстинской капелле тоже нет ванны. Не в ванне счастье. Пойдёмте, покажу нечто грандиозное! Моцарт нашёлся! Вы когда-нибудь видели эпилептоидную мышь под ЛСД?


	5. Chapter 5

13.  
  
Вода в душе произвольно менялась с обжигающей на ледяную. Через три минуты пытки Майкл начал цветисто материться. Через десять мозги стали соображать.  
Майкл быстро об этом пожалел. Ему открылись воспоминания, о которых он предпочёл бы забыть. Он вспомнил, сколько вчера выпил и по какой причине, как дал по лицу профессору, как бегал за льдом, извинялся и как уснул прямо за столиком в пабе.  
Выключив воду, Майкл привалился лбом к холодной стене и закрыл глаза. В голове крутилась единственная мысль: я сплю, просто сплю, такого не могло со мной случиться. С кем угодно, но не со мной. Сейчас прозвенит будильник на айфоне, я открою глаза и увижу потолок в своей аккуратной спальне. Я встану, пройдусь по серому ковролину, пойду в ванную, облицованную камнем, плотно закрою дверь. Приведу себя в порядок. Если будет настроение, выйду на пробежку. Когда вернусь, позавтракаю омлетом, проверю почту и созвонюсь с Джерри.  
Майкл открыл глаза и уставился на всю ту же чужую стену. От его лба на стене остался влажный след.  
Морок не прошёл.  
Со вздохом Майкл вылез из ямы в полу, заменявшей ванну и душевую кабину, сдёрнул с кособокой вешалки единственное полотенце скромных размеров, замотал бёдра и постарался встать у раковины так, чтобы спину и ноги не было видно в коридоре.  
Напрасный труд. Через минуту МакЭвой сам заглянул в ванную, бодрый и весёлый, как лепрекон.  
— Вы не утонули?  
От неожиданности Майкл подскочил и чуть не уронил полотенце.   
— Здесь негде.  
— Шутите, да? Я начинаю привыкать к вашему юмору.  
— Не трудитесь.  
— Халат дать?  
— Было бы отлично.  
МакЭвой исчез на минуту и вернулся с мохнатым палантином в узор из ананасов.  
— Держите.  
Майкл призвал на помощь всё своё актёрское мастерство.  
— Мне очень жаль, но я вспомнил, что должен ехать.  
— Что, уже?  
— Очень признателен за гостеприимство. Пожалуй, сразу надену свитер и брюки и поеду домой.  
— Ваш свитер я бросил в машинку. Он был весь в пиве. Досушится через полчаса.  
Майкл подумал: за что мне это.  
Вслух сказал:  
— Благодарю. Я подожду здесь.  
— В ванной?  
Идиотская ситуация.  
— Э...   
— Мы с Эни будем на кухне. Держите халат.  
Он ушёл, оставив Майкла в смятении. Запоздало Майкл вспомнил, что в портфеле есть запасная бритва и маленький флакон туалетной воды. Это спасло положение, но не сильно. Пятнадцать минут спустя он вошёл в кухню, чисто выбритый, свежий, облачённый в мохнатый палантин с узором из ананасов. За столом сидел МакЭвой и женщина по имени Эни. МакЭвой копался в бумагах, женщина раскладывала круассаны по тарелкам.   
Завидев Майкла, Эни подавилась кофе, а МакЭвой поднял голову и расплылся в такой гаденькой ухмылке, что сомнений не осталось: он сделал это нарочно.  
Всё, мрачно подумал Майкл. Больше никакого «Гиннесса». Ни в пятницу, ни в депрессию, ни в день Святого Патрика, никогда.   
— Джим, — рассеянно сказала Эни, — а я думала, ты выбросил этот халат году в шестом…  
МакЭвой сделал вид, что не услышал.  
— Прекрасно выглядите. Похожи на Джонни Деппа.  
Вероятно, он считал это комплиментом.  
— Благодарю, — сказал Майкл и сел за стол.  
Эни поставила перед ним чашку с кофе. МакЭвой не успокаивался.   
— Вы смотрели фильм «Страх и ненависть в Лас-Вегасе»?  
— Нет, — солгал Майкл.  
— Ну вы гляньте, гляньте…   
Майкл ответил ему улыбкой, холодной настолько, что она могла бы обратить собеседника в ледяную статую. Кого угодно, но не МакЭвоя. Тот подмигнул Майклу и как ни в чём не бывало вернулся к бумагам.  
Майкл краем глаза посмотрел на них. Это был бизнес-план по научному проекту, а точнее, черновик бизнес-плана, объёмистый, многословный, и, если судить по оглавлению, обречённый на провал.  
Это не твоё дело, напомнил себе Майкл и глотнул кофе. Кофе, по крайней мере, был неплох. Наверное, варил не МакЭвой.  
— Мы, кажется, ещё не знакомы, — сказал он женщине по имени Эни. — Майкл. Майкл Фассбендер.  
— Бонд, — бормотнул МакЭвой. — Джеймс Бонд.  
Клоун он, а не профессор. Женщина по имени Эни растянула губы в улыбке, которая не значила ничего.  
— Энн-Мари Дафф, — представил её профессор, — моя жена.  
С ума сойти, подумал Майкл. Кто-то по доброй воле вышел за МакЭвоя замуж.  
— Не ври, Джим. Я давно уже не твоя жена.  
— Даже не пытайся отвертеться. На этот счёт у меня есть особая бумажка.  
— И вторая бумажка, где написано, что мы в разводе.  
— Ах, ты про это. Всё время забываю…  
Энн-Мари машинально пригладила вихор на затылке МакЭвоя. Он листал бумаги, хмурясь, и не заметил прикосновения. Он многого не замечал.   
А она интересная, эта МакЭвойская жена… Не из тех, что ослепительно красивы, но и не дурнушка. Майкл уже видел её где-то, но не мог вспомнить, где. Драматическое лицо: прямой, чуть заострённый нос, высокая девичья шея и огромные глаза — из-за этого взрослая женщина кажется тощим подростком. Веки тяжёлые, ресницы густые, от болотно-зелёных глаз к вискам тянутся морщинки. Взгляд прямой и спокойный.  
Как это странно — к МакЭвою, неудачливому неврастику без царя в голове, в субботу утром приходит бывшая жена, тащит круассаны и приглаживает волосы.  
Дикость, если честно… К Майклу так любовницы не являлись — ни бывшие, ни нынешние, никакие. Если бы кто-то из них и вздумал вклиниться в Майкловы планы, он не знал бы, что с этим делать.  
Майкл поймал себя на этой мысли и приструнил внутреннего демона: уймись, забудь, это тебя не касается, личная жизнь МакЭвоя — последнее, что должно тебя волновать.  
Чтобы заполнить неловкую паузу, Майкл кашлянул. Энн-Мари смерила взглядом его часы в рукаве мохнатого палантина, затем взглянула в лицо.  
— Рада знакомству.  
(Между строк явственно слышалось: я знаю, кто ты и знаю, во что ты ввязал Джима.)  
— Я тоже. Мы раньше не встречались?  
— Не думаю.  
— И всё-таки ваше лицо кажется мне знакомым…   
Он сказал это и тут же вспомнил, как в прошлом году привёл очередную пассию в Национальный театр. Спектакль назывался «Странная интерлюдия». Одиозная постановка по Юджину О‘Нилу. Сомнительный выбор для первого (и единственного) свидания, но Майкл понял это слишком поздно. Главную героиню звали Нина. Истерическая женщина, мечущаяся перед распутством и пуританством. Она так страстно воплощала образ неизбежной катастрофы, что Майкл волей-неволей проникся.  
А вот Эмили, тогдашняя пассия Майкла, размаха пьесы не оценила. Она наклонилась к его уху и шепнула: «Ну и шлюха же эта Нина!».  
Майкл не помнил, что ответил, но чётко уяснил: лучше не брать случайных спутниц на спектакли, требующие умственного усилия.  
Естественно, у них с Эмили не сложилось.  
— «Странная интерлюдия». Вы играли Нину.  
— Вы смотрели «Странную интерлюдию»? — переспросила Дафф.  
Если удивлённый тон и задел его, то Майкл ничем этого не показал.  
— Смотрел. Вы были великолепны.  
— Я рада, что вам понравилось. Часто ходите в театр?  
— Нечасто, но хорошие постановки стараюсь не пропускать.  
— Тогда рискну посоветовать кое-что стоящее. Через две недели у нас премьера. Классика, Бернард Шоу.  
Майкл порылся в памяти и вспомнил афишу.  
— Национальный театр? «Дом, где разбиваются сердца»?  
— Точно.  
— Вы играете Гесиону?  
— Как вы угадали?  
— Элли была бы для вас слишком проста.  
Энн-Мари легко рассмеялась.  
— Если оставите номер телефона, я раздобуду билет на премьеру и сообщу вам. В кассах уже не достать.  
Майкл охотно написал на бумажке номер телефона, а Энн-Мари проворно сунула её в карман.  
— Ждите звонка.  
— Не знаю, чем и оплатить.  
Энн-Мари встала, налила стакан воды и поставила его перед Майклом, добавив к этому таблетку аспирина.  
— Ничем. Выпейте, на вас больно смотреть.  
— Вы меня спасаете.   
— Не обижайтесь, — встрял МакЭвой, — но клеить мою жену у меня на глазах — это немного слишком.  
Майкл не нашёлся, что ответить. Профессор поднял голову и пристально всмотрелся в его лицо.  
— Не напрягайтесь. Я пошутил.   
— Ваш юмор так тонок, что его сходу не заметишь.  
МакЭвой пообещал:  
— В следующий раз предупрежу вас письменно, за трое суток.  
— Значит ли это, что в ближайшие трое суток от юмора вы меня избавите?  
— Кроме экстренных случаев.   
— Каких ещё случаев?  
— Ну не знаю, — глумился МакЭвой. — Вдруг вы выпьете годовой запас «Гиннесса» и начнёте дебоширить. Не смогу же я смолчать.  
— Не выпью.  
— В жизни всякое бывает. На людей нападают бешеные носороги. ЦРУ отлавливает пришельцев. В неволе рождаются маленькие панды. Джей-Джей Абрамс снимает седьмой эпизод «Звёздных войн». Может, и вы второй раз напьётесь.  
Майкл любезно ответил:  
— Пришельцы более вероятны.  
— Майкл, — непринуждённо вмешалась Энн-Мари. — Аспирин.  
Святая женщина. Больше, чем аспирина, он хотел только провалиться под землю. Пока он старательно запивал аспирин, МакЭвой отвлёкся и черкнул в бумагах три цифры. Майкл заметил, что расчёты явно расходятся с реальностью. Он скрипнул зубами, но смолчал.  
— А чем ты, собственно, занимаешься? — спросила Энн-Мари.  
МакЭвой сгрёб бумаги в кучу, сердито отодвинул их на край стола и сказал:  
— Уже ничем. Мне кровь из носу нужен энцефалограф. Хотя бы на пару месяцев.  
— Обычный?  
— Портативный.  
— Попроси у Оксфорда.  
— Оксфорд уже отказал.  
— А что насчёт того института… этого… как их?  
— Они тоже отказали.   
— «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс»?   
Майкл сохранил невозмутимое выражение лица. МакЭвой нервно рассмеялся.  
— Держи карман шире… Придётся лезть к сторонним инвесторам.  
— Ох, чёрт.  
— Не то слово. Им подавай развёрнутый бизнес-план.  
Майкл подумал: если это бизнес-план, то я Дональд Трамп.  
— Помочь? — предложила Энн-Мари.  
— Забей, Эни. Завтра разберусь.  
Чёрта с два он разберётся. Увлечётся мышами, статьями, мозгами, перепоручит дело бестолковой Милли, а бестолковая Милли пустит всё на самотёк.  
Мысленно Майкл три раза повторил: это не моё дело, не моё дело, не моё дело. Зачем мне, собственно, в это вмешиваться? Мне что, мало? Я и так пал ниже никуда — напился, переночевал у безумного профессора, сижу тут в халате с ананасами, пью аспирин.  
— Дайте сюда.  
МакЭвой поднял взгляд.  
— Что?  
— Бизнес-план дайте, — Майкл протянул руку. — Или что там у вас.  
— За каким чёртом?  
— Там расчёты не сходятся.  
МакЭвой озадаченно перевернул бумаги на краю стола.  
— Правда?   
— Я заметил ошибки на третьей странице. Кстати, сколько их у вас?  
— Страниц? Двадцать семь.   
— Сократите вдвое.  
— Это невозможно.  
— Для начала уберите термины, инвесторы их не знают. И пересчитайте сумму.  
— Я сто раз пересчитал.  
— Вы не учли риски.  
— Какие риски?  
— Эксплуатационные. Отдайте отчёт, я прочту и исправлю.  
Колеблясь, МакЭвой всматривался в лицо Майкла.  
— Вы… прочтёте?  
Какие синие глаза — аж дух захватывает.  
— Прочту, — подтвердил Майкл.  
— Зачем вам это?  
Хороший вопрос. Лучше сделать вид, что его не было.  
— Вы хотите получить энцефалограф или нет?  
МакЭвой посмотрел на Энн-Мари. Она пожала плечами.   
— Хочу, — решился МакЭвой и пододвинул к Майклу бумаги.  
Энн-Мари еле заметно улыбнулась и убрала стакан со стола.  
  
  
14\.   
  
Их было трое, но двое пришли на встречу только ради масштаба. Они по очереди представились: Шульман, Дормут, Фэлтинг. Честнее было бы сказать иначе: знакомьтесь, Майкл, это мистер Стивен Шульман, а это его свита. Майкл пожал руку каждому. Официантка принесла минеральную воду для Майкла, чёрный чай в округлом фарфоровом чайнике для других гостей и корзинку с душистым розмариновым печеньем. Шульман заказал кофе с коньяком и тосты с тунцом и базиликом.   
На вид ему было около пятидесяти, но он успел слегка обрюзгнуть, обзавестись животом и отвисшей кожей под подбородком. Глаза, тем не менее, оставались молодыми и цепкими. Шульман обшарил Майкла взглядом человека, привыкшего покупать, перепродавать и снова покупать капитал, в том числе и человеческий — но, увы, не производить его. Майкл, в свою очередь, на глаз определил последствия шальных денег. Слишком активные игрища на Уолл-Стрит рано или поздно оставляют неприглядную печать на лице. Впрочем, вряд ли Шульман сейчас делает что-то своими руками. Для этого у него есть стадо помощников, в меру сообразительных, деловитых и трудоспособных. По итогам встречи в стаде должно было прибавиться.  
Майкл ещё не понял, как относится к предложению работы в империи Шульмана. С одной стороны — громкий холдинг, миллиардные обороты, масса работы, хорошие деньги.  
С другой — банкиры, биржевые брокеры, финансисты... Временами ему и фармакология казалась слишком консервативной средой. Что говорить о банковском деле?  
Помощник Шульмана по фамилии Дормут говорил без остановки.  
— ...схема очень простая. Как вы знаете, «Блустоун» готовит сделку по слиянию двух земельных банков.  
— Знаю, — согласился Майкл. Банковским сектором он мало интересовался, но Джерри ему все уши прожужжал.  
Шульман не вмешивался. Принесли кофе с коньяком. Шульман пригубил его и отставил чашку. Дормут не спешил переходить к делу.  
— Основные активы — недвижимость и земельные наделы, отсюда и инвестиционные планы. Плюс — это, конечно, кредитный рейтинг и прогнозы. Тут и долгосрочные депозитные операции, и страхование, и долговые облигации. Капитализация по приблизительным оценкам составит...  
Майкл кивал, как китайский болванчик. Его мысли от банковского сектора сами собой перетекли к бизнес-плану МакЭвоя. Четыре дня назад Майкл отправил двенадцатистраничный план с курьером и не получил в ответ ни слова, ни полслова. Прождав сутки, Майкл вспомнил, что не оставил МакЭвою телефон. Визитку профессор наверняка потерял.  
Мог бы и разузнать телефон, между прочим... Задача простая: позвонить в «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс», найти там не слишком бдительного секретаря, представиться начальником мелкого подразделения или сотрудником службы безопасности — и секретарь сам принесёт нужный номер в зубах. Майкл сто раз проворачивал такой трюк. Жаль, что МакЭвой до него не додумается. Он может подсадить мышей на ЛСД, превратить выступление на «Тэд» в искромётное шоу, пошатнуть положение многомиллиардной компании одним опрометчивым словом, но вот найти телефон, позвонить и сказать «Спасибо» — это уже фантастика.  
На вторые сутки Майкл поймал себя на мысли, что переживает о судьбе бизнес-плана куда больше, чем следовало бы. Тогда он позвонил в контору МакЭвоя сам. Трубку взяла Милли, всполошилась и пять минут мямлила что-то невразумительное. Майкл выдал ей гору рекомендаций, как сделать так, чтобы бизнес-план приняли без проволочек. Милли поняла треть того, что он сказал, а реализовать смогла бы и того меньше. Майкл продиктовал ей свой номер телефона и велел передать его начальнику.  
В тот же вечер МакЭвой удосужился прислать Майклу короткое сообщение. Вместо единственно нужного слова «Спасибо» он написал: «Вы не помните, куда делся халат с ананасами?».  
Оправившись от изумления, Майкл отправил ответ: «Висит на плечиках в шкафу».  
МакЭвой отозвался: «Шшшшикарно».  
Именно так — с четырьмя буквами «ш».  
— Мы рассчитываем на стабильный рост в пределах шести-семи процентов. Есть и своя специфика — в первую очередь слабая инфраструктурная организация...   
Четыре буквы «ш» в одном слове, подумать только!  
— Земельные банки часто испытывают трудности с разработкой и внедрением программных продуктов. Операционная деятельность буксует, транзакции выполняются через раз...  
Мысли о МакЭвое текли своим чередом. Надо было набросать презентацию бизнес-плана — несколько слайдов с ёмкими выдержками и цифрами, чтоб крутились на заднем плане, пока МакЭвой будет представлять проект инвесторам. Хорошо бы узнать, что это за люди. Может статься, что профессор стучится не по адресу. Исследования — область пусть и перспективная, но с точки зрения инвестиций непривлекательная: рисков много, отдача долгосрочная, конкретную выгоду посчитать трудно. С нынешней ситуацией на рынке инвесторы больше озабочены сохранением капиталов, чем перспективными разработками. Вся надежда на какой-нибудь исследовательский фонд.  
— ...интересно было бы узнать, что вы об этом думаете, мистер Фассбендер.  
Майкл моргнул и понял, что от него ждут ответа. Шульман вздёрнул бровь: мол, давай, удиви меня.  
Майкл улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Думаю, что в ближайшие пару лет стоит выводить сбережения с фунтовых счетов и покупать недвижимость. Я высоко ценю ваши прогнозы.  
Дормут недоумённо переглянулся с Фэлтингом. Официантка принесла бутерброды с тунцом.  
— Мы вроде бы не давали прогнозов.  
— У меня простые соображения. «Блустоун» — фонд прямых инвестиций. Стало быть, конечная цель всякой вашей покупки — это перепродажа. С перепродажи раскрученных проектов вы имеете хорошую прибыль, но прибыль нужно как-то сохранять, поэтому параллельный поток средств вкладывается в сохранение капитала. Сейчас вы сливаете два земельных банка в один и инвестируете в консервативные активы. Видимо, ваши эксперты предсказывают краткосрочное падение финансового рынка. Потребуется пару лет, чтобы переждать падение и поставить банк на надёжные рельсы. За это время он сохранит долю ваших средств, а затем вы выставите банк на продажу. Я верно понял бизнес-модель?  
Шульман громко хрустнул бутербродом и впервые посмотрел на Майкла заинтересованно.  
— В общем, да, — осторожно сказал Дормут. — Напомните, сколько прибыли вы нагенерили в «Дженерал Фармасьютиклс»?  
— Разглашение цифр не в моей компетенции.  
— «Форбс» приводил статистику. За пять лет оборот компании вырос на сорок семь процентов.  
На пятьдесят два с половиной, мысленно поправил Майкл.  
— «Форбсу» виднее.  
— Неплохие показатели для фарминдустрии.  
— Оборот — это ещё не прибыль.  
— Верно. И всё же эксперты указывают, что это ваша заслуга.  
— Очень любезно с их стороны.  
Вдруг подал голос Шульман.  
— Вы и впрямь так хороши, как о вас говорят?  
Все сразу замолчали. Майкл встретился взглядом с Шульманом.  
— Смотря кто говорит и что.  
Шульман улыбнулся, показав большие белые зубы, и издал серию низких скрипучих звуков. Майкл догадался, что это смех.  
Отсмеявшись, Шульман вытер рот салфеткой, откинулся на спинку стула и сказал:  
— Ну, что думаете?  
— Думаю, что вы предложите мне должность исполнительного директора в объединённом банке.  
— У этой должности есть конкретная задача. Догадываетесь, какая?  
Майкл предположил:  
— Заточить инфраструктуру под американцев.  
— Почему под них?  
— Американцы охотно скупают британские компании, чтобы перевезти свои мощности за океан и уйти от налогового ярма.  
Шульман удовлетворённо кивнул. Он выглядел довольным.   
— Ума не приложу, как Натан вас упустил.  
— Бывает.  
— Почему вы ушли? — напрямик спросил Шульман.  
Он умел задавать неудобные вопросы — чётко, без стеснения, с нахрапом.  
По счастью, Майкл так же хорошо умел на них отвечать.  
— Потому что исполнил свою задачу.  
— Потеря управленческих кадров может обойтись Натану дорого.  
— «Дженерал Фармасьютиклс» никогда не испытывала недостатка в квалифицированных кадрах.  
— Не думайте, что я вытягиваю инсайдерскую информацию ради праздного любопытства. У меня есть кое-какой портфель акций в фармакологии. В этой вашей «Дженерал Фармасьютиклс» явно произошло нечто грандиозное, а на рынке ни слуху ни духу. Что посоветуете: продавать акции или нет?  
Интересное собеседование — выдай коммерческие тайны в обмен на должность. Тайна так безыскусна, что о ней можно снимать кино. Трагикомедия про мечту и реальность. Один страшно упрямый профессор не в своём уме взял да разоблачил великого и ужасного босса из фарминдустрии. Антимонопольщики и конкуренты в лепёшку расшибались, чтобы прищучить гиганта, а профессор сделал это случайно, бескорыстно и походя. Так умеют только гении и полные идиоты. Зритель до последнего момента не разберётся, в какую группу причислить профессора. Майкл и сам не разобрался.  
Любопытно, как отреагирует мистер Шульман, если рассказать ему это. Наверное, зайдётся в приступе хохота и схватит сердечный приступ.  
Надо ответить что-нибудь нейтральное.  
— Не берусь советовать, мистер Шульман, — сказал Майкл. — В ситуации на фондовом рынке вы разбираетесь намного лучше, чем я.  
Шульман заулыбался ещё шире и опаснее.  
— Зато хорошо выкручиваетесь… Ну так что же?  
— Что?  
— Двухлетний контракт. Два — твёрдая ставка, ещё пять — премиальные, если перевыполните план. Итого семь.  
— Семь чего?  
— Семь миллионов фунтов.  
Просторное, хорошо проветриваемое кафе вдруг показалось Майклу тесным и душным, как МакЭвойская каморка.  
— За два года? — переспросил Майкл.  
В «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс» ему платили полмиллиона в год.  
— Да, — ответил Шульман.  
Нельзя показывать изумление, напомнил себе Майкл. Но по взгляду Шульмана было видно: он хорошо знает, что очень, очень много предложил.  
— Вы же понимаете, что такое решение не принимается сходу.  
— Хотите восемь?  
Даже Дормут заметно побледнел. Майкл признался:  
— Хочу подумать.  
— Мистер Фассбендер,— иронически отозвался Шульман, — что вам нужно предложить, чтобы услышать «да»?  
Повисла гнетущая тишина. Её прервала мелодичная трель. Майкл достал айфон. Номер был незнаком, и отвечать было бы невежливо по отношению к Шульману. Майкл сбросил. Секундная передышка помогла ему собраться с мыслями. Он попросил сутки на размышление. Шульман неохотно согласился.  
На этом встреча подошла к концу. Майкл снова пожал руки всем, включая Фэлтинга, который за всю встречу не проронил ни слова. Майкл догадывался, что Фэлтинг представляет интересы службы безопасности. Его позвали, чтобы просто понаблюдать. На службе у Шульмана состоит целая орда безопасников, следящих за каждым шагом. Наверняка они и Майкла прогнали по всем каналам — кто такой, чем известен, во что обойдётся. Не стоит недооценивать дельцов с Уолл-Стрит — у этих ребят сеть осведомителей похлеще, чем у МИ-6.  
Когда все ушли, Майкл ещё пять минут сидел, рассматривая стакан с минеральной водой. Ему хотелось «Гиннесса», но он был верен клятве. Опомнившись, Майкл посмотрел пропущенный звонок и набрал номер. Ответил женский голос.  
— Алло.  
— Здравствуйте. Вы мне недавно звонили.  
— А, Майкл, — обрадовалась собеседница. — Надеюсь, я вас не сильно отвлекла?  
— Не сильно.  
— Это Эни.  
— Эни?  
— Энн-Мари Дафф. Мы познакомились дома у Джеймса, помните?  
О господи. Халат с ананасами, похмелье, МакЭвойская жена.  
— Рад слышать.   
— Я тоже. Фил, подай туфли!  
— Что?  
— Это я не вам.  
Неизвестный Фил по ту сторону трубки прогудел что-то невнятное, и Энн-Мари от души его послала.  
— Извините, — сказала она Майклу. — У нас тут репетиция только что кончилась. Полный дурдом.  
—Что-то случилось?  
— Да. То есть нет. То есть да. Вам удобно разговаривать?  
— Говорите.  
Внутренний голос подзуживал: зачем, зачем тебе это? Скажи ей «нет». Вспомни про семь миллионов. Ты откроешь собственную компанию. Что-нибудь простое, спокойное, стабильное — страхование, финансовое планирование, консалтинг… Или для души — пивоварня, частная школа, на худой конец ресторанный бизнес, как на заре карьеры. Отец всегда хотел, чтобы его дело продолжили.  
Откажи этой женщине. Так будет лучше. Солги, что ты очень занят. Позвонит ещё раз — снова солги. Пусть МакЭвой исчезнет вместе со своими мышами и бывшей женой. Какая разница, что у них случилось? Ты ничего не исправишь, никому не поможешь, ты же не санитар в дурдоме, не драгдилер и не Джонни Депп.  
Ты менеджер, и у тебя наклюнулось дело. Пусть оно скучное, зато никто не упрекнёт в упущенном шансе.  
Откажи, откажи, откажи….  
— Майкл? — спросила Энн-Мари. — Вы меня слышите?   
Брось трубку.  
— Слышу.  
— Я уж подумала, связь барахлит.  
— Всё в порядке. Что-то срочное?  
— Ничего срочного. Если вам неудобно говорить, я могла бы звякнуть и позже.  
Скажи, что занят, и попрощайся.  
— Я как раз свободен.  
Дурень.  
В трубке послышался шорох, и затем Энн-Мари тяжко вздохнула.  
— Ладно. Давайте начистоту. Затея покажется вам странной, но обещайте не отказывать сразу.   
— Не отказывать в чём?  
— Сначала пообещайте.  
— Не могу ничего обещать, пока не услышу суть дела. Чего вы хотите?  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы взяли на себя управление компанией Джима.  
Майклу показалось, он ослышался.  
— Должно быть, я вас не понял.  
— Всё вы поняли.  
— Это шутка?  
— А я разве смеюсь?  
— С чего вы взяли, что мне это интересно?  
— По крайней мере, вам не всё равно.  
— Ошибаетесь, — отрезал Майкл, но пылкий тон уже выдал его.  
Энн-Мари отвесила смешок.  
— Джиму нужен хороший управленец. Вам нужно сложное дело. Вы бросили карьеру в корпорации из-за Джима и написали ему бизнес-план.  
— Только из вежливости.  
— Милли вы тоже звонили из вежливости? Давали рекомендации, советовали, руководили... Но мы с вами знаем, что она провалит дело. Ей плевать, а вам нет. Иначе игру не стоило бы и затевать.  
Майкл оцепенел, мысленно подобрал слова, открыл рот и спросил совсем не то, что собирался:  
— Вы следите за мной?  
— Это вы следите за Джимом.  
Они там все ненормальные. МакЭвой, его жена, даже мыши — и те поехавшие.  
— Не отвечайте прямо сейчас, — заботливо сказала Дафф, — подумайте.  
Он честно попытался. Не получалось.  
— И не говорите Джиму, что я звонила.  
Он молчал.  
— Не скажете? Майкл? Майкл, вы тут?  
— Да. Я ему не скажу.  
— Вы прелесть, — похвалила Эни и положила трубку прежде, чем он успел возразить.


	6. Chapter 6

15.

Успеть было невозможно, но Джеймс успел. За сутки до презентации бизнес-плана Джеймс наконец-то добил исследование, ждавшее своего часа уже месяц. Денег с этой работы он не смог бы выручить при всём желании, зато проект был интересный — шажок в области изучения фантомных болей. Джеймс планировал закопаться в эту тему поглубже, а через пару лет найти какой-нибудь передовой центр реабилитации для пострадавших в военных действиях и предложить им экспериментальную программу.  
За шестнадцать часов до презентации Джеймс открыл «Пауэр Поинт» и, сверяясь с бизнес-планом, сделал четырнадцать слайдов, иллюстрирующих ключевые идеи. Зная, что с инвестиционной привлекательностью дела состоят ни шатко ни валко, он упирал на то, что проект социально значим. Вместе с бизнес-планом Фассбендер прислал стопку примечаний, безукоризненных, как природная гармония. Стопка была помечена ярлыком: «Для личного пользования», чтобы Джеймс или Милли не додумались послать примечания инвесторам вместе с бизнес-планом.  
Джеймс тогда подумал: за кого он нас принимает?  
Потом, вчитавшись, он понял, за кого.  
Фассбендер структурировал всё, как робот. Люди так не делают. Если бы Джеймсу захотелось придраться, он бы не нашёл, к чему. Сначала Фассбендер дотошно пронумеровал каждую страницу, затем каждому абзацу на странице присвоил порядковый номер, после привёл сводную таблицу с плюсами и минусами проекта. Плюсы надлежало акцентировать, о минусах по возможности молчать. Список примечаний ссылался к номерам страниц и абзацев.  
Примечания Фассбендер выделил в три группы — важные, неважные и информация к размышлению. Важные примечания — то, что нужно устно помянуть на презентации. Неважные примечания — то, что стоит иметь в виду, но не надо озвучивать. Наконец, информация к размышлению — экскурс в мир инвестора. Об этом мире Джеймс много слышал, но никогда там не бывал.  
Где он всему этому научился, думал Джеймс, листая примечания. Сколько лет Фассбендеру? С виду ровесник — тридцать пять, тридцать шесть, на крайний случай тридцать восемь. Джеймс за тридцать шесть лет успел окончить Оксфорд, галопом скользнуть по поверхности нейронауки, выпустить несколько работ, немножко разобраться в эпилепсии, ещё немножко — в энцефалопатии, и, в общем-то, всё. Теперь он с тоской думал, что во всех этих достижениях мало толка, если нельзя донести их до других людей. Почему ему, Джеймсу, это таинство переговоров недоступно, а Фассбендер шарит в нём интуитивно, без каких-либо заминок и проволочек?  
Впрочем, нет, мстительно возразил сам себе Джеймс. Не такой уж он безупречный. Одна заминка у Фассбендера была. Я — эта заминка.   
С этой славной мыслью Джеймс закончил со слайдами, отложил в сторону заметки и стал писать комментарий для научно-популярной радиопередачи на Би-Би-Си.  
Было уже три часа ночи. Джеймс включил лампу в кабинете и растёр ладонями уставшее лицо. Последний раз он спал два дня назад, а домой заходил позавчера вечером — заглянул за бельём, свитером и штанами, взял единственную приличную рубашку и насыпал мыши по имени Моцарт полную кормушку еды. Рубашка была глаженая, белая и скучная, как у офисного планктона. Джеймс надевал её только раз, когда брал кредит на микроскоп. Она внушала ему отвращение, но деваться было некуда: Джеймс понимал, что эта презентация — последний шанс, и было бы глупо тащиться на такую важную встречу в канареечном свитере.  
Мало ли что в головах у этих инвесторов. Может быть, они связывают умственные способности со стилем одежды. Полное безумие. Почти как фрейдизм.  
Презентацию назначили завтра на двенадцать часов дня. Оставалось ещё девять часов. Прорва времени. Может статься, он даже успеет поспать. Не стоило хвататься за всё сразу, но на Би-Би-Си платили кое-какие деньги, а Джеймс и так затянул пояса туже некуда. Скоро придут новые счета за электричество, настанет срок платить Милли зарплату, не говоря уж об арендной плате. Надо было хвататься за любую возможность заработать, и Джеймс хватался. Энн-Мари могла бы им гордиться. Должен же хоть кто-то, в конце концов.  
Строчки прыгали перед глазами: одна, вторая, третья, ещё одна… Под веками будто песок сыпался. Джеймс широко зевнул, уговаривая себя не спать. Помассировал уши — это должно было вызвать непродолжительный прилив крови к мозгу, но не сработало. Он слишком устал.  
Четыре часа ночи… полпятого… пять… Когда рассвело, Джеймс поставил точку и выключил лампу. Перечитать, что ли? Нет, это немыслимо. За возможность поспать он бы продал родину, а вместе с ней жену и детей (если бы они у него были).  
Зевнув, он прикинул в уме расклад. Милли появится в девять утра. Если она разбудит его в полдесятого, Джеймс успеет умыться в туалете, побриться, переодеться в мерзотную рубашку, ещё раз пролистать бизнес-план. В половину одиннадцатого надо выйти из офиса. Таким образом, на сон есть четыре с половиной часа. Леонардо да Винчи спал и того меньше.  
Приободрившись, Джеймс написал записку Милли, вышел в приёмную, положил её на стол, вернулся в кабинет и сел в кресло за столом. Сон сморил его за минуту.  
Пока что всё складывалось хорошо.

 

16.

Давно у Майкла не было такого хорошего утра. До чего замечательное утро! Прямо-таки не к добру. Он проснулся поздно, почти в девять, привёл себя в порядок, вышел на двадцатиминутную пробежку и вернулся домой со стопкой свежих газет. Он сварил себе густой и крепкий кофе, сделал омлет, нарезал его ломтиками, поджарил бекон и с аппетитом съел и то, и другое с сыром бри и чиабаттой.  
За завтраком он прочёл одну газету и понял, что в других: очередное вливание денег в буксующую экономику Греции, сепаратизм в Шотландии, забастовка в Италии, ужесточение миграционной политики в Германии и выходки Исламского государства. Майкл прикинул, что из-за Греции евро обвалится ещё процента на три, а именно в этой валюте ведутся расчёты с немецкими поставщиками. В этом квартале британским дистрибьюторам будет дешевле закупать лекарства в Германии, чем на родине. Если евро продолжит дешеветь, даже Мудила Томми почувствует, что продажи упали, и через два-три месяца подключит к делу тяжелую артиллерию пиарщиков. Надо быть готовым к тому, что МакЭвоя упомянут в прессе ещё раз.  
Что бы такого придумать, чтобы этого не случилось? У Мудилы Томми сейчас много проблем — после того, что сделал Майкл, Натану придётся отчитываться перед всем советом директоров, почему испытания «Ангиокса» прошли с вопиющими нарушениями. По-хорошему, препарат надо снимать с рынка, но совет директоров вряд ли решится на это — акции рухнут, а дистрибьюторы ещё охотнее переметнутся к немцам. Должен быть какой-то способ убедить совет директоров заново провести исследование и оправдать МакЭвоя, не нарушив соглашение о конфиденциальности и не пошатнув репутацию компании. Как бы там ни было, Майкл не держал зла на «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс». У него были свои счёты только с Мудилой Томми.  
Размышления Майкла прервал звонок. Он взял трубку.  
— Мистер Фасбендер?  
— Да.  
— Сэм Дормут. Я представляю интересы мистера Шульмана, если помните. Вам удобно разговаривать?  
Майкл отложил газету.  
— Да.  
— Мы получили ваше письмо.  
Ещё бы не получили — Майкл отправил его ещё позавчера. Отказ был щедро приправлен сожалениями, пожеланиями всего доброго и рекомендациями, кто мог бы подойти на роль управленца земельным банком. Майкл перетряс бесконечный список контактов в айклауде и нашёл двух достойных кандидатов. Первый управлял инвестиционным фондом, второй — отделом логистики в «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс».   
Оставалось надеяться, что Мудила Томми не слишком взъярится из-за утечки кадров. А если и взъярится, то что? В Майкле зудела странная, совсем не деловая мстительность. Ему хотелось, чтобы Натан получил по заслугам.  
— Мистер Шульман просил поблагодарить вас за рекомендации. Мы учтём их при выборе.  
Чёрта с два он о чём-то просил.  
— Рад, что оказался вам полезен.  
— Он также обратил внимание, что вы не объяснили причину отказа.  
Мистер Шульман наблюдателен.  
— В данный момент это лестное предложение мне неинтересно.  
Собеседник переспросил:  
— Неинтересно?  
По тону Дормута было ясно, что в его системе ценностей люди, которые добровольно отказываются от кучи денег, подлежат немедленной госпитализации с формулировкой «острый психоз».  
Майкл и сам уже склонялся к такой мысли. Но отступать было поздно.  
— Мне очень жаль, — искренне сказал он.  
Ещё бы не жаль: восемь миллионов! Если оперировать упущенной выгодой, полёт в стратосферу обошелся бы Майклу дешевле, чем работа у МакЭвоя.  
— Жаль, — повторил за ним Дормут и повесил трубку.  
Теперь Майклу предстояло самое интересное. Он закончил завтракать, сполоснул посуду, положил газеты в изящную газетницу и скрылся в гардеробной. Для собеседования, о котором его начальник пока не знал, Майкл выбрал не слишком дорогой синий костюм со слегка суженными брюками и белую выглаженную рубашку из тех, что носят без галстука.  
Прихватив с собой договор в портфеле, он вышел из дома, сел в серый фольксваген и устремился.  
На часах было без четверти двенадцать, когда Майкл припарковался у знакомого здания из бурого кирпича. Уже в третий раз Майкла шокировали разномастные вывески и пакистанские лавки с цветастым тряпьём. Пока Майкл шёл к дверям, к нему привязалась торговка сумками, и он три минуты терпеливо убеждал её, что позолоченная цепь толщиной в палец абсолютно точно, железно, без сомнений, ни при каких обстоятельствах ему не нужна.  
Отделавшись от торговки, он с облегчением пробился в здание, прошёл мимо спящего охранника и заглянул в первый офис слева.  
Приёмная была пуста. Под сквозняком трепыхались бумаги на столе, выключенный монитор отливал бездушной жидкокристаллической чернотой. Майкл прислушался. Было тихо. Куда все подевались? Будний день же, разве нет?  
Сквозняк вынес к его ногам клочок бумаги. Майкл поднял его, расправил и прочёл: «Милли! Сегодня встреча с инвесторами. Разбуди меня в девять тридцать».  
Майкл посмотрел на часы: без десяти двенадцать. МакЭвой, наверное, уехал вместе с Милли, но почему не закрыл офис? Терзаемый дурными предчувствиями, Майкл постучал в дверь кабинета професора. Ему не ответили. Тогда Майкл повернул ручку и приоткрыл дверь.  
Кабинет был так же мал и так же завален хламом, как и в прошлый раз. Пожалуй, хлама даже прибавилось — Майкл не помнил большой банки с мутным формалином, которая теперь стояла справа от двери. В формалине плавало что-то вялое, рыхлое и округлое. Майкл принял бы это за мозг, если бы не три длинных щупальца.  
Чем бы это ни было, Майкл от души понадеялся, что в формалине оно не выживет. Надо что-то делать с этой пещерой чудес, пока в ней не завелись враждебные формы жизни. Отвлекшись от созерцания банки, Майкл поднял взгляд и увидел хозяина пещеры.  
Профессор МакЭвой выглядел глупо. Уронив голову на столешницу, он безмятежно спал. Челюсть отвисла, придав профессору совсем уж придурковатый вид. Когда Майкл кашлянул, МакЭвой чавкнул и во сне пробурчал:  
— Ба, я не хочу быть нефтяником, отвяжись...  
Майкл подошёл ближе к столу. Под щекой профессора лежал блокнот, испещрённый пометками и схемами. Чернила размазались, но Майкл разглядел буквы Би-Би-Си.  
— Профессор, — позвал он.  
МакЭвой сонно откликнулся:  
— Милли, ещё пять минуточек...  
— Во сколько презентация?  
— В двенадцать...  
— Сейчас без десяти.  
— Без десяти... чего?  
— Одиннадцать часов пятьдесят минут, — любезно пояснил Майкл и, подумав, добавил: — Понедельник.  
МакЭвой мгновенно проснулся. Выпрямившись, он уставился на Майкла и сказал:  
— Вы не Милли.  
— Точное замечание.  
— Что вы тут делаете?  
— Куда важнее, что тут делаете вы. Презентация через десять минут.  
— Как через десять минут?  
Лицо МакЭвоя стало сначала розовым, потом красным, а потом мертвенно-белым.  
— Мать твою!  
Он вскочил.  
— Твою мать!  
МакЭвой нырнул под стол, прополз под ним и проскочил мимо Майкла с проворством голодного крокодила.  
— Где Милли? Где она?.. Вот дерьмо!.. Моя рубашка! Мыло! Бизнес-план! Здесь вчера лежала флэшка! Куда я дел ручку?.. А вот она! Нахер мне ручка? О боже!  
Пока МакЭвой бегал по всем трём кабинетам, Майкл вышел в приёмную и порылся в документах, хаотично разбросанных по столу. Похоже, Милли не знала никакого порядка, кроме случайного. Изрядно раздражённый, он всё-таки нашёл копии бумаг, подаваемых инвесторам, и набрал номер, указанный в нижнем углу.  
Ответила женщина.  
— Алло.  
— Добрый день, — сказал Майкл и сверился с бумагами. — Вы, вероятно, помощник мистера Эткинса?  
— Секретарь, — поправила женщина, но не слишком строго. Судя по голосу, ей было за сорок, и она без памяти любила Колина Фёрта.  
Фассбендер улыбнулся и призвал на помощь самый бархатный тон, на который был способен.  
— Ужасно неловко вас беспокоить. Такая неприятность, не знаю, куда и обратиться. Видите ли... Могу я узнать ваше имя?  
— Кэтрин.  
— Видите ли, Кэтрин, меня зовут Майкл, я личный ассистент профессора МакЭвоя, и буквально через пару минут профессор должен выступить перед мистером Эткинсом...  
МакЭвой встал посреди приёмной и посмотрел на Майкла квадратными глазами. Майкл жестом попросил его помолчать.  
— Должен, — подтвердила Кэтрин.  
— Мне стыдно в этом признаваться, Кэтрин, но я работаю у профессора МакЭвоя только первый день. Это моя вина. Тысяча извинений. Я перепутал номера рейсов. Не знаю, что и делать теперь.  
— Рейсов?  
— Да-да, рейсов. Я купил билеты не на то время. Профессор МакЭвой сейчас в Эдинбурге и никак не сможет оказаться в Лондоне через пять минут.  
МакЭвой стоял и смотрел на Майкла всё тем же ошарашенным взглядом. На его щеке отпечатался след от переплёта блокнота.  
— Выходит... выходит, встречи не будет?  
— Я понимаю, мистер Эткинс и его партнёры очень заняты. С моей стороны самонадеянно думать, что они могли бы выделить профессору двадцать минут в какой-нибудь другой день... Скажем, завтра или послезавтра, чтобы я смог скорректировать расписание профессора. Моя оплошность совершенно непростительна, понимаю...  
— Ну что вы, — сказала Кэтрин. — Такое случается сплошь и рядом.  
— Моё единственное оправдание в том, что он уволит меня, если встреча сорвётся. Мне так не хотелось бы терять эту работу. Вы моя единственная надежда.  
В трубке отдалённо защёлкала мышка.  
— Завтра, говорите?  
— Вы бы меня очень выручили.  
Кэтрин с сомнением сказала:  
— У мистера Эткинса много планов... И на завтра, и на послезавтра.  
Майкл вложил в ответ всю скорбь еврейского народа.  
— Понимаю.  
— Разве что в следующий вторник... Во вторник, в три часа вас устроит?  
— Кэтрин! Вы меня просто спасёте.  
— Значит, вторник, три часа.  
— Не знаю, как и благодарить.  
Кэтрин рассмеялась грудным смехом.  
— Я люблю шоколадных ангелов.  
— Вы и сами ангел, — ответил Майкл, — зачем вам ещё?  
Комплимент был грубоват, но Кэтрин устроил. Она опять рассмеялась. Майкл попрощался, повесил трубку и сказал МакЭвою уже совсем другим тоном:  
— Вторник, три часа дня.  
МакЭвой тупо переспросил:  
— Вторник?  
— Именно так.  
— Но я... чёрт. Это же целая неделя. Эту неделю нужно как-то...  
— Что?  
МакЭвой не ответил, покусал губы и скрылся в кабинете. Там он немного погрохотал дверцами и ящиками. Майкл за это время нашёл интернет-магазин шоколада, выбрал подарок Кэтрин, оплатил его картой и указал адрес доставки, сверившись с бумагой.   
МакЭвой снова вышёл в приёмную через пять минут, посвежевший, но сердитый.  
— Вы ей соврали, — заявил он с порога.  
Майкл успел забыть о противоестественной честности МакЭвоя.  
— Совсем чуть-чуть. От этого никому не станет хуже.  
— Вы сказали, что я в Эдинбурге.  
— Полагаю, душой вы всегда там.  
— А ещё вы сказали, что работаете моим ассистентом.  
— Вы правы. С этим я немного поспешил.  
— В каком смысле поспешили?  
Майкл достал из портфеля стопку листов в файлике и протянул их профессору.  
— Подпишите, когда будет свободная минута.  
МакЭвой машинально взял бумажки, но читать не стал.  
— Что это?  
— Договор, конечно. А те два листа, что сверху, — моё резюме.  
— Договор между кем и кем?  
— Между мной и вами.  
— Да неужели?  
— Прочтите перед тем, как подписать.  
МакЭвой криво улыбнулся.  
— Стесняюсь спросить, о чём мы с вами договариваемся.  
Майкл невозмутимо ответил:  
— Я решил поработать на вас. Вы ведь прежде заключали с подчинёнными трудовой договор?  
Майкл рассчитывал, что МакЭвой справится с изумлением и скажет что-нибудь дельное, но ожидания пошли прахом. МакЭвой расхохотался. Хохот был громоподобен, и Майклу он не понравился.   
— Вы, — сказал МакЭвой. — Решили. Поработать. На меня.  
— Всё верно.  
— Ну разве не мило. Вы решили...  
— Подпись нужно поставить в правом нижнем углу.  
— Вас не смущает, что у меня нет открытой вакансии?  
— Не смущает.  
— Ну ещё бы. Вакансии — это для простых смертных, а вы человек исключительный. Вы голова. Таких голов уже нет.  
Майкл ничего не понял.  
— Если это ирония, то я... я, кажется, не совсем уловил...  
— Не расстраивайтесь, — утешил МакЭвой. — Такое бывает, когда слишком увлекаешься самим собой.  
Майкл остолбенел. Он был уверен, что всё идёт неплохо, но разговор сворачивал явно не туда, куда нужно.  
— Простите?  
— Давайте поговорим честно. Вам здесь что нужно?  
Майкл ответил:  
— Собираюсь стать вашим ассистентом.  
— Собираетесь, — эхом повторил МакЭвой. — А моё мнение по этому вопросу что-нибудь значит?  
Выдержка подвела Майкла, и он брякнул:  
— Я подумал, что вы не откажетесь...  
— ...потому что такой ассистент, как вы, на дороге не валяется, — так?  
Именно так Майкл и думал, но согласиться было бы невежливо.  
— Ваше мнение мне очень важно.  
— Вот здорово. Тогда я с удовольствием его озвучу. Я думаю, что вы пришли сюда показать, какой вы крутой спец и как вы всех делаете одной левой. Вам хочется сотворить что-нибудь этакое, чтобы все вокруг сказали: «Ах!» и упали замертво. Воротилы из фармакологии задели ваше самолюбие, и вот вы решили восторжествовать. Да здравствует бестолковый профессор, вселяющий в вас уверенность. Он, конечно, не откажет, потому что такой менеджер, как вы, ему и в мечтах не являлся. Научите бедолагу уму-разуму и утрёте нос бывшему боссу, а сами прослывёте героем. План — зашибись, только мне он не очень-то по нутру.  
Майкл постарался не измениться в лице.  
— Вы всё неправильно поняли.  
— Я так понял, что вас потянуло на благотворительность. На этот случай в Африке разводят толпы голодающих детей. Отправьте им чек, а меня оставьте в покое. Сколько я вам должен за бизнес-план?  
Майкл собирался сказать: «У вас столько нету», но тут в дверях возникла Милли. Вид у неё был расслабленный и благодушный. Завидев Майкла, а рядом злого, как чёрт, босса, она остановилась, и благодушие тут же смыло с её лица.  
— А, Милли! — воскликнул МакЭвой. — Как мило, что ты всё-таки пришла. Я решил, что тебя похитили инопланетяне.  
— Инопланетяне... что?  
— Ты, конечно, отбивалась как могла, но они не понимали английского и не могли знать, что твой рабочий день начинается в девять утра.  
— У меня на десять был назначен маникюр, — бесхитростно сказала Милли.  
— А, это всё объясняет! Прости, что не согласовал с инвесторами твой маникюр. Непростительная ошибка.  
Милли хлопнула ресницами.  
— Разве встреча сегодня?  
— А ты думала, когда?  
— Ну не знаю... Может, завтра... Я-то тут причём...  
— Может, притом, что ты мой помощник?  
Майкл тихо, но очень выразительно кашлянул. МакЭвой проигнорировал его.  
— Ты купила корм для мышей?  
— Ну, раз надо, то я закажу...  
— А на Би-Би-Си ты звонила?  
— Я... да они меня даже слушать не станут...   
— Что со снимками?  
— Какими снимками?  
— Мне нужны результаты МРТ-сканирования, которое было на прошлой неделе.  
На глаза Милли навернулись слёзы.  
— Что вы на меня набрасываетесь! Вроде лежали где-то...  
— Где?  
— О боже, откуда я знаю! Дайте хоть раздеться!  
От тревожной паузы даже Майклу стало не по себе.   
— Не утруждайся, — сказал МакЭвой. — Иди домой.  
— Не поняла.  
— Забирай вещи, Милли, и иди на маникюр, на педикюр, куда хочешь. Остаток зарплаты переведу тебе на карту в конце месяца.  
— Но... но я...  
— И давай без этого.  
Всхлипнув, Милли опрометью бросилась к столу. Майкл уступил ей место. МакЭвой ушёл к себе. Милли взяла коробку и стала бросать в неё безделушки, разбросанные по столу: заколки для волос, записные книжки, ручки, кружку с надписью: «ВСЁ БУДЕТ ЗАМУРРРЧАТЕЛЬНО». Её рука потянулась к упаковке скоб для степлера и нераспечатанной пачке бумаги. Майкл мягко спросил:  
— Это ваше?  
Милли посмотрела на него с обидой, но руку убрала.  
Напоследок она схватила с подоконника чахлый цветок в пластмассовом горшке и удалилась. Майкл стоял посреди опустевшей приёмной, чувствуя себя идиотом.  
Из кабинета выглянул МакЭвой в тоненькой куртке на рыбьем меху.  
— Вы ещё здесь?  
— Как видите.  
— Вы можете просто попрощаться и уйти?  
— Попрощаться могу.  
— В таком случае до свидания.  
— До свидания.  
МакЭвой развернулся и исчез в коридоре. Майкл остался один.   
Постоял, подумал. Зашёл в МакЭвойский кабинет — пусто и пыльно. Зашёл в другой — и там не лучше. Второе помещение было заметно больше кабинета. Там стоял большой солидный микроскоп, непонятные приборы, холодильник с пробирками и контейнерами, лампы, клетки. В клетках сидели мыши, голодные и шебутные. Майкл налил им в поилку воды из фильтра и выбросил в мусорное ведро упаковку из-под корма.  
Уходить он вовсе не собирался. Дел было невпроворот.

 

17.

Джеймс был в бешенстве. Ему не сиделось, не стоялось и не лежалось — куда ни глянь, везде сплошное «не». Из офиса он сбежал, чтобы никого не видеть, и целый день бегал по городу — то в офис Би-Би-Си, то в неврологичку, то в диагностический центр. От рефлексии это не помогало. Мысли преследовали неотступно, жалящие и злые: что ты теперь будешь делать? Чем платить за электричество? Как разгрести дела? Все было так хорошо, пока не стало так плохо. Теперь хватит рыпаться. Иди на ставку в Оксфорд, закрывай контору — и дело с концами.  
В середине дня позвонила Эни. У неё было чутьё на неприятности. Начала издалека: как ты, как бизнес-план, как инвесторы, как Милли. Джеймс отделался междометиями, положил трубку и постарался приободриться. Ничего не получалось. В офис он вернулся только в восемь вечера, уставший, голодный и злой.  
Фассбендер по-прежнему сидел на месте Милли, неизменный, как гора. Складывалось впечатление, что он был здесь всегда, а здание аккуратно построили вокруг него. При виде Джеймса он поднял голову от бумаг, разбросанных по столу, и сказал:  
— Результаты МРТ-сканирования я нашёл. Не все снимки, но большую часть. Оставшиеся пришлют с курьером завтра утром.  
— Мистер Фассбендер, — сказал Джеймс, проходя через приёмную в кабинет. — Девятый час. Я вам ещё днём сказал: идите своей дорогой.  
— Вы мне не начальник, — без запинки выдал Фассбендер.  
От удивления Джеймс притормозил.  
— Что?  
— Подпишите договор — и мы обсудим рабочее время.  
— Это шутка?  
— Нет.  
— Вы меня шантажируете?  
— Я объясняю вам, что нужно предпринять, чтобы я ушёл.  
Джеймс потерял дар речи. Раздался звонок. Фассбендер взял трубку, поговорил со звонившим, записал кого-то на встречу, пожелал всего доброго и отключился. Когда Джеймс очнулся, Майкл уже вбивал что-то в айпад.  
— Кто это был?  
— Би-Би-Си  
— Что-то с передачей?  
— Да, они пришлют информацию на согласование по электронной почте. Завтра утром распечатаю и положу вам на стол.  
Джеймс порылся в памяти.  
— Вчера принтер не работал.  
— Вчера тут никто не работал.  
— Знаете что!..  
— Знаю, — отозвался Фассбендер. — Принтер я уже починил.  
— А ещё картриджам каюк.  
— Их я тоже заправил.  
Джеймс посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Может быть, я выразился недостаточно ясно… Но вы тут не работаете.  
— Да, сэр, — согласился Фассбендер, не двинувшись с места. — Вы выразились вполне ясно.  
— Тогда какого чёрта вы здесь делаете?  
— Я решаю вопросы.  
— А я вам не плачу.  
— И не надо.  
— А я возьму и полицию вызову.  
— Вызывайте.  
— Клянусь, вызову.  
— Я верю. Хотите, я сам вызову?   
Рука Фассбендера потянулась к телефону. Он выглядел таким довольным, что хотелось его на ком-нибудь поженить.  
Джеймс совсем потерял самообладание.  
— Я вам ещё раз повторяю: идите домой!  
— А я вам ещё раз повторяю: хотите распоряжаться моим временем — поставьте подпись на договоре.  
— А если не поставлю, то что? Будете сидеть здесь всю ночь?  
— Мои планы не в вашей сфере ответственности. Вы не мой босс.  
Задохнувшись от возмущения, Джеймс дёрнул на себя дверь и позорно скрылся в кабинете. В спину ему донеслось:  
— Договор и резюме на столе.  
Он сказал себе: никогда, ни за что, ни за какие деньги. Пролез под столом, сел на стул, пять минут разглядывал резюме. Перед глазами плясали красные и зелёные пятна. Усталость была вечна, как очередь в Тауэр. В приёмной слышались трудноопределимые звуки, не позволяющие забыть, что он в офисе не один.   
Двадцать минут спустя Джеймс вполголоса сказал:  
— Мистер Фассбендер.  
Тут же ручка двери повернулась, и Фассбендер возник на пороге.  
— Да?  
Джеймс собрался с мыслями.  
— Вы правда… правда окончили Эм-Би-Эй?  
— Дистанционную программу, — скромно сказал Фассбендер.  
Будь ты проклят... Джеймс закрыл руками лицо и сидел так с минуту, не шелохнувшись.  
— Сэр? — позвал Фассбендер.  
Привязался же, сукин кот!  
— Вы понимаете, что вы мне не по карману?  
— Если вас волнуют финансовые показатели, то за них отныне отвечаю я.  
— Меня волнует… волнует… чёрт побери. Что вы вообще здесь делаете?  
Фассбендер помедлил.  
— Работаю.  
— Это я понял. Я не понял, почему.  
Было видно, что Фассбендер колеблется — сказать или не сказать. Наконец он открыл рот и с достоинством вымолвил:  
— Почему — это моё дело.  
А и правда, какая мне разница, подумал Джеймс, глубоко вздохнул и подписал договор.  
Фассбендер улыбнулся, ловко вытащил договор из-под руки Джеймса, взглянул на часы и предложил:  
— Кофе?  
С миром происходило что-то не то.


	7. Chapter 7

18.  
  
Дорога на работу пролегала через шумный восточный рынок. Тот, кто назвал его пакистанским, ничего не смыслил в многообразии народов. За годы Джеймс выучил каждый камешек в брусчатке под ногами. Женщины, замотанные в платки, уже не бросались к нему с сумками и золотыми цепями, зато с удовольствием махали ручкой. Он махал им в ответ.  
Было утро вторника. Джеймс по привычке перебросился парой ободряющих междометий с торговцем обувью, не то арабом, не то египтянином, плюгавеньким мужичком с улыбкой в сорок восемь белейших зубов. Араб не знал английского, а Джеймс не знал арабского. Правительство считало это провалом идеи интеграции, а Джеймс — отличным поводом для дружбы.  
— Э! — горделиво сказал араб и вытащил из-за пазухи фотографию дочери — смуглой девушки в платке с большими тёмными глазами и полным ртом крепких отцовских зубов. Он тщился выдать её замуж уже лет пять. — А?  
— Но-но, — отказался Джеймс.  
— Ай! — укорил араб.  
— Но-но-но!  
Араб сделал вид, что не понял, и ткнул пальцем в фотографию.  
— Ам! Ах! Э?  
Джеймс попытался изобразить лицом, что дочка араба сказочна, но — жена, дети, пиво по пятницам, босс-зверь, кредит на дом, здоровье уже не то, и вообще зима близко, а я чёрте в чём.  
— Ууу, — посочувствовал араб.   
Джеймс поднял в воздух пятерню и был таков.  
Вместо завтрака он купил у вьетнамцев две коробочки с рисом и уверенно двинулся к входу в здание. В вестибюле сидел охранник, шумно зевая. Он только что явился на работу и готовился долго, продуктивно и напряжённо ничего не делать восемь часов подряд. Джеймс поздоровался, проскользнул мимо него и вошёл в первую дверь слева.  
В приёмной его ждал сюрприз. Фассбендер уже сидел за столом, одновременно глядя в монитор, в айпад, в стопку документов и в вечность. Судя по его зверскому виду, работа была в разгаре.  
— Доброе утро, сэр, — сухо сказал он, не поднимая головы.  
Джеймс ещё не привык к его присутствию и к обращению «сэр».  
— Доброе. Вы давно здесь?  
— С семи.  
— Не спалось?  
— Спасибо, с моим сном всё в порядке. Насчёт документов...  
— А я вот почти не спал. Мне тут пришёл в голову один любопытный эксперимент о лжи. Хотите, расскажу?  
— Уверен, это очень интересная история. Но всё же о документах...  
— Что-то серьёзное?  
— Полная путаница. Не пойму, как тут всё работает.  
— Некоторые люди задаются этим вопросом всю жизнь.  
Фассбендер поднял глаза и посмотрел на Джеймса без выражения.  
— Шутка, — успокоил Джеймс. — Честно говоря, я понятия не имею, что с документами. Когда смотрю на них, не пойму, кто я сам.  
— Изумительно.  
— Утешьтесь, — Джеймс положил на стол коробочку и палочки. — Я принёс вам завтрак. В качестве извинений за то, что я вчера на вас наорал.  
Фассбендер тормознул, как андроид, столкнувшийся с ситуацией, для которой нет алгоритма. Помедлив, он сказал:  
— Спасибо, — развернул коробку, поморщился и спросил: — Что это?  
— Рис, пища богов.  
— Чьих богов?  
— Ну, наверное, вьетнамских.  
— А с чем он?  
— А хер его знает. У этих вьетнамцев лучше не спрашивать. Но я так понял, что при жизни оно скорее летало, чем ползало.  
— М-м-м...  
— Давайте, отвлекитесь на пятнадцать минут. У документов нет опорно-двигательного аппарата.  
— Что вы хотите этим сказать?  
— Я хочу сказать, что они не сбегут.  
Фассбендер беспомощно оглянулся.  
— В здании есть столовая?  
— В здании есть еда, и она перед вами.  
Джеймс захлопнул дверь, плюхнулся узкое скрипящее в кресло за дверью и развернул свою коробочку. В нос ударил остро-пряный запах соевого соуса, кориандра и базилика. Джеймс с аппетитом стал наворачивать рис. Фассбендер взял палочки и потыкал в еду, будто опасался, что она зашевелится и вылезет наружу.  
— Расшфлаптесссь, — с набитым ртом сказал Джеймс и сглотнул, — когда-то я это уже ел, и ничего не случилось.   
Он поразмыслил.  
— Вернее, не совсем так. Кое-что случилось.  
Фассбендер насторожился.  
— Расстройство желудка?  
— Скорее психики. Меня бросила жена.  
— Из-за риса?  
— Точно не знаю, из-за чего. Ей всё не так. Пока нет чётко озвученных причин развода, нельзя отвергать гипотезу, что во всём виновата вьетнамская кухня.  
— Уверен, дело не в ней, — откомментировал Фассбендер.  
— Ешьте. Вы мне больше нравитесь, когда молчите.  
Фассбендер вздохнул, ещё раз ковырнул рис и начал есть.  
— Так вот насчёт эксперимента о лжи. Вы меня своим вчерашним враньём навели на интересную мысль. Вы знаете, что ложь можно заметить по показателям деятельности мозга? Правда требует куда меньших усилий. Когда человек лжёт, задействуется масса отделов мозга. В первую очередь надо напрячь воображение, затем воссоздать в уме картину, запомнить реальное положение дел, ложь и сам факт того, кому вы солгали, при каких обстоятельствах и зачем, а кроме того — справиться с волнением и включить актёрскую игру, не говоря уже о контроле поведения и речи. Воображение завзятого лжеца гораздо богаче, чем у обычного человека. На этот счёт есть куча исследований, в основном ими занимались спецслужбы. А вот о принятии решения солгать почти ничего нет. В мозгу должен быть какой-то центр лжи. Помните, в «Гарри Поттере» была сыворотка правды, которую испробовали на Барти Крауче-младшем. Чушь, конечно, но исследования в области поиска центра лжи...  
Фассбендер, осторожно пережёвывая рис, взял айпад и потыкал в него. Джеймс прервался, чтобы полюбопытствовать:  
— Что вы делаете?  
— Смотрю список прочитанных книг.  
— Вы ведёте учёт?  
Он кивнул.  
— Учёт и личный рейтинг.  
— И зачем он вам сейчас?  
— Хочу узнать, читал ли я Джоан Роулинг.  
Джеймс опешил.  
— Вы это серьёзно? Хотите сказать, что вы не вспомните, читали ли «Гарри Поттера», пока не заглянете в айпад?  
— Айпад выдаёт точную информацию, а моя память — нет.  
Джеймс фыркнул.  
— Вы дурите меня. Такого быть не может.  
— Может.  
— Мальчик-сиротка, шрам на лбу, магия, рыжий друг-придурок... Ничего в памяти не всплывает? Ну, Хогвартс там? Совы? Директор с придурью?  
— Директор с придурью звучит очень знакомо.  
— Ну хоть Дамблдора вспомнили! Уже полегче.  
Фассбендер закатил глаза, но Джеймс не понял, почему. Промотав несколько экранов, Фассбендер покачал головой.  
— Из произведений Джоан Роулинг в списке есть только «Случайная вакансия».  
— Неужели вы и фильм не смотрели?   
— Учёт фильмов я веду в другом приложении. Уточнить?  
Джеймс отмахнулся.  
— Не надо, я уже понял, что всё плохо... Вы какой-то киборг.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Ну, вы как будто не из плоти и крови. Хотите, пройдём обследование на МРТ-сканере? Обещаю, если выяснится, что там одни проводочки, об этом узнаем только вы, я и Сара Коннор.  
Фассбендер не удостоил его ответом и уткнулся в айпад. Джеймс бодро умял остатки риса, выбросил пустую коробочку в мусорку и пошёл к себе.  
— Если что, я буду в кабинете.  
— Расшифровка передачи Би-Би-Си лежит на вашем столе.  
Проходя мимо, Джеймс заглянул через плечо Фассбендера. Тот открыл гугл и сосредоточенно вбил в поисковую строку: «Кто такая Сара Коннор».  
Джеймсу стоило больших усилий сдержать смех.  
  
  
19.  
  
Никогда ещё в жизни Майкла не было такого странного периода.  
Он вступил в карьерную гонку лет пятнадцать назад и с тех пор уверенно и добросовестно шагал вверх по ступеням. Он давно уже привык не исполнять поручения, а контролировать исполнение, удерживая в руках сотни ниточек одновременно. Каждая ниточка предсказуемо вела к нужной задаче. Когда ниточка дёргалась, он понимал, что что-то пошло не так, и мгновенно решал проблему сверху. Эта чуткая, порой ювелирная работа показалась бы очень трудной людям вроде МакЭвоя, но Майклу она удавалась. Он чувствовал себя уверенно в огромных массивах систематизированной информации.  
Майкл не стремился к первым ролям и не хотел садиться в кресло топ-менеджера: он видел удовольствие в том, чтобы вносить порядок в мироздание, действующее по стороннему закону. Закон этот не надо было придумывать. Его уже придумали до Майкла. Майклу оставалось только обеспечивать работу закона, бесперебойную, как солнце. Из него вышел бы хороший судья.  
Неприятным сюрпризом стало то, что в том месте, где он оказался, не было ни закона, ни системы.  
Первые два дня он потратил на то, чтобы просто разобраться в том, как всё оформлено и где что лежит.  
Среду он убил на то, чтобы разобрать папки, стопки, стол и шкаф в приёмной.  
В четверг он попытался внести в хаос организационную структуру, но обнаружил пропажу по меньшей мере двадцати договоров.  
Утром в пятницу они нашлись, но к обеду он понял, что это старые версии. Стопка с актуальными документами попалась ему на глаза только к вечеру. Она лежала в пыльном стеллаже в кабинете прямо под бюстом Супермена.  
Параллельно с этим всю неделю он, не переставая, отвечал на звонки, письма, назначал встречи, связывался с нужными людьми, отшивал ненужных и ни черта, ни черта не понимал в том, что здесь происходит.  
Новизна неприятно шокировала Майкла. Он потерял за разбором документации непозволительно много времени. В «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс» такая потеря времени обошлась бы в кругленькую сумму. Майкл напоминал себе, что он больше не операционный директор, а лишь ассистент, а время ассистентов ценится отнюдь не так дорого.  
Ему недоставало смирения. Он никак не мог поверить, что променял высокую должность на то, чтобы целыми днями возиться с папками, бумажками и электронными письмами.  
Но хуже всего был МакЭвой. Профессор говорил на языке, который Майкл понимал с трудом. С точки зрения Майкла, девяносто процентов того, что нёс МакЭвой, было полным бредом, а оставшиеся десять процентов состояли из фраз «Передайте соль». Шутки он произносил с серьёзным лицом, а серьёзные мысли приправлял неумеренной дозой юмора. Из-за этого Майкл не понимал, где надо смеяться, и на всякий случай не смеялся вообще. Иногда он позволял себе саркастичные замечания, но они были недостаточно искристы, чтобы МакЭвой мог их заметить. Майкл абсолютно не понимал профессора, а профессор не понимал его.  
Вдобавок к этому МакЭвой имел крайне расплывчатое представление о времени. Он мог прийти не в девять, а в одиннадцать, заработаться до ночи, мог катастрофически опоздать на одну встречу и загодя прийти на другую, мог пропасть неизвестно куда часа на три, а ещё мог до позднего вечера потеряться в диагностическом центре. Майкл в упор не понимал, что можно делать там так долго. Однажды он тактично спросил, сколько воемени потребует очередной визит в центр, и получил ответ:  
— Ну, не знаю... ЭЭГ-мониторинг с записью видео — это от пяти часов до суток.  
От пяти часов до суток! Майкл еле смолчал. В коммерции за такой разброс профессора бы убили. Как вообще можно планировать что-то с диапазоном в девятнадцать часов?  
В ещё большее смятение его привели долги. У Майкла никогда не было долгов. Даже в юности. Он одалживал, но не занимал, оказывал милость, но не просил её. Майкл никогда не сталкивался с просроченными счетами, последними предупреждениями, угрожающими посланиями из электрической компании и гневными звонками от арендатора.  
— Профессор, вам снова звонил Хэзерборд.  
— Какой ещё Хэзерборд?  
— Владелец здания.  
— Ах этот...  
— Что ему сказать?  
— Скажите, что я умер.  
— Боюсь, в таком случае он предложит сменить офис на гроб.  
— Тогда скажите, мы всё оплатим до следующей пятницы.  
Брехня — не оплатим. Майкл видел выписку со счёта с жалкой суммой и ясно представлял финансовые потоки. Хэзерборд мог рассчитывать на какие-нибудь деньги в лучшем случае в следующем месяце, и то при условии, что инвесторы примут бизнес-план. Впрочем, даже в случае успеха скоро долг увеличится ещё на один платёж, а профессор и так должен уже за четыре месяца. Пятый он не потянет.  
Думая об этом, Майкл удивлялся, до чего странный тип этот профессор. МакЭвой то ли не понимал всего ужаса своего положения, то ли делал вид, что не понимает. Поначалу он путался у Майкла под ногами, интересуясь, нужна ли помощь.  
Майкл ответил:  
— Вы мне очень поможете, если не будете мешать.  
Думал, МакЭвой съязвит или прицепится с глупостями, но тот послушался и больше не приставал. На это ему не хватало ни времени, ни желания. Прежде Майкл считал, что серьёзной работой МакЭвой не утруждается. Хватило недели, чтобы понять: МакЭвой света белого не видит. Майкл не всегда понимал, чем именно занят профессор, но отмечал, что тот часто засыпает за работой, неудобно скрючившись за столом, заваленным бумагой и техникой.  
Майкла удивляла перемена в стиле управления. Он привык согласовывать каждый шаг, уточнять и отчитываться. Ежедневно его голова болела не только о том, что предпринять, но и о том, как объяснить это высшему руководству. Столько свободы у него ещё не было. Никто не вставлял палки в колёса, не пытался переиграть его, подсидеть, обойти, утаить от него грешки, провернуть что-нибудь за его спиной. Хитрость МакЭвоя распространялась не дальше двери паба. В работе он был предельно сосредоточен, а в бытовых вопросах неправдоподобно рассеян. Он не самодурил, не давил, не пытался показать Майклу своё должностное превосходство. Майкл знал, что та же черта характера привела МакЭвоя к тому плачевному положению, в котором они оба оказались, и всё же... Всё же он испытывал благодарность.  
К концу недели он с недоумением обнаружил, что с профессором... с этим безумцем, психопатом, раздолбаем, с этим чудовищно неорганизованным, помешанным, несобранным, невозможным... с ним, в общем-то, приятно работать.   
Поразительная свобода не отменяла вороха проблем. Больше всего Майкла беспокоили финансы. Арендная плата за квадратный метр по меркам Лондона была терпимой, но бюджет, треснувший из-за отмены контракта с «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс», не выдержал бы и этого. Майкл ясно видел, что мистер Хэзерборд непростительно обнаглел: он брал деньги за бодрствующую охрану, располагая только спящей, драл плату за плановый ремонт, не проводя его, и только невнимательность чиновников отдаляла его от дня, когда на здание навесят ярлык «аварийное состояние». Майкл прикинул, что за счёт этих огрехов он мог бы сбить несколько фунтов с квадратного метра в месяц. Размышляя об этом, он стал искать платёжки за прошлые месяцы и наткнулся на интересное обстоятельство: мистер Хэзерборд принимал одну часть оплаты переводом, а другую часть наличными, причём вторая неуклонно росла.  
С этими бумагами Майкл пришёл к профессору, положил их на стол и спросил, что это значит.  
— А, — сказал МакЭвой, неохотно оторвавшись от набора статьи. Его ветхий ноутбук жужжал, как рой пчёл, а покрасневшие глаза заметно сощуривались, бегая по строчкам. — Ну да, этот хмырь разделил счета. Вас что-то удивляет?  
— Давно?  
— Да не помню. Года два, наверное. Слушайте, там с Би-Би-Си не звонили?  
— Передача вышла ещё позавчера.  
— Правда? Чёрт, я всё прошляпил.  
— Я записал её и отправил ссылку вам на почту.  
— Шшшшикарно, — выпалил МакЭвой и вернулся к статье.  
Майкл на некоторое время задумался, как это понимать, и решил, что словом «шшшшикарно» МакЭвой заменяет «спасибо».  
Так прошла его первая рабочая неделя на новом месте.  
На второй неделе стало хуже.  
  
  
20.  
  
В понедельник Майкл получил от мистера Хэзерборда грозное послание, сводившееся к одному: выметайтесь к чёртовой матери, и чтоб я вас больше не видел, а не то вас вообще никто не увидит, кроме апостола Петра.  
Майкл хотел сообщить об этом МакЭвою... Правда, хотел. Пару раз он открывал рот, чтобы поведать профессору новости, но не издавал ни звука. В выходные профессор работал до поздней ночи, записывая ЭЭГ на дому у какой-то девочки, больной эпилепсией. Вид у него был убитый, под глазами залегли глубокие синие тени. В середине дня Майкл заглянул в его кабинет и увидел, что МакЭвой спит, уронив голову на клавиатуру. Майкл постоял на пороге в смешанных чувствах, а затем плавно и бесшумно прикрыл дверь.  
Ему позвонили. По ту сторону трубки раздался весёлый голос Энн-Мари.  
— Ну, Майкл, как прошла ваша неделя?  
Он сказал:  
— Спасибо, омерзительно.  
— И голос под стать. Джим вас не сильно доконал?  
— Не сильно.  
— Колитесь, что случилось.  
Неожиданно он рассказал ей про Хэзерборда. Хотелось выговориться. Приступы откровенности случались с ним нечасто, но он ещё ни с кем не говорил о новой работе — а, видит бог, рассказать было что.  
Не слишком подробный рассказ Энн-Мари выслушала, не перебивая, а затем спросила:  
— Вы рассказали Джиму?  
— Нет, — ответил Майкл.  
Она полюбопытствовала:  
— Почему?  
Он на миг растерялся, и она тут же всё поняла.  
— Волнуетесь.  
— Что? Нет.  
— Не хотите его расстраивать.  
— Неправда.  
— Боитесь, как бы это не стало последней каплей.  
Он протестовал:  
— Ничего подобного, — но Энн-Мари не слушала.  
— Ваша забота очень трогательна.  
— Нет никакой заботы! — сорвался Майкл и тут же взял себя в руки. — Простите.  
Она дала ему время осмыслить своё вранье.  
— Вы же придумаете что-нибудь, правда?  
— Придумаю, — согласился Майкл, положил трубку и тут же придумал.  
Он решил встретиться с Хэзербордом лично. Вечером, вернувшись с работы домой, Майкл переоделся, наскоро нарезал хлеба и буженины, сел на диван, схватил айпад и стал искать подходящие прецеденты из налогового права.  
Через час он опомнился и сообразил, что не вымыл руки, что умял четыре бутерброда не за столом, а на диване, что всё вокруг в крошках, что, увлёкшись, он забыл о дисциплине, и (самое страшное) ему без неё было неплохо.  
Сердитый на самого себя, он вышел на балкон, закурил и выбросил эти мысли из головы.  
Следующим утром он приехал на работу в великолепном костюме, пошитом на заказ на Сэвил Роу. В десять утра в офис заявился и МакЭвой. Он был в потасканной куртке, в одной руке держал черновик чьей-то статьи на рецензию, а в другой — очередную дрянь с пакистанского рынка, завернутую в нечто вроде ржаной лепёшки. Увидев Майкла, он остановился и сказал:  
— Как вам не стыдно! Получаете Оскар — и не позвали меня.  
— Никакой Оскар я не получаю.  
— А я бы вам дал, — МакЭвой выдержал паузу и прибавил особым саркастическим тоном: — Оскар, разумеется.  
Майкл уронил папку и чуть не продырявил себе руку степлером. Вышло бы неловко, если бы МакЭвой замечал такие нюансы.  
— Уже не могу видеть этот чёртов отчёт. Нельзя ли отправить его по почте?  
— Нельзя, — отрезал Майкл. — Вы должны выступить перед инвесторами.  
— На кой чёрт им сдалось слушать то, что и так написано?  
— Так вы проявите уважение.  
— Напрасная трата времени, — МакЭвой доел пакистанскую дрянь, с аппетитом облизнулся и стряхнул крошки с рук.  
— Хотите денег, — сказал Майкл, — играйте по правилам.  
— Мне нужны не деньги, а портативный энцефалограф.  
Наивная душа. Майкл хотел спросить, давно ли МакЭвой видел счета, но посмотрел в серое, всё ещё очень уставшее лицо и сменил тему.  
— Мистер МакЭвой, могу я задать вопрос?  
— Задавайте.  
— Сколько лет вашей куртке?  
— Сколько надо.  
Майкл вежливо возразил:  
— Столько не надо.   
— Отвяжитесь, — отмахнулся профессор, — моя куртка ещё всех переживёт.  
— Разумеется. Она пережила Оливера Кромвеля. Ей уже ничего не страшно.  
— Вы надеетесь сразить её сарказмом?  
Майкл сказал:  
— Откройте шкаф. Там висит пальто. Наденете на встречу, потом вернёте.  
— В шкафу? — удивился МакЭвой. Видно, ему и в голову не приходило, что в шкафу может быть что-то, кроме Нарнии.  
— Да.  
— У нас есть шкаф?  
— За дверью, рядом с креслом.  
— Новое приобретение?  
— Нет, он стоит там давно. Я вешаю туда и вашу куртку. И вы её каждый день оттуда забираете.   
— Никогда не замечал.  
МакЭвой неуверенно сделал шаг к шкафу, открыл его, вытащил пальто Майкла и присвистнул.  
— Фунтов семьсот выложили, не меньше?  
Семь с половиной тысяч, мысленно ответил Майкл, а вслух ответил:  
— Почти.  
МакЭвой накинул пальто на плечи, повертелся и с нескрываемым отвращением изрёк:  
— В этом пальто я похож на приличного человека.  
— Похожи, — согласился Майкл. — Будем надеяться, Эткинс не заметит обмана.  
Вытолкав МакЭвоя из офиса в час дня, Майкл выждал до четырёх, причесался, стряхнул с плеч пылинки и отправился к Хэзерборду.  
Хэзерборд произвёл на Майкла тягостное впечатление. Его маленькие поросячьи глазки утонули в мясистых розовых щеках, но остроты зрения не утратили. Особенно хорошо Хэзерборд видел деньги. От него не укрылось, что стоимость костюма на Майкле превосходит арендную плату за два месяца. От этого он весь подобрался, кресло под ним горестно скрипнуло, и Хэзерборд встревоженно спросил:  
— Вам чего?  
Майкл вошёл в его кабинет, ловко увернувшись от секретарши, недобро улыбнулся и без приглашения сел.  
— Добрый день. Я представляю интересы профессора МакЭвоя.  
— Кого?  
— Профессора Джеймса МакЭвоя.   
— Вы про балабола с мышами?  
— Я про вашего арендатора.  
Хэзерборд крякнул.  
— Я ж велел ему выметаться.  
— Профессор получил ваше письмо, спасибо. А вы получили письмо от Налогово-таможенной службы?  
Хэзерборд вскинул брови и стал похож на удивлённую свинью.  
— Не понял.  
— Видимо, не получили, — вздохнул Майкл. — Ну ничего, ещё получите. Думаю, это вопрос одной-двух недель. Советую искать хорошего адвоката прямо сейчас, пока дело не приобрело скверный оборот.  
Хэзерборд забеспокоился.  
— Вы о чём вообще? Что вам нужно?  
— Мне нужна ясность, мистер Хэзерборд. Надеюсь, вы сможете её внести.  
Майкл открыл портфель и выложил на стол стопку платёжек.  
— Видите ли, в чём дело... Простите моё невежество. Я работаю у профессора МакЭвоя недавно и мало что смыслю в местных порядках. Профессор МакЭвой глубоко сожалеет, что заставил вас ждать. Как только вы тактично напомнили нам о долге, за что огромное вам спасибо, я немедленно взялся оплатить счета.  
Хэзерборд осторожно ответил:  
— Так.  
— Знаете, по своей неопытности я заметил... как бы выразиться... тревожащие симптомы. Прежде я имел дело с несколько иными формами расчёта и был удивлён, когда увидел, что платежи делятся на две части. Причём та часть, что платится наличными, неуклонно растёт. Похоже, ваша недвижимость демонстрирует отменную доходность. В среднем ставка по рынку в прошлом голу составила два с половиной процента, а вы подняли цены на десять. И это несмотря на то, что в здании давным-давно не было ремонта, а охранник круглосуточно спит.  
Хэзерборд сглотнул.  
— Предполагаю, что Налогово-таможенная служба очень рада, что честные граждане умеют зарабатывать деньги. Если, конечно, эти наличные деньги облагаются налогом. У меня возникло подозрение... просто предположение, маленькое допущение, не подумайте, что я всерьёз...   
Кресло под Хэзербордом скрипнуло ещё жалобней.   
— ...я стал размышлять. Вы единолично владеете этим прекрасным зданием. Сколько здесь метров? Не так уж много. Примерно девятьсот? Пожалуй, даже тысяча. Две трети помещений простаивают пустыми. Остаётся каких-нибудь триста тридцать квадратных метров по цене сорок пять фунтов каждый. Сорок пять фунтов в месяц — это пятьсот сорок в год. В переводе на живые деньги... Боюсь ошибиться. Сто семьдесят восемь тысяч или что-то вроде того? С них полагается платить налог в сорок пять процентов. Восемьдесят тысяч фунтов налогов в год. Нешуточная сумма! Это при условии, что все деньги, получаемые от арендаторов, вы декларируете в Налогово-таможенной службе. Я имею в виду и те, что вам переводят, и те, что отдают налом. А вот если нал вы не декларируете, то ситуация куда более интересна. Смеха ради я посчитал, что без нала ваш годовой доход составит всего тридцать одну тысячу в год, а для этой суммы налоговая ставка уже иная. Всего двадцать процентов. Это шесть тысяч двести фунтов налогов в год.  
Хэзерборд сипло спросил:  
— На что вы намекаете?  
— Я? Ни на что. Лишь делюсь с вами своими фантазиями. Только представьте: если бы вы решили с помощью разделения оплаты уклониться от налогов, это сэкономило бы вам почти семьдесят четыре тысячи фунтов в год. За два года бюджет Британии недополучил бы от вас сто двадцать восемь тысяч. За такое дают штраф в трёхкратном размере и сажают в тюрьму на срок до семи лет. Впрочем, обычно дают не больше трёх с половиной, но есть прецеденты, когда людям давали все семь плюс штраф. Особенно если налоговое преступление совершено не по неосторожности, а с явным умыслом. Но я уверен, что вы действовали безо всякого умысла, и всё это лишь одно большое недоразумение.  
Повисла тишина. Майкл ею наслаждался. Хэзерборд подрумянился, как запечёный поросёнок. Когда молчание стало нестерпимым, Хэзерборд просипел:  
— Что вам нужно?  
— Сущая мелочь. Я не стал бы заострять внимание на этом инциденте, если бы профессору МакЭвою простили долг за четыре предыдущих месяца и за текущий, а также снизили ставку до... скажем, тридцати фунтов за квадратный метр.  
— Тридцати? — возмутился Хэзерборд. — Это грабёж!  
— Вы знаете историю Робина Гуда? — осведомился Майкл. — Он считал, что грабить вора не так уж грешно.  
Хэзерборд задохнулся.  
— Кроме того, я хотел бы, чтобы охрана этого прелестного места проявляла чуточку больше служебного рвения. Уверен, такой умный человек, как вы, сочтёт эти требования справедливыми. Так что вы думаете?  
Хэзерборд сердито выплюнул:  
— Чёрт с вами.  
Майкл кивнул, щёлкнул застёжкой портфеля, встал и сделал шаг к выходу. Миг триумфа был слаще мёда.  
Когда Майкл взялся за ручку двери, Хэзерборд вздохнул с облегчением.  
Нет, подумал Майкл, так легко ты не отделаешься.  
Обернулся и блеснул улыбкой.  
— Совсем забыл спросить. Вам не кажется, что на первом этаже не помешало бы сделать лёгкий косметический ремонт?  
  
  
21.  
  
В офис Майкл вернулся окрылённый, как ангел. В сущности, переговоры об арендной плате — мелочь. Уже давно мелочи не приносили ему столь ощутимого удовольствия. Он зашёл в приёмную, положил портфель на идеально прибранный стол, выложил из него подписанный договор о новой арендной ставке и с чувством выполненного долга положил его в папку со счетами.  
Дверь в лабораторию была открыта. Майкл прислушался. Оттуда звучало пощёлкивание, словно кто-то жал на западающую кнопку. Майкл подошёл к двери и остановился в проёме.  
МакЭвой сидел на стуле возле экрана, подсоединённого к ноутбуку. Он так и не разделся — то ли забыл, то ли увлёкся. Сидя в пальто Майкла, он смотрел в экран, разделённый на две части. Слева мелькала энцефалограмма — несколько рядов, испещрённых тонкими чёрными линиями, бегущими вверх и вниз. Правая часть экрана показывала девочку, лежащую на диване. Ей было лет семь, и она выглядела, как любая другая девочка семи лет, — длинные русые волосы с рыжеватым отливом, вздёрнутый нос, футболка с героями мультиков, пижамные штаны, розовые носки с тёмными вставками на пятках. Только две вещи привлекали внимание — порезы на лбу и щеках и шлем с проводами, тянущимися к прибору за кадром. В изголовье дивана сидела женщина в халате, по виду мать девочки, и гладила её по голове.  
— Как прошла презентация? — спросил Майкл.  
— Вроде нормально, — ответил профессор, не отрывая взгляд от экрана. — Обещали позвонить завтра.  
— Они назвали точное время или хотя бы диапазон?  
МакЭвой поднял руку, прося подождать. Он нажал пару клавиш на ноутбуке. Запись перемоталась вперёд. Теперь девочка лежала под мигающей лампой.  
Вдруг энцефалограмма взбесилась. По ней будто бежали разряды тока: один, потом второй. Девочку согнуло в дугу. Она дёрнулась, нелепо взмахнула руками. Тщедушное тельце сковало судорогой, ступни в розовых носках болезненно вытянулись. Глаза смотрели в камеру пустым и испуганным взглядом. Из приоткрытого рта к обивке дивана тянулась нитка слюны. Девочка затряслась. Мама придерживала её за плечи.  
МакЭвой смотрел на энцефалограмму, хмурясь. Эта пытка длилась минуты три, а то и больше. Майклу хотелось сбежать, но он почему-то не сбегал.  
Наконец профессор поставил пытку на паузу, открыл ворд и что-то напечатал.  
— Извините. Я отвлёкся. О чём вы говорили?  
Майкл не смог вспомнить, о чём. Он стоял, не двигаясь, и сверлил взглядом сгорбленную спину под пальто с чужого плеча. Может, дело было в пальто, но спина стала другой, совсем другой — не той, что он видел вчера или позавчера. Он пока не мог сформулировать, какой именно.  
— Забудьте.  
МакЭвой обернулся и посмотрел на Майкла с интересом.  
— У вас какое-то странное лицо.   
— Обычное.  
— Нет, странное. Что-то случилось?  
— Ничего.  
— Вы лжёте.  
— С чего вы взяли?  
МакЭвой улыбнулся.  
— У вас зрачки расширяются.  
Майкл раздражённо спросил себя: как возможно, чтобы человек не заметил шкафа в комнате, через которую проходит каждый день, и заметил сиюсекундное, микроскопическое изменение в чужом лице?  
Раздражение улетучилось, когда он снова посмотрел в экран. МакЭвой тоже посмотрел и пояснил:  
— Это видео-ЭЭГ, что я записывал. Её зовут Лиззи.  
— Это был приступ?  
— Он самый. Удалось поймать.  
— Почему вся в царапинах?  
— Во время приступа человек падает и может серьёзно пораниться. Дома или на улице.  
— Откуда это?  
— Гены, как правило. Точную причину этого случая врачи как раз пытаются установить. Я просто консультирую. Видите? — он махнул рукой на МРТ-снимок. — Масштабных поражений мозга нет, так что это наверняка фокальная кортикальная дисплазия. Осталось понять, где именно и что с ней делать.  
— Ясно, — сказал Майкл, лишь бы сказать хоть что-то.   
МакЭвой помедлил и спросил другим тоном:  
— Вы ведь никогда раньше с таким не сталкивались, верно?  
— Не сталкивался, — согласился Майкл. Врать было бессмысленно. В мире, из которого он пришёл, существовали только лекарства, но не болезни и уж тем более не симптомы, которые следовало бы этими лекарствами лечить.  
С некоторым изумлением он вдруг понял, что и энцефалопатию ни разу не видел. А ведь пять лет угроблено на «Ангиокс».  
— Вы поэтому так удивились? — спросил профессор. — Или тому, что шут занят делом?  
В его голосе было столько горечи, сколько Майкл ещё не слышал.  
— Нет, — сказал Майкл. — Вы не шут.  
Вышел и закрыл за собой дверь.


	8. Chapter 8

22.  
  
В пятницу Майкл получил письмо от Кэтрин, секретарши мистера Эткинса. В самых вежливых и любезных выражениях Кэтрин сообщала, что мистер Эткинс отказывается профинансировать проект МакЭвоя и желает удачи в дальнейших поисках инвестора.  
Майкл читал это письмо, слушая, как за дверью в лаборатории МакЭвой ходит от стены к стене. У него была привычка расхаживать по комнате в минуты размышлений. Майкл ответил на письмо сдержанными благодарностями, свернул окно почтового клиента и закрыл лицо руками.  
Перед глазами прыгали мушки. Он надавил пальцами на глазные яблоки, чтобы прийти в себя. Ему предстояло сообщить профессору чертовски плохую новость, и теперь он думал, когда лучше преподнести её — сразу или чуть погодя.  
Где-то на периферии появилась мысль: права Энн-Мари, права…  
Ты не просто делаешь свою работу, Фассбендер. Для тебя это дело — личное. Ты сочувствуешь МакЭвою и злишься на Мудилу Томми. Тебя по-настоящему волнует, как остаться на плаву в этой богом забытой дыре. Тебе не всё равно, что там с девочкой-эпилептиком. Тебе не наплевать на мышей, Би-Би-Си и МРТ-снимки.  
И, главное…  
Что там главное, Майкл не додумал, потому что в этот момент без стука открылась дверь в приёмную. На пороге возник высокий, очень худой, смутно знакомый мужчина с кожаным портфельчиком в руках.  
— Дже-е-еймс! — прикрикнул он. — Мне опять проволокли твоё приглашение!  
И смолк, запоздало заметив Майкла.   
— О!   
Майкл сразу отбросил рефлексию.  
— Добрый день.  
— Здрасьте, — сказал гость и с нескрываемым удивлением оглянулся.   
Майкл вбахал кучу сил, чтобы приёмная выглядела прилично: разгрёб завалы, рассортировал документы, расчистил стол и подоконник, убрал стопки бумаг на полу и натёр все открытые поверхности до зеркального блеска. Судя по выражению лица, гость уже бывал здесь раньше, и смена обстановки его впечатлила.  
— Э-э-э… Я прошу прощения. А кто теперь снимает этот офис?  
— Профессор Джеймс МакЭвой, — сказал Майкл и напомнил себе, что надо сделать табличку.  
Гость пришёл в ещё большее смятение. Без приглашения он сел в кресло за дверью, помотал головой туда-сюда и сказал:  
— Да ладно…  
Вдруг Майкл вспомнил, где уже видел его — на конференции «Тэд». Мужчина этот сидел по соседству с Майклом, и, когда распорядитель перечислял регалии МакЭвоя, он добавил к ним титул «знатный засранец».  
— Вы судебный пристав? — спросил гость. — Пришли здесь всё конфисковывать?  
В его голосе была надежда, и она Майклу не понравилась.  
— Нет, я ассистент. Как вас представить профессору?  
— Вы кто-о-о?  
Шумные восклицания наконец сработали. Не успел Майкл ответить, как в приёмной появился МакЭвой с огоньком здравого смысла в глазах. Как обычно, МакЭвоя было много, а здравого смысла мало.  
Завидев гостя, он тормознул и сказал:  
— Дэйви! Ты что тут делаешь?  
— Да вот. Дай, думаю, зайду к старине Джеймсу, узнаю, как дела.  
МакЭвой невежливо фыркнул.  
— А если по-честному?  
Фулхэм наигранно обиделся:  
— Неужели я не могу зайти в гости к однокурснику безо всякого повода? Ты меня расстраиваешь.  
— Уж бросил бы комедию ломать.  
Майкл деликатно кашлянул. МакЭвой спохватился.  
— Майкл, знакомьтесь, это Дэйви Фулхэм. Мы с ним вместе учились.  
Майкл смотрелся в гостя пристальнее. Прежде он ещё ни разу не видел МакЭвоя в обществе коллег. Дэйви Фулхэм выглядел именно так, как положено выглядеть консервативному учёному: на нём был замшевый пиджак с кожаными заплатками на рукавах, прямые брюки, коричневые, немного стоптанные ботинки. На длинном крючковатом носу сидели очки в роговой оправе. Впечатление портила только плешь, которую Дэйви Фулхэм безуспешно скрывал, зачёсывая остатки русых волос на затылок.  
Проще говоря, рядом с Дэйви Фулхэмом МакЭвой выглядел как придурковатый студент, прошляпивший вторую пересдачу.  
Насладившись сравнением, которое витало в воздухе, гость сунул руку в портфель, порылся там и бросил МакЭвою свернутую вдвое бумажку.  
— Принесли вместе с почтой. Второй год шлют мне твои приглашения. Может, дашь им свой настоящий адрес? Или дела настолько плохи, что адрес не проживёт и года?  
МакЭвой предпочёл не заметить подколку. Он развернул бумажку и просиял. Радость его была так искренна и незамутнённа, что в приёмной стало светлее.  
— «Сайенс Слэм»! А я-то думал, куда запропастилось приглашение. Вот уж не знал, что Дэйви Фулхэм принесёт хорошую новость!  
Дэйви Фулхэм поджал губы и отпустил короткий едкий смешок.  
— Ну, если для тебя это хорошая новость…  
МакЭвой снова проигнорировал выпад. Не дождавшись ответа, Дэйви доверительно обратился к Майклу:  
— Он совсем не изменился. Хотите верьте, хотите нет — пятнадцать лет прошло, а он всё такой же.  
Майкл верил, но соглашаться с Фулхэмом не хотелось. Он ответил вежливо-холодной улыбкой. Фулхэм не заметил холодка.  
— А давно вы работаете у Джеймса? Я знать не знал, что он взял ассистента. Мы, кажется, где-то уже встречались…  
— Разве?  
— Да-да, точно встречались. Вы в Оксфорде не учились?  
— Увы.  
Фулхэм спросил в лоб:  
— Как вас зовут?  
Увиливать от разговора было уже бессмысленно.  
— Майкл Фассбендер, — сказал Майкл и вдруг понял, что зря.  
В глазах Дэйви вспыхнул алчный огонёк. Не веря своим ушам, он весь подобрался и переспросил:  
— Как-как?  
— Фасс-бен-дер.  
— Вы из «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс»?  
Определённо, говорить не стоило.  
— Раньше я работал там, но теперь работаю здесь. Профессор, есть несколько вопросов насчёт сегодняшнего вечера…  
— Отмените планы, — сказал МакЭвой. — Сегодня у нас «Сайенс Слэм».  
Майкл не понял, что это значит, зато Фулхэм понял. Он снисходительно спросил:  
— Ты всерьёз собираешься выступить? На этом… мероприятии?  
Тон его выражал крайнее неодобрение, если не брезгливость. Но в лице читалось торжество. Майкл догадался, что Фулхэм пришёл именно затем, чтобы выразить своё презрение, и цель визита отныне была исчерпана.  
— Точняк, — сказал МакЭвой. — Соображаешь, когда стараешься. Так держать, Дэйви, так держать.  
Торжество момента было подпорчено. Фулхэм скривился уже неподдельно.  
— Да, Джеймс… И как ты ещё учёным себя называешь…  
МакЭвой положил на стол бумагу.  
— Спасибо, что притащился и принёс приглашение, но у меня куча дел.  
— Да ладно тебе, Джеймс. Все наши ребята знают, что ты висишь на волоске.  
— Скажи ребятам, что информация устарела.  
— Неужели? — Фулхэм больше не скрывал сарказма. — Кто-то решил проспонсировать твои бредовые идеи? Или торговать наукой стало выгодно? Если любишь торговать, я бы посоветовал начинать с кастрюль и алюминиевых ложек, а уж потом браться за нейрофизиологию. У тебя вон и рынок за углом.  
Майкл насторожился.  
— Знаешь, Дэйви, — сказал МакЭвой, — мне это осточертело. Не нравится, что наука идёт в люди? Ну да, куда уж тебе. Напомни, сколько человек присутствовало, когда ты презентовал свой суперважный доклад про генетические совпадения? Пять, четыре?   
— Когда ты наконец поймёшь, что наука не для средних умов? Низводить её до масс…  
— До каких, блин, масс? Пять человек, Дэйви! Ты угробил хренову гору времени на эти совпадения, а про них узнало пять человек! Из них четверо спали, а пятая — твоя жена!  
— В отличие от тебя, — выплюнул Дэйви, — я науку не продаю.  
— Зато хнычешь о массовом, как будто что-то о нём знаешь.  
Дэйви был уже красный, как рак.  
— Зато я не лезу на сцену в баре и не позорю науку!  
— Конечно, — отозвался МакЭвой. — Конечно, ты не лезешь! Если вылезаешь на сцену в баре, надо постараться, чтобы в баре хоть кто-нибудь был!  
И тут случилось то, чего Майкл никак не ожидал.  
С диким воплем «Аааа!» Дэйви Фулхэм кинулся на МакЭвоя, но не успел он занести кулак для удара, как МакЭвой ловко вырубил его одним хуком. Майкл нелепо привстал над столом. Фулхэм, как подкошенный, рухнул на пол. МакЭвой потряс костяшки пальцев, а затем растерянно посмотрел на свою руку, на Фулхэма и на Майкла.  
После паузы Майкл спросил:  
— Он жив?  
МакЭвой оценивающе посмотрел на Фулхэма.  
— Да чего с ним сделается… В отключке он.  
Майкл обошёл стол, наклонился над гостем и на всякий случай пощупал пульс. Пульс был, как у космонавта.  
— Мистер МакЭвой…  
— Ладно, Майкл, не надо нотаций.  
— Вы зачем ударили Фулхэма?  
— Я больше не буду.  
— Само собой, вы больше не будете. Другого Фулхэма у нас нет.  
— Вот увидите, сейчас он очнётся и снова станет говнюком.  
— И тем не менее, бить человека по лицу…  
— Эй! Вы, может, уже забыли? Вы дали мне в морду в баре!  
Майкл прикусил язык.  
— То-то же, — сказал МакЭвой. — Всякое бывает. К тому же он первый начал. Вы посмотрите на эту рожу. За Дэйви не я должен браться, а исследователи паранормальных явлений. Шутка ли — чучело сбежало с кукурузного поля.  
Майкл понял, что проще забыть инцидент, чем объяснить, что не так.  
— А этот «Сайенс Слэм»… Про который говорил мистер Фулхэм…  
— Отпадная тусовка! Уверен, вам понравится. Такое событие в мире науки просто нельзя пропустить.  
— Научная конференция?  
— Ну, можно сказать и так.  
Майкл взял приглашение и бегло пробежался взглядом по строчкам. С виду всё было чинно — уважаемый профессор такой-то, приглашаем вас принять участие в проекте популяризации науки «Сайенс Слэм». Мы будем рады выделить вам десять минут на выступление, приглашённый участник вне конкурса и всё прочее. Майкла насторожила только одна вещь: адрес. Место было неподалёку от дома МакЭвоя. Майкл бывал в тех краях, но ни разу не видел там ничего, похожего на бизнес-центр, научный институт или конференц-зал.  
В голову закралась мысль: плохую новость про инвестора лучше сказать, когда МакЭвой будет на подъёме. Например, после выступления. Так легче перенести.  
На полу завозился Дэйви Фулхэм. Он сел, потёр лоб, ошарашенно помотал головой и спросил:  
— Что случилось?  
— Ты собирался уходить, — сказал МакЭвой. — И упал.  
Майкл проглотил нотацию.  
— Упал? — спросил Дэйви. — На ровном месте, что ли?  
— Тут мокрый пол.   
— Разве?  
— Мокрый-мокрый. Мокрый, как море. Но всё-таки проверься на энцефалопатию. Обязательно. Это не дело — падать на ровном месте.  
Пока Дэйви не начал щупать сухой пол, Майкл помог ему подняться.  
— Жаль, что вы уходите.  
— Я пока ещё здесь.  
— Как, — сказал МакЭвой, — до сих пор?  
— Но уже ухожу.  
— Жаль, — посетовал Майкл, — очень жаль.  
— Могу и остаться.  
— Нам будет очень вас не хватать.   
Когда Майкл наконец спровадил Фулхэма, МакЭвой уже исчез в своём кабинете. Майкл ещё раз ознакомился с приглашением. Адрес не давал ему покоя. Он постучал в дверь кабинета, и, дождавшись неразборчивого возгласа, приоткрыл её.  
— Вы уверены, что они не ошиблись с адресом?  
МакЭвой разговаривал по телефону. Прижав трубку к плечу, он взял у Майкла приглашение, глянул в него, закрыл ладонью телефон и шепнул:  
— Всё правильно. Они проводили там «Сайенс Слэм» в прошлом году. Я тогда тоже выступал как приглашённый гость, было забавно.  
— А конкурс?  
— Что конкурс?  
— Тут написано — «вне конкурса». Между учёными есть конкурс?  
МакЭвой сказал в трубку: «Эни, погоди минутку» и пояснил:  
— Всё рассчитано на молодняк. Они выходят на сцену, делают доклады и соревнуются между собой. Кто наберёт больше всех децибелов, тот победил. Но я в гонке не участвую, просто выступаю.  
Майкл решил, что ослышался. Каких ещё децибелов? Баллов, конечно.   
— С чем вы будете выступать? Скоро уже выезжать, а доклада нет.  
— Доклад есть, — сказал МакЭвой. — Обзорная экскурсия в нейрофизиологию, я такое уже сто раз читал. Сверху добавим экспромта — и всё пройдёт отлично.  
Майкл не был уверен, что «добавим экспромта» — хорошая идея, и не был уверен, что в трудное время стоит распаляться на мероприятия, которые не приносят денег. Но он промолчал. Энн-Мари Дафф что-то вещала. Майкл повернулся к двери и уже почти ушёл, но краем уха услышал своё имя.  
— Да всё нормально, — говорил МакЭвой бывшей жене. — Честно говоря, я не сильно понимаю, что он тут делает… Может, пунктик у него какой. Так или иначе, с таким человеком в лужу я не сяду. Завязывай с переживаниями, Энн.  
О, подумал Майкл, ещё как сядешь… И у той лужи не будет дна.   
Сделав вид, что ничего не слышал, Майкл вышел в приёмную и сел за стол. Он знал, что позорно оттягивает неизбежный упадок. Ему не хотелось вгонять в крышку гроба МакЭвоя последний гвоздь. Он решил: ладно, пусть резвится, серьёзные проблемы встретим позже.  
Это было совсем не в стиле Майкла — и наплевать.  
  
  
23.  
  
Вечером Майкл повёз профессора на «Сайенс Слэм».   
— Серый фольксваген, — сказал МакЭвой, сел на сиденье рядом с водительским и пристроил на колени ноутбук. — Так и знал, что это ваш.  
Майкл не стал уточнять, откуда он это знал. Да и неважно. Чинный фольксваген в присутствии МакЭвоя принял возмутительно консервативный вид. Всё дело было в контрасте. На фоне МакЭвоя машина, рассчитанная на крепкий средний класс, выглядела воплощением старушечьей благообразности. Ну а МакЭвой в фольксвагене казался последним маргиналом на земле.  
Майкл ехал и радовался, что профессор слишком занят слайдами выступления на экране ноутбука, чтоб замечать пропасть между классами. Пока они стояли в пробке, Майкл спросил:  
— Вы не боитесь сцены?  
МакЭвой услышал вопрос с опозданием. Он отвлёкся от слайдов и удивился:  
— А разве должен? Она же меня не съест.   
— Многие боятся.  
— Нет, мне на сцене всегда было здорово.  
— А я немного побаивался, — сказал Майкл. — Помню, в драматической школе первое время я глотал успокоительное, прежде чем выйти в люди.  
МакЭвой поднял голову.  
— Вы учились в драматической школе?  
— Это было давно.  
— С ума сойти.  
— Что вас удивляет?  
— Ну, представьте себе, что Терминатор сочиняет сонеты… Хотя нет. Теперь я думаю, Терминатор из вас так себе. Вы больше похожи на Альфреда.  
Майкл уже привык, что не понимает и половины того, что несёт профессор.  
— Альфред — это…  
— Дворецкий Бэтмена.   
— Ясно.  
— Неужели вы и Бэтмена не знаете?   
— Почему, кое-что слышал.  
— Но не читали комиксы? Не смотрели фильмы?  
— Боюсь, что нет.  
— Даже того, что с Майклом Китоном?   
— Нет.  
— Как вы вообще живёте?  
— Как-то живу.  
МакЭвой поразмыслил.  
— Не стоило этого говорить, да?  
— Пожалуй, не стоило.   
— Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, почему вы до сих пор со мной разговариваете.  
Майкл съехидничал:  
— Потому что вы платите мне за это деньги.  
— Кстати, сколько?  
— Простите?  
— Сколько я вам плачу?  
— В контракте написано.  
— Я не читал.  
— Что значит не читали? Вы же его подписывали.  
— При чтении и письме задействуются разные зоны мозга. К тому же там было слишком много мелких букв.  
Майкл возвёл глаза к потолку.  
— Ну так что? — не отставал МакЭвой. — Какая у вас зарплата?  
— С учётом того, что мой босс не умеет читать, — маленькая. Можно сказать, крошечная. Её нельзя разглядеть без специальной техники.  
— Зато ваш босс умеет писать.  
— Отправлю письмо в «Нэшнл Джиографик». Ради такого феномена они сделают спецвыпуск.  
Тут МакЭвой скомандовал:  
— Стоп. Тормозите, приехали.  
Майкл приткнул машину на парковочное место и огляделся. Он вспомнил, где уже видел эту улицу. Тут находился бар «Бычья голова», и сейчас около него толпились люди со стаканами пива. Майкл вышел из машины вслед за Джеймсом, проверил сигнализацию и сказал:  
— Вы же не хотите сказать, что конференция проходит в баре?  
МакЭвой ответил:  
— Я не говорил про конференцию. Я говорил про «Сайенс Слэм».  
Проталкиваясь через толпу у входа, Майкл дивился, сколько вокруг людей. Бар «Бычья голова» вмещал не больше сотни гостей, но сегодня сюда набилось никак не меньше трёхсот. Некоторые столы были сдвинуты к стенам. Их заменили разномастные стулья, стоящие так плотно, что зрителям приходилось задирать колени. Стулья и столы были развёрнуты к маленькой импровизированной сцене. В баре яблоку негде было упасть. Всюду толклись бородатые хипстеры, ботаники в очках, офисные клерки, девушки неформального вида, серьёзные дамы в очках за сорок. Разношёрстная толпа пестрела, искрилась и жила своей жизнью. Майкл не мог представить себе научного мероприятия, которое может собрать вместе таких несовместимых людей.  
Но больше всего его изумляло другое: Джеймса МакЭвоя тут знали.  
К нему подходили приятели всех возможных возрастов. Какой-то парень едва не висел на его плече, шумно рассказывая, как слушал его в прошлый раз и какой это был «отвал башки». К профессору подбежала девушка и выклянчила автограф. Он расписался прямо на её голом плече.  
В сером фольксвагене Джеймс МакЭвой был маргиналом, в бизнес-тусовке Майкла — шизиком с мышами, среди высоколобых снобов — неудачником, но здесь… Здесь Джеймс МакЭвой был звездой первой величины.  
— Скажи мне, Колин, — проорал он, наклонившись к барной стойке, — вот вчера пиво было за три фунта, а сегодня за четыре — это в честь чего? Сегодня праздник жадности бармена?  
— Иди к чёрту, — сказал Колин и протянул Джеймсу два стакана.  
Джеймс перебросился с ним парой фраз, забрал пиво и сквозь толпу протиснулся к Майклу.  
— Держите. Нам дико повезло. Специально для нас Колин припрятал две пинты свежего «Гиннеса».  
Майкл послушно принял стакан и сказал:  
— Спасибо.  
— Тут где-то бегает Деннис, здоровенный такой сукин сын, местный распорядитель. Он найдёт вам место поближе к сцене.  
— А вы?  
— А у меня выступление через десять минут. Видите, тут перерыв. После перерыва я первый.   
Из-за толпы они стояли почти вплотную друг к другу. Майкл чувствовал себя странно. Какая-то щекотка в груди: стараешься дышать помедленнее и в другую сторону, не знаешь, как встать, чтобы не прижиматься к профессору, и когда он подносит стакан ко рту, обязательно задевает тебя рукой.  
Рука горячая, как печка. Вблизи видны капли пота на лбу — мелкие, как конденсат на холодной коле. Седина в волосах мелькает не прядями, а крапинками. Как будто бог щедрым жестом ссыпал профессору на голову щепоть морской соли.  
Чтобы отвлечься, Майкл опять подумал об инвесторе. Как сказать профессору об отказе? Чёрт побери. Никак.  
— Вы выглядите таким испуганным, — сказал МакЭвой. — Не бойтесь.  
— Я и не боюсь.  
— Обещаю, мы задержимся здесь не дольше, чем нужно. Может, вас даже втащит. В этом году ребята подобрались один другого круче. Один биолог, один химик, два физика и ещё дико клёвый математик, хохмач — с ума сойти, я второго такого не видел.  
Майкл не слушал его и по возможности не смотрел в глаза. Глаза были голубые-голубые, яркие, как летние небеса. Чудовищные глаза — когда они так близко, забываешь, о чём разговор. Чтобы избавиться от неловкости, Майкл смотрел на руку, держащую стакан с пивом. Рука была нормальная, ничего сногсшибательного. Рука как рука.  
К МакЭвою протиснулась девушка с планшетом.  
— Ваш выход, профессор.  
— Подержите пиво, — попросил Джеймс Майкла. Майкл послушно взял стакан. Пальцы бегло коснулись его руки и тут же исчезли.  
С двумя стаканами Майкл сместился к стене и оттуда провожал взглядом спину МакЭвоя. Спина тоже была обыкновенная. Не в канареечном свитере — уже слава богу… Впрочем, тот проклятый свитер профессору шёл.  
Объявили конец перерыва, и в баре стало ещё теснее, чем прежде. Публика, проливая пиво, пропихивалась по местам, гомонила и торопилась. Звукач врубил музыку для перебивки из арсенала стендаперов. Ведущий вышел на сцену, выкрикнул что-то заводное. Публика поддержала его криками и смехом.  
— А тепе-е-е-ерь встречайте: наш постоянный гость, приглашённый лектор из Оксфорда, ас в нейронауке ДЖЕ-Е-Е-ЕЙМС МАКЭВОЙ!  
И началось.  
— …по сравнению с физикой, химией и математикой наука о мозге — юная выскочка. Настоящая заноза в заднице! Многие века она была в распоряжении шарлатанов, которые отвергли сам факт сознания человека и делали выводы на основании строения его черепа. Для иллюстрации приведу пример. В этом зале есть кто-нибудь, кто любит брокколи?.. Ну же, поднимите руки, извращенцев хочется знать в лицо!  
Один храбрец в третьем ряду робко поднял руку.  
— О! Молодой человек в третьем ряду. Вы правда любите брокколи?  
Он встал.  
— Л-люблю.  
— Давайте представим, что мы в девятнадцатом веке. Как объяснил бы пристрастие к брокколи учёный-френолог? Он пощупал бы темя и затылочные доли. Допустим, он нашёл бы на черепе некоторые участки, вызванные травмой в детстве — плоскости, бугорки или впадины. Само по себе это ни о чём не говорит. Но затем френолог нашёл бы второго человека, который любит брокколи... задача кажется непосильной, но мы включим фантазию...   
За спиной профессора сменялись слайды. Огромная брокколи бросала зелёный отсвет на силуэт.  
— С высокой долей вероятности строение черепа первого человека и второго было бы схожим — наши черепа при ощупывании не так уж сильно разнятся между собой. При желании найти у двух людей одну общую плоскость на черепе не составит труда. Итак, из этих совпадений френолог сделал бы вывод, что любовь к брокколи формируется тогда, когда в раннем детстве на черепе образуется соответствующая плоскость. Что дальше? Открытие публикуется в популярном журнале. Матери счастливы! Всё просто. Не надо уговаривать малыша Фредди есть ненавистную брокколи. Хрястни его сковородой по темечку — и Фредди полюбит брокколи сам!  
В зале грянул хохот. Храбрец в третьем ряду густо покраснел и пощупал темя.  
— Эй, — позвал его МакЭвой. — Я тоже люблю брокколи. Не беспокойтесь, вы псих не больше, чем я.  
Юноша испуганно сел.  
— Бедный парень, — посетовал МакЭвой. — Так себе утешение. О чём мы говорили? Ах да…  
— Крутой мужик, — сказал Майклу сосед, долговязый студент с бокалом пшеничного пива. — Хотел бы я быть как он.  
Майкл уставился на него квадратными глазами, но студент, кажется, не шутил.  
— Я его слушал в прошлом году, — поделился студент. — И в позапрошлом. Из-за него я поступил на нейрофизиологию. Как он объясняет все эти штуки — спятить можно!  
— Да, — согласился Майкл. — Спятить...  
МакЭвой тем временем продолжал:  
— Я знаю нейрофизиологов, которым претит идея практического применения нашей науки. Они были бы счастливы, если бы мозг работал автономно и стоял бы в стерильной лаборатории, не причиняя никаких неудобств.   
Майкл вспомнил Дэйви Фулхэма и чуть не заскулил.  
— К сожалению, вокруг работающего мозга навешаны кости, плоть, нервные окончания, дыхательные пути и другие пакости, называемые человеком. Сильней всего мешает сознание и его производные — речепроизводство, чувство юмора, вот это всё. Эти учёные, изучающие человека, расстроены самим существованием человека. Я хочу пожелать им счастья и процветания. Не опускайте руки, ребята! Однажды все эти мерзкие люди обязательно умрут!  
Публика грянула аплодисментами.  
— Так их! — восторженно прокричал сосед Майкла.  
Господи, подумал Майкл, я пропал. Мне конец. Как я раньше не догадался?  
Как зачарованный, он смотрел на сцену, где под светом софита и в отсветах проектора крутился МакЭвой. Вдруг до него дошло, что за пунктик заставляет его каждый день вставать с постели и ехать на работу в пакистанский квартал. Пунктик, из-за которого он отказался от восьми миллионов. Пунктик, о котором знает Энн-Мари Дафф, а он сам не знал.  
Вот он, этот пунктик.  
— Важно понимать, что наше тело в его нынешнем виде развилось из структур, не предназначенных для решения текущих задач. Наши лёгкие появились из плавательного пузыря рыб, который был нужен не для дыхания, а для того, чтобы держаться на воде. Волосяной покров был необходим нашим предкам для терморегуляции, а не для красоты. Зубы были средством обороны и измельчения пищи. Англичанам следовало бы помнить, что природа не затем подарила нам эти чудесные костяные отростки, чтобы мы могли сказать слово «the»!   
Майкл одним глотком опустошил свой стакан.  
— Эволюция приспособила тело для задач, которых не было в изначальном плане. Принцип в равной степени касается и мозга. Парадоксально, но он был дан приматам не ради мышления. Само то, что мы можем мыслить и обмениваться мыслями, — величайший парадокс Вселенной, который ещё только предстоит объяснить.  
На этом блестящее представление подошло к концу. Зал заревел, как сумасшедший. Ведущий замерил децибелы и выразил своё восхищение: профессор МакЭвой набрал сто сорок, а это почти что рекорд.  
Взъерошенный, счастливый, мокрый, как мышь, МакЭвой вынырнул со сцены в толпу, похлопал по плечу кого-то из знакомых, отвесил пару шуток, с кем-то обнялся и наконец вернулся к Майклу.  
— Ух! Ну и вечерок. Моё пиво ещё у вас?  
Майкл отдал ему стакан и смотрел, как МакЭвой с жадностью пьёт, проливая «Гиннес» на подбородок.  
Уже потом, когда «Сайенс Слэм» кончился, Майкл вёз МакЭвоя домой. МакЭвой бодро рассказывал что-то очень смешное про физику поверхностей. Майкл в странном отупении из вежливости посмеивался, а после, набравшись смелости, спросил:  
— Вы никогда не думали написать книгу?  
МакЭвой наморщил лоб.  
— Книгу?  
— Научно-популярную. Доступно о нейронауке. Суммируете опыт, объясните его читателям-неспециалистам. У вас неплохо получается.  
Сам себя он переспросил: неплохо? Больше, чем неплохо. В научпопе МакЭвой доходчив и впечатляющ, как Господь.  
— Не знаю, — сказал Джеймс. — А вы бы прочли такую книгу?  
— Прочёл бы.  
— И пометили бы в списке?  
— Да.  
Профессор широко зевнул, щурясь от усталости.  
— Что ж, тогда её и впрямь стоит написать.  
Через пять минут он уже дремал, уронив голову на левое плечо. Майкл остановился около его дома, заглушил двигатель и полчаса просидел, слушая посапывание, разглядывая круги под глазами МакЭвоя, однодневную щетину, потасканные джинсы и стоптанные ботинки.  
Он просидел бы так и дольше, но МакЭвой проснулся.  
— Что, уже приехали?  
— Только что, — солгал Майкл.  
— Спасибо, что подбросили. Увидимся завтра?  
— Завтра суббота.  
— Вы обычно работаете по субботам.  
— А завтра не буду.  
— А… ну, значит, до понедельника.  
— До понедельника.  
МакЭвой вылез из машины и, посвистывая, пошёл к двери.  
Майкл отпустил руль, в который крепко вцепился во время разговора. На руле остались влажные следы. Про инвестора он так и ничего не сказал — теперь образовалась проблема похуже. Майкл крупно, очень крупно влип.   
Когда он опомнился, МакЭвоя уже и след простыл. На душе было глупо и тягостно — причудливая смесь облегчения и тоски.


	9. Chapter 9

24.  
  
— ...и тут Дэйви опять начинает гнать свою обычную муру, а я говорю: Дэйви, пять человек, тебя слушает пять грёбаных человек, четверо спят, пятая — жена, так что какое, к чертям, «науку в массы»? В какие массы? В творожные?  
Энн-Мари помыла тарелку и поставила в сушилку. Сушилка стояла на подоконнике, потому что МакЭвой так и не купил тумбу, которую клялся купить в позапрошлом году.  
— И тут Дэйви как завопит, как бросится! Дикий кабан, а не профессор!  
— А ты что?   
— Ну, я случайно дал ему в зубы. Клянусь, это было не специально. Чистый рефлекс. Как-то раз я изучал рефлексы, занятная штука, только послушай...  
Энн-Мари прожила с МакЭвоем много лет и знала: если не перебить его, лекция про рефлексы продлится полчаса, а если с лирическими отступлениями, то час.  
— А Майкл как отреагировал?  
— Майкл?  
— Он ведь при этом присутствовал?  
— А... Да. Майкл сказал, что так нельзя, но, в общем, всё разрулилось. Потом мы поехали на «Сайенс Слэм». Жалко, тебя там не было, публика подобралась как надо.  
— Тебе надо было идти в артисты.  
— Да брось ты. Дело не во мне, дело в науке. Она стала модной. Жлобы вроде Дэйви не могут просечь, что мы наконец-то вступили в век ботаников. Мозги стали главной ценностью, корпорации вроде «Гугла» платят за них бешеные деньги, «Пиксар» выпускает мультики о том, как круто быть изобретателями, а эти профессора в замшевых пиджачках сидят в прошлом веке и всё никак не могут продрать глаза.  
— Не скромничай, Джим, — сказала Эни и закрутила ручку смесителя. — В этом есть и твоя заслуга.  
— В чём — в том, что Дэйви идиот?  
— В том, что мероприятие вроде «Саейнс Слэм» собирает толпы. Это ты делаешь науку модной. Ты и такие, как ты.  
МакЭвой фыркнул.  
— Всё это очень лестно, Эни, но давай будем реалистами.  
— Реалистами? — переспросила Эни. — Кто мне это говорит — ты?  
Он засмеялся.   
— Ладно. Ты права. Ты права почти всегда.  
— Не почти всегда, а абсолютно точно всегда.  
Она поискала взглядом что-нибудь, похожее на полотенце, но нашла только мохнатый халат в узор из ананасов. Он висел на крючке рядом с раковиной. Пришлось вытереть руки халатом.  
Разглядывая узор, она снова вспомнила о Майкле Фассбендере.  
— Как тебе работается с Майклом?  
— О, блестяще. Это поразительно, сил нет. Хочу придраться и не знаю, к чему. Прихожу в офис, а он как будто не мой. Так всё ровненько, продуманно, чисто. Три раза проходил мимо двери. Этот парень просто ненормальный.  
Энн-Мари громко фыркнула.  
— Честное слово, Эни, он псих! У него ручки на столе лежат параллельно блокноту. Он каждый день вытирает пыль с монитора. При нём кактус на подоконнике ожил. Мыши разжирели, жрут как не в себя. У меня теперь есть таблица в гугл-докс с рабочими задачами и обновляемый план встреч. Регламент какой-то, айклауды с контактами, просто с ума сойти. Столько правил развелось — и я ни одного не помню. А главное — и помнить не надо!  
— Какой ужас.  
— А я о чём. Не удивлюсь, если по ночам он ходит с ножом по улицам Лондона и прячет в подвале высушенный труп своей матушки.   
— Это ещё почему?  
— Ну как? В человеке должна быть изюминка.  
— К счастью, изюминок навалом в тебе, — заметила Энн-Мари. — Будешь торговать изюмом на развес, когда окончательно разоришься.  
— Эни, не смешно.  
— А я и не смеюсь, — она повесила халат обратно на крючок. — Послушать тебя, так ты воплощение нормальности.  
— Не надо иронии. Для себя я нормальный. А чего это ты всё спрашиваешь про Фассбендера?  
— Я? Я не спрашиваю про Фассбендера. Я спрашиваю, как твои дела.  
— Нет, ты спрашиваешь про Фассбендера.   
— Захотела и спросила, отвяжись. Лучше скажи, что у тебя с инвесторами.  
Он пожал плечами и склонился над блокнотом.   
— Понятия не имею, они не ответили. К слову, о Фассбендере. Он подкинул мне идею...  
Энн-Мари припала к чашке кофе, чтобы сдержать стон. Джим настолько погружён в мир идей, что реальность не имеет над ним власти. В котелке всё время варится что-то важное. Неважное выбрасывается, чтобы не мешало идеям. Деньги — неважное, быт — неважное, нюансы отношений с людьми — тоже неважное. Небеса должны свалиться на землю, чтобы Джим заметил: что-то пошло не так.  
Когда-то это злило её до трясучки. После развода стало легче. Энн-Мари никогда не переставала любить Джима. Ей только не хватило терпения, чтобы жить с ним бок о бок.  
— Ну? — спросила она. — И что за идея?  
— Книга. Научно-популярная, про мозг.  
— Ого.  
— Я даже начал кое-что набрасывать, про иллюзии. Мозг постоянно нас обманывает, а мы ни сном ни духом. Плюс всякие интересные штуки типа центра лжи, сыворотки правды и прочей фантастической фигни из кино... Надо пересмотреть Гарри Поттера. Если взяться за дело как следует, может получиться очень интересная книга. Не только для нейрофизиологов, а для всех.  
— Звучит просто здорово.  
— Да, здорово. А ещё ты в курсе, что Фассбендер не смотрел Гарри Поттера? И не читал.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Говорю тебе, он уникум. С этим надо что-то делать.  
Джим задумался на минутку и достал телефон.  
— Скажу, чтоб приехал.  
— Зачем?  
— Посмотрим Гарри Поттера. Полезно для дела.  
Она заметила:  
— Вечер субботы.  
— И что?  
— У Фассбендера заслуженный выходной.  
— Так ведь я и не в офис его зову. Так, кино посмотреть.  
— Джим, не все люди такие маньяки, как ты. У человека есть своя жизнь.  
— Поверь мне, — сказал Джеймс. — Своей жизни у этого парня нет.  
  
  
25.  
  
— Знаешь, а в тебе что-то поменялось, — сказала Маккензи, отпив красного вина.   
Майкл поднял брови и подал знак официанту.  
— Разве?  
— Определённо.  
Официант подошёл и наполнил опустевшие бокалы. Маккензи сказала:  
— Не могу объяснить, но что-то... Помнишь, мы сидели вон там у окна, и я пошутила насчёт устриц?  
— Сказать по правде, шутку не помню, — сказал Майкл.   
— Это неудивительно. Хохотали даже за соседним столиком, а у тебя ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул.  
Майклу стало стыдно.  
— Да?  
— Да. Я тогда подумала: вот человек, застёгнутый на все пуговицы.  
Майкл неловко рассмеялся.  
— М-да...  
Маккензи посмотрела на Майкла через столик. У неё были пронзительные тёмные глаза и тяжёлые веки, опушённые густыми ресницами. От уголков глаз к вискам разбегались морщинки. Многие женщины её достатка, возраста и положения кололи ботокс, чтобы сохранить молодость. Маккензи не колола. Честная красота, слегка тронутая временем, делала её необъяснимо притягательной.  
— У тебя что-то случилось? — спросила она между делом.  
Майкл подумал: рассказать или нет? Маккензи варилась в тех кругах, которые Майкл добровольно покинул. Никому из прежних знакомых он не говорил о новой работе.  
— Ничего особенного.  
— Слышала, ты ушёл из «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс».  
— Кто тебе сказал?  
— Джерри. Мы с ним контрактовались полгода назад.  
— Ах да, — вспомнил Майкл. — Что-то насчёт перевозок...  
— Логистика в сети аптек.  
Майкл удивился: как он мог забыть о тех контрактах? Через них он и познакомился с Маккензи. Она руководила лондонским подразделением международной компании грузоперевозок. Мужской, муторный, очень конкурентный бизнес. На встрече с директором Майкл ожидал увидеть матёрого мужика с лицом грузчика и повадками дальнобоя, а увидел роскошную женщину, которой ещё нет пятидесяти. Подписание контракта прошло без сучка без задоринки. Маккензи взяла на себя аптечную логистику «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс», и с тех пор в перевозках не было сбоев.  
Майкл проникся уважением к этой женщине. Его восхищало сочетание деловой хватки и хищной, зрелой красоты. Через пару месяцев он выкроил выходной и позвал Маккензи в ресторан. Она согласилась. Оба не скрывали, что ищут партнёра на раз-другой, но не более. Всё закончилось так, как и планировалось: превосходный ужин, толковый разговор о бизнесе, неплохой секс без изысков, утренний букет с запиской: «Спасибо за приятный вечер».  
Это были трезвые краткосрочные отношения без обид, чепухи и жеманства. В прошлой жизни Майкл Фассбендер такое любил.  
— Говорят, ты и Шульмана отшил, — сказала Маккензи. — С его баснословными гонорарами.  
— Отшил, — согласился Майкл. — Думаешь, я не прав?  
— Ну почему же. Я бы тоже отшила. Заниматься делом только ради того, чтобы продать его через год...  
— Где ты берёшь информацию?  
— Там же, где и другие. В нашей сфере все и всё друг о друге знают.  
Майкл посмотрел на неё вопросительно. Она добавила тоном помягче:  
— Но насчёт твоих проблем с Натаном никто не в курсе. Ходят слухи, что проблемы были, но никто не знает наверняка. Я в том числе.  
— И тебе не хотелось бы знать?  
Маккензи пожала плечами.  
— Расскажешь, если захочешь. Давить я не стану.   
Майкл в который раз ею восхитился.  
— Что ты думаешь насчёт всего этого? Я про Натана.  
— Я думаю, что ты ткнул палкой в осиное гнездо.   
— Это вышло непреднамеренно. Я не собираюсь делать из наших проблем с Томом медийный скандал.  
— Похвально, но твоё молчание ещё больше распаляет интерес.  
— Через какое-то время люди забудут об этом.  
Она опять пожала плечами.  
— Да, возможно... Но на твоём месте я бы пользовалась ситуацией. Том боится. Уж не знаю, чем ты ему насолил, но теперь он как с цепи сорвался. Делает много глупостей. Джерри сказал, совет директоров уже смотрит на Тома без обожания. Натан может быть несносным. Раньше хоть кто-то сдерживал его мерзкий характер, но теперь ты ушёл, и сдерживать стало некому.  
— Ты очень откровенна.  
— Мне некого бояться. И тебе тоже.  
Он осторожно спросил:  
— К чему ты это говоришь?  
— К тому, что перевес на твоей стороне.  
— Я не сражаюсь с Томом.  
— А кто говорит о сражении? Боя ещё не было, а ты уже выиграл. Том знает, что стоит тебе высунуться — и ему конец. Он хорошо понимает ситуацию, а ты — нет. У тебя все карты на руках, только ты почему-то ими не пользуешься. С точки зрения бизнеса это глупость, а ты вроде бы не дурак.   
Майкл уточнил:  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сместил Натана?  
— Не буду скрывать — я бы не расстроилась. Натан — заносчивый сукин сын. Он зарубил на корню кучу моих сделок. Из-за него мы теряем деньги. Мне нужен партнёр, с которым можно иметь дело, а Натан занят только тем, как подольше удержаться в кресле. Это плохо влияет на бизнес.  
— Я не пойду на него войной, — сказал Майкл. — Даже не проси.  
Маккензи отмахнулась.  
— Том — дело десятое. Куда больше меня раздражают упущенные возможности. У тебя на руках флэш-рояль, а ты говоришь: «Я пас». Прости, Майкл, но это преступление против природы.  
Майкл улыбнулся. Это были слова предпринимателя — человека, который приходит в безжизненную пустыню и делает из неё цветущий сад. В бизнесе нет страшнее греха, чем напрасная трата ресурсов. Нужно пользоваться тем, что тебе дано, много работать и не упускать удачных шансов.  
За это Майкл любил свою работу. Такой подход к бизнесу разделяла и Маккензи. Он чувствовал внутреннее родство с этой женщиной, и оно бодрило.  
Маккензи подцепила вилкой креветку из тарелки, отправила её в рот, промокнула губы салфеткой и спросила:  
— Так чем ты сейчас занимаешься?  
Майкл выпрямился.  
— Я... э-э-э... работаю над парой проектов.  
— В какой-то компании? Опять фармацевтика?  
— Нет. Не совсем. Область близкая, но не то чтобы смежная. Есть один учёный-нейрофизиолог...  
Маккензи коснулась губами кромки бокала. Он смотрел на её безупречный чувственный рот, обведённый красной помадой.  
— Один учёный? Всего один?  
Майкл хмыкнул. Ему не хотелось выглядеть идиотом в глазах Маккензи, но и врать не хотелось.  
— Знаю, это звучит странно.  
— Ещё как странно. Ты полон сюрпризов.  
Он мрачно подумал: тебя бы с МакЭвоем познакомить — вот кто полон сюрпризов. А я предсказуем, как решение «дважды два».  
— А чем конкретно занимается твой учёный?  
— В основном эпилепсией. Заодно энцефалопатией. Плюс проекты по популяризации науки.  
— Перспективная область?  
— Думаю, да. Сейчас лучший момент, чтобы двигать науку.  
— А что насчёт финансовых показателей?  
— Я как раз ищу пути инвестиций. Отдача не быстрая, но это наука. С ней ничего не случается мгновенно, но уж если случается — выхлоп колоссальный. Кроме того, есть ведь и имиджевая сторона вопроса.  
— Хочешь сказать, что работа с твоим учёным — плюс в карму? — она насмешливо изогнула бровь.  
Майкл покачал головой.  
— Не будь так буквальна. Речь о репутации.  
— Я шучу, не беспокойся.   
Майклу немного полегчало.  
— Видишь, — сказал он, — не так уж я изменился. По-прежнему не понимаю твоих шуток.  
— Приятно, когда что-то остаётся неизменным.  
Они помолчали. Майкл думал о том, что лучшей спутницы ему не найти. Это не женщина, а богиня Афина. Умна, красива, самодостаточна, очень успешна. Не ханжа и не зануда, немного старше его, но это даже пикантно. Не выше и не ниже на социальной лестнице — значит, не надо совершать усилий, чтобы состыковаться.   
Одна беда — нет искры. Но искра необязательна. Люди десятилетиями живут без огонька в отношениях.  
Прошлое свидание прошло неплохо, а это ещё лучше. И уже понятно, чем закончится. Они посидят за столиком ещё полчаса. Разговор свернёт в русло инвестиций. Майкл подкинет Маккензи идею, как оптимизировать айти-инфраструктуру. Маккензи пообещает попробовать. Затем они поднимутся в номер отеля этажом выше, включат музыку, приглушат свет. Майкл снимет пиджак, Маккензи с наслаждением сбросит туфли. Немного блюза, немного вина. Несколько возвратно-поступательных движений. Потом Майкл уедет домой. Маккензи не станет просить: «Останься». Она спит одна с тех пор, когда бросила второго мужа, и не будет менять привычки ради Майкла.   
Впрочем, Майклу и не надо.  
Прокрутив в голове этот сценарий, Майкл понял, что уговаривает себя на секс.  
Что за чёрт? Можно подумать, речь идёт о покорении космоса.   
Голос Маккензи вклинился в его безрадостные мысли.  
— Так что насчёт твоего учёного? Он действительно стоящий?  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Не могу удержаться. Ты обычно не ввязываешься в безнадёжные проекты. Если ты серьёзно взялся за свою нейрофизиологию, значит, она чего-то стоит. Я хочу узнать, чего.  
— Вовсе не факт, что это золотая жила. Все ошибаются. Я тоже могу.  
Это был жирный намёк на «Ангиокс», но Маккензи его не заметила — и слава богу.  
— Ну, не скромничай. Если учёный так хорош, как ты думаешь, я бы хотела узнать детали.  
Майкл заинтересовался.  
— Ты бы инвестировала в это, если бы я поручился?  
Маккензи сказала:  
— Во всяком случае, я бы вникла.  
Майкл посмотрел на неё по-новому. Прежде ему не приходило в голову, что можно использовать собственные ресурсы в борьбе за выживание МакЭвойской компании. У него есть репутация и навык предпринимательства, у МакЭвоя — идеи, мозги и бездна энтузиазма. Если совместить это и выложить перед инвесторами, разговор пойдёт уже на другом уровне. Инвесторы видят в МакЭвое шизика с мышами, но если дать им понять, что в шизика поверил операционный директор «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс»... О, это совсем меняет дело.  
— Что-то не так? — спросила Маккензи. — Ты в лице изменился.  
— Нет, нет... Всё так... Прости, я отвлёкся. О чём мы говорили?  
Тут раздался звук смс. Оба синхронно схватились за айфоны. Маккензи убедилась, что всё спокойно, и убрала айфон в красный клатч. Майкл прочёл на экране блокировки сообщение от МакЭвоя. Всего четыре слова: «Идея. Приезжайте. Я дома». Ни здравствуйте, ни до свидания, ни «как дела».  
Майкл смотрел на смс, пытаясь понять, что чувствует. Радость или раздражение? Надежду или разочарование? Облегчение или напряг?   
С МакЭвоем так всегда.  
— Ох, чёрт, — сказал Майкл.  
— Проблемы?  
— Пока не знаю. Надо съездить и узнать. Похоже, наше свидание придётся продолжить в другой раз. Ты не обидишься?  
— Не говори глупостей. Езжай, если надо.  
— Среди недели ты занята?  
— Можно попробовать выкроить один вечер. Позвони заранее.  
— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Майкл, сам не зная, правда это или враньё.  
— Я понимаю, — сказала Маккензи.   
Они дождались счёта, оплатили поровну и вышли из ресторана в вестибюль. Там Маккензи позвонил ассистент. Она прижала трубку к уху и стала диктовать указания о поставках в Бристоле. Майкл хотел поцеловать её на прощание, но Маккензи жестом дала понять, что это лишнее.  
По дороге к дому МакЭвоя Майкл злился. Какая наглость — сорвать человека с места в субботу вечером. Неслыханное свинство. Он ведь даже не спросил: Майкл, вам удобно? Ему и в голову не пришло. Привык жить в дурдоме и плавно втягивает в дурдом других.   
С другой стороны, ничто не мешало Майклу послать профессора к чёрту. Он мог бы просто позвонить и спросить, что случилось. Мог бы проигнорировать. Мог бы лежать в постели с роскошной женщиной, пить шато петрюс и слушать блюз, а вместо этого едет к черту на рога, чтобы выслушать очередную идею МакЭвоя.  
В смутном чувстве негодования, обращённом непонятно к кому, Майкл припарковался у дома МакЭвоя, проверил сигнализацию, зашёл в подъезд и поднялся на нужный этаж.  
Дверь в квартиру была самая обычная. Так и не скажешь, кто живёт внутри. Майкл нажал на кнопку звонка, и дверь мгновенно распахнулась, будто МакЭвой только и ждал, когда явятся гости.  
— А, Майкл! Вы всё-таки приехали!  
— А разве не должен был?  
— Кто вас знает. Входите.  
Майкл зашёл в квартиру. В прошлый раз из-за похмелья он блуждал здесь наугад, как пират в ночной бухте. В этот раз он был почти трезвым, но всё равно споткнулся о ботинки, лежавшие у порога, и чуть не уронил вешалку с одинокой курткой. Сколько же здесь хлама... Выпрямившись, Майкл мрачно уставился в ванную. Двери по-прежнему не было. Ванны тоже.  
— Вы вовремя, — сказал МакЭвой. — У меня как раз всё готово.  
— Что готово?  
— Я оплатил подписку в онлайн-кинотеатре. Пойдёмте смотреть.  
— Смотреть что?  
— Гарри Поттера.  
— Что, простите?  
— Гарри Поттера. Помните, я вам рассказывал? Джоан Роулинг, мальчик-волшебник, Хогвартс, Дамблдор, всё такое. Там отличные идеи, пригодятся для книги.  
Майкл привалился к стене.  
— Вы позвали меня, чтобы посмотреть Гарри Поттера?  
— А разве я не уточнил?  
— Нет.  
МакЭвой вытащил телефон из кармана джинсов, потыкал и удивился.  
— Надо же, правда не уточнил. Вы расстроились?   
— Предположим.  
— Ну слава богу!  
— Что слава богу?  
— Я научился определять ваши эмоции! Не обижайтесь, но ваше лицо как кирпич.  
— Приму к сведению.  
— Да ладно, не расстраивайтесь. Раз уж вы всё равно здесь, снимайте пальто. Хотите пива?  
— Хочу.  
МакЭвой скрылся в кухне. Майкл снял пальто, повесил его на вешалку рядом с курткой и снял ботинки. Чтобы добраться до кухни, пришлось переступить через две коробки: на одной была надпись «Посуда», на другой — «Еда». Мимо прошмыгнула жирная и деловитая белая мышь.  
— Осторожно, — крикнул МакЭвой, — не наступите на Моцарта!   
В кухне царил такой же хаос, как и везде. Сушилка с посудой стояла на подоконнике. Хлипкий стол с тремя стульями был придвинут к стене. На столе дожидались две бутылки холодного пива. МакЭвой рылся в коробке под столом и искал открывалку, но под руку ему попадались гвоздодёры, молотки, шарфы и покерные фишки. Мышь сновала по полу вокруг маленького холодильника.  
— Дайте Моцарту пожрать, — сказал МакЭвой. — Там, в холодильнике.  
Майкл наклонился к холодильнику и дёрнул ручку. Внутри была коробка с вьетнамской едой, батарея бутылок и пачка с пшеном.  
— Он ест пшено? — на всякий случай спросил Майкл.  
— Пиво тоже наворачивает, но лучше не надо. После пива Моцарт становится буйным.  
По мнению Майкла, мышь и так была не в себе. Слишком вдумчивая мордочка — аж дрожь берёт. Майкл насыпал корма в блюдце. Моцарт припал к блюдцу и сразу потерял к людям интерес.  
— Извините... А почему Моцарт?  
— Он музыку любит, — объяснил МакЭвой. — У меня был проект по влиянию музыки на эпилептиков. Оказалось, все мыши как мыши, а этот — музыкальный. Знаете, как выглядит оргазм на энцефалограмме?  
— А я похож на человека, который знает?  
МакЭвой похвастался:  
— А я вот знаю.  
— Стесняюсь спросить, откуда.  
— Так, эксперименты юности.  
Майкл сказал себе: не представляй, не представляй, не представляй.   
— В общем, эта мышь кончает, когда слушает «Лунную сонату». Феноменальный экземпляр, к тому же дико живучий. Однажды его случайно траванули стрихнином, а ему хоть бы что. Для исследования он мне не подходил. Пришлось домой забирать. Назвал Моцартом.  
— Ему идёт.  
МакЭвой нашёл открывалку, выпрямился и запоздало заметил, какой хороший на Майкле костюм.  
— А мне вот интересно — вы всегда так ходите?   
— Как — так?  
— Как будто в любой момент вас могут вызвать в Букингемский дворец.  
— Нет, не всегда.  
— Серьёзно? По какому же случаю сегодня?  
— Я был в ресторане.  
— Один?  
— С женщиной.  
— О, — сказал МакЭвой. — Так я сорвал вам свидание?  
— М-м-м... Видимо, да.  
МакЭвой открыл пиво и передал Майклу бутылку. Они чокнулись. Бутылка приятно холодила ладонь.  
— То есть у вас там наклёвывалось что-то, а тут я...  
— Да.  
— С Гарри Поттером.  
— Тогда я ещё не знал, с чем.  
— И вы прямо взяли... и ушли?  
— Да.  
— Ко мне.  
— Да.  
МакЭвой запрокинул голову назад и захохотал.  
— Чёрт! Чёрт побери, дружище, простите!  
Майкл растянул губы в подобии улыбки.  
— А эта ваша женщина... Блин. Надо же. Я и не знал, что вы с кем-то встречаетесь.  
— Мы не встречаемся, — отрезал Майкл. — То есть... все с кем-то встречаются. Время от времени.  
— Это понятно, но вы... В смысле, вы всё время работаете, и я не разу не видел вас... Впрочем, забудьте. И кто она?  
Разговор нервировал Майкла, но уйти от него было невозможно. Он сделал большой глоток из бутылки. М-да, не шато петрюс.  
— Она суперзвезда? — допытывался МакЭвой.  
— С чего вы взяли?  
— Подумалось.  
— Нет, не суперзвезда.  
— Кто-то из бизнеса? С вашей прежней работы?  
Майкл предпринял жалкую попытку отделаться от допроса.  
— Вы уверены, что мы можем это обсуждать?  
МакЭвой искренне удивился:  
— Почему нет?  
— Вы мой босс.  
— Не вижу противоречия.  
— Есть такая вещь — деловые отношения...  
— Фу, — сказал МакЭвой.   
— У нас с вами именно они.  
МакЭвой красочно изобразил отвращение. Майкл облокотился о раковину и отпил ещё.  
— Давайте так, — предложил МакЭвой. — Сегодня суббота. Не будни, а выходной. Когда вы не работаете, я не ваш босс. Логично?  
— Ну... допустим.  
— Стало быть, по субботам у нас не деловые отношения.  
— Это так не работает, — сказал Майкл. — Иерархия — важный элемент общественной жизни. Тренинги по управлению персоналом указывают...  
— Избавьте меня от этой чуши.   
— Это не чушь.  
— Расскажите лучше про свидание. Чем вы её зацепили?  
Майкл не понял:  
— В смысле?  
— Я уверен, от женщин у вас нет отбоя. Один-единственный выходной — и вы уже на свидании. Вы знаете, когда я последний раз был на свидании?  
— Нет, — сказал Майкл.  
— И я не знаю. А ведь вы с вашей суперзвездой даже не встречаетесь. Это как вообще?  
Майкл об этом не задумывался. Что в пятнадцать лет, что в двадцать пять, что в тридцать восемь он находил партнёрш, не утруждаясь. Майкл не был сердеедом, не рвался к романтическим подвигам. Он думал так: есть спутница — хорошо, нет — не трагедия. Но у него никогда не было дефицита в женском внимании.  
Чтобы что-то ответить, он сказал:  
— Проявляйте... эээ... доброту. Чувство юмора...  
МакЭвой поперхнулся пивом.  
— Вы серьёзно? Да ладно! Байки про доброту и чувство юмора — это дымовая завеса для дурачков. Мужчина должен вести себя, как королевская особа. Возьмите невозмутимость, прибавьте немного сарказма и снисходительности, напяльте вежливую улыбку и классный костюм и побудьте чуть-чуть скотиной. Но в меру, без фанатизма. Например, вы науку явно постигли. А я в ней бездарь.  
— Дело не в этом.  
— А в чём же?  
— Женщины любят, когда их слушают. Обращают внимание. Проявляют ненавязчивый интерес. Собственно, как и все люди.  
— Хотите сказать, что я людьми не интересуюсь? Вот уж враки! Я всю жизнь угрохал на исследование человека.  
— Физиологический смысл роли не играет.  
— Ещё как играет! Докажите.  
— Хорошо, раз уж вы так любите эксперименты...  
Майкл закрыл ладонью лицо.  
— Какого цвета у меня глаза?  
— Чего?  
— Глаза, сэр. Сосредоточьтесь.  
МакЭвой поднял брови, некоторое время пытался разглядеть что-нибудь сквозь пальцы Майкла и наконец выдал:  
— Глаза у вас... есть.  
— Точное наблюдение.  
— Конечно. Я же учёный.  
— Видимо, не за горами Нобелевка.  
МакЭвой спросил:  
— Я должен назвать точный цвет?  
— Один из трёх: карие, зелёные, голубые.  
— А как же серые?  
— Хорошо, один из четырёх.  
МакЭвой думал вслух.  
— Значит, вероятность правильного ответа — двадцать пять процентов. Кроме того, серые, голубые и зелёные глаза при некотором освещении кажутся одинаковыми. Хм, погрешность довольно высока. И не забыть про дальтоников...   
— Быстрее, сэр.  
— Послушайте, цвет глаз — очень субъективная характеристика. Её определяют на основании зрительного ощущения. Вы можете думать, что ваши глаза серые, но я увижу, что они зелёные. Восприятие цвета зависит от кучи вещей. Дайте хотя бы подсказку.  
— Подсказка: я наполовину ирландец.  
— А на другую половину?  
— Немец.  
— Это хреновая подсказка.  
— Не можете угадать — призовите на помощь статистику.  
— Статистика говорит, что вы светлоглазы на процентов на шестьдесят и темноглазы на сорок.  
— Это уже что-то.  
— А ещё вы на три процента африканец. Но я-то вижу, что вы белый.   
Обессилев, Майкл убрал руку.  
— Серые! — возликовал МакЭвой. — Я так и знал.  
  
  
26.  
  
Когда они наконец добрались до «Гарри Поттера», подошла к концу вторая бутылка. Майкл сел на край дивана и закинул ногу на ногу. МакЭвой плюхнулся в подушки, не стесняясь. Первые двадцать минут прошли в молчании, потом Майкл спросил:  
— Куда смотрят организации по защите прав ребёнка?  
— Это сказка, — напомнил МакЭвой.  
— Это соцреализм. За десять лет органы опеки ни разу не навестили мальчика. Мистера и миссис Дарсли пора прижать к стенке. Есть специальная статья...  
— Не занудствуйте, сейчас начнётся магия.  
— А когда начнётся правосудие?  
— С этим придётся подождать.  
Часто МакЭвой тянулся к блокноту и что-то в нём черкал. Иногда он ставил фильм на паузу и снисходил до объяснений:  
— Работа зеркала Еиналеж — это обращение к воспоминаниям с последующим конструированием картинки. Не такая уж мистика, как кажется. Не магия, а визуализация работы мозга.  
— Неужели? — засомневался Майкл.  
— Подумайте сами. Как работает фантазия? Фантазёр обращается к базе знаний. Это делает иллюзию убедительной. Заветное желание — это память плюс творчество. Чисто технически при конструировании мечты память задействуется не меньше, чем творческие способности. Нельзя мечтать о том, о чём не имеешь ни малейшего, даже самого дилетантского представления. Должна быть база, чтобы собрать желание, как паззл.  
— Значит, можно мечтать о полёте на Марс...  
— Но нельзя мечтать о том, чтобы стать двоичным кодом.  
— Интересная теория. Так, по-вашему, в зеркале нет магии?  
МакЭвой задумался и признал:  
— Кое-что есть. Гарри видит в зеркале своих родителей.  
— И что?  
— Он не знал, как они выглядят. В доме Дарсли не было их фотографий. По идее, его мозг должен был воссоздать образы из подручных материалов — скажем, из Дамблдора, миссис Уизли, Оливера Вуда, чего-то такого, — но Поттеры появляются в зеркале такими, какими они были в реальности. Вот это магия. А всё остальное — наука.  
Майкл спросил:  
— Вы действительно собираетесь писать книгу?  
— Кропаю кое-какие заметки. «Гарри Поттер» помогает думать.  
Что ж, размышлял Майкл, вечер не так уж потерян. Неожиданно его увлёк фильм — сначала первый, потом второй. МакЭвой ушёл с головой в записи. Иногда Майкл ходил на кухню, уносил пустые бутылки и приносил полные. Схема напоминала обычный рабочий день: решать бытовые проблемы, пока профессор занят абстракциями.  
Майкл успокоился. Работа давалась ему легче, чем отдых. Когда кончилась «Тайная комната», Майкл заказал пиццу. МакЭвой оживал раз в полчаса, благодарно мотая головой.  
В середине «Узника Азкабана» он отдал Майклу ворох исписанных листков. Майкл вчитался, с трудом разбирая почерк.  
— Что думаете? — спросил МакЭвой.  
— Написано неплохо, но не хватает организационной структуры.  
— Как и всегда...  
— У вас есть тема книги, или вы пишете что в голову взбредёт?  
— Тема есть, — сказал МакЭвой. — Это ведь вы меня на неё навели.  
— Да?  
— Да. Книга будет о том, как нас обманывает мозг. То, что мы считаем реальностью, — это модель, которую создаёт мозг, суммируя сигналы, поступающие от органов чувств. Для быстрого реагирования мозгу часто приходится действовать, руководствуясь ложными данными. Некоторые данные он вообще отбрасывает, чтобы не мешали сформированному впечатлению.  
Привезли пиццу. Майкл рассчитался с доставщиком, принёс коробки в комнату и сказал:  
— Всё это познавательно, но причём тут я?  
— Ложная модель реальности привела вас ко мне, — растолковал МакЭвой, отхватив кусок пиццы. — Вы создали такую модель вокруг «Ангиокса». Вам годами впаривали, какой это хороший продукт, приводили сфабрикованные доказательства, формировали удобную картинку. Вы действовали разумно и правильно, но ваши действия были основаны на фактах, не соответствующих объективной реальности. Упрекнуть вас не в чем — вы не поступались принципами, просто модель реальности оказалась с гнильцой. Это привело вас к моральному краху. И, наверное, к некоторому внутреннему онемению. Когда человек не чувствует свою руку, но пытается ею махать, это не сулит ничего хорошего.  
Майкл замер, подняв взгляд от листков. МакЭвой не понимал, что переходит черту, которую нельзя переходить. Само существование этой черты было для него загадкой. О черте знала Маккензи, друзья Майкла, коллеги, деловые партнёры, даже родственники. Но не МакЭвой.  
— Разве я не прав насчёт вас? — спросил он.  
Майкл тщательно обдумал ответ и вымолвил:  
— Удивительно, как вы притягиваете любую тему к нейрофизиологии.  
— Ну а вы всё притягиваете к бизнесу.  
Майкл покачал головой.  
— Неправда.  
— Правда.  
— Хорошо, докажите. Ваша очередь ставить эксперименты.  
— Легко, — сказал МакЭвой и кивнул на экран телевизора. — Почему Волдеморт дорвался до власти?  
— Вы о чём?  
— Волшебный мир погрузился в войну, погибли многие волшебники, Гарри остался сиротой и попал к Дарсли — как, по-вашему, почему?  
— Министерство Магии — немощная структура, — сказал Майкл. — Неэффективная, коррумпированная, погрязшая в бюрократии, давно не реформировавшаяся и к тому же непомерно раздутая для такого небольшого сообщества. Судебная система не работает, обилие контролирующих органов стопорит развитие, правящие классы вроде семьи Малфоев открыто демонстрируют ксенофобские настроения, и нужен только огонёк, чтобы всё взлетело на воздух. Волдеморт — самовлюблённый террорист с манией величия. Он могущественен, но половина его могущества основана на промахах Министерства Магии. Он удачно воспользовался ситуацией, которую создали задолго до него. И как поступило Министерство, столкнувшись с этой проблемой? Оно ударилось в панику и стало садить кого ни попадя! Настоящий красный террор вместо здравого управления. В конечном счёте всё свелось к тому, что за сохранность мира отвечает маленький мальчик, а чиновники из правоохранительных органов только и делают, что вставляют ему палки в колёса. Так дела не делаются.  
МакЭвой улыбался.  
— Ну?  
— Что ну? — сказал Майкл.  
— Разве я не прав?  
Майкл встал и отнёс пустую коробку на кухню. В спину ему донеслось:  
— Скажите, что я прав.  
— Вы правы.  
— Так нечестно! Давайте хотя бы поспорим.  
— Не хочу.  
— Вы поддаётесь, потому что я победил, или чтобы я заткнулся?  
— Одно другого не исключает.  
— Майкл, вы прелесть.  
Майкл отметил: фразочка Энн-Мари.  
Он бросил коробку в мусорное ведро под раковиной, открыл форточку и закурил. За окном на Лондон спустилась ночь. МакЭвой шуршал бумажками в комнате. Табак горчил на языке.  
Майкл стоял, смотрел на город и думал: почему этот парень знает обо мне такие сложные вещи, но в упор не видит простых?   
Сколько я готов позволить ему?  
Неужели так много?  
— Эй, Майкл! Вы куда пропали? Мы досматривать будем?  
— Да, сэр. Одну минутку.


	10. Chapter 10

27.

Майкл уехал от МакЭвоя поздней ночью. Закончив с «Узником Азкабана», они принялись за «Кубок огня». В середине фильма МакЭвой уснул, уронив голову на листки. Майкл не стал его будить. Он выключил телевизор, вытянул бумаги из-под щеки профессора и положил их на тумбочку. МакЭвой не проснулся.  
Внутренний голосок подсуживал: останься. Что тебе делать в собственной стерильной квартирке? Сядь, покури, расслабься. МакЭвой не узнает, если ты задержишься на полчаса. В царстве хаоса можно всё, хороший тон — чушь собачья.  
Майкл постоял над спящим профессором с минуту. С виду МакЭвой был обычным. Пугающе обычным. Вот Маккензи — она красавица. Блистательная, эффектная, с цепким взглядом, роскошным телом, с властной аурой женщины, которая может всё. На Маккензи сложно не обратить внимание. Увидишь в толпе и непроизвольно проводишь взглядом.  
А вот МакЭвой… С ним-то что? Человек как человек, ничего особенного. Облик намекает на богатый внутренний мир, но не так чтобы очень. И спит он не картинно, и дом у него — клоака, и седина в волосах, и вид потрёпанный.  
Маккензи — лучший вариант, сказал себе Майкл.  
Получилось неубедительно.  
Вздохнув, он укрыл МакЭвоя пледом, ещё раз покормил мышь и ушёл, бесшумно закрыв за собой дверь.  
Воскресенье он потратил на разговоры со старыми знакомыми. Тонкая работа — позвонить тому, позвонить другому, спросить, как жизнь, бросить пару фраз о многообещающем учёном, намеренно свернуть тему на полуслове, не заикаясь ни о каких деньгах. Первый собеседник, инвестор технологичных стартапов, особого интереса не проявил. Зато второй, рискованный биржевой брокер по фамилии Боунс, сразу навострил уши. Майкл потравил леску, не говоря ничего определённого. Заинтригованный, брокер спросил, можно ли увидеть профессора вживую. Майкл сказал:  
— Обещать не могу, сам понимаешь — с утра до вечера сплошные встречи, весь график расписан на месяц вперёд.  
Боунс тут же спросил:  
— Такой ажиотаж?  
— Извини, — сказал Майкл, — конфиденциальная информация.  
Боунса это только подстегнуло.  
— Если появится окно в графике — ты мне звякнешь?  
— Постараюсь, — сказал Майкл. — Кое-какие нюансы прояснятся завтра.  
— Обязательно позвони! Чуть что — я тут как тут!  
Майкл заверил, что непременно позвонит. Положив трубку, он подумал: конечно, надежды на брокера нет, зато это отличная удочка для более крупной рыбы.  
Утро понедельника началось с хорошей новости. Майкл приехал на работу к восьми и застал в вестибюле первого этажа бригаду рабочих с валиками, шпателями и вёдрами штукатурки. Они замазывали трещины в стенах.  
Майкл постоял с минуту, любуясь кипучей деятельностью. Видно, Хэзерборд не на шутку перепугался. Майкл дал себе зарок похвалить козла при встрече.  
В офисе всё было так же, как и в пятницу. Те же блокноты и ручки, тот же стол и стул, тот же компьютер, чистота, цветущий кактус на подоконнике. Майкл приоткрыл окно. На мониторе затрепыхались белые и красные бумажки, которые он прикрепил к экрану в качестве напоминаний самому себе. «Позвонить на Би-Би-Си», «Письмо в Оксфорд», «Вычитка статьи, утро вторника», «Поговорить с профессором об отказе». Майкл отклеил их, включил компьютер, проверил почту и сел писать письмо в Оксфорд.  
В девять утра дверь открылась, и на пороге возник МакЭвой. Майкл привстал.  
— Доброе утро, сэр.  
— Доброе утро, Майкл. Вы завтракали?  
В руках профессор держал две коробки с вьетнамской едой. Он закрыл дверь, снял куртку и швырнул её на спинку стула. Одну коробку отдал Майклу, вторую оставил себе. Майкл уже не спрашивал, что в коробке. Опыт подсказывал, что это бесполезно. Вдвоём они привычно расселись по местам и принялись за еду. Ритуал попахивал традицией — пусть бредовой, но всё-таки традицией, — а традиции Майкл любил.  
— Когда вы ушли в субботу?  
— Около трёх.  
— Не помню, как вырубился. Просыпаюсь — вас нет.  
— Не мог же я остаться на ночь.  
— Почему нет? — искренне удивился МакЭвой.  
— Вы меня не приглашали.  
— На работу я вас тоже не приглашал.  
— Это другое.  
— Почему другое?  
Уклоняясь от ответа, Майкл вдумчиво пережёвывал пищу.  
— Ладно, ваше дело, — сказал МакЭвой. — Я тут вчера написал первую главу. Хотите почитать?  
— Положите на стол.  
МакЭвой достал из-за пазухи ворох бумаг и бросил на столешницу. Бумажки-напоминалки спорхнули на пол. МакЭвой отправил коробку из-под еды в мусорное ведро.  
— Что у нас на сегодня?  
— Разбор энцефалограмм, комментарий к статье, просмотр результатов МРТ-сканирования. И ещё до среды нужно вычитать вашу статью. Сначала вы, потом я. Прочтите вечером.  
— До среды ещё куча времени.  
— Я хочу отправить статью завтра. Лучше сделать всё заранее.  
— Перестраховщик, — насмешливо сказал МакЭвой, встал со стула и заметил красную бумажку у двери.  
Он наклонился, поднял её и нахмурился. Майкл отвлёкся на бумаги и не заметил форс-мажора.  
— Майкл.  
— М?  
— О каком отказе?  
— Что?  
— У вас тут написано: «Поговорить с профессором об отказе».  
Майкл поднял голову. МакЭвой стоял и разглядывал напоминалку.  
— Эм…  
— Кто нам отказал? Инвестор?  
Пришлось признаться:  
— Да.  
— Сегодня? — спросил МакЭвой.  
— Нет.  
— А когда?  
— В пятницу, перед «Сайенс Слэм».  
— И вы мне не сказали?  
— Как видите, я планировал.  
— Когда именно вы планировали?  
— Прямо сегодня. Я нашёл выход. Сделайте всё в точности, как я скажу, и о неудаче с инвестором сможем забыть.  
Лицо у МакЭвоя дрогнуло. Майкл прикусил язык. Надо же налажать по такой глупости... Всегда вёл учёт в айпаде, а тут развёл бардак с бумажками. Всегда фильтровал речь, а тут сказанул, не подумав.  
Интуитивно он догадывался, что сейчас будет. Прежде ему казалось, что действия МакЭвоя абсолютно иррациональны. Нельзя предугадать, что профессор примет за наглость, а что сочтёт дружеским жестом. Невозможно выбрать правильную интонацию для разговора. Не поймёшь, что в шутку, а что всерьёз.  
Теперь он уже кое-что понимал в профессоре. С ним можно вести себя неформально. Можно остаться у него дома, не спрашивая разрешения. Можно взять на себя управление компанией, не согласовывая каждое действие. С ним не страшно потерять лицо, не стыдно быть честным.  
Но нельзя управлять профессором, как производственным механизмом.  
— Майкл, — сказал МакЭвой. — Я могу задать вопрос?  
Майкл подумал: терпи, старик, ты сам нарвался.  
— Пожалуйста.  
— Что вы хотите из меня слепить? Хотите, чтобы я ходил на цыпочках перед бюрократами, сидел в офисе с девяти до пяти, галстук напялил, статейки писал гладенько, как по учебнику, чтоб никому не говорил лишнего слова и исполнял всё, что скажут, не задумываясь. Вы с этой целью здесь работаете?  
— Я работаю здесь, чтобы поставить на ноги компанию.  
— Звучит прекрасно, но какова цена?  
— Цена не должна вас волновать.  
— Неужели? Если для счастья и процветания надо отказаться от собственной башки и стать цирковой обезьянкой, то я лучше сяду на дно. И с места не сдвинусь.  
Вряд ли МакЭвой хотел пристыдить его. Стыд живёт там, где приняты жёсткие бытовые правила, а в мире МакЭвоя правил мало. Их заменяют принципы.  
МакЭвой не стыдил Майкла, но Майкл устыдился — отчасти потому, что сказанное было правдой. Когда-то Майкл хотел приструнить МакЭвоя. В первую встречу живчик-профессор раздражал его до мигрени. Позже Майкл вбахал кучу усилий, чтобы живчика осадить. Давил, верховодил, уговаривал. Грозил скандалом, расторжением контракта, нищетой — всё впустую. Есть люди, которые от ударов становятся крепче. МакЭвой был из таких, а Майкл — нет.  
Поймав себя на этой мысли, Майкл отрешённо продолжил: зачем я вожусь с этим человеком? Забочусь, выдумываю ходы… Пледом укрываю, чтоб его…  
Это же я хрупкий, как стекло, а он крепкий, как гвоздь, — так какого чёрта?  
— Ну что вы молчите? — спросил МакЭвой.  
— Я понимаю, как это выглядит. Но план может сработать. Давайте я объясню его, вы меня выслушаете, а потом мы решим, что с ним делать.  
Морщинка между бровей МакЭвоя разгладилась. Он снова присел на стул. Майкл понял, что в этот раз подобрал слова верно — не приказывал, а предлагал, без иерархии, но в партнёрстве.  
— Рассказывайте.  
Пока Майкл объяснял сложную схему социальных связей, МакЭвой молчал. Майкл подробно изложил идею и рассказал, что уже сделал. МакЭвой перебил его вопросом:  
— Так вы нашли человека, который даст денег?  
Майкл покачал головой.  
— Вы не поняли. Сейчас речь не о деньгах. Брокер — не наш инвестор. Он удочка для других.  
— Что-то я впрямь не понял…  
— У Боунса куча связей, и он болтун, каких мало. Я бы не рассчитывал, что этот человек что-то поймёт в вашей работе и выделит на исследования пристойные деньги. Для него инвестирование — это игра вроде «Форекса». Он в перманентном поиске новых источников прибыли и везде вкладывается по чуть-чуть.  
— А в чём тогда смысл?  
— В этом есть своя логика. Человек покупает набор акций в надежде, что одна акция окупит с лихвой все остальные.  
— Пффф.  
— Безыскусно, согласен. И всё же это работает.  
— Я не акция из набора. И не хочу, чтобы меня покупали.  
Майкл терпеливо объяснил:  
— Нам не нужно, чтобы он вас покупал.  
— В каком смысле не нужно? Вы мне сами говорили, что деньги нужны кровь из носу!  
— Нам нужно, чтобы этот человек посмотрел на вас, впечатлился и растрезвонил об этом на каждом углу.  
МакЭвой затих, обдумывая, и затем сказал:  
— Так это… реклама, что ли?  
— Если вам угодна такая формулировка.  
— Попахивает скверно, если честно.  
— Вовсе нет.  
— Неужели нам нужно клянчить деньги у этих толстосумов? Мы ж наукой занимаемся, а вы предлагаете метать бисер перед свиньями.  
Тут Майкл рассердился.  
— Кто вбил вам в голову эти левацкие идеи? Вы решили, что всё знаете о корпорациях, но это не так. Считаете богатство чем-то постыдным? Думаете, эти люди богаты, потому что кого-то обворовали?  
— Да я вовсе не имел в виду…  
— Я вас разочарую: большинство бизнесменов из корпораций добились успеха, потому что знали своё дело и вкалывали день и ночь. Они работают так же много, как вы, несут на плечах огромную ответственность, организовывают производство товаров, которыми вы пользуетесь изо дня в день, и создают рабочие места. Чем больше на свете таких людей, тем дешевле народу обходятся их услуги. Они снижают цены, соревнуясь за потребителя. Да, их волнует прибыль, и в этом нет ничего омерзительного — людям вообще свойственно считать деньги. Я открою вам тайну: жизнь с деньгами лучше, чем без денег. Деньги не корень зла, а способ обеспечить себе комфорт. А ещё это ресурс для ведения дела. Такой же, как время.  
— Да, но... Вы же не будете спорить, что в бизнесе полно мудаков.  
— А что, в какой-то сфере их нет?  
— Ваш Томас Натан — настоящая свинья. Или вот брокер — тот ещё персонаж.  
— А среди вашей братии попадаются учёные вроде Дэйви Фулхэма.  
МакЭвой примирительно поднял руки.  
— Ладно. Ваша взяла.  
— Не надо думать, что вы стоите на паперти перед толстосумами. Вы договариваетесь с живыми людьми, у которых есть свои интересы. Чтобы выйти на этих людей, нужно приложить усилия.  
— Окей, один-ноль в вашу пользу, — сказал МакЭвой. — Я так больше не буду.  
— Вот и славно.  
Майкл умерил пыл и почувствовал себя уставшим. Так бывало после бурного всплеска эмоций. МакЭвой всматривался с его лицо с большим интересом.  
— Впечатляющий спич.  
— Спасибо.  
— Вообще-то идея классная. Как вам пришло это в голову?  
— Меня навёл на мысли один человек.  
— Ваша суперзвезда? — догадался МакЭвой.  
— Во-первых, не суперзвезда, во-вторых, не моя, в-третьих, я об этом уже говорил.  
МакЭвой поднялся со стула.  
— Да помню я, помню.  
Он скрылся в кабинете. Майкл встал, взял куртку, брошенную на спинку стула, и повесил её в шкаф. В щель между дверью и проёмом всунулась голова.  
— Забыл сказать! Вы очень красивый, когда злитесь. Я и не думал, что человек может быть так красив.

 

28.

Во вторник утром МакЭвой заметно нервничал. Майкл слышал, как он ходит от стены к стене. Кабинет был маленький, перебежки короткие. Около двенадцати МакЭвой заглянул из кабинета в приёмную и спросил:  
— Долго ещё?  
— Выезжаем через полчаса, — сказал Майкл, вычитывая статью.  
— Угу.  
Найдя одну ошибку, Майкл исправил её в ворде, сохранил изменения и отправил статью по электронной почте. Облегчил работу корректору — чем не достижение.  
МакЭвой снова подал голос:  
— А теперь?  
— Через двадцать пять минут.  
— Угу.  
Майкл сложил счета на оплату в папку, пометил, какие оплатить в первую очередь, а какие могут подождать, ответил на один телефонный звонок и изменил планы на завтрашний день.  
— Ну а сейчас? — нетерпеливо спросил МакЭвой, маяча перед глазами.  
— Пять минут. Можете собираться.  
МакЭвой с облегчением потянулся к шкафу, открыл дверцы и неуверенно посмотрел на куртку.  
— Помните, в прошлый раз вы говорили, что моя куртка пережила Оливера Кромвеля? Вы тогда дали мне пальто.  
Майкл порылся в памяти.  
— Помню.  
— Как думаете, в этот раз… э-э-э. Надо производить впечатление?  
Майкл обвёл профессора взглядом. По уродливым ботинкам было видно: он постарался выглядеть прилично.  
Это умиляло.  
— Знаю, — подхватил МакЭвой, — звучит странно. Но это же вроде… важный шанс, да? Как тогда с инвестором?  
— Нет, — сказал Майкл. — Не нужно ничего из себя строить.  
— Всегда было нужно, а теперь не нужно?  
— Ведите себя естественно.  
— Как обычно?  
— Можете даже усугубить.  
МакЭвой посмотрел на Майкла с подозрением.  
— Что значит усугубить?  
— Обычно вы ведёте себя… своеобразно. А теперь можете вести себя экстравагантно.  
— Теперь то же самое, но по-человечески.  
Майкл выразился иначе:  
— Безумный профессор будет нам на руку.  
— Но я ни капельки не безумный. Я обычный, как столб! Обычный, как объём мозга. Обычнее меня только голуби, и то не все.  
— Да-да. Именно так и разговаривайте.  
МакЭвой шумно фыркнул.  
Когда они сели в фольксваген и тронулись с места, МакЭвой ещё дёргался. Майкл рассудил так: раз уж не получается создать образ солидного управленца, нужно довольствоваться имеющимися ресурсами. Он хотел проявить и обострить черты профессора, которые и так были в наличии — рискованность, смелость, страстную увлечённость наукой, живое обаяние, умение привлекать и покорять публику. Всё остальное — стезя Майкла. Незачем мешать в один мешок зёрна разного сорта. Маккензи подсказала верный путь: надо умело пользоваться тем, что тебе дано.  
— А почему вы решили, что не надо ничего из себя строить? — спросил МакЭвой.  
Увлечённый мыслями, Майкл ответил автоматически:  
— Они должны увидеть в вас то, что увидел я.  
МакЭвой спросил:  
— И что же вы увидели?  
Майкл моргнул: чёрт, я теряю контроль. Нельзя так расслабляться в присутствии профессора. Это чревато сложностями.  
— Трудно объяснить.  
— А вы попробуйте. Может, я пойму.  
— Объясню в другой раз. Мы почти приехали.  
— Я тут заметил, что от некоторых вопросов вы увиливаете. Не могу только закономерность отследить.  
— Лучше бы делом занимались.  
— Вот видите? Вы опять!  
У двери в ресторан они остановились.  
— Подождём ещё минуту, — сказал Майкл.  
— Зачем?  
— Мы не должны приходить раньше. У нас жёсткий график. Встреча продлится не дольше получаса, так что постарайтесь не затевать долгие лекции.  
МакЭвой скрестил руки на груди.  
— Вам бы дворцовые интриги плести. Сидели бы в кресле, советовали королю, как жить, выбивали бы встречи для привилегированных господ. Из вас вышел бы отличный серый кардинал… К чему я это?  
— Не знаю, — сказал Майкл.  
— Вы следите за ходом моей мысли?  
— Я-то слежу. А вы?  
— А я не очень-то, — признался МакЭвой.  
— Оно и видно.  
Профессор рассмеялся и хлопнул Майкла по плечу. Движение получилось не грубым, а ободряющим.  
— Идёмте.  
Брокер Боунс был коренастым невротиком с плотным ершом русых волос и блуждающим взглядом серых глаз. Этим взглядом он прочёсывал ресторан, когда в зал вошёл профессор, а за ним Майкл. Боунс приветственно махнул рукой. Майкл вежливо улыбнулся и кивнул профессору на нужный столик. Они сели, сняли верхнюю одежду и представились. Боунс по очереди пожал руки. Тут же подскочил официант. Майкл заказал минеральную воду с лимоном и лосось под соусом тартар. Боунс продиктовал целый список — суп из перепёлки, мясо на гриле, десерт. Когда очередь дошла до МакЭвоя, он, не глядя в меню, сказал:  
— Двойной эспрессо и яичницу-болтунью.  
— Бекон, зелень? — спросил официант.  
— И того, и другого.  
— Какие-нибудь пожелания?  
— Яичницу можете не дожаривать.  
Боунс переглянулся с Майклом. Майкл и бровью не повёл. Дождавшись, когда официант уйдёт, Боунс для порядка поспрашивал что-то о нейронауке. МакЭвой воодушевился, схватил салфетку, нарисовал функциональную карту мозга во время эпилептического припадка. На взгляд Майкла, это было очень доходчивое объяснение деятельности МакЭвоя. Но Боунс говорил на другом языке. Покивав с таким видом, будто всё знает лучше, он завёл волынку о финансовых показателях.  
— Прогноз по котировкам перспективных исследований в этом квартале так себе. Не шатко не валко с небольшим плюсом. Редкий трейдер теперь держится на безубыточной торговле. Скандал с «Фольксвагеном» уронил рынок автомобилей, отовсюду выскакивают мобильные приложения, а ведь есть ещё уровни, статистика, алгоритмы…  
Принесли заказ. МакЭвой без энтузиазма поковырял яичницу и залпом влил в себя кофе.  
Майкла терзали смутные опасения. Он начал задумываться: а не было ли глупостью его решение встретиться с Боунсом? На первый раз можно было найти кого-нибудь поумнее. Боунс оправдывал все представления МакЭвоя о скучном мире денег. Зациклившись на ценных бумагах, он мог разговаривать только о котировках, покупках, продажах и туманных прогнозах. Ценные бумаги ещё немного волновали Майкла, а вот трейдерство представлялось ему паразитическим делом. К счастью, он умело это скрывал.  
Прошло пятнадцать минут из положенных тридцати. Майкл всеми правдами и неправдами сворачивал разговор на исследования профессора. Боунс говорил: «Да-да», но переговоры не двигались с мёртвой точки. Стратегия Боунса была ясна — собеседнику сначала дают как следует помариноваться, а потом режут без ножа. Это раздражало. Майкл уже собирался поставить брокера на место, но тут Боунс брякнул:  
— Не понимаю, на кой чёрт в науку вбухивается столько денег. Колоссальные суммы. На одну организацию клинических испытаний уходит чёртова гора фунтов.  
Он отвлёкся, чтобы отправить в рот пару ложек супа, и продолжил:  
— Вот мыши — другое дело. Можно сэкономить кучу денег, если проводить больше исследований с мышами и меньше с людьми. Любой толковый менеджер знает, как оптимизировать эти траты. Вот ты, Майкл, не думал урезать эту статью расходов?  
Майкл не успел ответить. МакЭвой его опередил.  
— В этой статье изменений не будет.  
— Почему? — спросил Боунс. — В чём проблема мышей?  
МакЭвой недобро улыбнулся.  
— Проблема мышей в том, что они не люди.  
Боунс моргнул.  
— Это шутка такая?  
— Это реальность, — сказал МакЭвой. — Вам по-научному объяснить или по-простому? По-научному: несмотря на поразительное количество генетических совпадений, геном мыши отличается от человеческого. Лекарства, которые уменьшают опухоли у мышей, не производят такое же воздействие на людей. Цепочка лекарств от заболеваний крови тоже не удалась, потому что иммунная система мышей оказалась не такой, как наша. А теперь по-простому: вы не мышь. Вам не подходит мышиная еда, мышиная жизнь, мышиная клетка, и мышиные лекарства тоже не подойдут.  
Прожевав кусок перепёлки, Боунс отставил тарелку в сторону, вытер губы салфеткой и сказал:  
— Ладно, посыл я понял, торговаться вы умеете. Сколько денег надо?  
МакЭвой ответил:  
— Никто не торгуется.  
— Давайте без этого. Мои клиенты — серьёзные люди с серьёзными запросами. Ваша область деятельности пересекается с кое-какими сферами их влияния. Я распоряжаюсь финансами моих клиентов, и условия очень простые: прозрачная отчётность, выход к устойчивому плюсу в течение первого года и мощная оптимизация.  
Майкл вклинился:  
— Мы не можем этого обещать, и ты это знаешь.  
— Стоп-стоп, — сказал МакЭвой. — Что значит «мощная оптимизация»?  
— Расходы надо сокращать — вот что это значит.  
— За счёт чего?  
— На этот счёт тоже есть условия. А вы думали, получите мешок денег ни за что ни про что? Нет уж, писать придётся то, что скажут.  
Тут Майкл понял, к чему всё идёт. Удивительно — даже МакЭвой понял. Мгновенно вспыхнув, он вскочил с места.  
— Вы думаете, что покупаете набор статей с нужными фразами? Так?  
— Сядьте, — прошипел Майкл.  
— Меня не купила даже «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс»! С чего вы взяли, что я продамся вам?  
Майкл застыл. Застыл и Боунс. В глазах брокера зажёгся огонёк, от которого Майклу стало не по себе.  
— «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс»? Погодите-ка… Вы работали с «Дженерал»?  
— Работал, — рявкнул МакЭвой. — И они меня не купили. Вы тоже не купите. Разговор окончен.  
— Каким образом они пытались вас купить?  
Майкл понял: ещё минута — и они погибли. МакЭвой за словом в карман не полезет, выложит всё как на духу. Завтрашним утром офис утонет в досудебных претензиях юристов. Они не оставят от компании камня на камне. Майкл знал — он ведь сам их на это натаскал.  
— Извини, дружище, — сказал он, надеясь, что голос так же твёрд, как и всегда. — Мы не можем разглашать подобную информацию.  
— Что у вас там произошло? — спросил Боунс. — Профессор… Может быть, вы сядете?  
Красный, как рак, МакЭвой посмотрел на часы.  
— Полчаса прошли.  
— Нельзя ли немного изменить ваш график? Уделите мне ещё полчаса. Это может повлиять на решение о финансировании.  
МакЭвой издал беззвучный стон, наклонился к Майклу и шепнул:  
— Скажите этому мудаку, что я не понимаю его жизни. В гробу я видал его деньги и его шайку.  
Распрямившись, он сделал прощальный жест, подхватил куртку и пошёл к выходу. Боунс следил за ним квадратными от удивления глазами.  
— Чего он ушёл-то, Майкл? Я ж ему денег предложил. Может, он не понял?  
— Профессор просил передать извинения. Он бывает несколько… эксцентричен.  
— Я заметил… Слушай, может, ты расскажешь: что там с «Дженерал»? Сбрасывать акции, да?  
— Прости, мне и вправду пора идти.  
Майкл встал, взял пальто с вешалки, пожал руку Боунсу и пошёл догонять МакЭвоя. По дороге он думал: мы пропали или ещё нет? Нас прищучат или забудут? Можно ли считать крик в пылу ссоры нарушением соглашения о конфиденциальности? Надо добраться до офиса и срочно просмотреть бумаги.


	11. Chapter 11

29.  
  
Джеймс не находил себе места. Позвонила Энн-Мари, спросила, как дела. Джеймс рассеянно отоврался, что всё нормально, и поинтересовался, как прошла премьера.  
— Аншлаг, — сказала Эни, — Все билеты раскуплены. Но я урвала тебе парочку.  
Он проворчал:  
— Я и на одно место влезу.  
Эни мягко намекнула:  
— Это чтобы ты кое-кого пригласил.  
— Ты же знаешь — у меня никого нет.  
— Я о Майкле.  
— Что о Майкле?  
— О господи! Спектакль сегодня вечером. Пригласи его.  
Джеймс посмотрел на дверь в приёмную.  
— Знаешь, я не уверен, что сейчас лучшее время…  
— Джим.  
— А?  
— Просто пригласи.  
— Ладно.  
Попрощавшись, Джеймс отключился и разложил перед собой веер МРТ-снимков. Работа не шла. Он думал о том, насколько плохи дела. Сразу после встречи с Боунсом Фассбендер закопался в бумагах. Джеймс заметил, что некоторые документы он забросил себе в айпад. Зачем ему это? Собирается почитать на досуге? Неужели он и дома разгребает рабочие дела? Надо спросить, как обстоят дела со сверхурочными.  
Что-то подсказывало Джеймсу: никак.  
Когда первый гнев на Боунса прошёл, Джеймсу стало стыдно за своё поведение. Совсем спятил, не иначе. Устроил безобразную сцену. Чуть ли не прямым текстом послал человека, который мог вывести на инвесторов. Подставил Фассбендера (это самое противное). Фассбендер работал с Джеймсом меньше трёх недель, но Джеймс уже не мог вспомнить, как обходился без него.  
Кажется, работать в одиночку было проще… Муторно, тяжело, нервно, зато свободно. Можно было брякнуть, что вздумается. Рвануть рубаху на груди. Сделать финт ушами. Глупо, конечно, зато без моральных терзаний: налажал — сам отвечай.  
Теперь отвечать за всё приходилось Фассбендеру. Джеймса снедало чувство вины. В пять часов вечера, осознав, что для работы он больше не годен, Джеймс робко поскрёбся в приёмную. Оттуда ответили, как из настоящего кабинета:  
— Да.  
Джеймс высунулся.  
— Майкл, хотите кофе и в театр?  
Фассбендер посмотрел на часы.  
— Что, сейчас?  
— Ну почти что. Нас с вами Эни позвала. У неё есть билеты, спектакль в семь. Можем съездить в «Старбакс», а потом рвануть в театр. Они поставили «Дом, где разбиваются сердца».  
— Спасибо, я помню. Только вечером кофе не пьют.  
— Ох, да бросьте! У них в меню есть кофе без кофеина. Как по мне, кофе без кофеина — всё равно что секс без любви, но вдруг вы такое любите?  
Майкл посмотрел на Джеймса странным взглядом. Джеймс решил, что он опять не понял шутку.  
— В общем, как у вас с планами?  
— Я ещё не закончил.  
— А нельзя закончить в «Старбаксе»?  
Майкл со вздохом отложил бумаги.  
— Поехали.  
Ехать было от силы минут двадцать. В дороге они молчали. Джеймс разглядывал пальцы Фассбендера на руле и думал. На душе было паршиво.  
На парковке перед «Старбаксом» Фассбендер оставил машину. В кофейне он сразу занял столик у окна, вытащил айпад и вопросительно посмотрел на Джеймса.  
— Сидите, — сказал Джеймс. — Я схожу.  
У кассы Джеймс завис минут на пять. Фассбендеру он купил большой латте без кофеина, себе — здоровенную бадью чего-то сладкого и бодрящего. Когда он вернулся к столику, Фассбендер листал те же документы, что и в офисе. Джеймс сел и спросил:  
— Что читаете?  
— Соглашения о неразглашении с «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс».  
Фассбендер говорил спокойным тоном без малейшего укора. От этого Джеймсу стало ещё поганее.  
— И... что вы думаете?  
— Не знаю, уже пять раз прошерстил. Кажется, ничего криминального. Смотрите, в соглашениях нет запрета на сведения о том, что вы работали с компанией. Никаких фактов о сути работы вы не афишировали. Вы сказали, что вас пытались купить, но это можно трактовать как угодно. Некорректно с точки зрения деловой этики, но закон и этика — не одно и то же. С натяжкой реплику можно притянуть к ущербу деловой репутации, но...  
— Но?  
— Сомневаюсь, что хоть один суд захочет возиться с этим. Для «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс» дело заведомо проигрышное.  
Джеймс успокоился, но совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Вы сказали — соглашения. Стало быть, их много?  
— Моё и ваше.  
— Вы к этому не причастны.  
— Причастен.  
— Бросьте геройствовать, Майкл. Это ведь я наорал на Боунса, а не вы.  
— Когда в «Дженерал Фармасьюитикалс» узнают об этом, они рассудят иначе.  
— Чёрт, — сказал Джеймс. — Если б я знал, что моя выходка обернётся этим…  
— Ваша выходка пока ещё ничем не обернулась. Прекратите паранойю, я решу вопрос.  
Джеймс чуть не побился лбом об стол. Чем он думал, когда вспылил? Думал ли он вообще? Привык к постоянным неприятностям и теперь создаёт их на ровном месте. Можно было сказать мудаку: спасибо, ваше предложение мне неинтересно. Хороший ответ — дипломатичный, умный, как по учебнику. Фассбендер ответил бы именно так. Но Джеймс не Фассбендер, и таким умницей ему никогда не стать.  
— Дживс и Вустер! — выкрикнул парень у кофемашины.  
Джеймс спохватился.  
— Это нам.  
Он встал, забрал со стойки кофе, вернулся на место и поставил перед Фассбендером картонный стакан с латте. Фассбендер оторвался от айпада, прочёл надпись «Дживс» и сказал:  
— Вы никогда не перестанете меня удивлять.  
Джеймс присосался к стакану «Вустер». Сам себя подбодрил: давай. Имей смелость нести хоть какую-нибудь ответственность.  
— Майкл.  
Фассбендер бесшумно отпил латте.  
— Да.  
— Мне очень жаль, что так вышло. По-настоящему жаль.  
— Я понимаю.  
— Нет, мне правда… То есть… В вашем мире слово «жаль» говорят, как междометие, но я честно прошу прощения… Чёрт. Я опять вам нахамил?  
Фассбендер пожал плечами.  
— Я не заметил.  
— Простите ещё раз.  
— Вы слишком часто извиняетесь.  
— А в прошлый раз это я вам говорил.  
Фассбендер уточнил:  
— Когда?  
— Когда мы познакомились. Пили кофе. Помните? В аэропорту. Вернее, кофе пил я, а вы корчили рожу. И постоянно говорили «спасибо». Это дико бесило. Я сказал, что вы делаете это слишком часто, а вы сказали…  
— ...что слово «спасибо» — вежливость.  
— Да! Точно! Я ещё подумал, что вы бездушный козлище!  
Фассбендер закатил глаза.  
— В общем, я к чему… В моём случае «простите» — не вежливость. И «спасибо» — тоже не она.  
— Знаю, сэр.  
— Простите меня.  
Фассбендер отвёл взгляд и стал разглядывать улицу за окном.  
— Я выпутаюсь. Не берите в голову.  
— В том-то всё и дело! — горячечно перебил Джеймс. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы за меня выпутывались. Выпутываться должен я.  
— Да-да, — согласился Фассбендер. — Небеса должны быть голубее, трава зеленее, но, увы, они именно такие, какие есть.  
— Нет, вы не поняли. Нет никакой разумной причины, почему вам стоит так со мной носиться. Кто я вам? Сын, брат, сват? Ну кто?  
Фассбендер посмотрел на него украдкой.  
— Вы… мой босс.  
— И что? Всё это чушь собачья.  
— Мы уже говорили про иерархию.  
— Да нет никакой иерархии. По крайней мере, у нас с вами. Если бы мы были гомосексуальной парой, я бы не знал, кто сверху.  
Фассбендер припал к латте.  
— Что, разве не так? — спросил Джеймс.  
— М-м-м… Интересное сравнение. О чём мы говорили?  
— О том, что вы не должны отдуваться за мои грехи.  
— Это бессмысленный разговор.  
— Нет, не бессмысленный. Вам за меня достанется. Так не должно быть.  
— Я рад, что вы цените мою работу.  
— Дело не в том, ценю я вашу работу или не ценю. Дело в том, что со дня на день нас завалят претензиями.  
— Вы можете выражаться яснее?  
Послушав себя со стороны, Джеймс с отвращением подумал: ну и нытьё. Соберись, приятель. Ты должен сказать ему. Пусть ты дурак, но не малодушный.  
— У вас есть шанс уйти.  
Фассбендер поморщился:  
— Что, простите?  
— Я говорю, вы можете уйти. Если завтра грянет скандал, вас это не затронет. Скажете, что были посредником между мной и Боунсом. Что я опять заварил кашу, а вы здесь ни при чём. Это не будет ложью. Соглашение — серьёзная штука. Мне-то нечего терять, а вам? Хотите, чтобы каждый знакомый тыкал вас носом в этот скандал?  
Фассбендер поинтересовался:  
— С каких это пор вас волнует то, что скажут другие люди?  
— Ни с каких.  
— Не похоже на правду.  
— Меня не волнует, что они скажут обо мне. Меня волнует, что они сделают с вами. Вы этого не заслужили.  
— Позвольте уточнить одну вещь, сэр.  
— Валяйте.  
— Вы меня увольняете?  
Джеймс чертыхнулся, закатал рукав и показал на циферблат часов.  
— Время видите?  
— Вижу.  
— Рабочий день скоро кончится. Сейчас я не ваш босс. Говорю как друг: после спектакля езжайте в офис, забирайте вещи, документы, что там у вас есть. Увозите всё и уходите. Это всё, чем я могу отплатить вам за хлопоты.  
— А разве вы мой друг?  
От слов Фассбендера повеяло холодком.  
— Ну-у-у... Точно не знаю, — признался Джеймс. — Вы же с другой планеты. Вдруг у вас другое понятие дружбы.  
— Определённо другое.  
— Поймите, я хочу, чтобы вас не тронули.  
— Вздумали спасать меня? Вы — меня?  
— Согласен, звучит глупо.  
— Не просто глупо — смешно. Дать совет?  
— Спасибо, не надо.  
— Нет уж, слушайте. Чтобы спасать утопающих, надо как минимум уметь плавать. Вы плавать не умеете. Может, не стоит и пытаться?  
Джеймс вздохнул.  
— Вы всё-таки козлище.  
— А вы хам.  
— Пожалуйста, не включайте при мне высокомерного гондона. Я в курсе, что вы умеете.  
Фассбендер усмехнулся, но за его усмешкой Джеймсу почудилось что-то доброе.  
  
  
30\.   
  
На спектакль они чуть не опоздали. Как ни странно, по вине Майкла — он слишком долго выбирал цветы. Когда Майкл спросил МакЭвоя, какие цветы предпочитает Энн-Мари, тот надолго задумался и выдал:  
— Понятия не имею. На одну годовщину я подарил ей венерину мухоловку.  
— Зачем?  
— Как зачем? У хищных растений поразительная система распознавания добычи. Ни одна роза не сможет приманить, поймать и переварить муху, а венерина мухоловка — запросто.  
Майкл возмутился:  
— И вы удивляетесь, почему жена от вас ушла?  
Профессор уточнил:  
— Это ваша новая гипотеза? Эни ушла от меня из-за растений? Извините, но в этот раз обвинение точно притянуто за уши.  
Майкл с расстановкой повторил:  
— Вы подарили жене на годовщину венерину мухоловку.  
— Не вижу противоречия.  
Из чувства сострадания к Энн-Мари Майкл купил роскошный букет и этим утешился.  
Спектакль не разочаровал Майкла — смелая, свежая, дерзкая и в то же время классическая театральная постановка с нотками новаторства, но без перегибов. Энн-Мари появилась на сцене в первом же акте. Майкл помнил пьесу без подробностей и успел забыть, что Гесиона брюнетка. Его поразила метаморфоза, произошедшая с женщиной, которая варила ему кофе на МакЭвойской кухне. Той женщины больше не было. Вместо неё на сцене хозяйничала властная, насмешливая, пресыщенная жизнью особа, и всё в ней было иным — от цвета волос до манер и голоса.  
— Вы привыкнете, — доверительно шепнул МакЭвой. — Я это проходил.  
Его дыхание обожгло Майклу ухо. Майкл подумал: так вот что у них общего, у профессора с его женой. Чувство жизни… Оба живут так, будто им ничего за это не будет. Будто за смехом не придёт горе, а за ошибкой расплата. Зал чувствовал безоговорочную отдачу и реагировал шумно, открыто, ничего не стесняясь и не боясь. МакЭвой хохотал и аплодировал вместе со всеми, ничем не выдавая, что много лет прожил с женщиной, которая сейчас на сцене.  
«Танцуй так, будто никто не видит». Бернард Шоу писал не об этом, но нынче вечером Майкл понял его именно так.  
После спектакля МакЭвой утянул Майкла в кулуары. Похоже, его и здесь все знали — он здоровался за руку с рабочими сцены, перебросился парой шуток с актёрами, а режиссёр отвлёкся от интервью, чтобы спросить, как дела в мире мозгоправов.  
— На первый взгляд люди из театра кажутся мудаками, — сказал МакЭвой в перерыве между одним знакомым и другим, — но когда хряпнут — отличные ребята. Замечали такой эффект в драматической школе?  
Майкл удивился:  
— Вы запомнили, где я учился?  
— Такое трудно забыть. Я бы посмотрел, как вы играете.  
— Примерно так же, как вы.  
Профессор улыбнулся. Эта улыбка превратила невинное замечание Майкла в двусмысленный вызов.  
— Идёмте, проведу вас в гримёрку.  
— Зачем?  
— Надо же куда-то деть ваши банальные цветочки.  
Миновав длинный коридор, профессор нашёл невзрачную дверь и простучал мотив «Марсельезы». Из-за двери крикнули:  
— МакЭвой, ну сколько можно!   
Джеймс пропустил Майкла вперёд.  
Энн-Мари сидела за столиком у зеркала, босая и переодевшаяся, без парика. Левая половина её лица уже была без грима, на правой ещё чернели подведённые брови, густые ресницы и тени.  
— Двуликий Харви, — провозгласил МакЭвой. — Вся суть актрис.  
Он закрыл за собой дверь, подошёл поближе и впечатал поцелуй в левую щёку Эни. Майкл церемонно протянул букет и сказал всё, что полагается говорить в таких случаях: вы были великолепны, постановка прекрасна, спасибо за приглашение, «я и представить не мог». Энн-Мари поставила букет в ведро с водой у двери. В ведре уже дожидались пять или шесть таких же букетов.  
— Ни одной венериной мухоловки, — заметил МакЭвой. — До чего скучные люди пошли!  
— Он рассказал вам про мухоловку? — спросила Эни.  
— Да, — сказал Майкл. — Благодарю, я наслышан.  
— Я так горевала, когда мухоловка замёрзла. Мы случайно оставили её на подоконнике и забыли прикрыть окно.  
— Я подарю тебе новую, — пообещал МакЭвой.  
— В этот раз я хочу росянку.  
— Может, саррацению? Она красивее.  
— Нет, росянку, — настаивала Энн-Мари. — Росянка умеет парализовывать насекомых и мгновенно сворачивать листья.  
— Твоя правда, росянка намного круче… Видите, Майкл, я же говорил!  
В гримёрку заглянул кто-то из актёров. МакЭвой узнал в нём знакомого, обрадовался и вышел поболтать в коридор. Майкл и Эни остались одни.   
Энн-Мари снова повернулась к зеркалу.  
— Что он вам говорил?  
— О чём?  
— О росянке.  
Майкл ответил, взвешивая каждое слово:  
— Мы спорили, почему вы от него ушли.  
— И каковы ваши предположения?  
Майклу было неловко говорить с ней о профессоре без профессора.  
— Это просто шутка насчёт подарков. Он не самый романтичный на свете муж.  
Эни взглянула на Майкла в отражении. К её вискам протянулась сеточка морщин, точно как у Маккензи.  
— Как знать… Один раз он подарил мне на Рождество первое издание «Пигмалиона» с автографом автора. Два месяца экономил на еде. Прямо как в рассказе О.Генри.  
Энн-Мари отвлеклась, чтобы смыть грим с правой щеки, и затем спросила:  
— Как вы?  
Майкл неопределённо пожал плечами.  
— Всё в порядке.  
— Я имею в виду — как вам работается? Джим не слишком достаёт?  
— Нет… Нет, спасибо, всё хорошо. Часа три назад он хотел меня уволить, но вроде бы не специально.  
— Не обращайте внимания. Он гений, но иногда идиот. Извините, если втянула вас в заведомо проигрышное дело.  
— Вы не втягивали. Я выбрал это сам.  
Энн-Мари выбросила ватные диски в мусорное ведро, вытерла руки о полотенце и спросила:  
— Кстати, он не рассказывал, как мы сошлись?  
— Не припомню такого.  
— О, это поучительная история. Я всё время думала, сколько ещё надо кормить его грёбаной картошкой на своей кухне, чтоб он сделал хоть что-нибудь. Ну хоть что-нибудь. Первый шаг. Я ждала, ждала, ждала, а он продолжал нести ахинею про мой мозг, нейроны, импульсы... Других частей тела, кроме мозга, вообще не существовало. И так до тех пор, пока я не сняла футболку прямо посреди разговора.  
Майкл догадался, что в этой части истории положено смеяться, и издал нервный смешок. Энн-Мари отвернулась от зеркала.  
— Скажите ему.  
— Что?  
— Вы знаете, что. Скажите, или будете мучиться до второго пришествия. Сам он не догадается. Поверьте, я знаю, о чём говорю.  
Майкл смотрел на Эни, а Эни смотрела на Майкла. Он не смог придумать ничего достойного и вымолвил только:  
— Спасибо за совет.  
Дверь открылась, в гримёрку ворвался шум и гвалт из коридора, а вместе с шумом появился МакЭвой.  
— Майкл, забыл спросить — вы не подбросите меня до дома?  
Майкл заторможенно ответил:  
— Э… Да. Подброшу.  
— Как здорово! Поедем прямо сейчас?  
Майкл обратился к Эни:  
— Если позволите…  
— Конечно, конечно.  
Он попрощался с ней с облегчением, вместе с МакЭвоем вышел из театра, сел в машину, провернул ключ в замке зажигания и постарался прийти в себя. Получалось паршиво. В висках стучала тупая мысль: старик, соберись, даже Энн-Мари видит тебя насквозь. Хорошо, что Маккензи пока не догадалась.  
Плохо, что не догадался МакЭвой.  
  
  
31\.   
  
Телефон в офисе стал названивать чаще обычного. Первыми активизировались брокеры, близко знакомые с Боунсом. Заподозрив неладное, Боунс быстренько слил свои акции «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс» и вложился в конкурирующую немецкую фирму, как раз завоёвывающую экспортный рынок на фоне падения евро. Портфель акций под началом Боунса был крошечный, и никто бы не заметил такого жеста, если бы Боунс не трепал языком на каждом углу. С его подачи стали расходиться слухи, что в «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс» произошла тёмная история. Слухи подогревались тем, что операционный директор «Дженерала» оставил свой пост, а учёный, известный своей бескомпромиссной честностью, опрометчиво брякнул, что компания пыталась его купить.  
К пятнице в офис стали названивать не только брокеры, но ещё и журналисты. Джеймс дважды повторил Фассбендеру, что ещё не поздно уйти. Фассбендер не ушёл. На все звонки он отвечал с подобающей случаю вежливой бесстрастностью. Джеймс предлагал помощь, но Фассбендер отбривал его так же учтиво, как и остальных.  
Из своего кабинета Джеймс слышал обрывки разговоров. Ему некогда было вникать в нюансы. По утрам он рецензировал чужие статьи и писал комментарии для научно-популярных проектов, после обеда принимался за исследования, поздним вечером брался за книгу. Работу над книгой Фассбендер внёс в расписание. Свои комментарии он приносил вместе с почтой. Были вечера, когда Джеймс отлынивал от книги, но Фассбендер напоминал ему о графике. В это неспокойное время он умудрялся не сбиваться с ритма.  
Оба они были заняты по горло и работали без выходных. В субботу Джеймс уже собирался поехать домой, как вдруг в приёмной раздался очередной звонок. На этот раз звонил не рабочий телефон, а личный. Фассбендер взял трубку, с минуту что-то говорил, а затем жестом попросил Джеймса остаться.  
Стянув с плеч куртку, Джеймс сел на стул и прислушался.  
— Да. Да... Это срочно? Хорошо... Записывай адрес... Нет, не бизнес-центр. Краснокирпичное здание сразу за рынком. Позвони, как подъедешь.  
Повесив трубку, Фассбендер огляделся и спросил:  
— Вы не в курсе, в здании есть автомат с кофе?  
— Не в курсе.  
— Схожу и проверю. Не уходите далеко.  
— А в чём дело? У нас гости?  
— Похоже на то.  
Не вдаваясь в подробности, Фассбендер сбежал искать кофе. К тому моменту, когда он вернулся, Джеймс успел настрочить на обрывке бумажки три абзаца о патологиях световосприятия.  
— Ну как там с кофе?  
— Автомата нет.  
— Может, просветите меня, в чём дело? К нам явится какой-нибудь журналист?  
— Нет, сэр. Это насчёт «Дженерала».  
Джеймс чуть со стула не навернулся.  
— Юристы?  
— Нет.  
— Майкл, ну не томите.  
— Кое-кто из бизнес-кругов. Вы всё равно не знакомы. Лучше объясню при встрече.  
Джеймс запустил руку в волосы и неуклюже пригладил растрёпанную шевелюру с проседью.  
— Вы уверены, что мне стоит встречаться с вашим знакомым? Не обижайтесь, но всякий раз это оборачивается кошмаром. Поговорите сами.  
— Я бы рад, но она хотела видеть вас, а не меня.  
— Она?  
Звякнул айфон. Фассбендер взял трубку и объяснил, как пройти в офис.  
— Погодите, — сказал Джеймс, — вы сказали «она»? Мне не послышалось?  
— Её зовут Маккензи, — сказал Фассбендер. — Постарайтесь не хамить.   
  
  
  
32\.   
  
Маккензи была блистательна. Едва она вошла, Майкл по-джентльменски поцеловал ей руку. Она обвела взглядом неприлично маленькую приёмную и обратилась к МакЭвою:  
— Добрый вечер. Маккензи Ротрок.  
— Джеймс МакЭвой.  
Он привстал и неуклюже пожал ей руку.  
— Это вы тот самый знаменитый профессор?  
— Знаменитый? — переспросил МакЭвой. — Нет, это вряд ли я.  
— Не прибедняйтесь. Я слышала о вас лестные отзывы.  
— От кого?  
— От Майкла.  
— Тогда это точно не я.  
Маккензи улыбнулась, показав ровный ряд белых зубов.  
— Чувство юмора вам пригодится.  
МакЭвой тревожно посмотрел Майклу в лицо, будто спрашивая, чего ждать. Майкл не знал, чего. В замешательстве он сообразил, что в приёмной нет третьего стула, и галантно уступил своё место Маккензи. К чести Маккензи, она приняла приглашение сесть с таким видом, будто её принимали в парадном зале дворца.  
— Я бы предложил тебе кофе, — сказал Майкл, — но кофе нет.  
— Есть кое-что получше, — сказала Маккензи, открыла сумку и выложила на стол ворох листков. — Ознакомься. Тебе следует знать.  
Майкл протянул руку и взял листки. На первый взгляд ничего особенного. Дойдя до слова «Ангиокс», он притормозил и стал читать внимательнее. Перед ним был отчёт ассистентки врача. Ассистентка подробно объясняла, какие ошибки были допущены в ходе слепого исследования. В раздражённой, местами излишне эмоциональной манере она поясняла, как формировался список лиц, которым выдавали плацебо, как врач получил взятку от руководства «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс», как компания пыталась замалчивать это, щедро раздавая подношения направо и налево, и как она затыкала рот экспертам, игнорируя нарушение базового принципа доказательной медицины.  
По тону и подаче было понятно: ручаться за сказанное девушка не может. Дачу взятки не видела, о дальнейших действиях компании догадывалась лишь смутно. Недостаток знаний по существу обвинения ассистентка компенсировала подробными пересказами тех явлений, которые наблюдала лично.  
— Как ты это достала? — спросил Майкл.  
— Послушала тебя, разузнала кое-что о проектах компании. Догадалась, что за профессор. Обратила внимание, что он писал отчёт об «Ангиоксе», который опубликовали лишь кусками, и стала искать, где прокололся Натан.  
— И что, вот так сразу нашла?  
— Не сразу. Пришлось покопаться, раздобыть оригинал отчёта профессора, потом найти ответственных за слепое исследование. Мне повезло — нашёлся честный человек, не связанный договорённостямм. Никому и в голову не пришло заключать с ассистенткой соглашение. Натан ни в грош не ставит рядовых исполнителей, а зря.  
МакЭвой встрял:  
— Прошу прощения. В чём сыр-бор?  
Майкл протянул ему бумаги.  
— Берите.  
МакЭвой соображал быстрее, чем Майкл. Схватив отчёт, он бегло пробежался по первой странице и присвистнул:  
— Твою мать...  
Майкл хотел вмешаться, но Маккензи его прервала.  
— Не трудись, Майкл. Я пришла не инсайд вытягивать. В этой комнате все знают, что натворил Натан, и могут об этом говорить.  
— Публично — не могут, — сказал Майкл. — Соглашения ещё в силе.  
— Ваши соглашения, — поправила Маккензи, сделав акцент на слове «ваши». — Я по «Ангиоксу» ничего не подписывала и подписывать не собираюсь.  
— Тогда тем более. Ты посторонняя. К тому же у тебя нет доказательств. Сама понимаешь — мы ничего не можем высказать на людях.  
— У меня есть информационный повод — разве этого недостаточно?  
Профессор снова вмешался:  
— Недостаточно для чего?  
— Это бомба замедленного действия, — объяснил Майкл. — Если информация попадёт не в те руки, контролирующие органы инициируют проверку.  
— А в ходе проверки найдутся доказательства, — сказала Маккензи.  
— Ну и дальше что?  
— Выпишут штраф.  
— Кому — «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс»? Ну сколько у них отберут — тысяч тридцать фунтов, сорок? Мёртвому припарка.  
— Пять миллиардов долларов, — сказал Майкл. — Может, и больше. Столько выплатила «Мерк» за скандал с «Рофекоксибом».  
Повисла гнетущая тишина. Маккензи закинула ногу на ногу. Майкл примерно представлял, что такое пять миллиардов. На «Ангиокс» ушло около четырёх. Стало быть, на штрафы за препарат компания потратит больше, чем на сам препарат, и это только материальные убытки.  
— Вы так шутите? — спросил МакЭвой. — Скажите, что это шутка.  
— Увы.  
МакЭвой не поверил. Он повернулся к Маккензи и помахал листками.  
— Проясним ситуацию. Вы решили навестить нас милым субботним вечером, чтобы сообщить, что «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс» по моей вине вот-вот потеряет пять миллиардов?  
— Не по вашей вине, но с вашей подачи.  
— Пять миллиардов — это годовой бюджет африканской страны. При таком раскладе мёртвым я стою дешевле, чем живым.  
Майкл напомнил:  
— Мы не в «Крёстном отце».  
— Правда? А мне почему-то показалось, что в нём.  
Маккензи сказала:  
— Я же говорила — чувство юмора вам пригодится.  
— Извините, но это бред. Такого быть не может.  
— Прогноз пессимистичный, но никому не нужно, чтобы он исполнился. По крайней мере, целиком. Я веду дела с «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс». Потонет она — достанется и мне.  
МакЭвой наморщил лоб. Он не вник в схему. Майкл молча ждал, когда Маккензи выскажет свои предложения.  
— Сказать по правде, мэм, я бесконечно далёк от подковёрных интриг, — признался профессор. — Хотите что-то до меня донести — говорите прямо.  
Маккензи пояснила:  
— Я знаю, что с вами сделала эта компания. Вернее, не вся компания, а лично Томас Натан. Как по мне, это подло и низко. Не говоря уж о материальной стороне вопроса. Ещё пара таких выходок — и на «Дженерал» можно поставить крест. Я собираюсь исправить положение и рассчитываю на вашу помощь.  
— Какую помощь?  
— Дадите несколько интервью, подтвердите слова ассистентки.  
МакЭвой переварил ответ.  
— Вы хотите довести до проверок и штрафа?  
— Я хочу, чтобы совет директоров осознал проблему.  
— Тогда отдайте им этот отчёт, и дело с концами.  
Майкл чуть не рассмеялся. Маккензи тоже усмехнулась.  
— Я сказал что-то не так? — спросил МакЭвой.  
— Никто не станет обращать внимание на ассистентку, — растолковала Маккензи.  
— У вас там что, одни снобы сидят?  
— Речь не о снобизме. Без доказательств это обычная кляуза от рядового сотрудника. В коллективе случаются конфликты. Совет директоров не вникает в подобные мелочи.  
— Так скажите им, что это не мелочь.  
— Нет, мелочь. Отчёт ассистентки врача — не тот масштаб. А вот на угрозу штрафа они среагируют. Нужны доказательства и небольшое медийное освещение. Провоцировать проверку нельзя, но напугать совет надо.  
МакЭвой встал со стула. Маккензи и Майкл молча смотрели, как он нервно шагает по приёмной от двери к двери. Майкл привык к этому, но Маккензи быстро устала от мельтешения.  
— Соглашайтесь, профессор. Другого шанса может и не быть.  
— Чёрт побери! Определитесь, чего вы от меня хотите! Один просит молчать, другая не молчать… Может, все забыли, но я связан соглашением по рукам и ногам.  
— На случай неурядиц есть хорошие юристы. Они отобьют любую претензию со стороны «Дженерал».  
— У меня нет таких денег.  
— Деньги не проблема. Даже если компания вас оштрафует, я сумею найти средства. Натан многим насолил.  
МакЭвой посмотрел на Маккензи пытливо, а затем перевёл взгляд на Майкла.  
— А вы что думаете?  
Майкл думал о том, что события развиваются слишком быстро. У него не было времени толком обдумать предложение Маккензи, но он знал, что лучшей возможности прищучить Натана не представится. Затея рискованная, с какой стороны не глянь. Если перегнуть палку с шумихой, «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс» потеряет кучу денег, и это никому не выгодно. Если промолчать, рано или поздно правда сама вылезет наружу, и скандал обойдётся ещё дороже.  
Страшней всего, что под раздачу могут попасть и невиновные. Например, МакЭвой. Когда заварится каша с утаиванием информации, никто и не вспомнит о соглашении. Профессора будут тыкать носом в то, что он знал об огрехах «Ангиокса», но умолчал о них.  
Майкл сам не замечал, что его мысли назойливо крутятся не вокруг скандала, а вокруг спасения профессора. Тем же самым вчера грешил МакЭвой.  
Майкл споткнулся об этот факт и изумлённо подумал: а что, если он тоже…  
Нет, это невозможно.  
Но всё-таки…  
— Майкл? Вы нас слышите?  
— Да, — сказал Майкл. — Перед уходом я известил совет директоров, что в слепом исследовании допущены грубые ошибки. Прошёл почти месяц. Они ничего не сделали.  
— И не сделают, — сказала Маккензи. — Если мы их не вынудим.  
— А что, по-вашему, они должны сделать? — спросил МакЭвой.  
— Разобраться в ситуации.  
— Это понятно. Но какова конечная цель?  
— Конечная цель — убрать с должности Натана, — сказала Маккензи. — По-моему, я выразилась достаточно ясно. «Дженералу» нужен другой управленец. Хоть бы и Джерри.  
— Кто такой Джерри?  
— Мой бывший заместитель, — сказал Майкл. — Нынешний операционный директор.  
МакЭвой хмыкнул.  
— То есть, если бы вы не ушли из «Дженерала» ко мне...  
— Майкл — хороший претендент на пост генерального, — сказала Маккензи.  
— Ни хрена себе.  
— Не единственный, но в первой тройке. Разве что слишком молод. Не обижайся, Майкл.  
— Я и не думал.  
— Но раз уж ты всё равно ушёл... Если даже восемь миллионов Шульмана тебя не переманили...  
Майкл разгадал манёвр Маккензи: хочет посмотреть на реакцию профессора и понять, что ему известно. Разговор грозил свернуть в неприятное русло. МакЭвой слушал с большим интересом. Майкла нервировала необходимость лавировать между ним и Маккензи.  
— Да, — сказал Майкл. — Я в этом не заинтересован. Вернёмся к цели. Натан на должности генерального никому не нужен.  
— Слушайте, — сказал МакЭвой. — Я понимаю, у вас есть бизнес-интересы. Натан мудак и всё такое. Но лично мне по барабану, кто будет рулить «Дженералом». Пусть хоть рогатый чёрт.  
Маккензи сказала:  
— Позвольте заметить: именно Натан обрубил на корню ваш контракт и дал отмашку на лживую рекламную статью.  
— Да, — сказал Джеймс. — Ну и что?  
— Что значит «ну и что»?  
— Кто-то опровергнет статью публично, когда Натана снимут с должности? Вернёт мне контракт?  
— Это возможно. Джерри мог бы... в качестве благодарности за ваше участие.  
— Благодарности?  
— Вы помогаете сместить Натана, вам за это платят контрактом.  
— Извините, мэм, но я получаю контракты из-за того, что знаю своё дело и умею его делать. Контракт по блату мне не нужен.  
Мы пойдём по миру, обречённо подумал Майкл. Сядем на паперти с протянутой рукой. Маккензи пожала плечами и встала со стула. Она прекрасно владела собой, но Майкл заметил гневный румянец на скулах.  
— Я не вправе указывать вам, как вести дела. Но в моём предложении нет ничего, что могло бы вас опорочить. Хотите быть честным — я даю вам такую возможность. Хотите делать своё дело — пожалуйста. Хотите свободы? Вот вам свобода. Контракт? Вот контракт. Не понимаю, что ещё нужно предложить, чтобы вы согласились.  
— У нас разные цели, — сказал Джеймс.  
— Мои цели — это моё дело. А в чём ваши цели, я не понимаю.  
МакЭвой тяжело вздохнул. Похоже, он и впрямь не хотел её задеть и теперь жалел, что так получилось.  
— Моё предложение пока в силе, — сказала Маккензи. — Подумайте как следует. Торопить не буду, но затягивать с этим не стоит. «Ангиокс» только-только выходит на рынок. Ещё есть шанс всё переиграть, но через месяц или три будет уже поздно.  
Майклу хотелось задержать Маккензи ещё немного — вдруг профессор передумает? Посмотрев в хмурое лицо МакЭвоя, он понял: если это и случится, то не сейчас.  
Пришлось идти провожать Маккензи. Профессор мог увязаться за ними, но ему хватило ума вежливо попрощаться и уйти в кабинет.  
Майкл и Маккензи вышли на улицу. Было темно. Маккензи куталась в пальто. Майкл сказал:  
— Я уговорю его.  
— Уж постарайся. Это лучший выход.  
— Знаю. Спасибо тебе.  
— Пока ещё не за что.  
Маккензи пошла через стоянку к своей машине. Майкл слушал, как, удаляясь, цокают её каблуки.  
— Маккензи, — позвал он и пошёл следом. — Подожди.  
У машины она остановилась.  
— Что?  
— Помнишь, мы собирались продолжить свидание?  
— Помню, — сказала Маккензи. — Это в тот раз, когда ты всё бросил по первому звонку?  
Обиды в её голосе не было, но легче от этого не стало. Майкл солгал:  
— Ты неправильно меня поняла.  
— Кажется, ты и сам себя неправильно понимаешь.  
— Нет… Нет, я вовсе не… То есть… Если ты всё ещё хочешь…  
Маккензи открыла дверь машины, сняла пальто и бросила его в салон. Майкл прервался на полуслове, не зная, как внятно сформулировать своё предложение. «Не оставляй меня с ним», — вот что хотелось сказать.  
Я, конечно, не люблю тебя, а ты не любишь меня, зато мы говорим на одном языке, а как сойтись с МакЭвоем, я не знаю. Синица в руках — это лучше, чем журавль в небе, не так ли?  
Не найдя нужных слов, он скомканно закончил:  
— Мы могли бы продолжить.  
Маккензи сказала:  
— Это дурной тон.  
— Что дурной тон?  
— Заменять желаемое, но недоступное, тем, что просто попалось под руку.  
Он замолчал. Кровь прилила к лицу. Маккензи села в машину и напоследок спокойно предложила:  
— Позвони, когда бросишь его. Тогда и продолжим.  
Дверь захлопнулась. Машина тронулась с места. Майкл смотрел ей вслед, чувствуя себя идиотом.


	12. Chapter 12

33\.   
  
Возвращаться в офис не хотелось. Майкл устал, как собака. В голове крутилось: уйти бы сейчас... Уехать хоть домой, хоть к чёрту на рога. Майкл обернулся и медленно побрёл к зданию, миновал отремонтированный вестибюль, подал знак бодрствующему охраннику, остановился у дверей, осмотрелся. До него это место было сущей клоакой. Теперь сюда не стыдно пригласить Маккензи.   
Только надо ли приглашать?   
В приёмной он достал из шкафа своё пальто, посмотрел на стол, монитор, стулья. Из кабинета высунулся МакЭвой и спросил:   
— Собираетесь домой?   
Майкл забрал айпад и сложил его в сумку.  
— Да, сейчас поеду.  
— Может, заодно и меня подбросите?  
Майкл хотел отказать, но язык не повернулся. Всякий раз, когда МакЭвой предлагал провести время вместе, в душе Майкла дёргалась какая-то струнка. Майкл прокрутил в голове фразу Маккензи: «желаемое, но недоступное».  
Вот как называется эта струнка.  
— Подброшу, если поторопитесь.  
— Я уже готов.  
Они снова вышли на улицу и двинулись к фольксвагену. МакЭвой привычно плюхнулся на сиденье рядом с водительским. Когда Майкл выехал с парковки, профессор спросил:  
— Она и есть ваша суперзвезда? Я о Маккензи.  
Майкл промолчал. МакЭвой расценил это как согласие.  
— Красивая.  
Майкл не ответил.  
— Я как-то так и представлял женщину, с которой вы встречаетесь.  
— Говорю в третий раз: мы не...  
— Да-да, я и с первого раза понял.  
Опять повисла тишина. Выражение лица МакЭвоя чем-то тревожило Майкла.  
— Она вам подходит.  
— Рад, что вы так считаете.  
— На мой вкус, слишком официальная, но вы такой же.  
— М-м-м.  
— Зря вы так от неё отбрехиваетесь. Вам с ней будет легко.  
Майкла раздражало, что МакЭвой в курсе.  
— Решили переквалифицироваться в психологи?  
— Психология — это скучно, — отозвался профессор. — Нейронные сети — другое дело. Есть такая штука — зеркальные нейроны. Активизируются во время подражания, но есть и другой эффект — эмпатия. Человек смотрит на действия другого человека и просчитывает дальнейшие ходы. Я вижу, как вы держите руль, и по малейшему движению могу предположить, в какую сторону вы сейчас повернёте. В эту милисекунду я мысленно проецирую ваши действия на себя и решаю, что делать дальше. Когда вы подтверждаете мою догадку и делаете то, что сделал бы я, мозг посылает мне сигнал логического соответствия. Зеркальные нейроны в восторге. Довольный, я делаю вывод, что мы с вами мыслим в одном направлении. Предсказуемость делает вас комфортным собеседником.  
— Если я правильно понял, это называется «обезьянничать».  
— О, — сказал МакЭвой. — Полная чушь. Зеркальные нейронные сети у обезьян развиты гораздо хуже, чем у человека. Гомо сапиенс больше всех преуспел в том, что называется подражанием. Некоторые учёные считают, что зеркальные нейроны предопределили развитие культуры и способности к обучению.  
— А вы что думаете?  
МакЭвой пожал плечами.  
— Я думаю, всё намного круче. Вот, например, Маккензи. Ваш образ мышления близок её мышлению, потому что бытовые вопросы она решает так же, как вы. Вы для Маккензи очень предсказуемый персонаж, а она предсказуема для вас. Это формирует первоначальную симпатию. Зеркальные нейроны работают, как часы, и вам хорошо вдвоём. Не надо напрягаться, чтобы понять, что на уме у собеседника. Возникают отношения взаимного зеркального подражания. В психологии это явление называется нарциссизмом, но с точки зрения нейронауки всё намного интереснее. Некоторым людям такая штука заменяет любовь.  
Майкл сдерживался, чтобы не рявкнуть: «Хватит».  
Хватит, уймись, довольно раскладывать меня на органы. Я не только нейроны, я не обезьяна, не лабораторная мышь, не поле для экспериментов. Оставь меня в покое и разуй наконец глаза — мне ничего не светит с Маккензи, потому что у меня есть ты.  
— Но любовь — это другое, конечно, — размышлял МакЭвой. — По правде сказать, нейрофизиологи удручающе мало смыслят в таких сложных материях. Я примерно представляю, как формируется сексуальное влечение и как его распознать, но причины и внутренние процессы остаются загадкой.  
— Очень жаль, — прохладно заметил Майкл.  
МакЭвой отвлёкся от размышлений.  
— Вы на меня злитесь?  
— Нет, — сказал Майкл. — Не злюсь.  
— А, по-моему, злитесь. В разговоре с Маккензи я поступил не так, как подсказывали ваши зеркальные нейроны. Я не оправдываю ваших ожиданий, а она оправдывает. Контраст обостряет то, что и так очевидно. Естественным образом должны были возникнуть недоумение и раздражение.  
Майкл остановился у дома МакЭвоя и сказал:  
— Приехали.  
МакЭвой подтянул сумку на плече.  
— Хотите зайти?  
Майкл прямо спросил:  
— Зачем?  
— Ну не знаю. Расскажу вам ещё что-нибудь про нейроны. Досмотрим «Гарри Поттера». В прошлый раз не досмотрели, а я б хотел послушать, что вы думаете насчёт возрождения Волдеморта.  
— Увы, — сказал Майкл, — у меня другие планы.  
— У вас правда другие планы или просто я вам надоел?  
Майкл не знал, чего хочет больше — чтобы МакЭвой отстал от него или чтобы не отставал. Стиснув зубы, он не издал ни звука. МакЭвой сказал:  
— Извините, если разочаровал вас. Я не мог поступить иначе.  
Терпение изменило Майклу.  
— Вы могли.  
— То, что предлагала ваша Маккензи...  
— ...разумно и эффективно.  
— Она хочет сместить Натана.  
— Да, и что?  
— Это... это борьба за бизнес, вы понимаете? Я знаю, это важно. Знаю, что Натан самодур. Но я не хочу участвовать в этой делёжке.  
— Так чего же вы хотите?  
МакЭвой помедлил, формулируя мысль.  
— Хочу, чтобы «Ангиокс» сняли с рынка и отправили на повторные исследования с нормальной плацебо-группой. Без подставных игроков.  
— Сейчас это невозможно.  
— Мы ведь даже не попытались.  
Майкл сказал:  
— Я пытался. Перед увольнением я говорил Натану: ещё не поздно провести повторное исследование. Он ответил, что не собирается ничего менять. Сделайте выводы сами, кто виноват.  
— Да знаю я, что Натан мудак! Но вот скажите мне честно: разве дело только в нём? Можно ручаться, что новый директор снимет «Ангиокс» с продажи?  
Майкл возразил:  
— Необязательно снимать его с продажи. Надо подкорректировать рекламу так, чтобы она не вводила людей в заблуждение относительно свойств «Ангиокса».   
— О господи! — МакЭвой закатил глаза. — Да причём тут реклама! Важно сделать хорошее лекарство. В этом вся разница между тем, что предлагает Маккензи, и тем, что говорю я. А вы этой разницы не видите.  
Майкл был уже на грани.  
— Хорошее лекарство — это прекрасно. Но реклама тоже важна. Нет смысла выпускать продукт, если о нём никто не узнает. Вы сами говорили нечто подобное Дэйви Фулхэму.  
— Я имел в виду популяризацию стоящих вещей, а не…  
— Что — не?  
МакЭвой бессильно откинул голову на спинку и зажмурился.  
— Честно, мне не хочется с вами ругаться, но вы хоть иногда думаете о самом продукте, а не о том, как его продать? В последние две недели мы только и делаем, что ищем инвесторов.  
— По-вашему, это плохо? В кои-то веки у вас появилась приличная перспектива в работе.  
— Ну да, — саркастично согласился МакЭвой. — Перспектива появилась, а работа исчезла. Есть хоть одна серьёзная вещь, которой лаба занималась в последнее время? Книга не в счёт — я пишу её по вечерам. А что днём? Крысиные бега с финансистами. Попытки поудачнее продать то, что дышит на ладан.  
— Вам не нравится то, чем я занят?  
— Мне не нравится, что мы тратим слишком много ресурсов, чтобы привлечь людей. А могли бы делом заниматься. Маккензи предлагает то же самое — рекламироваться, давать интервью, бегать по разным изданиям, смещать с должности Натана, получать в обмен контракты. Я не осуждаю, это нужное дело. Но пусть им занимается кто-нибудь другой.  
Перед глазами у Майкла плясали красные пятна. Опять одно и то же… Он понял, что вот-вот пошлёт МакЭвоя куда подальше, и титаническим усилием воли взял себя в руки.  
— Идите домой.  
— Что?  
— Я говорю, домой идите.  
— А по делу сказать ничего не хотите?  
— Не хочу.  
МакЭвой открыл рот, закрыл и поморщился. Майкл ждал. Поджав губы, профессор вылез из машины и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Майкл сразу же тронулся с места.  
  
  
34\.   
  
Джеймс не мог уснуть. Что-то мешало. Было уже далеко за полночь. Он покормил Моцарта и написал письмо студенту из Оксфорда. Студент интервьюировал людей, переживших клиническую смерть, и делился с Джеймсом материалом. Джеймс высказал предположение, что феномен воспарения над собственным телом, о котором часто говорили пациенты, связан с повреждением правой угловой извилины, отвечающей за создание образа тела. Предположение требовало масштабных исследований, на которые у Джеймса пока что не было времени. Тем не менее, студент загорелся идеей и клялся помочь во всех начинаниях.  
Закончив с письмом, Джеймс перерыл несколько статей в поисках материала для новой главы, сделал сноски для себя и распечатал избранные моменты. От работы старенький ноутбук перегрелся. Джеймс выключил его и минут десять молча пялился в стену. Обои на ней были поклеены полосами: одна полоса зелёная, вторая в мелкий чёрный горох. Три другие стены были оштукатурены и неровно покрашены в белый.  
На душе было тягостно. Он не мог понять, почему. Работалось плохо, спать не хотелось. Пару раз он ловил себя на том, что прислушивается к звукам: мерещилось, что сейчас в дверь позвонят, и на пороге появится Майкл. Злой, ни с чем не согласный, талдычащий о Натане, правоте Маккензи, разумности и эффективности... О чём угодно. Джеймса выпил бы с ним «Гиннесса», и всё бы как-нибудь утряслось.  
Пошёл третий час ночи. Майкл не появлялся.  
Перед сном Джеймс залез в душ. Стоя под струями, сквозь пустой дверной проём смотрел в коридор. Плечи покрылись мурашками. Он не хотел думать о том, правильно поступает или нет. В голову почему-то лезла Маккензи. Он навязчиво вспоминал, с каким изяществом эта женщина садится в кресло. Как она закидывает ногу на ногу, как она излагает мысли — ровно, логично, последовательно, будто по бумажке. Интересно, в личных отношениях она так же рациональна, как в деловых, или есть некая разграничительная линия «свой-чужой»? Чужой ли ей Фассбендер? Наверное, нет.  
В этих мыслях было что-то мазохисткое — словно сдираешь корку с ранки. Но в чём именно мазохизм, Джеймс сформулировать не мог. Закрутив кран, он замотался в полотенце и мокрыми ногами прошлёпал по полу. Выключил свет в комнате, лёг на диван и уснул.  
Воскресенье прошло в работе над книгой. С утра у Джеймса сильно болела голова, но к обеду он ожил: решил довести до ума черновик самой важной главы и неожиданно втянулся. Глава была посвящена фоновым процессам, сопровождающим человеческие действия. Джеймса волновала разница между тем, что известно мозгу, и тем, что знает человек. Этот лейтмотив прослеживался и в других главах, но прежде Джеймс не уделял ему много внимания.  
К пяти часам он вспомнил, что за весь день ничего не ел, а к шести закончил первую версию главы. Вчерашнюю рефлексию как рукой сняло. Джеймса распирало желание поделиться идеями с кем-нибудь ещё. Под «кем-нибудь ещё» он подразумевал Майкла, но из чистого упрямства позвонил Эни. Энн-Мари объяснила, что по воскресеньям нейрофизиология ей до лампочки. Джеймс сказал: «Я тоже тебя люблю» и повесил трубку.  
Ничего, думал он. Не так уж это и важно. Идея потерпит до завтра. Надо быть терпеливым — и тебе воздастся.  
Полчаса спустя, проклиная себя, Джеймс перерывал документы, которые Майкл сбрасывал ему на почту в день оформления. Прочитал трудовой договор, вник в должностные инструкции. Поразился тому, как невелика зарплата Майкла. Маккензи говорила о каком-то Шульмане и восьми миллионах — интересно, что она имела в виду? Джеймс погуглил и решил, что выяснит всё позже. Написав на бумажке адрес Фассбендера, он надел ботинки, взял куртку с вешалки и устремился.  
План был незатейлив, как мышиный хвост. Джеймс не собирался навязываться в гости, не планировал сталкерство и преследование. Его толкали вперёд два чувства: жажда поделиться идеями и интерес к тому, как живёт Фассбендер в естественной среде обитания. Всё остальное он не обдумывал.  
Оказалось, Фассбендер живёт хорошо.  
Приличного вида дом располагался в достойном районе. Не фешенебельном, но на голову выше того, что мог себе позволить Джеймс. Добротное кирпичное здание фасадом смотрело на восток. По утрам тут было солнечно, а с верхних этажей открывался роскошный вид на окрестные крыши. Изучив нумерацию квартир, Джеймс прикинул, что Фассбендер занимает пентхаус. Что ж, место вполне соответствует положению операционного директора.  
Джеймс желчно спросил себя: а что насчёт ассистента? Затолкав эту мысль куда подальше, он обошёл дом кругом и вернулся к парадной двери. Опёрся о каменный заборчик, глубоко вдохнул полной грудью. Зря приехал. Надо возвращаться. Сидел бы дома, писал книгу, переписывался со студентом из Оксфорда. Куда только черти понесли?  
В тот момент, когда он почти решился уйти, в кармане звякнул телефон. Джеймс достал его, взглянул на экран и застыл: Фассбендер.  
Помяни чёрта...  
Несколько секунд Джеймс соображал, как выкрутиться, но так ничего и не придумал. Пришлось взять трубку.  
— Алло.  
— Добрый вечер, сэр.  
— Ага, здрасьте.  
— Вы не заняты?  
— Э...  
Внутренний голос подсказал: соври.  
— Да, есть немного. Книгу пишу.  
Фассбендер осведомился:  
— И как успехи?  
— Всё... эээ... нормально. А что вы хотели?  
— Хотел спросить, почему вы ходите кругами вокруг моего дома.  
Джеймс поднял голову. На балконе верхнего этажа стоял Фассбендер и курил, прижимая трубку к уху. Джеймс надеялся, что с высоты не видно, как сильно он покраснел.  
— Эм... Собирался поговорить с вами.  
— Я слушаю.  
Проклятье.  
— А не могли бы вы спуститься?  
— Что-то срочное?  
— Да. То есть нет. То есть да. Я главу дописал. Думал, вам будет интересно.  
Джеймс услышал, как Майкл выдыхает дым. Вздох был такой, что Джеймс сразу капитулировал.  
— Нет так нет. Подождёт до завтра.  
Фассбендер ответил:  
— Позвоните в домофон, я открою.  
Справившись с удивлением, Джеймс зашёл в дом. Внутри всё было так же презентабельно, как и снаружи. На нужном этаже он остановился у лифта. Прислушался к себе: с чего такое волнение? Подумаешь, пригласили в гости. Майкл был у Джеймса в гостях — и ничего.  
Двери нужной квартиры были уже открыты. Фассбендер ждал в проёме. На нём были серые хлопковые брюки и такая же футболка. Босые ступни на тёмном ламинате, открытые руки, слегка встрёпанные волосы — в воскресный вечер у себя дома все люди выглядят расслабленно, но Джеймс почему-то стушевался. Он ни разу не видел Фассбендера в таком неофициальном наряде.  
— Заходите, — сказал Майкл.  
Джеймс зашёл.  
В прихожей он неприлично долго снимал ботинки. Балансируя на одной ноге, по привычке потянулся за вешалкой, но рука схватилась за воздух. Тут было не в пример чище и просторнее, чем в доме Джеймса. Фассбендер отошёл в сторону и бесстрастно смотрел, как Джеймс стряхивает куртку, мнётся, подпрыгивает и издаёт много лишних звуков.  
— Куда вешать куртку?  
— В гардеробную.  
О господи. Здесь есть гардеробная.  
— Давайте я сам, — предложил Майкл, забрал куртку и повесил её на плечики в маленькой комнатке, где в идеальном порядке уже висели пиджаки, пальто, блейзеры и ветровки.  
— Я готовлю мясо, тушёное в сливках, — сказал Майкл. — Вы ужинали?  
Джеймс вспомнил, что и не завтракал.  
— Пока нет.  
— Идёмте.  
Они шли по квартире, казавшейся Джеймсу огромной, как выставочный зал. Впечатление создавали не объемы, а сдержанность: Фассбендер не заставлял коридор коробками, не копил побрякушки, не выставлял на обозрение личные вещи. Мебель, светильники, пара ковров — вот и все предметы обстановки. Краем глаза Джеймс увидел гостиную, элегантную в своём аскетизме. Потом перед взором предстала кухня, оборудованная, как на картинке из каталога. Здесь даже едой не пахло: мощная вытяжка нейтрализовывала все лишние запахи. Джеймс сел за стол. На столе лежал айпад. Фассбендер помешал мясо в сковороде. Под футболкой ходуном ходили его лопатки. Джеймс смотрел на них и думал: разве люди могут так жить?  
Хоть бы носки по полу разбросал, что ли… Забыл бы чашку на столе. Разок не помыл бы посуду. Но нет, Фассбендер идеален от и до. У него не дом, а шоу-рум интерьерных решений.  
Интересно, бывала ли здесь Маккензи? Удивилась ли она? Или её дом такой же? Может, в их среде так принято, а Джеймс, дурак, ни черта не смыслит в том, как надо жить?  
Молчание становилось натянутым. Мясо тихонько скворчало в сковороде.  
— Так что там ваша глава? — спросил Майкл.  
Джеймс спохватился и вытащил из сумки пачку отпечатанных на принтере листов. Поля пестрели рукописными пометками. Джеймс находил удовольствие в том, чтобы иногда писать от руки.  
— Вот. Но это не горит. Посмотрите, когда захотите.  
— Не горит? Вы поэтому приехали ко мне вечером в воскресенье?  
— Да, глупо вышло.  
— Не глупо — странно.  
— Клянусь вам, я не сталкер.  
— Я знаю, сэр. Дайте почитать.  
Фассбендер выключил плиту, вытер руки белым полотенцем, присел за стол и взялся за чтение. Серые глаза забегали по строчкам. Добравшись до конца страницы, Фассбендер перевернул лист. Джеймс смотрел то на его руки, то на лоб, то на ворот футболки. Сопоставлял в уме два образа: строгий менеджер в офисе и воскресный чтец на кухне.  
Что-то здесь не сходилось.  
— Помните, вы спрашивали, читал ли я наш с вами договор?  
— Помню.  
— Так вот. Я прочёл.  
— И в честь чего же это?  
— Так, захотелось. Вы в курсе, что работаете у меня уже почти месяц? Вроде бы немного, но это как радиационный стаж. Год за три и всё такое.  
Майкл поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Джеймса безо всякого выражения.  
— Извините, — раскаялся Джеймс. — Тупая шутка. Мне лучше помолчать.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Нет, всё отлично.  
— Вы странно себя ведёте.  
— А как я обычно себя веду? Не странно?  
Фассбендер слабо улыбнулся.  
— Да, пожалуй.  
— Я узнал, сколько вы зарабатываете.  
— Пора бы уже.  
Джеймс поискал нужные слова.  
— Слушайте... Когда Маккензи говорила, что вас кто-то переманивал... Ну, о восьми миллионах... Она что имела в виду?  
Майкл сделал вид, что последней фразы не было, и снова забегал взглядом по строчкам.  
— Я погуглил, кто такой Шульман. Делец с Уолл-Стрит, верно? Чего он от вас хотел?  
Фассбендер понял, что так просто от него не отвяжутся, и неохотно ответил:  
— Шульман скупает земельные банки и ищет человека, который заточит инфраструктуру под американцев. Хочет сохранить капиталы на спаде рынка, а потом продать банк тем, кто уклоняется от американских налогов.  
— За это он предлагал вам восемь миллионов?  
— Да.  
— Но вы не согласились.  
— Верно.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что мне это неинтересно.  
Джеймс покусал губы.  
— И когда это было?  
— Когда я уволился из «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс».  
— И вы мне не сказали?  
— А почему я должен вам об этом говорить?  
Разговор не клеился. Фассбендер делал вид, что читает, но взгляд его застыл в середине страницы. Джеймс понятия не имел, как к нему подступиться.  
— У вас был выбор: восемь миллионов или работа со мной. И вы выбрали меня. Я хочу знать, почему.  
— Вы уже спрашивали, а я уже отвечал: это не ваше дело.  
— Моё.   
— Нет.  
— У меня даже вакансии не было.  
— Энн-Мари сказала, что вам нужен помощник.  
— Энн-Мари?  
— Она мне звонила.  
Джеймс чертыхнулся.  
— Так вы её протеже?  
— Ну, можно и так сказать.  
— Что за женщина! Хоть бы словом мне обмолвилась! А я-то думал, с чего она всё время о вас расспрашивает. Уже стал думать, вы с ней...  
— Что — мы с ней?  
— Да кто вас знает.  
Майкл поднял голову и ещё пристальнее всмотрелся в лицо Джеймса. Уголок его губы дёрнулся. Фассбендер сдерживал нервный смех.  
— Я сказал что-то смешное? — спросил Джеймс.  
— Просто поразительно...  
— Поразительно что?  
Фассбендер встал, достал два блюда, разложил на них тушёное мясо и поставил на стол.  
— Неважно. Ешьте.  
Джеймс с благодарностью припал к еде.  
— А выпить у вас чего-нибудь не найдётся?  
— Виски, содовая?  
— Виски.  
Фассбендер открыл мини-бар и достал бутылку «Блэк Лейбла». Джеймс дождался, когда ему нальют, сделал короткий глоток и уважительно хмыкнул. Виски был хорош, но это не спасало. Нервозность витала в воздухе, как бацилла.  
Наконец Фассбендер сел и сказал:  
— С вашей женой у меня ничего нет, если вы об этом.  
— Ясно.  
— Могу я теперь вернуться к чтению?  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
В тишине Джеймс жевал мясо и запивал его виски. Шорох листков не успокаивал, а только бередил душу. Взгляд бессмысленно блуждал по комнате, ища, за что зацепиться. Рядом с шкафом для посуды висела фотография в рамке: суховатый мужчина лет под шестьдесят с бокалом вина в руке. Это был единственный предмет интерьера, не похожий на журнальный разворот.  
— Ваш отец? — спросил Джеймс.  
Фассбендер коротко кивнул.  
— А почему на кухне?  
— Потому что он держит ресторан.  
— Там прошло ваше детство?  
— Скорее юность. Я подрабатывал у него официантом.  
— Ого. И как впечатления?  
— Работа как работа. Самое главное в жизни официанта — крепкие нервы и хорошая обувь.  
Джеймс решил, что это шутка, и громко рассмеялся. В этом интерьере смех был неуместен, как шутка про евреев, напечатанная в каталоге «ИКЕА».  
— Скажите, Майкл, а есть хоть одно дело, в котором вы ничего не смыслите? Вы и официант, и актёр, и менеджер, и распорядитель банка...  
— Одно дело есть.  
— Ну и какое?  
— Ваше, сэр.  
Джеймс отметил:  
— Выходит, мы квиты.  
— Выходит, так.  
Оба старательно обходили тему Маккензи — так, будто вчерашнего разговора не было и в помине. Но разговор был. Его тень ещё ощущалась. Джеймс подумал: может, Майкл прав? Может, не стоило переводить отношения из плоскости работы в плоскость странноватой дружбы? Не было бы недомолвок, неловкости, чувства стены, стоящей между ними. Стена высока и неохватна взглядом. Её не перепрыгнешь сходу, а если и перепрыгнешь, то зачем?  
Что там, за стеной? Джеймс не знал этого, но мысль почему-то волновала.  
Фассбендер в очередной раз перевернул страницу, дочитал до середины и спросил:  
— Это правда?  
— Что?  
— Что вы здесь пишете. Насчёт того, что мы не знаем многого из того, что знает наш мозг.  
Джеймс пожал плечами.  
— Да. Это вывод, сделанный после серии экспериментов. Я этим увлекался, но не довёл до ума. Теперь решил вернуться.  
— Расскажите.  
— Вкратце дело обстоит так. Прежде чем человек совершит некое действие, в мозгу должна сработать последовательность команд. Сначала намерение: мозг решает, что было бы неплохо поднять руку. Потом просчёт: реально ли поднять руку, что понадобится, какие сигналы и каким мышцам отправить. Затем подготовка: сигнал мышцам — приготовьтесь, скоро ваш выход. И только потом осознание. Мозг стучится и говорит: окей, поднимаем руку.  
— Стало быть, мы понимаем собственные намерения только тогда, когда мозг изучит всё как следует?  
— В случае с двигательной активностью — да. Измеряя активность мозга, я могу узнать, что у человека возникло желание поднять руку, немного раньше, чем об этом узнает он сам.  
— Это что, телепатия?  
— Очень примитивная.  
— Вы шутите.  
— Самое смешное, что нет.  
— Волнующий факт.  
— Так и должно быть. Наука может доставлять удовольствие не только учёным.  
— Так и хочется вставить замечание в духе Дэйви Фулхэма.  
— Да к чёрту Дэйви Фулхэма! — отмахнулся Джеймс. — Подумайте лучше вот о чём: необязательно быть специалистом, чтобы любить дело. Не надо быть музыкантом, чтобы любить музыку. Наслаждение литературой доступно не только писателям. С наукой то же самое: не надо иметь степень, чтобы тащиться от неё, наука притягательна сама по себе.  
Майкл улыбнулся Джеймсу с плохо скрытой грустью.   
— Вы мне не верите, — констатировал Джеймс.  
— Верю.  
— То, что я сказал — только научный вывод из исследования. Не нравится точная наука — обратитесь к философии. Вот, послушайте: даже наши простейшие сознательные действия на самом деле предопределены. Мы думаем, что делаем выбор, а мозг этот выбор уже сделал. Следовательно, ощущение, что в этот момент мы делаем выбор, не более чем иллюзия. Всё начинается намного раньше, чем мы понимаем это. Сама жизнь начинается раньше, чем мы её осознаём.  
Майкл отправил в рот кусок мяса, прожевал и спросил:  
— Откуда вы берёте идеи?  
Джеймс ответил:  
— Сам не знаю. Думал о вас, о Маккензи... Как-то само выходит.  
— Если верить вам, всё в мире объясняется работой мозга.  
— Пока что не всё, но мы к этому ещё придём, — пообещал Джеймс.  
— Интересно, как объяснить, почему вы отвергаете любого, кто предлагает вам помощь.  
Джеймс поморщился.  
— Что вы опять начинаете...  
— Маккензи предлагала дельные вещи. Вы посылаете к чёрту любого человека из бизнеса, который хочет сотрудничать.  
— Не любого, — сказал Джеймс. — Вас-то я не послал.  
Фассбендер откинулся на спинку стула. Он изучал лицо Джеймса вдумчиво, словно стараясь прочесть в нём нечто важное.   
Что он во мне ищет? — размышлял Джеймс. Что он находит во мне такого, чего я сам ещё не нашёл?  
— Дайте мне слово, — сказал Майкл, — что вы понимаете, что делаете.  
— Я понимаю. В любой сделке у меня есть право сказать «нет», верно?  
— Верно. Но нужно осознавать последствия.  
— Какие именно последствия? Она сожрёт меня, ваша Маккензи?  
Майкл немного подумал.  
— Сожрать не сожрёт, но надкусит.  
— Вот видите, не так уж всё и плохо, — вяло пошутил Джеймс.  
Майкла это не успокоило.  
— Сейчас она ваш союзник. Она поможет с юристами, добьётся контракта, она даст вам возможность встать на ноги, а в обмен попросит несколько публичных заявлений. Вы понимаете, что шумиха поднимется даже без этого?  
— Да.  
— И когда она поднимется, юристы Маккензи вам уже не помогут.  
— Юристы не нужны. Мы не нарушали соглашение и не нарушим впредь.  
— Ваша репутация висит на волоске.  
— Пока нет, — сказал Джеймс. — Но повиснет, когда я выступлю с заявлением.   
Майкл неопределённо покачал головой. Он просчитывал в уме ходы. Джеймс терпеливо ждал, когда процесс завершится. Наконец Майкл сказал:  
— Повторяю: дайте мне слово, что вы делаете это не сгоряча.  
— Хорошо, даю слово.   
— И вы не отказываете Маккензи, потому что просто не любите капиталистов.  
— Я отказываю ей, потому что не хочу играть в серых кардиналов. Обязательства по контракту с «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс» я исполнил. Осталось только то, что я обязан самому себе. Ваши боссы поступили, как свиньи, но я-то не свинья.  
Майкл доел, отставил тарелку в сторону и промокнул губы салфеткой. Джеймс тоже взял салфетку и помахал ею в воздухе, как белым флагом.  
— Давайте мириться? Не могу спокойно спать, когда знаю, что бешу вас.  
— Вы меня не бесите.  
— Я пытаюсь понять, какого чёрта вы забыли рядом со мной, когда на свете есть прекрасная гурия Маккензи, восемь миллионов Шульмана и всякое такое. А вы увиливаете. Несёте какую-то чушь про то, что вас пригласила Эни. Я бы ещё понял, если бы вы вбахались по уши в мою жену и не смогли ей отказать. Но вы же не вбахались. В чём тогда дело?  
Майкл убрал тарелку в раковину и постоял так, не оборачиваясь. Джеймс сверлил взглядом его спину. Он чувствовал, что сейчас услышит какое-нибудь откровение, и гадал, что бы это могло быть.  
— Я никогда не занимался абстрактными вещами, — сказал Фассбендер. — То есть… руководство — вполне абстрактная вещь, без исполнительской деятельности, но это совсем другое. Понимаете, о чём я?  
— Если честно, нет.  
— Я… ничем по-настоящему не увлекался. У меня не было такого, чтобы до ночи писать книгу, чтобы видеть в «Гарри Поттере» законы нейрофизиологии, чтобы увлекаться чем-то таким, в чём сделка с совестью немыслима. У меня были принципы, но я не стоял за них намертво. Я не отшивал людей, которые предлагают то, что предлагала Маккензи, лишь из-за…   
— Глупости?  
— Верности делу.  
Джеймс произнёс:  
— Вы приуменьшаете свою ценность. У вас тоже есть таланты, Майкл.  
— Нет, и не ищите.  
— Быть такого не может, — убеждённо сказал Джеймс. — У всех есть, а у вас нет?  
— Представьте себе.  
— Хотите сказать, в детстве у вас не было предрасположенностей? Ни к чему?  
— Ни к чему.  
— Как насчёт лидерских качеств? Ну, не знаю, организаторских способностей?  
— Всё, что вы видите, — приобретаемые навыки. Дисциплина, не более.  
— Я вам не верю.  
— Напрасно.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Джеймс. — Пусть даже так. Но причём тут работа со мной?  
Фассбендер обернулся, скрестил руки на груди и опёрся о раковину. У него было такое лицо, будто разговор требует титанических усилий.  
— Вы… взываете к тому, чего у меня никогда не было. С вами сложно, но это… новый рубеж. Вы делаете… и говорите… вещи, которые мне небезразличны. Вообще трудно остаться… безразличным к такому человеку, как вы.  
— К вам тоже, — не понял Джеймс.  
— Я немного про другое.  
— Ну про что, про что?  
Зазвонил телефон. Фассбендер вздрогнул и полез в карман брюк. Он вытащил айфон и несколько секунд молча смотрел на экран телефона.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Джеймс.  
Фассбендер поднёс трубку к уху и сказал:  
— Алло.  
Там что-то проорали.  
— Здравствуй, Том.  
Джеймс округлил глаза и спросил:  
— Это что, Натан?  
Майкл прижал палец к губам.  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты… Том, пожалуйста, сбавь тон.  
Бормоча что-то в трубку, Фассбендер сел за стол, притянул к себе айпад и потыкал. Джеймс видел, как он шарит по новостным сайтам. Зычный голос Натана разорялся в трубке, но слов было не разобрать. Фассбендер нашёл, что искал, сморщил лоб в гармошку, а затем вздёрнул брови. Джеймс мягко вытянул айпад из его рук и впился взглядом в экран.  
Это был анонс статьи на финансовом портале: «Эффективный менеджмент: почему из «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс» уходят лучшие специалисты». Джеймс чертыхнулся. Статья должна была выйти завтра.  
— Том, — сказал Фассбендер. — Я не имею к этому отношения. Когда сподобишься внятно сформулировать претензии, пришли мне их на электронную почту, а лучше отправь с курьером.  
Мудила Томми так взъярился, что даже Джеймс услышал его рёв.  
— Думаешь, я не знаю, где ты сейчас ошиваешься?! Попёрся к своему шизику — скатертью дорожка, но только попробуй открыть рот!  
От злости Джеймс вспыхнул. Оскорбление «шизик» в свой адрес он пропустил мимо ушей, но кричать на Майкла — это за гранью. Майкла можно уговаривать, с ним можно спорить, можно что-нибудь обсуждать... Но орать? Кто он такой, этот Натан?  
Озверев окончательно, Джеймс сказал:  
— Дайте телефон.  
Фассбендер помотал головой.  
— Дайте, — Джеймс протянул руку.  
— От тебя живого места не останется! Одно интервью — и я забуду о том, кто ты такой! Натравлю на тебя весь юридический отдел, и век говна не разгребёшь. Ты меня услышал, Майки? Намотал на ус?  
— Осторожнее, Том, — сказал Майкл. — Я могу подумать, что ты мне угрожаешь.  
Джеймс не выдержал и силой вырвал у Майкла трубку. Натан всё ещё вещал:  
— Хрена с два я угрожаю! Я тебе перспективу рисую! Чтоб ты успел дела свои закончить до того, как тебя размажут. Что ты молчишь, сука?  
— Мистер Натан, — сказал Джеймс. — Тебе бы в кино сниматься. Поёшь, как соловей, я прям заслушался.   
В трубке помедлили.  
— А ты ещё кто такой?  
— Я Джеймс МакЭвой. Писал тебе отчёт, что «Ангиокс» — это лажа, а ты дебилом притворился. Припоминаешь такое? Давай, освежи в памяти, скоро пригодится.  
— Ах ты ж…  
— Ещё один такой звонок — и я сдам всю твою богадельню хоть «Форбсу», хоть биржевым брокерам, хоть кому. То-то они обрадуются. Снесут тебя с насиженного кресла — глазом моргнуть не успеешь. У меня таких предложений знаешь сколько? Прям вагон!  
Фассбендер побелел, закрыл лицо руками и сделал вид, что его здесь нет. От удивления Натан сбавил обороты, а Джеймс, наоборот, набрался сил.  
— Я не понял — это что, угроза?  
— Нет, дружище, это… как ты сказал?.. перспектива. И чтоб она не замаячила перед твоим носом, советую прям сейчас позвонить всем своим дистрибьюторам и отозвать «Ангиокс» до тех пор, пока не проведут исследования. Тогда есть шанс, что ты ещё немного погреешь задницу в своём шикарном кабинете. Считай это бесплатной консультацией в пробном режиме. Захочешь получить ещё одну — запишись на приём и оплати тридцать фунтов.  
В трубке замолчали. Джеймс слышал, как тяжело и быстро Натан дышит.  
— Ну, — сказал Джеймс. — Всего хорошего. Не болей.  
Он повесил трубку, шало улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Не бойтесь. Спорим, он больше не позвонит?  
Фассбендер отнял руки от лица, посмотрел на Джеймса и вдруг захохотал во весь голос.


	13. Chapter 13

35.  
  
Предрассудков по части сексуальной ориентации у Майкла не было. Всякие были, но не эти. В драматической школе Майкл дружил с геем по имени Стив. Они вместе шатались по барам, робко бряцали на гитаре и отыгрывали совместные сценки в капустниках. Стив жаловался Майклу на своих бывших. Майкл сочувственно слушал и гетеросексуально молчал. Ему нечего было сказать о том, как строить отношения с человеком своего пола. Чисто по-человечески он относился к Стиву с пониманием и, слушая друга, уверялся в том, что проблемы в отношениях геев мало чем отличаются от проблем гетеросексуальных пар.  
Иногда он пытался представить, каково это — просыпаться в одной постели с кем-то, у кого есть член. Целовать колючую небритую щёку. Смотреть на высунутую из-под одеяла лапищу размера этак сорок шестого... От одних мыслей Майклу было не по себе.  
— Ты уверен, что ты по девочкам? — допытывался Стив.  
— Уверен.  
— А если подумать?  
— Уж прости, я и думать не хочу.  
— Ах, как жаль! Это дурацкая ошибка природы. Геем ты был бы краше.  
— Иди к чёрту, Стив.  
Как-то раз с ними случилась неурядица в туалете рок-клуба в западной части Лондона. Оба были сильно на бровях и давно без секса. Спонтанный поцелуй показался Майклу забавным. Сам собой он перерос в трёхминутный минет в хлипкой кабинке, где Майкл чуть не сбил спиной отколотый кусок кафеля, а Стив поранил коленки о бетонный пол. Майкл решил, что если Стив захочет продолжить, они распрощаются навсегда, но Стив заверил, что ничего страшного не случилось, и вообще такое бывает сплошь и рядом. С нотками торжества он прибавил:  
— Зато мы теперь знаем, что ты на два фронта.  
— Один раз не считается, — огрызнулся Майкл.  
Стив съязвил:  
— У тебя просто парня нормального не было.  
— Я серьёзно.  
— А я что, не серьёзно? Будь ты натуралом, у тебя бы не встал.  
Звучало грубовато, но Майкл прикинул и понял: это правда. Без особого трепета, переживаний, тревог. Уточнение собственной ориентации не стало для него открытием и не перетрясло сознание. Он заметил, что к женщинам его всё-таки тянет больше. Стив покивал и ответил:  
— Но если захочешь повторить с кем-нибудь — дай знать.  
Майкл клятвенно заверил, что не захочет.  
Прошло пятнадцать лет, и он захотел.  
Это было странное чувство. В понедельник он проснулся рано. Полночи его мучил безумный сон, повторяющий неловкую сцену в рок-клубе. Майкл прислоняется к стене. Лопатки холодит кафельная плитка. В голове шумит. На коленях перед ним стоит человек и возится с пряжкой ремня — долго, долго, так долго, что кажется, это не кончится никогда. Майкл опускает руки на чужой затылок и зарывается пальцами в гриву тёмных волос с проседью: мол, довольно, остановись, никакой я не гей. И тут же вспоминает: у Стива был короткий «ёжик» и не было седины.   
Незнакомец расстёгивает ширинку. Майкл ловит себя на мысли: не останавливайся. Чёрт даже с ним, с минетом. Можно просто потрогать волосы. Встрёпанные, мягкие наощупь. Седина почему-то завораживает. Никогда же не было такого — откуда вдруг взялось? Майкл со стоном съезжает на пол, чтобы не нависать над незнакомцем. Со Стивом его это не заботило.  
Но перед ним уже и не Стив.  
Проснувшись, Майкл минут пять пытался понять, что это было. В голове шумело. Он пошевелился и понял, что ниже пояса у него проблема. Это ввело в ступор ещё минуты на полторы. Затем он встал с постели, вышел из спальни, миновал коридор и ненадолго остановился в дверном проёме гостиной. На диване спал МакЭвой, укрытый пледом. Плед почти съехал на пол, выставив на обозрение голую спину в веснушках и синие трусы-боксёры.   
Попятившись, Майкл дошёл до ванной, закрылся на щеколду, снял футболку и бельё, включил душ. Шум воды действовал успокаивающе, но проблема ниже пояса не исчезала.  
Тридцать восемь лет, подумал Майкл. Не пятнадцать, даже не двадцать пять — тридцать восемь. Утренний стояк давно в прошлом. Я слишком стар для этого дерьма.  
Майкл потянулся к крану, чтобы включить холодную воду, но передумал. Опустил руку на пах и сжал член ладонью. Ладонь рефлекторно дёрнулась вверх-вниз. На ум пришла встрепанная голова. Волосы с проседью... Господи. Было почти больно. Майкл зажмурился до красно-зелёных пятен, умоляя себя: не представляй, не представляй... И всё же представил.  
Сейчас дверь душевой кабинки отъедет в сторону, и появится он. Голый. Плечи в веснушках. Морщинки у висков. Странное сочетание.  
Он что-нибудь скажет... Нет, ничего скажет. Он поцелует. Не поцелует. Он уронит шампунь с полки. Не уронит. Он скользнёт рукой по животу Майкла.... опустится ниже...  
Нет, не обманывайся, это твоя рука. Не его.  
Мышцы живота напряглись и расслабились. Майкла согнуло в дугу. Уткнувшись лбом в дверцу душевой кабинки, он стоял под струями воды и пытался прийти в себя.   
Открыв глаза, он посмотрел в пустую ванную сквозь запотевшую дверцу. Здесь никого нет и никого не будет. Майкл с мазохистским удовольствием восстановил в памяти вчерашний вечер. Идиотский разговор об Энн-Мари. Дурацкие домыслы профессора о Шульмане и его миллионах. Своё признание: «К вам трудно остаться равнодушным». МакЭвойское недоумение: «К вам тоже».  
Ты должен выбросить это из головы, дружище. Ради себя самого — завязывай, будь умницей. Ты дошёл до точки. Дальше так жить нельзя.  
Майкл выключил душ, вышел из кабинки, надел длинный тёмный халат и туго затянул тесёмки. Затем он почистил зубы, побрился и умылся лосьоном. Из зеркала смотрел человек, которого Майкл знал и одновременно не знал. Этот человек с лёгкостью вычёркивал из жизни всё, что вредило делу: невыгодные сделки, бесполезные вещи, лишних людей и отношения, не приносящие удовольствия.  
Майкл беззвучно спросил у зеркала: ты всё ещё тот Фассбендер? Или ты кто-то другой?  
Зеркало не ответило.  
Успокоившись, он вышел в коридор и столкнулся с МакЭвоем в одних трусах. Прислонившись к стене, он клевал носом, но при виде Майкла проснулся.  
— Ну слава богу! Я уже десять минут тут торчу. Думал, вы никогда не выйдете.  
Майкл сделал шаг в сторону. МакЭвой широко зевнул и спросил:  
— А я чего, вчера от вас не уехал?  
— Нет, — сказал Майкл. — Было слишком поздно.  
— Надо же, ни чёрта не помню...  
— Собирайтесь, пора ехать в офис.  
— Будь прокляты понедельники, — пробубнил профессор, протиснулся в дверной проём и задел Майкла голым плечом.  
Обескураженный, Майкл сделал пару шагов по направлению к кухне — так, чтобы не видеть ванную. МакЭвой не закрыл дверь. У него не было такой привычки. По звукам Майкл определил, что МакЭвой зашёл в кабинку. Погрохотал там. Всё-таки уронил шампунь. Затем он включил воду и крикнул:  
— Майкл! У вас есть второе полотенце?  
— Висит на вешалке, — отозвался Майкл.  
— Чего?  
— На вешалке!  
— Где-где? Я ни фига не слышу!  
Поколебавшись, Майкл зашёл в ванную. На полу валялись синие трусы. Майкл переступил через них, подошёл к душевой кабине и внятно, громко произнёс:  
— Запасное полотенце на вешалке.  
МакЭвой, ни на секунду не задумавшись, отодвинул дверцу.  
— А?  
Майкл машинально потянулся рукой к вешалке, сдернул полотенце и сунул его МакЭвою.  
— Возьмите.  
МакЭвой послушно взял. Естественно, полотенце тут же намокло под душем.  
— Вот срань! Извините. А другое есть?  
В углу ванной стоял комод. Майкл отвернулся к нему. В верхнем ящике безукоризненной стопкой лежали пушистые светлые полотенца. Майкл сосредоточился на них, но боковым зрением всё ещё видел МакЭвоя. Мокрое полотенце облепило бёдра и безбожно съезжало, открывая дорожку тёмных волос внизу живота.  
Слепому в такой ситуации было бы проще. Майкл пытался вести себя, как ни в чём не бывало, и от усердия в висках стучал пульс.  
Или не от усердия?..  
Справившись с ящиком, Майкл положил сухое полотенце на раковину.  
— Мокрое повесите на полотенцесушитель.  
МакЭвой дёрнулся, чтобы исполнить просьбу, но спохватился, что это неприлично. От всех этих телодвижений проклятое полотенце окончательно съехало и шлёпнулось на пол кабины.  
МакЭвой поднял голову, посмотрел на Майкла. Майкл почувствовал себя так, будто это он голый, а МакЭвой — одетый. И почему-то красный, как рак. Можно ошибочно подумать, что у МакЭвоя есть понятие о стыде.  
Пару секунд они оба тупили. Потом МакЭвой отвернулся, а Майкл вышел в коридор.  
Спокойно, сказал он себе. Ничего не случилось. Надо держать лицо.  
В висках ещё стучало. Майкл добрался до кухни, поставил турку на плиту, насыпал в турку кофе и ушёл в гардеробную за костюмом.  
Брюки сидели на нём неважно.  
  
  
36.  
  
Вчерашний виски был неплох. Джеймс не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз пил что-то похожее. От такого виски даже голова по утрам не трещит. Надо спросить, что за марка.  
Это было первое, о чём он подумал, когда прозвенел будильник. Джеймс встал, дошёл до ванной и привалился к стене. Шум воды успокаивал. Джеймс спал стоя, как лошадь. Пару раз ему мерещились странные звуки. Вздохи? Не вздохи. Стоны? Не стоны. Затем шум воды затих, и из ванной вышел Фассбендер в халате. Свежий, ухоженный, благоухающий лосьоном. Красивый, как чёрт. И как он умудряется выглядеть так роскошно даже в понедельник утром?  
А говорил — талантов нет. Врал, выходит.  
Джеймс перебросился с ним парой фраз и скрылся в ванной. Дальше произошёл неловкий инцидент — до Джеймса слишком поздно дошло, что не стоит орать через дверцу, не стоит открывать дверцу, и вообще надо вести себя приличнее. С приличиями у него всегда были проблемы. Обычно Джеймс даже не замечал, что переходит границу.  
Но в этот раз… В этот раз его что-то шарахнуло. Непривычное, новое чувство смущения. Он покраснел, как мальчик. Из головы начисто вымело все мысли — умные, глупые, любые. Он застыл на несколько секунд. Взгляд Фассбендера прожигал в нём дыру. Джеймс пытался понять, что на уме у этого человека. Что за лицо такое — кирпич кирпичом… Ни черта не поймёшь. Это раздражение? Нет, вроде не оно. Осуждение? Тоже мимо. Неловкость? Да, наверное, неловкость.  
Джеймс трусливо отвернулся и услышал, как Фассбендер уходит.   
Стало легче. Джеймс поднял полотенце, выжал его, повесил на полотенцесушитель и закрыл дверцу кабины. Он туго соображал. Должно быть, ещё не проснулся.  
Надо контролировать себя, что ли… Что там говорил Фассбендер насчёт иерархии и субординации? Не такая уж глупая идея. Работать вместе, ходить по барам и на спектакли, пить, спать в одной квартире — это ещё куда ни шло, но эпизод с душем уж очень щекотлив. Он отдаётся в душе чем-то, чему Джеймс ещё не нашёл определения.  
Хотя казалось бы — обыденная ситуация. Это как сходить на фитнес и раздеться в общей раздевалке. Тут нет причин смущаться.  
Логика была верная, но не работала. Почему?  
Джеймс вышел из душа, вытерся сухим полотенцем, надел бельё и юркнул в комнату. За диваном он нашёл свои джинсы, носки и футболку. На кухне гремели тарелки. Джеймс сознательно тянул время. Надел футболку наизнанку, снял, надел другой стороной. То же самое проделал с джинсами. Минут через пять этот цирк наскучил. Джеймс пошёл в кухню.  
На столе уже дожидалась чашка кофе, тарелка с чиабаттой, сыром бри и зеленью. Фассбендер стоял у окна, пил кофе и смотрел на улицу. Он ни словом, ни жестом не дал понять, что происшествие его смутило. Джеймс обратил внимание, что кухня по-прежнему напоминает картинку из каталога, Фассбендер уже одет в костюм с иголочки, а посуда расставлена симметрично.  
Он с отчаянием подумал: что я тут делаю? Всё чужое. Как себя вести — непонятно. Зачем я тут ночую — большой вопрос. Каждый дюйм окружающего пространства кричит: тебе здесь не место. Фассбендер — Альфред, но ты не Бэтмен.  
Джеймс спросил:  
— А который час?  
— Около восьми, — сказал Фассбендер. — Мы уже должны быть в офисе.  
— Ваш рабочий день начинается слишком рано.  
— Нет, просто ваш — слишком поздно.  
— И даже в этом мы не совпадаем, — заметил Джеймс, размазывая сыр по чиабатте.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Да в любом.  
Показалось, Фассбендер хочет что-то сказать. Он обернулся в пол-оборота, смерил Джеймса взглядом. Джеймс приготовился услышать нотацию. Реплику вроде этой: «Ведите себя пристойно хотя бы в гостях».  
— Давайте быстрее, — сказал Фассбендер.  
Мог бы упрекнуть, но не упрекнул.  
  
  
37.  
  
Статья о политике «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс» вышла в два часа дня. С натяжкой её можно было назвать журналистским расследованием. Журналист оперировал анонимными источниками, «приближёнными к совету директоров». Майкл дочитал до этой строчки и понял, в чём дело. Маккензи сделала первый залп.  
Статья сводилась к единственному суждению: «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс» падает в бездну. В пользу этого суждения говорили просевшие показатели: длительные разработки, сомнительная эффективность, мощное финансирование бесперспективных, но имиджевых проектов. Основной мишенью статьи был Томас Натан, и всю ответственность за провалы сваливали на него. Долгие годы «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс» позиционировалась как инвестиционная компания, и к ней стекались люди, желавшие перевернуть мир фармакологии. Это прекрасное время прошло, и компанию поразил вирус «эффективного менеджмента». Рекламные бюджеты увеличились во много раз, а внимание к качеству продукта заметно ослабло. Инноваторы стали покидать «Дженерал». Журналист приводил краткую сводку о том, как из компании уходили ключевые фигуры. Майкл ознакомился с собственной сокращённой биографией и убедился, что в ней мало интересного.  
Уже в три часа дня айфон Майкла разрывался. Звонили старые знакомые, чтобы узнать, что правда, а что нет. Звонили журналисты, чтобы получить информацию из первых рук. Звонили партнёры в надежде вытянуть инсайд. Статья не говорила ничего конкретного о провалах «Ангиокса», но люди интуитивно чувствовали, что здесь есть, куда копать. Майкл не завидовал Мудиле Томми и мстительно думал, что в шумихе есть польза. Давно пора ткнуть палкой Натану в бок.  
Майклу некогда было думать о личном. Он погрузился в работу настолько, что неловкие эпизоды не всплывали в памяти. Не провожал МакЭвоя взглядом, не делал глупостей, не тупил, держал лицо. Майкл был молодцом, и МакЭвой тоже поумерил пыл — бродил по офису тихий, хмурый, занятый своими делами. Без разговоров по душам и совместных возлияний жить было проще.  
Шли дни. Мало-помалу Майкл пришёл к мысли, что всё в порядке. Подумаешь, немного увлёкся, потерял контроль. С кем не бывает. Он насильственно переключил себя на текучку: где взять МРТ-сканер, как достать портативный энцефалограф, с кем поговорить насчёт исследования кожно-гальванической реакции детей-эпилептиков. МакЭвой строил планы и проводил исследования, а Майкл искал способ, как их организовать. Дела шли, как по маслу. Майклу удавалось всё без исключения, почти без денег, но с колоссальным вложением сил.  
Будь Майкл когнитивным нейробиологом или хотя бы психологом, он бы давно догадался, что это сублимация. Защитный механизм психики: берёшь негативные переживания и направляешь энергию в позитивное русло.  
Но Майкл был менеджером и искренне верил, что если проблема не даёт о себе знать, значит, проблемы нет.  
Вскоре вслед за первой статьёй вышла вторая. За второй — третья. К концу недели загадочная история «что не так с Дженерал Фармасьютикалс» затронула чуть ли не все британские экономические издания. Кривая стоимости акций сама собой поползла вниз. Сначала снижение было несущественным, но в четверг грянул гром. На скандал обратили внимание в «Файнэншл-таймс».  
Такой мастодонт, как «Файнэншл-таймс», не мог подойти к делу без усердия. Дотошный экономический обозреватель с карикатурной фамилией Кейнс раскопал сотрудничество профессора МакЭвоя с «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс». Кейнс заметил, что профессору заказали исследование, которое никто не опубликовал. Его лишь кусками процитировали в рекламе, после чего контракт был расторгнут, а профессор не стремился восстановить связи с корпорацией.  
Журналист Кейнс нашёл и брокера Боунса. Боунс не без удовольствия поделился подробностями своей встречи с МакЭвоем и упомянул, что компания якобы пыталась «купить МакЭвоя». Майкл разозлился, как сам чёрт: кто тянул за язык этого придурка? В пятницу утром около здания уже толпилась свора журналистов, каждый из которых хотел получить эксклюзивный комментарий профессора. Майкл оборонялся, как под обстрелом, и часами выпроваживал из приёмной лишних людей.   
В обед он не выдержал и позвонил Маккензи. Она взяла трубку сразу.  
— Да, Майкл.  
Он спросил, что нового в мире поставок. Маккензи быстро его отбрила: говори, зачем звонишь. Он спросил в лоб:  
— Твоих рук дело? Я про «Файнэншл-таймс».  
— Ну, уж не приписывай мне все ниточки. У меня не настолько много власти, чтобы рулить «Файнэншл».  
— Но без тебя они бы не вышли на контракт с МакЭвоем. Им кто-то помог.  
Маккензи сказала:  
— Да, я навела их на контракт. Ты так говоришь, будто это грех.  
— Не грех, но журналисты уже обступили нас со всех сторон.  
— Сожалею.  
В её голосе не было сожаления.  
— Извлеки из скандала выгоду, — посоветовала Маккензи.  
— Так, как извлекаешь её ты?  
— Допустим.  
— Послушай, Маккензи, свергай Натана сколько угодно, но…. Ты не могла бы не переводить стрелки на меня и профессора?  
Маккензи фыркнула.  
— Майкл, не будь дураком. Ещё не поздно присоединиться ко мне.  
— И что, скандал сразу кончится?  
— Нет, но вы хотя бы получите денег за то, что происходит.  
Майкл посмотрел на дверь кабинета профессора.  
— Он на это не пойдёт.  
— Ты обещал, что уговоришь его.  
— Ну… — сказал Майкл, — выходит, я врал.  
Это было настолько не в его духе, что Маккензи опешила.   
— Ладно… Давить на вас не буду. И стрелки больше не переведу.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он.  
— Ты уж постарайся выйти из скандала без потерь. Будет жаль, если твой профессор разорится. Он, конечно, без царя в голове, зато человеком остался.  
Прежде чем Майкл успел спросить, что это значит, она положила трубку.  
Раза три или четыре, взбудораженные шумихой, в офис звонили представители инвесторов. Предлагали финансирование, просили бизнес-планы, требовали отчётность. Майкл зашёл в кабинет, чтобы доложить об этом МакЭвою. МакЭвой сидел за столом и перебирал материалы для книги и статистику по эпилепсии. На зов Майкла он отвлёкся и поднял голову.  
— А про то, чем мы вообще занимаемся, кто-нибудь из них спросил?  
Майкл ответил:  
— Нет, сэр.  
— Тогда пошлите их к чёрту.  
— Так и сказать?  
МакЭвой вздохнул.  
— Вы сами как считаете?  
— Я?  
— Интересно узнать ваше мнение.  
— Моё мнение вы знаете, — ответил Майкл. — Раньше я считал, что нужно привлекать инвесторов любой ценой, но потом мы сошлись, что стратегические решения остаются за вами.  
Профессор подумал.  
— Скажите им, что мы ищем не капитал и не соцподдержку, а единомышленников.  
— Звучит оскорбительно.  
МакЭвой пожал плечами.  
— А так всегда. Вы не задумывались, как так вышло? Самые правдивые слова оскорбительны, вкусные блюда вредны, приятные мысли аморальны... Всё хорошее, что есть на свете, ведёт либо к смерти, либо к общественному порицанию.  
— Серьезный довод в пользу несостоятельности социализма.  
— А как же.  
— Я рад, что вы отринули левацкие идеи.  
— Ну, должен же я хоть чему-то у вас учиться.  
Майкл слегка поклонился и вышел в приёмную.   
  
  
38.  
  
Джеймса заколебали все, кто смог, а кто не смог, тот хотя бы попытался. Всю неделю Джеймса отвлекали, мучили, доставали. В офис названивал кто ни попадя. Дэйви Фулхэм прислал три издевательских письмеца. В работе всплывали подводные камни, в оборудовании сначала отказывали, потом не отказывали, Энн-Мари горела в театре и ничем не могла помочь. Рабочий день начинался с того, что Джеймс проходил мимо стайки журналистов перед входом, по десять раз повторяя одно и то же: «Без комментариев». Каждый норовил задать заковыристый вопрос о «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс» в надежде, что Джеймс брякнет нечто провокационное, из чего можно состряпать убийственную статью. Никого не волновало, что любое лишнее слово вгонит последний гвоздь в крышку его гроба. Нарушишь соглашение — потонешь в юридических претензиях. Журналисты знали об этом, но им было наплевать.  
Джеймс осознавал, что принимать это на личный счёт не стоит. Вопросы с подвохом — их способ заработать себе на хлеб. Толпа у входа в здание росла с каждым днём. Журналисты то появлялись, то исчезали, на их место приходили новые, ещё более алчные и настырные. Некоторые не скрывали, что хотят вывести Джеймса из себя. Он молчал, кипятился, злился, мечтал дать кому-нибудь в морду. Дни проходили с мыслью, как бы не слететь с катушек.  
Чтобы удержаться на плаву, он дал себе единственный зарок: на Фассбендере не срываться.  
А так хотелось!  
Вот кто мучил Джеймса сильнее всех.  
На первый взгляд могло показаться, что всё в порядке. Посторонний человек не заметил бы подвоха. Фассбендер был учтив, как персонал отеля «Рэдиссон». Он предугадывал желания и решал проблемы раньше, чем они появлялись. В меру своих возможностей он спасал Джеймса от журналистов. Подсказывал, как вести себя, чтобы не попасть в переплёт. Его не в чем было упрекнуть, кроме отстранённости. Фассбендер вёл себя так, будто они с Джеймсом никогда не пили в баре, никогда не ругались, не мирились, не спорили, не смотрели вместе "Гарри Поттера", не спали в соседних комнатах и не сталкивались в душе.  
В редкие свободные минуты Джеймс лихорадочно размышлял: лучше бы он прочёл мне нотацию. Сказал бы: сэр, вы дали маху. Сказал бы: в гости я вас больше не приглашу. Толкнул бы воспитательную речь, пристыдил, вогнал в краску. Всё лучше, чем эта ледяная любезность.  
В пятницу Джеймс планировал поехать к девочке Лиззи — той самой, с которой проводил ЭЭГ-мониторинг. Когда он заканчивал с делами, в кабинет сунулся Фассбендер и спросил, что сказать инвесторам. Джеймс предложил послать всех к чёрту и отвесил Фассбендеру неуклюжий комплимент. Прощупывал почву — мы всё ещё друзья или уже нет?  
Фассбендер не дал ему подсказок.  
Из офиса он прихватил ноутбук, провода и несложный прибор биологической обратной связи. Прибор замерял кожно-гальваническую реакцию, а программа на ноуте преобразовывала сигнал в доступную визуализацию с шариком, скачущим вверх-вниз. Джеймс перебросил сумку через плечо и вышел в приёмную. В приёмной за столом сидел Фассбендер и разговаривал по телефону. Джеймс прошёл мимо. На душе было паршиво. Джеймс не мог разобраться, почему так, да и не хотел. Он миновал вестибюль, попрощался с охранником, взбудораженным шумихой. Вышел на улицу, и сразу же его обступили со всех сторон.  
— Профессор, как вы прокомментируете разрыв отношений с «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс»?  
— На вас давили?  
— Каков ваш прогноз об «Ангиоксе»?  
Джеймс дежурно ответил:  
— Без комментариев.  
— Вас пытались купить?  
— Каким образом?  
— От кого исходили предложения?  
— Кто финансирует вас сейчас?  
Перед Джеймсом вдруг появился рослый детина с диктофоном, широко улыбнулся и спросил:  
— Признайтесь, чем вы приманили Фассбендера?  
Ну, суки, подумал Джеймс.  
— Пропустите, пожалуйста.  
— Сколько вы ему платите? — настаивал детина, тыча Джеймсу в лицо диктофоном. — Почему операционный директор «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс» перешёл помощником к вам? Вы осознаёте, что это шаг назад?  
Джеймс рявкнул:  
— Я с ним сплю.  
— Что?  
— Сплю я с ним! Каждое утро. По вторникам. Ещё вопросы будут?  
Не дожидаясь реакции, Джеймс оттеснил журналиста плечом и пошёл дальше.  
Полчаса спустя он уже сидел в чужой гостиной и подключал прибор к ноутбуку. Мама Лиззи, сердобольная женщина по имени Дорис, выспрашивала Джеймса, в чём суть процедуры. Сама Лиззи сидела на диване, болтая ногами. Он показал датчики, открыл программу и объяснил:  
— Суть в том, чтобы визуализировать эмоциональное состояние. Технология несложная, принцип работы тот же, что у детектора лжи. Датчики отслеживают кожно-гальваническую реакцию, биение сердца и работу потовых желез. Видите шарик посреди экрана?  
— Вижу.  
— Как только прибор фиксирует мощную эмоциональную реакцию, шарик взмывает вверх. Когда человек успокаивается, шарик опускается вниз. Пациент смотрит на экран и получает визуализацию своих переживаний. Постепенно пациент учится управлять шариком. Мозг любит визуальную обратную связь и хорошо её воспринимает.  
Дорис уточнила:  
— Вы думаете, это помогает при эпилепсии?  
— Есть статистика. Метод не новый и не то чтобы прорывной, но у детей хорошая обучаемость. По крайней мере, приступов станет меньше.  
— Надо попробовать. Говорите, курс три месяца?  
— Двадцать четыре сеанса. Я проведу первый, дальше подключатся ребята из института.  
Он перезагрузил ноут. Дорис ушла в кухню и вернулась с чашкой чая. Лиззи с любопытством наблюдала за приготовлениями.  
— И что, — сказала Дорис, — кожно-гальваническую реакцию можно подделать?  
— Нет, — сказал Джеймс. — Подделать её нельзя. Прибор показывает реакции, которые не управляются сознанием. Но можно научиться контролировать своё общее состояние.  
Он повернулся к Лиззи.  
— Ну что, готова?  
Лиззи спросила:  
— А вы покажете, как это?  
Джеймс пожал плечами: почему бы и нет. Он прикрепил датчики к пальцам, залез в настройки программы, немного там поколдовал. Шарик подёргался и застыл посередине экрана.  
— Теперь проверим, — сказал Джеймс, — эта штука лучше всего реагирует на эмоциональные привязанности.  
Он достал бумажник и вытащил из бокового кармашка фотографию Энн-Мари. Шарик на экране уверенно пополз вверх.  
— Работает, — обрадовалась Лиззи. — А опустить его можете?  
— Контролёр из меня так себе, — признался Джеймс. — Будем надеяться, тебе повезёт больше.  
В кармане завибрировал телефон. Джеймс потянулся к нему свободной рукой. На экране телефона высветилась фотография звонившего и фамилия — Фассбендер.  
— Ух ты! — сказала Лиззи. — Мам, смотри, как шарик скачет!  
Джеймс поднял голову. Шарик и впрямь скакал. Он рванулся вверх, потом вниз.   
Джеймс задержал взгляд на экране. Шарик немного успокоился.   
Джеймс посмотрел на телефон. Шарик опять взлетел.  
— Ваш партнёр? — спросила Дорис.  
— Мой кто?  
— Партнёр.  
— Э-э... Ммм...   
— Извините, если лезу не в своё дело.  
— Нет, я… Я… Прощу прощения. Могу я?..  
— Конечно-конечно.  
Он поднёс трубку к уху и нажал на кнопку. В трубке тут же заговорили.  
— По-вашему, это смешно?   
Джеймс не понял, о чём он. Джеймс таращился на экран, и в душе шевелилась догадка… Смутная, чудовищная догадка… Чувство было такое, будто со всей дури вмазали по темечку. До Джеймса наконец дошло.  
— Вам, наверное, весело? — спросил Фассбендер. — Думаете, удачная шутка? Сказать журналистам, что я сплю с вами — это, по-вашему, нормально?   
Джеймс мысленно повторил: «Я сплю с вами». Шарик совсем спятил.  
— Ну простите. Замкнуло меня.  
— Это уже ни в какие ворота. Знаете, я со многим готов мириться, но это балаган и детский сад! Что я должен сказать журналистам — что вас замкнуло?  
Джеймс прикинул: какой уж там детский сад… Очень даже взрослый сад. Сад взрослый, а я — нет.  
— Придумайте что-нибудь, — попросил он. — Вы очень умный.  
Фассбендер бросил трубку. Джеймс отодвинул телефон на край стола и снял с руки датчики. В голове всё смешалось.  
— Всё нормально? — спросила Дорис. — На вас лица нет.  
— Нормально, — соврал Джеймс.


	14. Chapter 14

39.  
  
Поздно вечером в пятницу Джеймс шагал по улице и думал: чисто гипотетически, приборы могут глючить.  
Он сел в автобус, оплатил проезд Ойстером, выбрал место у окна. Город неспешно плыл за стеклом, переливаясь огнями. Джеймс смотрел на него и не видел. Рука вцепилась в сумку. В сумке лежал ноутбук, привода и прибор биологической обратной связи.  
Джеймс убеждал себя, что прибор сломан. Тупит программа. Баг на баге, багом погоняет — замечательная мысль. Никаких претензий к подсознанию, никаких проблем, перепутий и сложных решений. Просто подвела техника.  
Будь Джеймс идиотом, он бы остановился на этой мысли, избавив себя от терзаний.  
Но идиотом Джеймс не был. С Лиззи прибор сработал без осечек — стало быть, дело всё-таки не в нём.  
Дома Джеймс, не раздеваясь, кинулся к кухонному столу. На стол он поставил ноутбук и подключил к нему прибор. Затем притащил из кладовки запасной монитор, древний, как пирамида. Подсоединив к ноутбуку монитор, Джеймс стащил с плеч куртку и бросил её на пол. Он нашёл профиль Фассбендера на фейсбуке. Прокрутив страницу вниз, в сотый раз поразился тому, как презентабельно Фассбендер выглядит даже в сети. Ни одного дурацкого поста, ни одной идиотской фотки с корпоратива, ни одной странной подписки. Хоть бы раз репостнул гифку с котятами и подписал: «ЛОЛ».  
Что за человек!  
Джеймс создал папку и сохранил туда несколько фотографий со страницы. Затем он забросил в папку фотки Энн-Мари, сестры Джой, друзей и приятелей, научного руководителя из Оксфорда, пары малознакомых студентов, Дэйви Фулхэма, даже Томаса Натана. Потом он перенастроил отображение данных в программе: к чёрту шарик, график будет показательнее. Джеймс хотел проверить, как на графике отобразятся эмоции разного спектра. Прикрепив к пальцам датчики, он развернул на экране ноутбука программу, а на мониторе — фотографии в случайном порядке. Вдохнул, выдохнул и запустил слайд-шоу.  
Вот Джой стоит у микрофона. Вот Энн-Мари из тех времён, когда они только начали встречаться. Вот Томас Натан, рожа просит кирпича. Знакомый студент, способный парень. Дэйви Фулхэм — брр, смотреть не хочется.  
Майкл. Глядит в камеру со сдержанной улыбкой, сам в чёрном костюме. Костюм ему идёт.  
Снова студент. Снова Энн-Мари.  
Опять Майкл... Костюм уже другой, синий, смотрится хуже, но кого обманывать — Фассбендера можно запихнуть в мешок из-под картошки, и даже в нём он не потеряет достоинства.  
Через три минуты слайдшоу пошло по второму кругу. Джеймс закрыл его, отцепил датчики от пальцев и пристально всмотрелся в график.  
Кожно-гальваническая реакция фиксировалась при просмотре каждой фотографии. Оно и понятно: все эти люди были знакомы Джеймсу, и каждый вызывал эмоции. Программа не объясняла, какие именно, но дала понять силу реакции. Знакомый студент — слабый сигнал. Томас Натан — мощный всплеск раздражения. Дэйви Фулхэм бесит меньше, но всё-таки бесит. Впрочем, негативные эмоции не идут ни в какое сравнение с положительными: по графику сразу видно, что любовь к сестре и друзьям для Джеймса важнее, чем неприязнь к Фулхэму и Натану, вместе взятым.  
Не надо было быть гением, чтобы отследить два лидирующих значения: Энн-Мари и Фассбендер. Причём Фассбендер — будь он проклят! — почему-то опережает Энн-Мари.  
Джеймс долго смотрел на верхние значения. Они казались ему огромными до неприличия. Особенно в сравнении с остальными.  
Джеймс спросил себя: может быть, мне просто нравятся его фотографии? Красивый мужик, фотогеничный, выглядит, как Джеймс Бонд — было бы странно, если бы мозг этого не фиксировал. В конце концов, я ведь не слепой.  
С другой стороны, на Джеймса Бонда так не реагируешь. На ум пришли моменты, когда Фассбендер выглядел не так уж круто. Нажрался в баре, облился пивом, уснул за столиком... Может, подсоединить датчики ещё раз и проверить реакцию на эти воспоминания?  
Нет. Слишком много открытий для одного дня.  
От размышлений Джеймса отвлёк писк — Моцарт просил пожрать. Джеймс открыл холодильник, достал пшено, насыпал в миску. Постоял, посмотрел, как Моцарт ест. Затем заставил себя вернуться к ноутбуку. На экране всё ещё светился график с зашкаливающими значениями.  
Кого я обманываю, подумал Джеймс. Какие фотки, какой Джеймс Бонд? Можно заблуждаться насчёт эмоций, но факты есть факты: вот график, вот взлёты, вот падения. Джеймс распечатал график, пометил маркером несколько вершин, подписал их аббревиатурами «ДМ», «ЭМД», «МФ» и прикрепил к стене на кнопки.  
Отошёл на два шага, обвёл взглядом график и вздохнул.  
Детские отмазки... Это не прибор глючит, не программа. Это я.  
Я втюрился в этого парня. Вопрос только в том, как давно.  
  
  
40.  
  
Когда позвонила Маккензи, Майкл был уже измучен. Бешенство на МакЭвоя прошло, рабочий день кончился. Он вернулся домой, но и дома не полегчало. Айфон разрывался. К десяти вечера перед глазами Майкла плясали мушки, а в ушах звенело. Он вышел на балкон, надеясь подышать воздухом и прийти в себя. Когда вернулся, айфон показывал шесть пропущенных вызовов. Два из них — от Маккензи. Он решил, что перезвонит завтра, но через четверть часа она перезвонила сама.  
— Да, — сказал он.  
— Привет. Я не слишком поздно?  
— Нет. Что-то важное?  
— Да так. Хотела узнать, как твои дела.  
Майкл прислонился к стене. Его успокаивал приятный коньячный тембр её голоса. Он не хотел рассказывать о своих делах. С большим удовольствием он просто послушал бы этот голос.  
— Так себе.  
— Как твой профессор переживает наплыв журналистов?  
Майкл признался:  
— Не хочу о нём говорить.  
— Видно, дела совсем плохи, — посетовала Маккензи.  
Ответом ей было молчание. Она сменила тему.  
— Завтра суббота. Ты свободен?  
— Когда?  
— Ближе к вечеру.  
Майкл подумал: да ну его к чёрту, не поеду в офис.  
— Пока да.  
— Мы с Джерри собираемся поужинать в Сити. Там же, где и в прошлый раз. Не хочешь присоединиться?  
Майкл уточнил:  
— Зачем?  
— Джерри готовит выступление перед советом директоров. У тебя наверняка есть пара идей.  
— Хочешь дать мне слово? Или хочешь втянуть в игру за место топ-менеджера?  
— Одно другого не исключает. У тебя хорошая репутация. Джерри бы пригодилось, если бы ты добавил пару слов от себя.  
— Ты переоцениваешь мой политический вес.  
— Либо так, либо ты недооцениваешь.  
Первый раз за день он улыбнулся.  
— Ладно.  
— Ладно — это значит да?  
— Да.  
— Отлично. Ужин в шесть, встреча без галстуков.  
— Хорошо.  
Напоследок она сказала:  
— Слушай... Из интереса. Мне тут напели, что твой профессор сказал журналисту «Файнэншл Таймс», что вы с ним спите.  
Майкл спросил:  
— Ты не знаешь, история пойдёт в печать?  
— Побойся бога, Майкл, кому это нужно. Просто забавный слух.  
— Ясно.  
— Ну так что? Это правда?  
— Что?  
— Ты с ним уже спишь?  
Майкла покоробило слово «уже».  
— Маккензи...  
— Да-да, я знаю, это не моё дело.  
— Нет, — сказал Майкл.  
— Что нет?  
— Я с ним не сплю.  
По ту сторону раздался смешок.  
— Я что-то не то сказал? — спросил Майкл.  
— Нет. Ты всегда говоришь «то».  
Майклу почудилось, что это упрёк, но он не понял его сути. Маккензи спросила:  
— Ты расстроен?  
— Чем?  
— Откуда мне знать? Чем-нибудь. Например, тем, что вы с ним не спите.  
Пока Майкл искал достойный ответ, Маккензи отпустила второй смешок.  
— Ты по-прежнему не понимаешь шуток, верно?  
— А это была шутка?  
— Конечно, шутка. Не злись.  
— Я и не злюсь.  
— Нет, злишься. В каждой шутке есть доля правды.  
Ну язва...  
— На твоём месте я бы тоже злилась, — заключила Маккензи.  
Майкл закрыл глаза и подумал: как жаль, что ты не на моём месте. Ты хотя бы женщина. Тебе было бы легче.  
— Знаешь, если бы МакЭвоя не было, — сказала Маккензи, — его стоило бы выдумать.  
— Это ты к чему?  
— Так, подумалось.  
  
  
41.  
  
На следующее утро Джеймс пришёл в офис раньше обычного — в полдевятого. Место Фассбендера пустовало, компьютер был выключен, айпада не было вообще. Джеймс решил, что Фассбендер придёт к девяти, но и в девять ничего не изменилось. Джеймс зашёл в свой кабинет, сел за стол и открыл отчёт с кожно-гальванической реакцией Лиззи. Он не закрыл дверь, чтобы слышать каждый звук из приёмной.  
В десять ему показалось, там что-то шуршит. Он вышел из кабинета и понял, что шуршат мыши в лаборатории. Джеймс налил им воды в поилку и только потом вспомнил: сегодня суббота. Фассбендер может и не прийти.  
Пожалуй, даже лучше, если он не придёт. Джеймс не знал, что ему сказать, как вести себя, как вообще жить с новообретённым знанием. Он только-только взялся за диагностику собственных заскоков. Ещё руки не дошли до плана действий.  
Джеймс прошёлся от стены к стене, думая о том, насколько всё плохо.  
Ну хорошо. Влюбился. С кем не бывает. В юношестве Джеймс был влюбчив, как бог. Побочная черта характера, проистекающая из страстного интереса к миру. Каждый месяц он находил новую жертву, маялся, воспарял духом, падал на дно и воспарял снова. Скоротечные страсти редко когда выливались в нечто существенное. Джеймса часто отшивали, но он не особенно переживал.  
Потом всё как-то поутихло. Появилась Эни. Больше Джеймс не терял голову ни от кого. Джеймсу повезло с женой так, как редко кому везёт. Долгие годы он не то что не изменял — даже не мог помыслить. В голове не укладывалось: где Энн-Мари, а где остальные.  
После развода в жизни Джеймса мало что поменялось. Первый год он не осознавал, что развёлся. Энн-Мари звонила и спрашивала, как дела, пару раз в неделю они виделись, всё остальное время Джеймс горел на работе. Однажды он пришёл к ней домой без спроса и застал в спальне незнакомого мужика. Сыграл оскорблённого супруга, немного покуражился, хлопнул дверью. Энн-Мари пришла в бешенство и устроила ему разнос, который сводился к одной мысли: заруби себе на носу, что мы больше не пара.  
Джеймсу пришлось смириться с этой мыслью. Чувства как отрезало. За прошедшие годы он сделал три попытки найти себе девушку, но из этого ничего не вышло. На свиданиях Джеймс лажал, глупо шутил, строил из себя черте что. Пытался произвести впечатление, но выглядел хамом и полным шизиком. Одна многообещающая девица из института социологических исследований встала и ушла посреди ужина, когда он по глупости брякнул, что социология — это собачий бред вроде эзотерики.  
После этого Джеймс понял, что состарится в одиночестве.  
Джеймс уже забыл, каково это — влюбиться. Забыл, какая ересь лезет в голову. Какой ужасно важной кажется любая чушь.  
Фассбендер не пришёл на работу, потому что обиделся или потому что суббота? На что он обиделся? На фразу «Я с ним сплю»? Это так оскорбительно? Фассбендер даже мысли не допускает?..  
Джеймс притормозил и спросил себя: ну а я?  
Я эту мысль… допускаю?  
Его бросило в жар. Рядом с клеткой мышей стояла раковина, над раковиной висело зеркало. Джеймс взглянул в отражение. Видок был потрёпанный. Всклокоченные волосы с проблесками седины. Бледное лицо с нелепым румянцем. Ярко-голубые глаза, ненормальные совершенно. Следы времени, а время мало к кому милосердно.  
Да, не Марлон Брандо.  
Джеймс взял себя в руки, отошёл от зеркала, навернул один круг по лаборатории. Затем вернулся в кабинет, сел за стол и силой заставил себя переключиться на работу.  
Через пару часов, покончив с отчётами, он сел разгребать почту. В обед он сходил к вьетнамцам, купил лапшу в коробочке, вернулся в офис и в гордом одиночестве её съел. Смотрел на пустое кресло Фассбендера, жевал, нервничал. Всё указывало на то, что Фассбендер обиделся. Мог бы смс-ку отправить: мол, в офис сегодня не приду, не ждите. Минута времени, не больше. Но нет же — Фассбендер предпочёл исчезнуть молча.  
Сраные англичане!  
Хотя нет, какие англичане? Он же ирландец. С примесью чего-то немецкого. Хотя иногда кажется, что японец.  
— Вот видите, — сказал Джеймс креслу, — сколько ерунды я о вас помню. А вы говорили — невнимательный. Ещё какой внимательный.  
Кресло не шелохнулось.  
— Если предположить… сугубо в рамках гипотезы. Если бы я… м-м-м… подошёл бы к вам… ну так… спонтанно... И сказал бы: а не выпить ли нам по чашечке кофе?  
Кресло приобрело скептический вид.  
— Вы бы подумали, что я просто предлагаю прошвырнуться. Как тогда, перед спектаклем. А я ведь не то предлагаю... то есть... Что я, собственно, предлагаю?  
Джеймс запутался. Кресло тоже.  
— Нет, не кофе, — сказал Джеймс. — Совсем не кофе. Надо предлагать что-то другое. Водка была бы кстати… Вы как насчёт водки?  
Кресло осталось безучастным.  
— Ах да, вы не пьёте водку. Вы пьёте виски. Ну вот, допустим, выпили бы мы виски. Хороший. Дальше что?  
Кресло молчало.  
Господи, подумал Джеймс. Я разговариваю с мебелью и предлагаю ей выпить. Кому рассказать — засмеют.  
Между тем, вопрос был очень важный: чего он хочет от Фассбендера. Общаться? Они и так общались. Видеться? Они виделись. Ходить по барам? Ходили. Чтоб Майкл выбрал Джеймса, невзирая на то, что Джеймс конченый псих? Так он и выбрал. Послал к черту Натана, Шульмана, всю свою богадельню. Всех послал и пришёл к профессору.  
Чего ж тебе ещё надо, дурик?  
Чего-то.  
До вечера Джеймс работал над книгой — закончил вторую версию главы о фоновых процессах и приступил к главе об осознании. Человечество знало прискорбно мало о высших процессах — как функционирует мышление, откуда берётся мораль, чем обусловлены сложные, ничуть не физические чувства. Это была самая волнующая и сложная часть книги, оперирующая не столько фактами, сколько домыслами. Джеймс суммировал свой опыт работы с повреждёнными лобными долями, чтобы продемонстрировать, как работают здоровые лобные доли. Он прикинул, что написал уже большую часть книги, и, если повезёт, поставит точку недели через три. Джеймс писал быстро и фанатично — отчасти потому, что львиная доля материала была собрана давным-давно, но главным образом из желания загрузить себя работой так, чтобы мысли о Фассбендере не проскальзывали.  
Ни черта не получалось. Даже в минуты, когда он был по уши занят нейрофизиологией, какая-то часть Джеймса — та, благодаря которой он стал учёным, — настырно вопрошала: как так вышло? Когда? Почему?  
Джеймс устал от неё, как от второй работы.  
Когда, когда, когда... Разве теперь поймёшь? Джеймс освежил в памяти всю историю отношений с Фассбендером: знакомство в аэропорту, ругань насчёт «Ангиокса», ультиматум, злосчастную рекламную статью, покаяние пьяного Фассбендера в баре, халат с ананасами, бизнес-план, трудоустройство, обоюдное непонимание, «Сайенс Слэм», поиски инвестора, Боунса, Маккензи, ночёвку в квартире Фассбендера, скандал с «Файнэншл Таймс»... Ни одного нормального дня. Где-то в этой цепочке Джеймс умудрился вбахаться в Майкла, но на каком шаге?  
Может быть, ещё в начале? Нет, вначале Майкл был мудаком. Или в баре? Когда он сидел напротив в свитере, залитым пивом, и лыка не вязал — неужели в душе Джеймса что-то шевелилось уже тогда? Или, чем чёрт не шутит, во время просмотра «Гарри Поттера». У Майкла был такой забавный вид — нисколько не официальный, увлечённый, даже возмущённый. Он нёс белиберду о том, что женщин надо слушать, и загадывал загадку «Какого цвета у меня глаза».  
Серые, подумал Джеймс. У вас серые глаза. Я всегда это знал — и не только потому, что вы подсказали.  
Он свернул окно «Ворда» и чуть не заскулил.   
Позвонить Фассбендеру, что ли? Позвать опять в гости. Посмотреть на него. Подумать. Ничего не говорить — а то сбежит ведь! Помолчать, послушать, извиниться за дурацкую шутку «Я с ним сплю».  
Джеймс протянул руку к телефону и, колеблясь, минуты три таращился в тёмный экран. Им владело странное оцепенение. Посмотрел на часы: уже семь. Весь день провёл, маясь. Должны же быть какие-то границы у сумасшествия. Джеймс не целиком, но всё-таки усвоил урок бизнес-подхода к жизни: проблемы нельзя пускать на самотёк. Проблемы надо решать.  
Он открыл недавние вызовы, нашёл номер Майкла, набрал, поднёс трубку к уху. Гудки длились вечность. Джеймса так и подмывало бросить трубку. Он разрывался между неуместной нерешительностью и такой же неуместной бравадой. Одна часть Джеймса вопила: немедленно прекрати. Однажды Фассбендер пошлёт тебя к чёрту и будет прав. Другая часть подначивала: давай, не тормози, будь мужиком. Если хочешь поговорить — говори, а не мотай на кулак сопли.  
В последний момент Джеймс решил, что лучше будет трусом, чем хамлом. Он собрался отключиться, и вдруг в трубке сказали:  
— Да.  
Джеймс мысленно выругался.  
— Сэр? — спросил Майкл. — Вы здесь?  
— Д-да, — сказал Джеймс. — Да, это я. Привет. В смысле, здравствуйте.   
С перепугу он охрип.  
— Вы в порядке?  
— Я? Я-то да. А вы?  
— Точно в порядке?  
— Да точно, точно.  
В трубке звякнули бокалы. На той стороне что-то шумело — судя по звукам, Фассбендер был не дома.  
— А… вы… заняты, да?  
— Нет, — сказал Майкл. — Дружеская встреча. Что-то случилось, сэр?  
— Нет-нет, я просто хотел… подумал тут…  
В трубке раздался женский смех.   
— Что вы подумали? — нейтрально спросил Фассбендер.  
Женщина всё смеялась. Ну и ну… Режет слух, как скрип мела по грифельной доске. Наконец она успокоилась и сказала: «Прости, второй бокал был лишним». Сердце совершило кульбит в груди и упало в желудок. Джеймс узнал голос: это была Маккензи.  
— Так что вы подумали? — повторил Майкл.  
— Эээ… да так. Хотел про книгу поговорить. Но это не срочно.   
— У вас странный голос.  
— Я простыл, — солгал Джеймс.  
Они оба помолчали.  
— Что ж, — сказал Фассбендер. — Лечитесь.  
— Лечусь.  
— Если вы в офисе, то в верхнем ящике стола лежит аптечка. Там есть таблетки от кашля, против гриппа и от мигрени.  
— Ваша компенсация после увольнения из «Дженерала»? — пошутил Джеймс и сразу понял, что это идиотская шутка.   
— Эм…. Нет. Там разные производители.  
Стало ещё хуже.  
— Да забейте, я… я… чёрт. Просто забейте. Ну, не буду отвлекать.  
— Если дела с книгой срочные, можете прислать мне главу на электронную почту.  
— Нет, — сказал Джеймс. — Это подождёт.   
— Как знаете.  
— Ага.  
Опять воцарилось неловкое молчание. Маккензи рассказывала что-то неразборчивое. Джеймс живо представил, как она сидит напротив Майкла, закинув ногу на ногу, какие у неё яркие красивые губы, как она откидывает назад голову, открывает роскошную шею, а Фассбендер смотрит на эту шею.   
Какое у него лицо? Довольное, наверное? Предвкушающее? Вальяжное? Вдохновлённое?  
Джеймс не хотел этого знать, чтобы не огорчаться.  
— Ну, бывайте, — сказал он и положил трубку.  
  
  
42.  
  
Встреча и впрямь была без галстуков — и в буквальном смысле, и в метафорическом. Джерри, Маккензи и Майкл знали друг друга давно, прежде работали бок о бок и думали на одной волне. Им уже не надо было расшаркиваться друг перед другом.   
Они заказали вино и закуски. Первые пятнадцать минут Джерри живо рассказывал смешную историю о том, как лоханулся отдел поставок. Маккензи искренне хохотала, и даже Майкл подтаял. Ему не хватало этих разговоров, этих шуток, уместных только в кругу «своих», и возможности поговорить о бизнесе с людьми, которые кое-что в нём понимают.  
После первого бокала Майкл сказал:  
— Шутки шутками, но как дела в «Дженерале»?  
Джерри тяжко вздохнул. По вздоху было понятно, что дела хуже некуда.  
— Ох, Майкл, а то ты сам не знаешь. Натан как с цепи сорвался. С тех пор, как ты ушёл, он только и говорит, что надо двигать «Ангиокс». Хотя всем уже понятно, что «Ангиокс» яйца выеденного не стоит. Провал на провале, ну бывает такое. Надо признать поражение и задвинуть проект куда подальше.  
— Но Натан на это не пойдёт, — сказал Майкл.  
— Конечно, не пойдёт. По крайней мере, сейчас. Для него это политика, репутационный вопрос.  
— Мол, как же я приду и скажу совету директоров, что облажался…  
— Да-да.  
— Ну, однажды ему придётся это сделать, если он хочет выйти из дела с минимумом потерь.  
— Он не хочет выходить из дела, — заметила Маккензи. — Он хочет продержаться как можно дольше. Отсюда и все ухищрения.  
— Надо воззвать к здравому смыслу.  
Джерри замахал руками.  
— О чём ты, какой здравый смысл! Я сунулся было урезать бюджет рекламы — не представляешь, что было. Столько криков! Как же мы откажемся от рекламы, если столько денег в «Ангиокс» вбахали! Нет уж, надо отбить миллиарды. А чтоб их отбить, давайте палить из всех пушек на каждом углу. Просто безумие. Радует только то, что Натан понимает, что «Ангиокс» никуда не годится.   
— Он всегда это понимал, — сказал Майкл. — Когда я уходил, это уже было очевидно.  
— Но нельзя же просто так отказаться от всего в один день. Такое у него мнение.   
— Натана можно понять.  
Джерри сокрушённо помотал головой.  
— Понимаешь, Майкл, я ведь и сам его понимаю. Столько процессов, вся работа заточена под то, чтобы выпускать что-то вроде «Ангиокса», куча усилий — и что, всё впустую?  
— О чём это говорит? — спросил Майкл.  
— О чём?  
— Система, Джерри. Прогнившая конструкция. Вот что надо менять, с Натаном или без него.  
Маккензи бросила на Майкла заинтересованный взгляд.  
— Ого.  
— Что — ого?  
— В тебе проснулось стратегическое мышление?  
Майкл пожал плечами.  
— Почему бы и нет? Я теперь не только операционкой занимаюсь. Есть вещи поважнее. Извини, Джерри, не в обиду тебе.  
— Да ладно, — сказал Джерри. — Дело есть дело.  
— Кстати, забываю спросить: как тебе новое место?  
— Ну… У тебя в замах жилось полегче, чем у Натана.  
— Думай об Англии.  
Все засмеялись. Официант второй раз наполнил бокалы.   
— Возвращаясь к вопросу о прогнившей системе, — сказала Маккензи, — Скоро собрание совета директоров. Что бы ты им сказал?  
— Да кто ж даст мне слово.  
— Даст или не даст — это другая забота.  
Майкл глотнул вина.  
— Наверное, я бы сказал, что вертикальная интеграция устарела.  
Джерри переспросил:  
— Вертикальная интеграция что?  
— Устарела, — повторил Майкл.   
— Ну, мы с тобой об этом когда-то уже говорили.  
— Говорили, но недоговорили. Очень поверхностно думали. Возьми «Форд». Они сто лет подряд что делали? Лили сталь, чугун, сами краску производили, шины, детали, всё вплоть до чёрного лака. Эта стратегия себя оправдывала?  
— До какого-то момента — да.  
— Вопрос в том, до какого. Зачем Генри Форд интегрировал весь процесс производства под одну крышу? Да потому что их нужно было контролировать. Рынок пребывал на той стадии, когда получить хорошее сырьё можно было только одним способом — сделать его самому. Только так, и никак иначе Форд мог гарантировать, что сырьё поступит качественное, вовремя и в нужных объёмах. Но у нас же другая ситуация, Джерри. Мы не в девятнадцатом веке, вокруг полно вариантов. Зачем нам иметь медленный и дорогущий сталепрокатный завод, если есть независимые заводы помощнее и поменьше, которые прокатят сталь дешевле, лучше и быстрее нас?  
Джерри признался:  
— А чёрт его знает. Так у всех.  
— Ты мне не говори, что так у всех. Ты мне скажи, зачем это нужно. Если меня чему-то научил провал с «Ангиоксом», так это тому, что от вертикальной интеграции пора избавляться. Там же в чём главная проблема? Не в том, что Натан самодурит.  
— Проблема в том, что «Ангиокс» — дохлый номер, — сказала Маккензи.  
— Верно. «Ангиокс» — дохлый номер. А почему он дохлый? Да потому что бизнес-модель неэффективная. Сто лет назад она работала, но вот мы подошли к точке, когда она не работает, и «Ангиокс» — главный маркер. «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс» размылась, ей нужен фокус. Надо делать то, что получается хорошо, и не делать того, что получается плохо. Если что-то получается плохо, но вещь это очень нужная, надо отдать на аутсорс.  
Джерри спросил:  
— Хочешь сказать, что разработку лекарств пора передавать на сторону?  
— Не сразу, но постепенно. Все умные компании рано или поздно отказываются от вертикальной интеграции. «Найк» уже давно не шьёт кроссовки сам, «Макдональдс» не держит фермы, «Форд» не прокатывает сталь — так почему мы должны?  
Джерри сказал:  
— Ну, мы всё-таки не «Найк», не «Форд» и не «Макдональдс». Фармакология — консервативная среда, в ней сходу такое не пройдёт.  
— А не надо сходу. Надо по этапам.  
— Аптечная логистика «Дженерала» вся на мне, — вмешалась Маккензи. — А раньше ею заведовали внутренние логистические подразделения. Могу привести показатели, насколько мои ребята работают лучше, чем «Дженерал». Чем не пример дезинтеграции?  
Майкл приободрился.  
— Вот видишь, Джерри. Маккензи — живой пример эффективности аутсорса.  
— Не уверен, что с перспективными разработками выйдет то же самое.  
— Никто ведь даже не пробовал. Есть гипотеза, но нет ни опровержения, ни доказательства. Пусть в рамках эксперимента, пусть на ограниченном участке, но гипотезу хорошо бы проверить.  
— Ты мыслишь терминами науки, — сказал Джерри. — А у нас бизнес.  
Майкл споткнулся. Ему не приходила в голову эта мысль. Он ведь и впрямь стал думать иначе — шире, абстрактнее, основываясь на идее, а не только на реализации. Этому его научил профессор. Майкл встретился взглядом с Маккензи и по её лицу понял: она тоже это заметила.  
— Бизнес, сопряжённый с наукой, — разве нет?  
— Бизнес есть бизнес.  
— Нет, подожди, Джерри. Ты знаешь Дорджеса? Главного по лабам «Дженерала»?  
Джерри помрачнел.  
— Лучше бы не знал. Если разработка тупит, а она тупит постоянно, приходится лезть через его голову, а там в отделе чёрт ногу сломит.  
— Тогда ты понимаешь, почему я хотел отодвинуть Дорджеса в сторону до конца года.  
— Понимаю, — согласился Джерри. — Я и сам к этому иду. Наследую твой курс, так сказать.  
— И как успехи?  
— Отодвинуть Дорджеса от лаб — не проблема, он и сам понимает, что руководитель из него никудышный, и давно хочет уйти на покой. Весь вопрос в том, кто придёт на место Дорджеса. Такие вещи решает Натан, а мы уже знаем политику Натана. Поставит какого-нибудь холуя-пиарщика, и с лабами можно будет попрощаться. Я пытаюсь повлиять на ситуацию, но дело не быстрое.  
Майкл сказал:  
— С лабами можно прощаться уже сейчас. Они неэффективны не только при Дорджесе, а сами по себе. Перспективные разработки надо выкупать напрямую у университетов и биотехнологических стартапов. «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс» зря претендует на роль создателя новых препаратов. Препараты получаются так себе, а весь контроль над испытаниями куплен и отдан под власть пиарщиков. Нужно привлекать независимых экспертов и слушать, что они говорят.  
— Таких, как МакЭвой? — встряла Маккензи.  
Майкл избегал её взгляда.  
— Да. Как МакЭвой.  
— Не скажу, что понимаю тебя по всем направлениям, — сказал Джерри.  
— Майкл хочет сказать, что инвестиции в изобретения больше не рентабельны, — объяснила Маккензи. — Есть люди, компании, стартапы и институты, которые разрабатывают лекарства, тестируют и анализируют гораздо лучше, чем «Дженерал». Навскидку, сколько уходит на разработку сейчас?   
— «Ангиокс» обошёлся в четыре миллиарда, — сказал Майкл.  
— В четыре с половиной, — поправил Джерри.   
— Сколько это в процентах от продаж?  
— Пока непонятно, но в среднем по всем лекарствам — что-то вокруг шестнадцати-восемнадцати. Пусть даже двадцать.   
— С «Ангиоксом» процент будет сильно больше, потому что продажи ниже, — сказал Майкл. — Как бы под сорок не подскочило.   
— Отлично, — сказала Маккензи. — Значит, двадцать процентов стоимости лекарства — это внутренние проволочки «Дженерала». А во сколько обойдётся заказ на стороне?  
Майкл сказал:  
— Тут считать надо. Может, процентов восемь-десять. Если не экономить на специалистах.  
— Стало быть, с этой системой издержки на разработку снизятся вдвое.  
— Ты сильно округляешь, — сказал Джерри.  
— Да что тут округлять. Сейчас на лекарство тратится четыре с половиной миллиарда, и оно выходит паршивым. А можно тратить два с четвертью миллиарда и делать лучше.   
— Я всё ещё не понимаю, каким образом лекарства станут лучше.  
— Ни один стоящий учёный не хочет идти в компанию вроде «Дженерала», — сказал Майкл. — Если кто из умниц и работает с фармакологией, то только от безденежья и не в штате. «Дженерал» привлекает в штат только тех, кто не очень-то хорош, и берёт количеством, а не качеством. Людям с головой в этом сборище делать нечего. Им там просто неинтересно. В итоге мы имеем толпу научных сотрудников, обложенную договорами и бюрократическими процедурами. Никто не хватает звёзд с неба, умные люди не задерживаются, интеллектуальные ресурсы утекают, а расходы растут в геометрической прогрессии. Если всех разогнать, а половину освободившихся денег влить в стоящих учёных на стороне, результат будет другой. Совсем другой.   
— Как тебе вообще пришло это в голову?  
— Опыт с учёными, — сказал Майкл. — Вернее, с одним учёным, но стоящим.  
Увлёкшись разговором, он не сразу услышал звонок. Потянулся к карману, достал айфон. Звонил МакЭвой — надо же, как вовремя.   
— Извините, — сказал он. — Надо ответить.  
— Нет проблем, — ответил Джерри.   
Пока Майкл говорил, они с Маккензи чокнулись бокалами. Маккензи догадалась, кто звонит, и громко рассмеялась. Майкл попросил её взглядом: ну не надо, не свети меня.  
— Прости, — сказала Маккензи, — второй бокал был лишним.  
МакЭвой в трубке мямлил что-то невразумительное: вроде про книгу, а вроде и нет. Майкл так и не понял, чего от него хотят, и предложил отправить главу на почту. МакЭвой сказал, что дело не срочное, и быстро свернул разговор.  
Отключившись, Майкл ещё с минуту сидел и думал, что это было и зачем.  
Наконец он очнулся и спросил:  
— Так о чём мы говорили?  
— О том, что пора избавляться от вертикальной интеграции, — сказал Джерри.  
— И о совете директоров, — добавила Маккензи.  
— А причём тут совет директоров?  
— Притом, что есть шанс протолкнуть дельную идею. Акции «Дженерала» падают, Майкл. Совет вынужден шевелиться. Они могут зашевелиться по наущению Натана, и тогда всё покатится к чёрту, а могут прислушаться к нам.  
— Это вряд ли, — пессимистично выдал Джерри.  
— Но шанс есть, не так ли? Надо посчитать показатели, издержки, прибыли, набросать суть эксперимента и этапы реализации, а потом идти с этим к совету.  
Майкл хмыкнул.  
— Звучит неплохо.  
— Я не осилю, — возразил Джерри. — Это не моя стезя, Маккензи. И уж тем более не твоя.  
— Всё верно, — кивнула Маккензи. — Именно поэтому я и позвала Майкла.  
— Не совсем тебя понял, — сказал Майкл.  
Она вперила в него взгляд.  
— А что непонятного? Ты заварил эту кашу. Вы с профессором нашли слабое место «Ангиокса». Ты знаешь, как всё устроено. И знаешь, куда идти дальше.  
— Это уже не моя зона ответственности.  
— Да-да, я знаю, тебе нет дела до «Дженерала». Ты весь с головой в делах науки, и это понятно.  
Ответ был очевиден, поэтому Майкл промолчал.  
— Так помоги науке, — сказала Маккензи. — Займись стратегическим планом, проработай гипотезу, распиши этапы эксперимента. Разве не в этом смысл работы с учёным?  
Майкл подумал: чёрт меня подери.


	15. Chapter 15

43.

В воскресенье утром Майкл проснулся по будильнику, позавтракал, отправился на пробежку, а после взялся за стратегический план. Он позвонил Маккензи и попросил достать кое-какие бумаги из ежегодного отчёта перед акционерами. Не самый честный ход, но цифры были нужны кровь из носу. Майкл не владел акциями «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс», а Маккензи владела. Она легко согласилась поделиться информацией и обещала приехать с бумагами ближе к вечеру.  
Работа над планом приносила Майклу удовольствие. Он воодушевился, потому что хорошо знал предметную область, представлял фронт работ, понимал, как всё устроено. К лёгкой ностальгии по прежним временам примешивалось нечто совершенно новое: при всей своей осведомлённости о делах «Дженерала» Майкл никогда не занимался стратегическим планированием. Ему всё время чего-то не хватало — смелости, решимости, фантазии, широты мышления. Не хватало того особого огонька в душе, который отличает реформатора. Этот огонёк теперь зажёг в нём МакЭвой.  
Будь Майкл чуть более открытым, он позвонил бы Джеймсу.  
— Спасибо, — сказал бы Майкл, — вы сделали из меня человека, которым я не смог бы стать сам.  
Но Майкл открытым не был.  
К тому же МакЭвой всё равно не понял бы. Он ничего не понимает. Не знает, каково это — когда много лет живёшь по заведённому порядку, спокойно поднимаешься по ступенькам огромной лестницы, планомерно штурмуешь один предел, другой, третий, выстраиваешь жизнь, в которой нет места эксцессам — и вдруг всё катится к чёртовой матери. МакЭвой всю жизнь просидел на пороховой бочке, его не напугаешь неопределённостью. Даже если Майкл захотел бы объяснить, каково это — послать к чёрту славный спокойный мирок ради клоунады и цирка, — он не сумел бы найти правильные слова.  
И пришлось бы заодно объяснять, почему Майкл не уходит, даже когда профессор творит откровенные глупости.  
К такому Майкл точно не был готов.  
Говоря откровенно, Майкл никогда не делал первого шага — он юлил, сдержанно улыбался, вёл себя, как джентльмен, был внимательным, деликатным и очень терпеливым. Вдобавок ко всему природа не обделила его красотой. Из-за всех этих чудесных качеств Майкл был начисто лишён навыка завоевателя. Ему не приходилось делать громких признаний, не надо было никого добиваться, отвоёвывать даму сердца у других кавалеров, терзаться, мучиться, сходить с ума от страсти. Встречая привлекательную женщину, Майкл мягко намекал, что она ему небезразлична, и ждал, когда дама сделает первый шаг. Всё случалось само собой без каких-либо существенных усилий с его стороны.  
С МакЭвоем эта стратегия рассыпалась в прах. Как-то неправильно сложились звёзды. В памяти всплыла Энн-Мари.  
«Скажите ему, — наставляла она. — Скажите, или будете мучиться до второго пришествия».  
Майкл сердито отмахнулся и вернулся к плану.  
Когда приехала Маккензи, Майкл уже набросал структуру и прикинул стратегию в общих чертах: этапы, сроки внедрения, объём работ. Он решил, что новый подход к управлению нужно внедрить на небольшом участке. «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс» вела перспективные разработки по двадцати препаратам сразу. Для эксперимента хватило бы и двух препаратов — тех, что находятся на самой ранней стадии. Майкл представил, как надо переформировать отделы, которые отвечали за эти лекарства, куда перевести людей, как передать полномочия по разработке сторонним лабораториям, и, главное, каким. Если уж отдавать работу над лекарствами на сторону, нужно выбрать самых крутых, передовых, перспективных учёных. Майкл решил, что посоветуется с МакЭвоем — его связи в научном мире были намного шире, чем у Майкла.  
Маккензи вошла в его квартиру. Он галантно забрал у неё пальто и повесил в гардеробной.  
— Где у тебя можно присесть?  
— Проходи в гостиную. Может, вина?  
— Не откажусь.  
Он принёс из кухни бутылку португальского сухого и два бокала. Маккензи села на диван, сняла туфли на высоком каблуке и пошевелила пальцами.  
— Ничего, что я так?  
— Ничего, — сказал Майкл.  
— Безумные выходные. Запросила акционерные документы и полдня отбивалась от всякой шушеры.  
— Натан всполошился?  
— Не уверена, что Натан. Просто время неспокойное, журналисты вынюхивают всё подряд. Естественно, «Дженерал» не горит желанием раздавать документы направо и налево. Но я всё-таки акционер, так что им пришлось.  
— Ты же сама натравила журналистов, — мягко упрекнул её Майкл, разливая вино.  
— Я не натравливала. Я дала понять, что в деле «Дженерала» есть куда копать, вот и всё.  
— С тем же успехом ты могла подбросить в редакцию бомбу.  
Маккензи помассировала лодыжку. У неё были очень красивые ступни — Майкл помнил это ещё по тем временам, когда отношения выходили за рамки приятельских. Кажется, это было очень давно.  
— Майкл, ты меня демонизируешь.  
— Ты сама себя демонизируешь. Держи бокал.  
Она приняла бокал, пригубила вино и одобрительно хмыкнула.  
— Ну, что поделать, Майкл. Не всем же быть такими умницами, как ты.  
— Я не умница.  
— Ещё какой умница. Читал когда-нибудь Джоан Роулинг? Шляпа отправила бы тебя в Рейвенкло.  
Майкл завис на минутку, запоздало улыбнулся и сел на диван рядом с Маккензи.  
— Что? — спросила она. — Ты странно смотришь. Неужели не читал и не смотрел «Гарри Поттера»?  
— Да нет, не в этом дело… Ты мне сейчас напомнила кое-кого.  
— Наверняка профессора-гриффиндорца.  
— Я этого не говорил.  
— Даже говорить не надо, всё на лице написано.  
Он посмотрел ей в глаза.  
— Надо думать, тебя Шляпа отправила бы в Слизерин.  
— А ты проницателен.  
— Маккензи, зачем весь этот спектакль?  
— Это не спектакль.  
— Спектакль, — возразил Майкл. — Ты пытаешься сколотить команду, свергнуть Натана, совершить переворот и посадить в кресло гендира своего человека. Раньше ты считала, что твой человек — Джерри. Теперь уже видно, что Джерри не горит желанием и не обладает достаточным опытом. Что дальше? Собираешься взяться за меня?  
— Ты и вправду меня демонизируешь.  
— Нет, подожди. Ты за этим сбагрила мне стратегический план — чтобы представить совету директоров мою персону? Видимо, думаешь, что я стану лоббировать твои интересы на верхнем уровне.  
— Но ты не будешь, — заметила Маккензи.  
— Не буду.  
— И должность тебе не нужна.  
— Не нужна.  
— Видишь, как мы прекрасно друг друга понимаем. Ты не хочешь верховодить, а я и не настаиваю. Так какие же претензии? Тебе неинтересно написать план?  
Майкл ещё раз заглянул ей в глаза. Он пытливо высматривал опасность, но опасности вроде бы не было. Маккензи не отводила глаз.  
— Я тебя не понимаю, — признался он.  
— Это из-за эмоций.  
— В каком смысле?  
— В том смысле, что ты стал слишком эмоционален. Вспыхиваешь по любому поводу, почти как твой МакЭвой. Сделай что-нибудь с нервами. На тебя больно смотреть.  
Он замолк и уязвлённо припал к бокалу. Маккензи была права. С минуту она смотрела на него сочувственно, затем вздохнула, беззастенчиво забралась на диван с ногами и спросила:  
— Что там с твоим профессором?  
Майкл промычал нечто неопределённое.  
— Он всё такой же болван?  
— Он не болван.  
— Я не про науку.  
— Да, в бизнесе он ничего не понимает, но…  
— Майкл, я и не про бизнес.  
— А про что тогда?  
Она спросила:  
— Ты дурак или прикидываешься?  
Он вяло пошутил:  
— Видимо, дурак.  
— Он по-прежнему не замечает?  
— Не замечает чего?  
— Да прекрати ты ломать комедию.  
Майкл отчаянно старался удержаться в рамках приличий, в которые сам себя и запихнул. Его грызли тоска, несформулированный страх, смущение, сомнение. В конце концов, чувство стыда. Он всю жизнь был рациональным, выглядел скалой, стеной, воплощением невозмутимости. Образ, роскошный во всех отношениях, трещал по швам. Меньше всего на свете Майкл хотел в этом признаваться, а Маккензи будто нарочно давила на больную мозоль.  
Ей голые лодыжки притягивали взгляд. Отмалчиваясь, Майкл погладил большим пальцем теплую золотистую кожу. Насколько всё было бы проще, если бы на месте МакЭвоя была Маккензи… Всё стало бы ясно, понятно, конкретно до мелочей. Снова и снова он прокручивал в голове мысли, которые набили оскомину. Даже если признаться МакЭвою — что делать дальше? Каков план? Как сходятся люди в таких ситуациях?  
Хочет ли Майкл действительно сойтись с профессором? Сойтись — в самом буквальном, физическом, бытовом смысле. Пустить в свою жизнь чужого, противоположного, загадочного человека, у которого чёрт знает что на уме. Сменить всё вплоть до ориентации.  
Эти конфликты следовало пережить ещё в подростковом возрасте, но прежде Майкл никогда не был по-настоящему влюблён.  
Думая об этом, он зачем-то гладил лодыжку Маккензи. Неуверенно скользнул рукой вверх, обвёл ладонью круглое женственное колено. Маккензи не возражала, только молча смотрела на его руку. Майкл нащупал нижнюю кромку узкой юбки, медленно смял её в складочку, пробрался повыше, по бедру. Маккензи выпрямилась. У неё были очень тёмные злые глаза и ярко-красные губы.  
Он вдруг подался вперёд и поцеловал эти губы. Сорвался. Маккензи позволила ему вольность. Майкл знал, что скоро возненавидит себя. У него было секунд тридцать, прежде чем проснётся разум. Он воспользовался ими, чтобы получить от Маккензи всё, что ему не светило с МакЭвоем.  
Когда рука Майкла добралась до белья, Маккензи отстранилась, одёрнула юбку и спросила:  
— Ну как? Полегчало?  
— Извини.  
— Мне вот интересно: если мы переспим, ты потом тоже скажешь «Извини»?  
Майкл промолчал. Маккензи погладила его по волосам, как ребёнка.  
— Хочешь секса по дружбе — я не против. Только не надо притворяться. Со мной ты ведёшь себя не так, как вёл бы с ним.  
Иногда Майкл забывал, что Маккензи старше его, но в эту минуту вспомнил. Лучше бы она дала ему пощёчину — было бы не так стыдно.  
Маккензи потянулась за сумкой, достала небольшую стопку бумаг и положила на столик.  
— Вот твои документы.  
— Спасибо.  
Маккензи осторожно спросила:  
— Хочешь, поговорим об этом?  
— Не хочу.  
— Тебе надо с кем-то поговорить.  
— Нет, не надо.  
— Посмотри на себя, — сказала Маккензи. — Ты скоро сойдёшь с ума. Поговори либо с МакЭвоем, либо со мной. У тебя есть друзья, сёстры, братья? Или найди себе психоаналитика. У меня есть один на примете.  
Он сидел и думал: замечательно, здорово, великолепно. Каждому гею нужна гетеросексуальная подружка, которой можно излить душу.  
— Я в порядке, — сказал он.  
— Ты не в порядке.  
Стыд сменился горечью. Майкл сказал:  
— Похоже, ты присмотрела пешку в шахматной партии. Переживаешь, как бы она не вышла из игры раньше времени? Не бойся, я продержусь.  
Взгляд, которым одарила его Маккензи, был красноречивее всяких слов. Она поднялась с дивана, надела туфли, взяла сумку и скрылась в коридоре. Майкл услышал, как грохочет дверца гардеробной. Он опомнился и догнал Маккензи, когда она уже надевала пальто.  
— Давай помогу.  
— Отстань.  
— Маккензи…  
— Помолчи.  
Майкл открыл рот и закрыл.  
— Сойдись с МакЭвоем, — сказала Маккензи, — я тебя умоляю.  
— Послушай…  
— Я серьёзно. Еби мозги ему, а не мне.  
Он стоял и бессильно смотрел, как Маккензи застёгивает пуговицы пальто.  
— Не смей снова извиняться, — предупредила она. — Или я тебя ударю.  
— Хорошо.  
— План в силе? Ты его напишешь?  
— Напишу. Только… не принимай близко к сердцу.  
— Что именно? Что его ты любишь, а меня нет? — она пожала плечами. — Майкл, да мне ведь и не надо. Просто найди способ решить свои проблемы.  
Напоследок она обвела его взглядом и тяжко вздохнула. Майкл вспомнил, что точно таким же вздохом он награждал МакЭвоя в первые две недели совместной работы.  
— И много не пей, — добавила она и вышла.  
Он закрыл за ней дверь, вытер помаду с губ и прислонился к стенке.

 

 

44.

Больше всего Джеймса смущала красота Майкла.  
Вернее, даже не красота. Совершенство.  
С самого утра рабочей недели жизнь превратилась в череду неудобств. Джеймс зашёл в офис и застыл на пороге. Фассбендер сидел за столом, на том же месте, где и всегда, и, как обычно, писал письмо, уткнувшись взглядом в монитор. На столе перед Фассбендером лежали бумаги, айпад, айфон, ручка, карандаш — всё в идеальном порядке. На Фассбендере был костюм с иголочки и ослепительно-белая рубашка. Из нагрудного кармана высовывался уголок такого же ослепительно-белого платка. Ровно зачёсанные волосы лежали так, будто над ними только что поработал стилист журнала «Вог» — приходи, смотри. Джеймс наблюдал эту картину десять раз, пятьдесят, сотню, но никогда по-настоящему не видел.  
— Доброе утро, сэр, — поздоровался Майкл.  
— Д-доброе, — запинаясь, выдавил Джеймс и от греха подальше скрылся в кабинете.  
Минут пять он пытался выкинуть Майкла из головы. Ему почти удалось. Потом в дверь постучали, Майкл зашёл, принёс кофе невесть откуда, раскидал планы на неделю. Джеймс кивал, как китайский болванчик, глядя куда угодно, только не на Фассбендера. Когда Фассбендер ушёл, Джеймс вытер вспотевшие руки о штаны.  
Через час Майкл заглянул в кабинет снова, принёс очередной договор с Би-Би-Си, сказал что-то очень умное. Джеймс снова с важным видом покивал и, не глядя, подписал. Это было похоже на изощрённую пытку. Только сосредоточишься на работе, вникнешь в тему, поймаешь за хвост мысль — бах! — Фассбендер снова здесь. За один день Джеймс почти возненавидел его. Он не знал, куда деть руки, когда Майкл на него смотрит, и не знал, как привлечь внимание, когда Майкл не смотрит. Его снова терзало желание извиниться за пятничную шутку «Я с ним сплю», но решиться на разговор было невозможно. Джеймс тянул до последнего. В семь часов вечера Фассбендер снова заглянул в кабинет, чтобы доложить, что уходит. Джеймс скороговоркой сказал:  
— Прститезаптницу.  
Фассбендер переспросил:  
— Что?  
— Простите за пятницу.  
— А что было в пятницу?  
— Я сказал журналистам, что сплю с вами.  
Повисла тишина. Джеймс осмелел и посмотрел на Майкла. Майкл теребил рукав пальто.  
— Тогда и вы простите. Я на вас накричал.  
— Ничего страшного, это за дело. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
«О, ещё как знаю!»  
— М-да, — сказал Фассбендер.  
— Вы не знаете, журналисты восприняли это всерьёз?  
— Вряд ли. К бизнесу это не имеет отношения.  
Джеймс рассмеялся. Получилось наигранно.  
— Ну слава богу. Я уж думал, что репутацию вам испортил... Так или иначе, в это всё равно никто не поверит.  
— Вы так думаете? — спросил Фассбендер.  
— Да... Чтобы вы и я... То есть... Я хочу сказать...  
Майкл перестал теребить рукав.  
— Это было бы очень странно, да? Если бы... мы с вами... спали.  
Внутренний голос вопил: «Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись!»  
— Такого даже в кино представить нельзя, — фальшиво сказал Джеймс. — Ни один нормальный человек никогда такого не подумает! Где вы, а где я? В смысле... мы же не... Начнём с того, что мы оба натуралы, верно? Я, конечно, не имею ничего против геев... Мне нравятся геи! У меня полно знакомых... Чудесные люди! Но я же... вы же... Короче, я к тому, что...  
Устав слушать эту ахинею, Фассбендер перебил:  
— Как вам угодно, сэр.  
От его голоса по спине Джеймса пробежал ледяной озноб. Язык прилип к нёбу.  
— Могу я?.. — спросил Фассбендер и взглядом указал на дверь.  
— Конечно, — пробубнил Джеймс, делая вид, что очень занят созерцанием тёмного экрана.  
Дверь мягко открылась и закрылась. Фассбендер ушёл. Со стоном Джеймс уронил голову на стол и подумал: мне лучше вообще не разговаривать. Изъясняться жестами, как первобытный человек.  
Впрочем, и это не гарантирует счастья.

 

45.

К среде Джеймс осатанел.  
Ему не работалось, не думалось, не отдыхалось. Джеймс пообещал себе, что не скажет ни единого лишнего слова, но всё время нарушал обещание и нёс околесицу, близкую к шизофазии. Джеймс пытался нащупать почву, туманно выспрашивая мнение Майкла по поводу различных явлений. Затеял три тупых разговора о гомосексуальных мышах, об исследовании генома, о том, как определить частоту возникновения гомосексуальности.  
Было видно, что Фассбендер терпит Джеймса, как терпят плохую погоду, пробки на дороге, придурочных соседей и неадекватных родственников. Наконец Майкл не выдержал и спросил:  
— Вы готовите новое исследование?  
— Э… да. То есть нет.  
— Расскажите подробнее, я внесу его в график.  
Джеймс растерялся.  
— Да нет. Пока только намётки… К тому же у нас дел по горло, верно?  
— Верно.  
— Я просто вслух думаю.  
— Ясно.  
— А как вы… думаете… перспектива стоящая?  
— Интересная, — лаконично ответил Фассбендер и дал понять, что разговор окончен.  
Всё, решительно всё валилось из рук. У Джеймса было единственное спасение — книга. Книга писалась на удивление хорошо: быстро, захватывающе, с вдохновением. Всё остальное шло через пень-колоду. Во вторник Фассбендер неожиданно явился в кабинет Джеймса с просьбой посоветовать толковые биотехнологические стартапы. Джеймс не сразу понял, чего от него хотят, а когда понял, спросил:  
— Вам-то это зачем?  
Фассбендер ответил:  
— Пишу стратегический план по развитию некоторых отделов «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс». Маккензи предложила. Вы помните Маккензи?  
— Помню.  
— Она считает, есть шанс повлиять на политику «Дженерала» в ближайшем будущем.  
Джеймс изобразил радость.  
— Как здорово.  
— У меня есть несколько идей. Мы всё обсудили и пришли к выводу, что вертикальную интеграцию давно пора сменить современными методами управления. В первую очередь нужно делегировать неэффективную разработку передовым биотехнологическим компаниям. Оставить внутри «Дженерала» функции кооперации, управления, вывода товара на рынок. Мощный и здравый маркетинг, менеджмент, агрегацию. Понимаете, о чём я?  
Джеймс ничего не понимал, но не хотел выглядеть кретином. В голове крутилось только одно: Маккензи.  
Какова стерва! Пока он воевал с собственными тараканами, эта женщина подбиралась к Фассбендеру вкрадчиво и неумолимо, как змея. И таки добилась своего. Фассбендер, как миленький, пишет ей бизнес-план, а Джеймсу отведена скромная роль советника. Блестяще сработано.  
Впервые за долгие годы Джеймса уколола ревность.  
— Так что? — спросил Майкл. — Сориентируете меня насчёт стартапов?  
— Да, — сказал Джеймс, — пришлю вам список на почту.  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
Из чистой мстительности Джеймс хотел отправить Майклу контакты каких-нибудь идиотов. Пусть планы Маккензи горят синим пламенем. Минут двадцать подлая мысль грела душу, но потом он понял, что тем самым подставит Майкла. Так поступить Джеймс не мог. У него не было шансов испортить жизнь Маккензи, не затронув при этом и Майкла. Фурия продумала всё.  
Отправив Майклу список, Джеймс почувствовал, что этот раунд он проиграл. А ведь игра только-только началась.  
Поздно вечером, лёжа в своей постели и разглядывая потолок, он думал: старик, признайся, у тебя нет никаких шансов. Фассбендер перепал тебе ни за что, как подарок судьбы. Удержать его нечем. У тебя нет ни миллионов Шульмана, ни коварства Маккензи. Дурацкое сценическое обаяние — пустой звук, заслуги на поприще науки тоже не помогут. Не позорься, скоро Маккензи отберёт у тебя Фассбендера. Подарок судьбы уплывёт так же легко, как приплыл.  
Самое время пожалеть себя — бедного, несчастного, нелепого дурня, заранее обречённого на провал. Но Джеймс не мог сдаться так легко. Капитуляция была не в его характере. На смену унынию пришло деятельное, кипучее раздражение.  
Я должен что-то сделать, решил Джеймс. Неважно, как я буду выглядеть — лучше жалеть о том, что сделано, чем о том, что не сделано. Пусть я проиграю, но надо хотя бы попытаться.  
В среду Джеймс пришёл на работу в лучшем виде, на который был способен. Журналисты у входа — и те оживились. Наверняка подумали, что сегодня произойдёт нечто грандиозное — подписание скандального контракта, громкое заявление, бешеный инфоповод. Джеймс разочаровал их фразой «Без комментариев» и зашёл в здание.  
В приёмной Фассбендер по привычке сказал:  
— Доброе утро, сэр.  
— Доброе, — отозвался Джеймс.  
Фассбендер поднял голову от бумаг, скользнул взглядом по причёсанным волосам, вороту белой рубашки, более-менее цивильному пиджаку. Взгляд опустился ниже, придирчиво осмотрел джинсы, ничем не заляпанные, не драные, не потасканные. Фассбендер напрягся, но, добравшись до ботинок, немного расслабился — ботинки были такие же ужасные, как и всегда.  
— Эм... — осторожно начал Фассбендер. — Сэр, с вами всё нормально?  
— Всё отлично. А почему вы спрашиваете?  
Взгляд Фассбендера задержался на кромке носков. Носки были совершенно одинаковые. Джеймс всё утро убил на то, чтобы найти в доме пару одинаковых носков. Помогли нервы, упрямство и чья-то мать.  
— Вы, — сказал Майкл, — выглядите... весьма... необычно.  
Джеймс, не задумываясь, брякнул:  
— Тот же хрен, только в левой руке.  
Губы Фассбендера задрожали. Осознав, что только что испортил весь маскарад, Джеймс нырнул в кабинет, закрыл дверь, вдохнул и выдохнул. Ворот рубашки неприятно стискивал шею. Выждав минуту, Фассбендер заглянул в кабинет и деликатно подсказал:  
— Две верхние пуговицы принято расстёгивать.  
— А, — сказал Джеймс. — Спасибо.  
— И на пиджаке.  
— Что на пиджаке?  
— На пиджаке тоже одну расстегните.  
Джеймс расстегнул.  
— Да не эту, — сказал Фассбендер. — Нижнюю.  
— Мне и так удобно.  
— Нижнюю пуговицу пиджака никогда не застёгивают.  
Джеймс заинтересовался:  
— Правда? Зачем тогда она вообще нужна?  
Фассбендер молча подошёл к Джеймсу. Его пальцы аккуратно, почти с нежностью вынули пуговицу из петли. Джеймс посмотрел на эти пальцы, и ему стало дурновато. Кажется, он даже дышать перестал.  
Закончив, Фассбендер сказал:  
— Так намного лучше.  
Джеймс запоздало откликнулся:  
— Да. Наверное. Да.  
— Вам не нравится?  
— Нравится.  
— Лицо странное, — пояснил Фассбендер. — О чём вы думаете?  
Нужно было срочно что-то выдумать. Джеймс напряг воображение. О чём он может думать? Один секс на уме!  
— О том, как работает электронный штангенциркуль.  
Фассбендер поднял брови.  
— Штанген… простите, что?  
Джеймс мысленно выругался: ну и дебил же я. Не мог сказать: «О работе».  
Штангенциркуль, мать твою! Штан-ген-цир-куль!  
— Ну, это такой прибор, которым измеряют… эээ… отверстия.  
Блядь, лучше бы молчал.  
— То есть… выпуклости тоже. И впадины. И погрешности. Всё, что торчит и вминается. Всё измеряют. Такой вот замечательный прибор.  
Фассбендер сделал сложное лицо, на всякий случай отодвинулся и пробормотал:  
— Понятно.  
Он явно собрался уходить. В отчаянной попытке реабилитироваться Джеймс крикнул ему в спину:  
— Пятница!  
Фассбендер остановился.  
— Что — пятница?  
— Давайте в пятницу! В смысле, пойдёмте!  
— Куда пойдёмте?  
— Ужинать.  
Фассбендер с опаской уточнил:  
— А до пятницы вы ужинать не собираетесь?  
— Ну давайте сегодня.  
— Сегодня я не могу, пишу план.  
— А завтра?  
— И завтра пишу план.  
— Тогда всё-таки в пятницу.  
— В пятницу я подумывал сходить в ресторан с Маккензи. Надо обсудить первую редакцию. Вам будет неинтересно.  
Имя «Маккензи» подействовало на Джеймса, как красная тряпка на быка. Он красочно представил, как Маккензи слушает речи Фассбендера, как они сидят за столиком, пьют вино, хохочут, и Маккензи уговаривает Майкла всё бросить и вернуться в «Дженерал». Любопытно, как скоро он согласится?  
— Ещё как интересно, — возразил Джеймс. — Ваш… э-э-э… этот план… я уверен, он ужасно захватывающий!  
— Не такой захватывающий, как ваша книга.  
— О, не прибедняйтесь! Я бы с удовольствием вник в детали.  
— И вас не смутит, что там будет Маккензи?  
— Нисколько. Я ведь и сам… я сам собирался прийти с Энн-Мари.  
Брови Фассбендера взлетели так высоко, что Джеймс начал за них беспокоиться.  
— Да, — продолжил он. — Энн-Мари. Я хотел затеять дружескую посиделку.  
— А мне почему-то казалось, что вы не любите Маккензи…  
— Глупости! Маккензи душка!  
Попятившись, Фассбендер кивнул, нащупал ручку двери, повернул её и вышел. Материть себя было уже поздно. Джеймс подождал пару минут, сел за стол, достал телефон и набрал номер бывшей жены.  
— Эни? Привет. Какие планы на пятницу? Ты мне нужна, как воздух. Только не задавай вопросов.


	16. Chapter 16

46.  
  
— Джим, что ты имел в виду, когда сказал «Не задавай вопросов»?  
— Я тебе потом объясню.  
— Потом — это когда?  
— Когда-нибудь. Пойдём скорее, мы опаздываем.  
Джеймс нёсся по улице, как сумасшедший. За ним на каблуках семенила Энн-Мари. По дороге Джеймс сверялся с табличками.  
— С каких пор тебя заботят опоздания? — спросила Эни.  
— Милая, я же просил — никаких вопросов.  
— Милая? Ты назвал меня милой?  
— Назвал, ну и что?  
— МакЭвой, признайся честно, с какого дуба ты сегодня рухнул? И что на тебе надето? Это что, пиджак с нашей свадьбы?  
— У меня другого нет.  
— Так купи!  
— Вот! Вот он, тот ресторан!  
Джеймс остановился так резко, что Эни чуть не навернулась с высоты каблуков. Она выпрямилась, сердито сдула с лица прядь волос, посмотрела на витрину и вспыхнула.  
— Ты что, не мог сказать, в какое место мы идём? Я надела бы вечернее платье.  
— У тебя есть вечернее платье?  
— Конечно.  
— Вот зараза. А у меня нет.  
Она фыркнула.  
— Если шутишь, так хотя бы смешно шути.  
— Ну прости, прости. Ты отлично выглядишь.  
Она и вправду отлично выглядела — тёмное платье до колена, минимум макияжа, пшеничные волосы собраны на затылке в узел, скреплённый карандашом.  
— Не подлизывайся, — сказала Эни и поправила лацканы его пиджака. — МакЭвой, ну что с тобой не так… Опять нацепил какую-то фигню.  
— Это моя любимая футболка со «Стар Трэком».  
— Футболка отличная, но не с пиджаком и не в ресторан.  
— Ты слишком запариваешься условностями.  
Их разговору помешал статный швейцар с пышными седыми усами. Он предложил войти и осведомился, забронирован ли столик.  
— Да, — сказал Джеймс. — Конечно. У нас там друзья. Такой мужик, знаете, безумно красивый. И с ним женщина. Такая… на любителя!  
Швейцар уточнил фамилию. Джеймс продиктовал по слогам: Фасс-бен-дер.  
— Почему ты не сказал, что мы идём в ресторан с Майклом? — накинулась на него Эни.  
Джеймс не сказал, потому что пришлось бы объяснять слишком многое. Он сделал вид, что не услышал вопроса. Швейцар пропустил их внутрь и передал официанту. Официант вызвался проводить гостей к нужному столику. Они шли через роскошно оформленный зал с чередой круглых столиков, застеленных бордовыми скатертями. На каждом столике уже стояли блестящие тарелки и высокие бокалы, лежали тканевые салфетки, скреплённые зажимами, сияли столовые приборы.  
Энн-Мари из чувства приличий убавила пыл, но ноздри её опасно раздувались. Джеймс понадеялся, что обстановка спасёт его от праведного гнева. Издалека он увидел макушку Майкла и густые тёмные волосы его спутницы.  
— Отлично, они уже здесь.  
— Кто — они?  
— Фассбендер и его Маккензи.  
— Кто такая Маккензи?  
— Настоящая стерва.  
— МакЭвой, ты куда меня привёл?  
— Ваш столик, господа, — объявил официант и остановился по правую руку от Майкла.  
Майкл и Маккензи, как по заказу, подняли головы. Они уже держали в руках меню. В этих интерьерах оба выглядели необычайно органично: Фассбендер в дорогущем костюме, ухоженная Маккензи в платье, подходящем по возрасту и положению. Энн-Мари хоть как-то котировалась рядом с ними, а вот Джеймс точно нет.  
Официант любезно отодвинул стул перед Эни. Она с достоинством села.  
— Чёртовы пробки, — с чувством сказал Джеймс, плюхаясь на своё место. Официант сделал вид, что так и должно быть, и молча ретировался.  
— Разве у вас есть машина? — удивился Майкл.  
— У меня нет, а у всех остальных жителей Лондона есть. Вечером в пятницу они дружно садятся за руль и забиваются на дороги, как сельди в бочку.  
Маккензи обратилась к Эни.  
— Мы, кажется, ещё не знакомы? У меня такое чувство, будто я вас где-то видела.  
— Познакомься, — сказал Майкл, — это Энн-Мари Дафф. Она актриса, играет в кино и в Национальном театре.  
Маккензи восхитилась:  
— Актриса! Ну конечно. Я была у вас на спектакле года два или три назад.  
— Надеюсь, вам понравилось.  
— Ещё как. Я не знаток, но вы были великолепны.  
— Не расслышала ваше имя.  
Маккензи по-мужски протянула руку через стол.  
— Простите, заговорилась. Маккензи Ротрок.  
Эни с готовностью пожала руку.  
— А вы, собственно…  
— Коллега Майкла.  
Джеймс тихо фыркнул. Маккензи повернула голову, увидела футболку с принтом «Стар Трэка» и наградила Джеймса таким ядовитым взглядом, что чуть не прожгла дыру.  
— Энн-Мари… Могу я называть вас Энн-Мари?  
— Ну разумеется.  
— Вы, видимо, подруга профессора?  
Джеймс перебил:  
— Жена. Она моя жена.  
— Бывшая, — поправила Эни. — Он всё время забывает.  
Маккензи откликнулась:  
— Понимаю. Мой первый муж пять лет не мог признать, что я его бросила.  
— Эни меня не бросала, — сказал Джеймс. — Мы разошлись по обоюдному согласию.  
— Кто-то кого-то бросил, кто-то был вынужден согласиться... Согласие в этом смысле всегда обоюдное.  
Фассбендер искал взглядом официанта. Джеймс краем глаза видел, что у него побледнели скулы.  
— Извините, — сказала Маккензи. — Иногда меня заносит. Надеюсь, я никого не обидела?  
— Было бы, чем, — стойко солгал Джеймс.  
Подошёл официант. К удивлению всех присутствующих, Майкл первым делом попросил порцию чистого виски, а уж потом — блюдо от шеф-повара. Маккензи выдала набор сложных звуков с отсылкой к чему-то французскому. Скромные познания Джеймса во французском не позволяли даже предположить, что это было — суп, десерт или шутка. Энн-Мари, не моргнув и глазом, попросила то же самое.  
Официант похвалил дам за прекрасный выбор и обратил свой взор к Джеймсу. Джеймс схватил меню, полистал его, поудивлялся всяческой тарабарщине и сказал:  
— Посоветуйте что-нибудь хорошее.  
По лицу официанта было видно, что он советует переодеться, но профессиональная выучка победила снобизм.  
— Каре ягнёнка сегодня особенно нежное.  
— Пусть будет каре ягнёнка. И виски. Двойной. Можно даже тройной.  
От нервозности его акцент проступил в первозданном виде. Официант мгновенно сориентировался:  
— Желаете шотландский?  
Маккензи сказала:  
— Берите ирландский.  
— Советуете? — спросил Джеймс.  
— О да. Берите, не пожалеете. Лично я его просто обожаю.  
Джеймс посмотрел на неё через столик со смесью бешенства и восхищения. Маккензи выдержала взгляд, не моргая.  
— Майкл, — позвал Джеймс. — А вы какой заказали?  
— Шотландский, — невнятно пробормотал Фассбендер.  
— Вот видите — Майкл заказал шотландский.  
— Майкл-то да. А вы возьмите ирландский. Многогранный, интересный, прекрасно сбалансированный. Некоторые люди считают, что он без перчинки, но лично я так не думаю. Я думаю, этим людям пора расширять горизонты.  
Энн-Мари с интересом переводила взгляд с Маккензи на Джеймса и обратно. Даже официант что-то заподозрил. Джеймс чувствовал, что у разговора двойное дно, но не вполне понимал, какое.  
— Ирландский виски — это для девочек, — заметил он, не найдя других аргументов.  
— Глупые предрассудки. Уверена, если бы ирландский виски мог говорить, он бы с вами не согласился.  
Майкл зашёлся в кашле.  
— Ты простудился, Майкл? — живо осведомилась Маккензи.  
— Есть... Есть немного.  
— Кстати, профессор, да будет вам известно, что ирландский виски замечательно лечит простуду. Его даже в чай добавляют. Тогда как от шотландского одни проблемы. Похмелье, то, сё...  
Джеймс выдавил из себя жуткий оскал, который должен был демонстрировать дружелюбие.  
— Ирландский так ирландский.  
— Славно, — елейным голосом сказала Маккензи.  
Официант ушёл. Энн-Мари предприняла героическую попытку вернуть разговор в русло светской беседы. Она спросила, чем конкретно занимается Маккензи. Маккензи затеяла лекцию о грузоперевозках. Она вовсю сыпала терминами — экспедирование, делегирование, транзит, автоматизация. Стараниями Майкла Джеймс уже привык к этому птичьему языку и даже начал его понимать, но не ожидал, что поймёт Энн-Мари. В очередной раз Эни поразила его — она задавала очень неглупые вопросы и живо интересовалась, как всё устроено. Маккензи объяснила, как затачивали айти-инфраструктуру под логистику, каким образом отслеживаются грузы, как организована бесперебойность поставок.   
— В конечном счёте всё сводится к принципу «пусть потеет машина». Мы автоматизировали всё, что смогли. Система сама собирает информацию о текущем положении дел, высчитывает точное время прибытия, отслеживает вес грузов, объемы, сроки. Сразу видно, на каких участках цепочки возникают проблемы. Вся статистика в режиме реального времени выводится на экранах в центре управления.  
— Как в НАСА? — спросила Энн-Мари.  
— Точно, почти как в НАСА. Но есть и доступ с других устройств — прямо сейчас я могу открыть приложение на айфоне и проверить, как дела с морскими перевозками. Функционал урезанный, к тому же доступ ограничен, но я не уверена, что директор НАСА балуется даже с такими приложениями.  
Энн-Мари засмеялась.  
— По морю тоже возите?  
— По морю, по воздуху, по суше. Но основное направление — всё-таки локальные перевозки.  
— Это прибыльнее?  
— Не в прибыли дело. Таможня — вот это ужас.  
Джеймсу не верилось, что интриганка вроде Маккензи способна создать столь прозрачную и ясную схему без подводных камней. Наверняка Фассбендер в восторге.  
Но Майкл удивил не меньше Эни. Он делал вид, что слушает, но взгляд у него был отсутствующий. На бледных скулах проступили пятна. Может, и впрямь простудился?  
Джеймс испытал приступ совершенно неуместного чувства. Ему захотелось снять пиджак и набросить его на плечи Фассбендера. Он даже представил, как делает это. Маккензи, наверное, со стула упадёт.  
О реакции Майкла даже думать не хотелось.  
Нет, нет, нельзя отдавать пиджак. С мужиками так себя не ведут.  
Беда была в том, что Джеймс не представлял, как ведут себя с мужиками.  
«Горбатую гору», что ли, посмотреть? Нет, там плохо кончилось.  
Принесли виски. Фассбендер мгновенно ополовинил свой бокал и слегка порозовел. Маккензи отвлеклась от разговора о перевозках и участливо спросила:  
— Ну, как шотландский?  
Майкл сипло ответил:  
— Горчит.  
— А ты пей побольше.  
— Не поможет.  
— Поможет, — возразила Энн-Мари. — Поверьте, Майкл. Я выпила много, очень много шотландского виски.  
Джеймс успел заметить, как они с Маккензи обменялись взглядами. Джеймс впервые в жизни не понимал шутки, и это его бесило.   
Что до Фассбендера, то он припал к стакану и лишнего звука не издавал. Джеймс уже хотел спросить его: вы понимаете, о чём речь? Но тут заметил, как рука Майкла совершила еле уловимое движение под столом. Плечо дёрнулось. Маккензи чуть не подпрыгнула. Джеймс вдруг сообразил, что Майкл ущипнул её за бедро.  
Чёрт подери.  
Он. Ущипнул. Её. За бедро.  
Джеймс чуть не опрокинул свой бокал и залпом выпил двойную порцию. Виски отвлёк его. Энн-Мари травила байки о театральной жизни. Байки были очень смешные, но Джеймс слушал их в десятый раз.   
В висках стучало: ущипнул, ущипнул, ущипнул. Старик, опомнись, это уже не смешно. Ты знал, что так будет. Ты знал, что Фассбендер крутит с Маккензи. Изволь потерпеть наглядную демонстрацию.  
После виски принесли еду. Официант подкатил к столику тележку, переменил приборы, эффектно поднял крышку с сервировочного подноса. Ритуал заворожил Джеймса. Никакой вьетнамской еды в коробочках, никаких пакистанских торговцев, криков, кофейной жижи из автоматов. В роскошных ресторанах мир выглядит совсем другим. По-другому пахнет еда, по-другому звенят блюдца, виски иной на вкус.  
И люди... Люди тоже другие. Свет падает на них как-то иначе, плавно очерчивая скулы, подбородки, носы. Волей-неволей появляется ощущение, что попал в параллельную реальность. Упорядоченную, эстетичную, благополучную. Джеймс оглянулся: неужели никто не замечает, как это странно?  
Никто не замечал.  
Впервые Джеймс задумался, что дело не в остальных. Дело лично в нём.   
Когда официант закончил с подачей, Джеймс пошёл искать уборную. Хотелось исчезнуть минут на пять. Майкл напрягся, будто тоже хотел встать и пойти следом, но не сдвинулся с места.  
В уборной было тихо и пусто. Джеймса поразили бронзовые краны и писсуары с цветочным орнаментом. Над писсуарами висела огромная картина с озёрным пейзажем. Судя по кракелюру, ей было уже века полтора.  
— Ну и что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Джеймс у отражения. — Тоже мне, Алиса в Зазеркалье.  
Сам себя одёрнул: какая же я Алиса… Это Майкл — Алиса.  
Джеймс взъерошил волосы и продекламировал:  
— Просто мы с тобой живём в разные стороны. Ты — туда, а я — обратно!  
Зеркало гнусно ухмыльнулось в ответ.  
Когда Джеймс вернулся, за столом уже обсуждали стратегический план развития «Дженерала».  
— Хорошо, что вы вернулись, — сказал Майкл. — Вы же вроде хотели послушать?  
— Да, — сказал Джеймс. — Хотел.  
Пока Майкл пересказывал содержание плана, Джеймс вяло ковырял вилкой каре ягнёнка. На вид блюдо было восхитительно, но аппетит пропал вместе с настроением. Маккензи задавала вопросы по структуре, подаче, аналитике и обороту. Энн-Мари спросила, в чём философский смысл плана.  
— Поймите, Энн-Мари, фармкомпаниям очень нравится мысль, что они развивают медицину, — сказала Маккензи. — Долгие годы это действительно было так. Исследования фармкомпаний позволили сделать прорыв в лечении лейкемии, снижении уровня холестерина… Да много чего.  
— Но золотой век фармкомпаний прошёл, — подхватил Майкл, — и на сцену вышли биотехнологические стартапы. Это небольшие, сплочённые коллективы очень квалифицированных специалистов, и они часто работают быстрее и эффективнее, чем фармкомпании.  
— Потому что не такие огромные? — предположила Эни. — Без бумажной волокиты и кучи согласований.  
— Да, совершенно верно. И без многоуровневого регулирования. В фарме ведь и шагу нельзя ступить без многостраничного отчёта о действиях.  
Краем уха Джеймс слушал беседу и удивлялся, как много в ней говорится об идейных основах и как мало — о науке. Майкл снова и снова возвращался к принципу преобразований, но его план почти не предусматривал описания самих преобразований. Джеймс минут пятнадцать сверлил взглядом разложенные по столу листы бумаги и наконец не выдержал.  
— Дайте посмотреть.  
Беседа застопорилась. Майкл удивлённо посмотрел на отчёт, на Джеймса и снова на отчёт.  
— Дайте, — повторил Джеймс. — Там кое-чего не хватает.  
— И чего же? — спросила Маккензи. — Шуток в промежутке между цифрами?  
От досады Джеймс бросил на стол вилку. Она противно звякнула о тарелку. Маккензи поморщилась, Майкл настороженно притих.  
— Способ, — сказал Джеймс. — В этом плане нет ничего о способе. Вы хотите уменьшить стоимость лекарств? Окей, это замечательно. Хотите ликвидировать неэффективные подразделения? Отличная идея. Хотите дать больше свободы перспективным учёным? Это совсем классно, прям не верится! С управленческой точки зрения не к чему придраться, но ни одной свежей идеи, что именно делать с лекарствами, в вашем плане нет.  
Майкл посмотрел на Джеймса изумлённо. Маккензи — и та опешила.  
— Само собой, — вкрадчиво сказала она. — Пусть учёные сами решают, что делать с лекарствами. Они делают — мы продаём.  
— Да, но как вы собираетесь тестировать? Проводить клинические испытания? Оставите тестирование внутри «Дженерала»? Куча людей, куча деньжищ, взятки, продажные врачи?  
— А есть другие варианты? Вариантов нет.  
Джеймс возразил:  
— Есть. Просто о них никто не подумал.  
— Майкл, что скажешь?  
Майкл выглядел сбитым с толку.  
— Ну… Я действительно об этом не думал.  
— Дайте бумагу и ручку, я кое-что покажу.  
Энн-Мари взяла салфетку, вытащила из причёски карандаш и протянула Джеймсу. Волосы рассыпались по её плечам. Маккензи отвлеклась, но быстро вернулась к делу. Джеймс уже черкал на салфетке схему.  
— Условно все ваши лекарства можно разделить на две группы. Первая — настоящие инновации, принципиально новые химические соединения. Штуки, которых ещё никто никогда не делал. Рок-звёзды в мире фармакологии. Вторая группа — лекарства, основанные на чём-то, что уже изобретено и опробовано сто лет назад. У них чуть лучше состав, чуть меньше побочных эффектов, они немного эффективнее аналогов и так далее. Нужные лекарства, но не прорывные. Этакие лабухи.  
Майкл с интересом наблюдал, как Джеймс рисует две пилюли — рок-звезду и середнячок. Пилюля-звезда была в косухе, середнячок — в свитере.  
— Какие препараты возникают на рынке чаще? Ясен пень, лабухи. Рок-звезда в лучшем случае появляется раз в десять лет. С ней, конечно, надо проводить полные испытания, но что насчёт лабухов? Мы знаем, на чём они основаны, мы уже проводили их клинические испытания, выясняли побочные эффекты и всё такое. У фармкомпании полно данных о прошлом того или иного лекарства, но эти данные используются только учёными. Вам не хватает нормального взаимодействия между тем, что знают учёные, и тем, что творят менеджеры.  
— Кажется, я не совсем понимаю, о чём вы, — сказала Маккензи.  
— Окей, — согласился Джеймс, — я объясню. Возьмём побочные эффекты. Они ведь у разных препаратов часто совпадают. Головокружение, тошнота, аритмия, вот это всё. Получаются, разные препараты действуют на одни и те же белки. У них разная химическая природа, но схожий эффект. Вам нужен алгоритм, обнаруживающий такие сходства. Учёные разработают такой алгоритм, система применит алгоритм к лекарствам-лабухам, и на выходе мы получим приблизительный список побочных эффектов без долгих дорогущих испытаний. Уже на стадии клиники можно будет проверять конкретные гипотезы, а не тыкаться носом куда попало. Не надо гадать, какие прыщи где вскочат. Программа скажет, где именно, а вы уже глянете — вскочили или нет.  
Энн-Мари улыбалась. Майкл смотрел на Джеймса, широко распахнув глаза. Джеймс ещё ни разу не видел такого выражения и не мог понять, что это.  
Маккензи кашлянула.  
— Очень… оригинальное решение.  
— Добавьте в план и найдите команду биоинформатиков, которые смогут создать алгоритм. С этим финтом клинические испытания обойдутся вдвое дешевле.  
— Неужели вдвое?  
— Ну, не знаю. Я наобум сказал.  
Первый раз за вечер Маккензи улыбнулась Джеймсу безо всяких ужимок и обратилась к Эни:  
— А он умеет быть убедительным.  
— Не то слово.  
— Сэр, — сказал Майкл. — А вы не могли бы это записать?  
— Прямо сейчас?  
— Да. Я хотел бы внести правки прямо сегодня.  
Джеймс хотел достать телефон и написать всё в эсэмэске, но Фассбендер пододвинул к нему белый лист, извинился, встал из-за стола и отправился в уборную. Его не было минут пять. Повисла тишина, прерываемая звоном столовых приборов. Джеймс написал тезисы на лист, свернул лист втрое и вернул Эни карандаш.  
За соседний столик приземлилась пара голландцев-геев. Им было хорошо за пятьдесят, и они производили приятное впечатление: седовласые, респектабельные мужчины, хорошо обеспеченные и комфортно чувствующие себя друг с другом. Джеймс не сводил с них глаз. Энн-Мари посмотрела туда же.  
— Хорошо смотрятся.  
Джеймс пожал плечами.  
— Наверное.  
— Мне всегда было интересно, как такие пары переживают эпохи. Не факт, что они вместе с юности, но всё-таки? Только вдуматься… В молодости их считали не пойми кем, а теперь они могут спокойно путешествовать, вместе жить, вместе стареть. Это ведь само по себе непросто — прожить с кем-то много лет. А если ещё и с преодолением повсеместной гомофобии… Получается почти подвиг.  
— Хороший сюжет для книги, — сказала Маккензи.  
— Или для фильма.  
Джеймс молчал. Маккензи растормошила его:  
— Профессор, а вы как думаете?  
— Думаю о чём?  
— Как, по-вашему, мужчине тяжело делить жизнь с мужчиной?  
Джеймс брякнул:  
— Не знаю, не пробовал.  
— А вы попробуйте… Официант! Будьте добры, счёт.  
  
  
47.  
  
— ...а мне понравилась Маккензи. Знаешь, если бы на свете было больше людей, мыслящих, как она, мы жили бы совсем в другом мире...  
— О господи, — сказал Джеймс. — И ты туда же.  
Он подставил локоть. Эни зацепилась за него, как в старые добрые времена. Они шли по улице. Такси остановилось за квартал от дома Эни. Она захотела прогуляться, а Джеймс вызвался её проводить.  
— Джим, но Маккензи действительно интересный человек.  
— Слышать ничего о ней не хочу.  
— Ты обиделся, что она над тобой подшутила?  
— Что? Нет.  
— Обиделся.  
— Говорю же — нет.  
— Обиделся, как ребёнок!  
— Ты специально, да?  
Энн-Мари настаивала:  
— Ты ведь и сам такой же. Тоже любишь кого-нибудь поддеть.  
— Неправда.  
— Правда.  
— Я просто подтруниваю, а она натурально издевается над людьми. Настырная, хитрая, наглая, высокомерная...  
— ...чудесная женщина со всеми удобствами.  
Джеймс не знал, что его злит больше — сама Маккензи или то, что она нравится Энн-Мари. Он шёл и ворчал:  
— Вы будто сговорились. Что ты, что Майкл... Ладно ещё ты, у тебя вкусы странные.   
— Ещё какие странные — я ведь вышла за тебя замуж.  
— Но Майкл! Что в ней нашёл Майкл?  
— Они могли бы быть красивой парой.  
— Могли бы? Они уже.  
— Неа. Скорее «уже нет».  
— С чего ты взяла?  
— Это видно.  
Джеймс посмотрел на неё недоверчиво.  
— Как ты определяешь? Есть какие-то критерии?  
— Джим, не морочь мне голову псевдонаучной ерундой.  
— То есть ты думаешь, что Майкл... она ему... он ей...  
— Да. То есть нет.  
Джеймс воспрянул духом. Дышать сразу стало легче. Он расправил плечи, огляделся. Вывески засияли манящими огнями. Улица радовала глаз. Энн-Мари насмешливо сказала:  
— Ревность тебя не красит.  
— Ревность? Какая ревность?  
— Обычная.  
— Нет никакой ревности.  
— Как, по-твоему, Джим, я похожа на дуру?  
— Чего?  
— Похожа или нет?  
— Нет, конечно.  
— Тогда почему ты ведёшь себя так, как будто я дура?  
Каблуки Энн-Мари ровно стучали по тротуарной плитке.  
— К твоему сведению, у меня отличное зрение. Небольшая дальнозоркость, но так даже лучше.  
— Это ты к чему?  
— К тому, что я всё вижу.  
Джеймс растерялся. К счастью, они почти пришли. Эни остановилась, отпустила его локоть и спросила:  
— Что ты собираешься делать?  
— С чем?  
— Не с чем, а с кем.  
Джеймс уточнил:  
— О чём конкретно мы разговариваем?  
— МакЭвой, твои увёртки смертно мне надоели. И Маккензи тоже.  
Джеймс стиснул зубы: спокойно, спокойно, спокойно. Хотелось упасть и побиться головой о тротуар.  
— Маккензи вполне ясно выразилась. Если бы ты слушал её, а не сходил с ума от ревности...  
Так и не справившись с собой, Джеймс психанул.  
— Чёрт побери! Опять Маккези! У Фассбендера Маккензи, у тебя Маккензи, у всех Маккензи! Уже не прошу ничего, не жалуюсь, не ною! И всё равно!  
— Прекрати истерику и разуй глаза.  
— Можешь хотя бы сделать вид, что ты на моей стороне?  
— Маккензи сказала, чтобы ты попробовал.  
— Что попробовал? Вы только и делаете, что учите меня! Тыкаете носом непонятно в какие грехи! А мне и так не зашибись! Думаешь, мне так легко смотреть на... смотреть, как... Думаешь, легко?!  
Джеймс не замечал, что кричит. Прохожие оглядывались с опаской и обходили его стороной. Наверное, думали, что перед ними городской психопат. Энн-Мари зашагала по ступенькам к двери. Джеймса потряхивало от ярости и беспомощности.  
— Куда ты пошла? Уйдёшь так просто? А как же лекция? О том, какой я безалаберный, истеричный, бестолковый...  
— Это даже забавно, — бросила Эни через плечо.  
У двери она притормозила и обернулась.  
— Хочешь лекцию — пожалуйста. Я было подумала, что ты чему-то научился. Майкл создал все условия, чтоб ты поумнел. И мне показалось, это сработало. Ты понял, что такое планы, стал говорить о реализации, а не только об идеях. Очеловечился как-то, что ли. Майкл за месяц сделал то, чего я за годы не смогла. С ума сойти.   
— Так.  
— Но знаешь что? Ты всё такой же олух. Тебе очень нравится быть олухом, даже когда созданы все условия. Не знаю, может, так жить проще. Не надо принимать никаких решений. Можно куражиться до потери сознания и деятельно страдать.  
— Значит, я ещё и инфантильный. Прекрасно. Что ещё скажешь? Давай, не стесняйся.  
— Если кто и стесняется здесь, то это ты. Всем пытаешься показать, какой ты храбрый, честный и безбашенный. А по факту не можешь даже мне признаться. Не говоря уж о Майкле.  
Кровь прилила к лицу Джеймса. Даже уши запылали.  
— Так трудно было прийти и сказать: «Эни, я гей»? Надо было обязательно устраивать цирк с рестораном?  
— Я не гей.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась Эни, — не гей. Тогда кто ты?  
Джеймс пробубнил:  
— Я идиот.  
— Хочешь зайти?  
— Нет.  
— Поедешь домой, будешь пить и тупить?  
— Пить и тупить, — эхом повторил Джеймс. — Прекрасные планы.  
— Вот скажи, на что ты рассчитываешь? Что Майкл придёт и снова возьмёт всё на себя? Нет, Джим, второй раз это не проканает. Ты дубовый, как стол, если этого не видишь.  
— Да с чего ради он возьмёт всё на себя? Он же меня не…  
Запнувшись, Джеймс поднял взгляд на Эни. Она всё ещё стояла у двери и не уходила. Джеймс разволновался.  
— Энн… Как ты думаешь… тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что Майкл…  
— А тебе?  
Он вконец запутался. Мозги соображали плохо. Эни сказала:  
— Ты должен решиться. И, когда я говорю «решиться», я имею в виду не «надеть пиджак вместо свитера». И не «собраться в ресторане вчетвером».  
— Да ведь не в этом дело. Он просто меня пошлёт! Что я буду делать, когда он меня пошлёт?  
— Лучше спроси себя, что ты будешь делать, когда он тебя не пошлёт.  
Не попрощавшись, она дёрнула ручку двери и зашла в дом. Он остался один на улице, потерянный, усталый и нахохленный, как воробей.  
В голове была жуткая каша. Начинался дождь. Холодная капля шлёпнулась на шею и затекла за шиворот. Джеймс поёжился, сунул руки в карманы и постоял, качаясь на носках. Пальцы нащупали в кармане листочек бумаги. Джеймс достал его. Это были тезисы к плану Майкла — оказывается, Джеймс просто забыл их отдать.  
Кусая губы, он смотрел на лист и думал: подождать до понедельника? Или хотя бы до завтра? Завтра суббота, и Фассбендер наверняка опять не приедет в офис. К тому же Майкл хотел внести правки сегодня.  
Чертыхнувшись, Джеймс убрал листок в карман и пошёл к автобусной остановке.   
  
  
48.  
  
Звонок в дверь раздался, когда Майкл стоял под душем. В ванной была хорошая звукоизоляция. Майкл ничего не услышал. Он вышел в коридор пятнадцать минут спустя, надел хлопковый халат, зачесал назад мокрые волосы и вспомнил, что не читал сегодняшнюю газету. Майкл получал «Файнэншл Таймс» по подписке. Перед сном было бы неплохо ознакомиться с биржевыми котировками.  
Майкл вышел в подъезд проверить почтовые ящики. Тут его ждал сюрприз. У дверей прямо на полу сидел МакЭвой, мокрый, как мышь. Увидев Майкла, он поднялся на ноги. Майкл спросил:  
— Вы давно здесь сидите?  
— Минут десять.  
— А почему не позвонили?  
— Я позвонил. Думал, вас нет. Вдруг после ресторана вы поехали куда-нибудь с Ма… Куда-нибудь, в общем.  
— Входите.  
МакЭвой зашёл в квартиру, клацая зубами от холода.   
— Носите с собой зонт, сэр. Вы промокли.  
— Ага… Да, надо. Вообще-то я на минутку. Забыл вам тезисы отдать.  
Майкл обратил внимание, что МакЭвой комкает в руках бумажку. Бумажка тоже промокла насквозь.   
— Это не срочно.  
— Но вы же говорили… Вы собирались внести правки сегодня.  
— Вы за этим и приехали?  
— Ну да.  
Майкл посмотрел на бумажку. В душе проклюнулась сентиментальность. МакЭвой мок под дождём и сидел под дверью только потому, что Майкл назвал ему сроки. В былые времена профессор плюнул бы на такие мелочи. Подумаешь, планы — кого они волнуют?  
Но не сейчас.  
— Вот, возьмите, — сказал МакЭвой.  
Майкл забрал бумажку. Хотелось поблагодарить, но он не мог объяснить, за что. Бумажка разваливалась в руках, и различить хоть строчку было невозможно.  
— Снимайте куртку, — сказал он. — И идите на кухню.  
МакЭвой попытался оправдаться:  
— Да я правда на минутку.  
— Куртку, сэр.   
МакЭвой снял. Майкл тут же повесил её на полотенцесушитель в ванной.  
— Идите на кухню. В верхнем ящике у окна лежит аптечка, там есть парацетамол.  
— Где-где?  
— Неважно. Я сам найду.  
В аптечке нашёлся и парацетамол, и противовирусные.  
— О, — сказал МакЭвой. — Ингибиторы нейроаминидазы.  
— Пейте.  
— Вы знаете, что механизм воздействия на вирус у этой штуки довольно специфичен? Он не совсем подтверждён клиническими исследованиями, к тому же в Японии обнаружили высокий риск развития нарушений сознания, и особенно у детей. Думаю, это подводит нас к гипотезе, что на клеточном уровне организм японцев работает немного не так, как наш. Может быть, всему виной специфическое географическое положение, а, может быть, даже некий изоляционизм…  
— Сэр, я же сказал — пейте.  
Джеймс послушно выпил лекарства. Майкл налил в стакан горячей воды и растворил в нём «Колдрекс».  
— Ну это уж совсем глупости, — возмутился профессор. — «Колдрекс» — это тот же парацетамол, только с аскорбинкой!  
— Не нравится — идите домой и лечитесь, чем хотите.  
МакЭвой выпил ещё.  
Майкл не признался бы в этом, но ему доставляло удовольствие заботиться о МакЭвое — следить, чтобы не простудился, чтобы куртка высохла, чтобы прошла дрожь. У него не было другого способа выразить привязанность. Ну, не цветы же дарить?  
Минут через пять МакЭвой отогрелся. Он попросил чаю и сидел за столом, грея руки о чашку. Под столом были видны его ноги в одинаковых чёрных носках. Эти носки почему-то внушали Майклу гордость — как будто бог весть какое дело сделал, как будто мир спас.  
Чтобы не соврать насчёт плана, он принёс на кухню айпад и стал вносить правки в отчёт. МакЭвой сидел напротив молча, без шуточек-прибауточек, без надоедливых разговоров, глупостей, скандалов. Разглядывал айпад, стол и кухню. Майкл раз-другой уточнил у него детали. МакЭвой сонным голосом повторил то, что Майкл и так знал. Майкл всерьёз забеспокоился, как бы профессора не свалил грипп, и заставил выпить ещё одну кружку «Колдрекса» для профилактики.  
Во всём этом было что-то домашнее. Такое, чего Майкл много лет был лишён. Около часа ночи МакЭвой задремал, уронив голову на стол. Майкл позвал его:  
— Джеймс.  
МакЭвой моментально встрепенулся.  
— Как вы меня назвали?  
У Майкла засосало под ложечкой.  
— Извините, сэр. Я забылся.  
МакЭвой лучезарно улыбнулся.   
— Нет, всё нормально.  
— Я не должен…  
— Правда, Майкл. Всё нормально. Мне так больше нравится. Почему я называю вас Майклом, а вы меня сэром?  
Улыбка МакЭвоя была такой заразительной, что Майкл тоже улыбнулся.  
— Не знаю.  
— И я не знаю.  
Нужно было как-то свернуть этот неуклюжий разговор. Майклу одновременно хотелось этого и не хотелось. Вот бы сидеть так с МакЭвоем вечно. Называть его Джеймсом. Сушить куртку. Спорить про «Колдрекс».  
Майкл сказал себе: похоже, я старею.  
Но какой-то голосок внутри иронически отозвался: нет, дружище. Никакой старости. Так выглядит любовь.  
— Хотите, постелю вам в гостиной?  
— Не надо, я вызову такси.  
— Вы же носом клюёте. И куртка ещё не высохла.  
— Ну, это как-то невежливо. Вы сто раз говорили — у нас деловые отношения.  
— А вы сто раз отвечали, что это чушь. К тому же сейчас уже час ночи. И суббота.  
— Причём тут суббота?  
— У нас договорённость — по субботам вы не мой босс.  
МакЭвой улыбнулся ещё шире, встал и с наслаждением потянулся, как кот.  
— Окей, будь по-вашему.  
— В шкафчике ванной есть запасная зубная щётка.  
— А запасной спины у вас нету? Жутко болит.


	17. Chapter 17

49\.   
  
С шестнадцати лет Майкл помогал отцу в ресторане. Он вставал в шесть утра, чтобы в семь тридцать уже готовиться к открытию. Таскал ящики, бегал с поручениями «подай-принеси», работал официантом, барменом, подсобным рабочим. Он привык вскакивать раньше всех, и эта привычка сыграла ему на руку во взрослой жизни. Даже в выходные Майкл редко залёживался в постели.   
Но в эту субботу он проснулся не раньше всех. Он проснулся оттого, что гремели дверцы шкафов.   
Майкл встал с кровати, зевнул и растёр лицо руками. На кухне что-то происходило. Он посмотрел на часы: десять утра. Надо же, как поздно. В эту ночь он спал долго, сладко и крепко — так, как давно уже не бывало.   
Халат висел на крючке у двери. Майкл замотался в него, вышел в коридор и пошёл на звук. В дверях кухни он остановился. Ему открылось новое зрелище: у плиты плясал МакЭвой в одних джинсах, сосредоточенно колдуя над сковородкой. В сковородке шипела бело-жёлтая дымящаяся субстанция. Рядом с плитой лежали скорлупки от яиц, вскрытая пачка бекона, контейнер с сыром и обглоданный пучок петрушки.   
Майклу стало интересно.   
Привставая на цыпочки, МакЭвой с деловитым видом открывал и закрывал шкафчики. Создавалось впечатление, что он понимает, что делает. Найдя в очередном шкафчике банку консервированной кукурузы, МакЭвой вскрыл её ножом и бахнул в сковородку полбанки. Затем он подумал и щедро посолил субстанцию. Поперчил. Нашёл японскую приправу с иероглифами на пачке, понюхал, от души сыпанул и её.   
Майкл открыл рот, чтобы спросить, какое зелье МакЭвой готовит. Но промолчал — побоялся спугнуть. Пока МакЭвой стоял к нему спиной, Майкл имел возможность безнаказанно рассматривать веснушки на плечах и родинки между лопаток.   
Зелье пузырилось, жизнерадостно разбрасывая брызги на блестящее металлическое покрытие без единого пятнышка. МакЭвой заляпал тумбочку японской приправой, забыл включить вытяжку, поставил приправу не в тот ящик, взял нож и перемешал им зелье. Лезвие скрябнуло по антипригарному покрытию сковородки.   
Куплю новую, решил Майкл.   
Закончив с помешиванием, МакЭвой с чувством выполненного долга накрыл сковородку крышкой, распахнул холодильник и погрузился в раздумья. Он перебирал контейнеры, соусы, баночки, скляночки. Его привлекла ярко-салатовая упаковка васаби. Открыв её, понюхав и одобрительно хмыкнув, МакЭвой повернулся к плите. Майкл понял, что сейчас случится нечто непоправимое, и мягко сказал:   
— Доброе утро, сэр.   
МакЭвой подпрыгнул так шустро, что с него сползли джинсы.   
— А, Майкл! Вы уже проснулись! Я сильно гремел?   
— Нет, — солгал Майкл. — Просто уже десять утра.   
— Я тут готовлю роскошную штуку! Пальчики оближешь.   
— М-м-м... Вы собираетесь это съесть?   
— Лучше. Я собираюсь накормить этим вас.   
Майкл подошёл к плите, приподнял крышку и посмотрел на субстанцию. Она многообещающе пыхнула дымом.   
— Вы не смотрите, что оно страшное, — сказал МакЭвой. — Это вкусно.   
— Верю на слово.   
— Нет, не верите. Но ничего, скоро передумаете.   
— Вряд ли... Лучше скажите вот что. Вы никогда не хотели поработать в оборонке?   
— В каком смысле?   
— В смысле разработки химического оружия.   
— Майкл, идите в задницу. На мою стряпню ещё никто не жаловался.   
— Дайте угадаю: потому что эта штука парализует гортань?   
МакЭвой жарко возразил:   
— Вы ничего не понимаете! Такие омлеты встречаются в шотландской национальной кухне, а я только модернизирую рецепт.   
— Чего ждать от народа, который придумал хаггис...   
— Шотландская кухня — это великая кухня!   
— Шотландская кухня похожа на геноцид.   
— Если это опять проснулось ваше чувство юмора, то оно ужасно.   
— Но не так ужасно, как это зелье.   
— Где вы прятали сарказм, когда мы познакомились? Спрячьте обратно, я достаточно насладился.   
Майкл опустил крышку на сковородку, развернулся и отправился в ванную.   
— Куда вы пошли?  
— Прятать, сэр.   
Умывшись, побрившись и почистив зубы, Майкл вернулся в кухню. МакЭвой уже раскладывал субстанцию в две тарелки. В холодильнике он нашёл апельсиновый сок, в шкафчике над раковиной — стаканы.   
— Тут чего только нет! Я такое видел только в супермаркете, и то не в каждом. Странно, что вы ещё не наклеили на посуду инвентарные номера.   
— Я не настолько помешан на порядке.   
— Именно настолько. Вы настоящий педант.   
Майкл ответил:   
— Чушь, — и поскорее убрал сковородку в раковину, чтобы МакЭвой не успел заметить номера на ручке.   
К счастью, МакЭвой не заметил. Он поставил на стол тарелки с омлетом, разложил вилки, разлил сок по стаканам, сел и засиял от гордости.   
— Ешьте.   
Майкл присел. Содержимое тарелки внушало ужас.   
— Знаете, сэр... Если я не устраиваю вас в качестве ассистента...   
— Ешьте.   
— Меня можно просто уволить. Необязательно убивать.   
— Вилку возьмите.   
— Нет, правда, если я чем-то обидел...   
МакЭвой вооружился вилкой, наколол на неё кусок омлета и подсунул Майклу под нос.   
— Вы меня устраиваете во всех смыслах. Главное, ешьте.  
Майкл нехотя забрал вилку, отправил в рот кусок омлета и медленно прожевал. Поначалу зелье напоминало пережжённую и пересоленную резину с привкусом яйца и сыра. На зубах хрустнула кукуруза. МакЭвой терпеливо ждал вердикта. Вкус омлета трансформировался в нечто странное: одновременно солёное, сладкое и перчёное. К удивлению Майкла, на вкус эта штука была съедобнее, чем на вид.   
Прожевав, Майкл прихватил вилкой ещё немного с тарелки.   
— Ну? — торжествующе сказал МакЭвой. — Что я говорил?   
— Как вы это сделали?   
— Старый рецепт и немного экспромта.   
— Вы же смешали всё подряд. А получилось вкусно.   
— Это стиль жизни.   
— Шутите?   
— Нет, чистая правда.   
Майкл съел ещё. Чтобы не перебивать аппетит, он смотрел не в тарелку, а на МакЭвоя. Подумалось: надо же, а ведь именно так всё и выглядело бы, если б у меня с профессором что-то было. Утро субботы, совместный завтрак, волнительная полураздетость. Плечи, чтоб их, в веснушках.   
Мужику скоро сорок лет — какие, к чертям, веснушки?   
А поди ж ты — вот.   
МакЭвой спросил:   
— Что вы так на меня смотрите?   
— Как?   
— Как будто вам никто никогда не готовил завтрак.   
— Почему же. Отели, рестораны...  
— Я не про отели. А, например, про девушку.   
— Жены у меня нет и не было.   
— Ну, не знаю, любовница?   
— Как правило, от любовниц уезжают ночью.   
— Правда? — усомнился МакЭвой. — Какие-то неправильные у вас любовницы.   
— Уж какие были.   
Размышляя, МакЭвой вовсю наворачивал омлет.   
— И что, так…. так всегда? Неужели ни одна до утра не задерживается? Чисто статистически такого быть не может. Хотя бы десять процентов должно набраться.   
Майкл закатил глаза.   
— Что вы корчитесь? Я прикидываю соотношение. Ладно, пусть не десять процентов, пусть пять. Пять женщин из ста. Звучит вполне реалистично. У вас сколько было?   
Майкл чуть вилку не уронил.   
— Вы серьёзно?   
— А что вас смущает? Наверняка набралась сотня.   
— Нет.   
— А девяносто? Восемьдесят?   
— Слушайте, это уже ни в какие ворота.   
— Неужели всего семьдесят?   
— Вы же не туши на скотобойне считаете! Что за сексизм?   
МакЭвой раздражённо взмахнул руками.   
— Какой сексизм, это статистика! Будь вы женщиной, я бы спрашивал то же самое.   
— Это уже совсем неприлично.   
— Ага, и кто из нас сексист?   
Майкл подавился соком.   
— Ну так что? — наседал МакЭвой. — Пятьдесят?   
— Отцепитесь.   
— Хотя бы скажите, горячо или холодно.   
— Слушайте, да я никогда не считал.   
— Стало быть, больше пятидесяти, но меньше сотни.   
— Прекратите.   
— Думаю, всё же около пятидесяти. Вам тридцать восемь. Стаж... ммм... лет с пятнадцати? Шестнадцати? Стало быть, двадцать два года. Принимая во внимание, что вы не запариваетесь серьёзными отношениями... И вам легко кого-нибудь склеить... Короче, три женщины в год — вполне консервативная оценка. Примем во внимание коэффициент занятости — в последнее десятилетия времени на личную жизнь у вас явно меньше, чем раньше. Вот и получается пятьдесят. Если принять за гипотезу пять процентов, то как минимум две с половиной женщины должны были остаться у вас до утра. И хотя бы одна из них обязана приготовить завтрак.  
— Две с половиной женщины?  
— Допустим, две женщины и один транс.   
— Транс?!   
— Вы что-то имеете против трансов?   
— Да! То есть нет!   
— Так да или нет?   
— Я не имею ничего против трансов, но я никогда не…   
— У вас были только женщины?   
— Что?   
— Что?   
Майкл моргнул и воззрился на МакЭвоя с негодованием. МакЭвой нервно улыбнулся и примирительно поднял руки.   
— Ладно, признаю, перегнул палку.   
— А почему вы вообще спрашиваете?   
— Да я не спрашиваю. Я шучу. Уже и пошутить нельзя?   
— Когда люди шутят, обычно смешно.   
— У нас с вами прямо как в американской армии: не спрашивай, не говори.   
— Вообще-то, — сказал Майкл. — Этот закон уже отметили.   
— Правда?   
— В две тысячи одиннадцатом.   
— Ни черта себе. А я и знать не знал.   
— Неудивительно. Вы же не следите за новостями.   
— Зачем мне следить за новостями, когда у меня есть вы.   
МакЭвой сказал это как нечто само собой разумеющееся. «У меня есть вы». Звучало неплохо, но Майкл чуть не спросил: «Разве?».   
Слава богу, в последний миг притормозил.   
Несформулированное раздражение зудело в кончиках пальцев. Майклу очень хотелось отплатить МакЭвою чем-нибудь хлёстким. Пусть тоже испытает на себе всю прелесть неудобных разговоров.   
— Ну а что насчёт вас?   
— Что насчёт меня?   
— Сколько партнёров у вас было?   
МакЭвой уточнил:   
— Это соревнование?   
— Нет, просто статистика.   
— Расслабьтесь, вы меня уже уели.   
— Больше пятидесяти или меньше? — передразнил Майкл.   
— Восемь.   
Заявление ввергло Майкла в ступор.   
— Восемь сексуальных партнёров? За всю жизнь?   
— А, вы про секс… Тогда четыре.   
Майкл не нашёлся, что ответить.   
— Хотя нет, — сказал МакЭвой, — дайте подумать… Старшая школа…. Универ… Эни… После Эни… Да, похоже, что четыре.   
— И вы никогда не… То есть. Я имел в виду, вы никогда не знакомились с кем-то…   
— Только ради одной ночи? Да нет, как-то не довелось. Никогда особо и не хотелось. Какой смысл заниматься с кем-то сексом ради физики?   
— Это потребность.   
— Удовлетворять такие потребности скучно. Должна быть хоть какая-то магия. Дикие гормоны, эндорфины, безумство на энцефаллограмме! Без магии процесс превращается в трение поверхностей. Тут как с счастьем. Знаете, что такое счастье? Надо оголодать и поесть. Замёрзнуть и согреться. Устать и выспаться. Хотеть и получить. Вот это счастье! С сексом то же самое. Заниматься сексом надо с тем, с кем хорошо и без секса. Хорошо, но невыносимо. Вот о чём я говорю.   
Майкл понял, что зря затеял этот разговор. Профессор мог ответить: «Не ваше дело». Но нет же! Разложил всё по полочкам.   
Честность МакЭвоя портит любой план.  
Как теперь отделаться от мыслей о счастье? А ведь такая безыскусная идея — заниматься любовью только с тем, в кого влюблён. Удивительно, что Майклу ни разу не доводилось.  
— Вы обиделись? — спросил профессор.  
Майкл встал, взял тарелки, сгрузил их в раковину и спросил:  
— На что?  
— Да фиг его знает. Вдруг эта тема разговора где-то за гранью.  
Майкл отозвался:  
— Приятно, что вы наконец-то признали существование граней.  
— Но жалко, что не сразу, да?  
Майкл оглянулся. МакЭвой сидел за столом, закинув ногу на ногу, и в задумчивости покачивал носком. Его голая ступня смущала Майкла больше, чем плечи и веснушки.  
— Ну, Майкл? Какие планы на сегодня?  
— Я собирался вычитать план.  
— А потом что?  
— Потом отправлю его Маккензи. На той неделе совет директоров.  
— Собираетесь выступить?  
Майкл включил воду и взял губку. Он частенько оставлял мытьё посуды домработнице, но сегодня не хотел. Его успокаивал процесс.  
— Не знаю, сэр. Может быть, Маккензи сама представит план без меня.  
— А дальше что?  
— В каком смысле?  
— Предположим, совет согласится, что эксперимент имеет право на жизнь.  
— Не думаю, что это случится сразу.  
— А вдруг?  
— «Дженералу» нужен мощный толчок к преобразованиям. Руководитель, который примет решение и соберёт команду реформаторов. Том на это не пойдёт.  
— Если план заранее обречён...  
— Он не обречён. Просто нужно время. План должен открыть совету глаза на пути развития. Цель не срочная, но важная.  
— И всё равно. Зачем вы над ним работаете? Денег вам не заплатят, реализация может сильно запоздать...  
Майкл подумал, прежде чем ответить.  
— А вы зачем работаете над своими гипотезами? Далеко не каждая из них подтвердится. О серьёзной прибыли и говорить не стоит. Одна идея из миллиона может привести к перевороту в науке, но нет никакой гарантии.  
— Мой подход — это другое.  
— Почему другое?  
— Я люблю своё дело.  
— А я своё что? Не люблю?  
МакЭвой осознал, что сказал.  
— Я вовсе не имел в виду... Чёрт. Да поймите. Мне всегда казалось, что вы...  
— ...робот.  
— Нет.  
— Как вы говорили? Терминатор.  
— Да нет же.  
— Видимо, я не расслышал. Хотя было трудно не расслышать. Вы же повторили раз двадцать.  
— А потом я говорил, что вы не Терминатор, а Альфред из «Бэтмена».  
— Точно, — пробормотал Майкл. — Альфред... Обслуживающий персонал.  
МакЭвой мог возразить: «Нет, не обслуживающий персонал». Неубедительно, зато галантно. Вместо этого он спросил:  
— Вы что, посмотрели «Бэтмена»?  
Майклу стало паршиво. Он ощутил перемену физически — аж затошнило. Шум воды уже не успокаивал, а утомлял. Хотелось остаться одному. Майкл домыл тарелку, вытер полотенцем, сложил в шкаф и ответил:  
— Если это всё, что вас волнует, то да, посмотрел.  
В его голосе не было упрёка. Он давно уже понял, что упрёки не работают, как не работают и намёки, и многозначительные паузы, и интонации, и мимика.  
Но МакЭвой почувствовал, что Майкл злится. Пусть медленно, но он учился.  
— А я не хотел вас задеть. Я только хотел узнать.  
— Что именно?  
— Если совет директоров примет ваш план, вы вернётесь в «Дженерал»?  
Майкл закрыл шкаф и повернулся к МакЭвою.  
— Я об этом не думал.  
— Вы вообще не рассматриваете такой вариант?  
— Говорю же — я об этом не думал.  
— А если подумать?  
— Хотите, чтобы я ушёл?  
— Хочу, чтобы вы не уходили.  
Лишь бы отвязаться, Майкл заметил:  
— Я пока ещё здесь.  
— Да, но... но...   
— Что — но?  
— Маккензи вас... переманит. А я не справлюсь.  
— Хотите меня разжалобить?  
— Нет. Нет, я вообще о другом.  
Майклу надоела изощрённая пытка. Он прошёл все стадии, измучился, устал. Он не то чтобы надеялся на результат — нет, не надеялся. До поры до времени просто получал удовольствие от процесса. Ему нравилось находиться рядом с МакЭвоем, нравилось расширять горизонты, ему нравилось само дело и человек, который им занят.  
Он совсем упустил из виду, что МакЭвой в первую очередь думает о драгоценной науке. Без Майкла лаборатория развалится, это правда. Очевидно, что любой намёк на стороннюю деятельность Майкла — это угроза делу.  
Надо было раньше понять, что МакЭвой воспринимает план развития «Дженерала» именно так.  
— Знаете что, — сказал Майкл, — а вы находчивее, чем я думал.  
— Чего?  
— Наконец-то сообразили, что деньгами меня не удержишь. Карьерных перспектив тоже нет. Потолок невысокий. Вы раскинули мозгами и решили подружиться. Развели целую теорию с неделовыми отношениями. Приятные вещи стали говорить. Завтраки готовите. Из вас может выйти хороший хедхантер — методы нестандартные, но, отдаю должное, они работают. Хотите, чтоб я дал вам обещание, что не уйду к конкурентам? Не сочтите за наглость, но это просто некрасиво. Можно подумать, это не вы рассказывали мне про свободу и партнёрство.  
МакЭвой привстал.  
— Вы неправильно поняли.  
— Как вы объяснили, так я и понял.  
— Давайте ещё раз. Я не хочу, чтобы вы уходили, потому что...  
«Потому что без меня ты пойдёшь по миру — вот почему».  
Майкл вдруг ясно понял, что не хочет этого слышать. Некоторые мысли лучше не озвучивать. Пусть останутся за кадром.  
— Прошу прощения, сэр, — сказал Майкл, — но я бы не хотел продолжать этот разговор.  
Он вышел из кухни, миновал коридор и зашёл в ванную, надеясь, что МакЭвою хватит ума одеться и молча уйти. Трусливый ход, но лучше так, чем со скандалом. Он слушал шаги в коридоре. Судя по звукам, МакЭвой всё-таки пошёл одеваться, немного поскакал в комнате, чертыхнулся, затем пулей подлетел к ванной и дёрнул дверь. Она легко поддалась — Майкл не задвинул щеколду.  
— Знаете что! С вами невозможно разговаривать!  
— Так не разговаривайте.  
— Это нонсенс! Думаете, от меня легко отделаться? Как бы ни так! Если вы готовы бросить меня по первому зову Маккензи, то это не значит, что я такой же.  
Майкл сердито спросил:  
— Что за ерунду вы несёте?  
— Это не ерунда. Я пытался донести до вас мысли, а вы насочиняли чёрте что. Если вы так обо мне думаете, то я возьму и уйду.  
— Выход в другую дверь.  
— Отлично.  
— Замечательно.  
— Проводить не хотите?  
— А в чём дело — не знаете, как выглядит дверь? Ах, ну да, в вашем доме нет дверей. Подарить на день рождения?  
Цвет лица МакЭвоя за три секунды изменился с белого на багровый. Выругавшись, он сунулся в гардеробную, вытащил свою потрёпанную куртку, набросил на плечи и принялся за ботинки. От гнева его пальцы запутывались в шнурках.  
Майкл бесшумно проскользнул мимо МакЭвоя и встал около двери. Надо было убедиться, что МакЭвой действительно уйдёт. В эту минуту ни о чём не мечталось так, как об одиночестве.  
В неравном бою со шнурками МакЭвой победил. Он будто нарочно тянул время. Выпрямился, помедлил, открыт рот.  
— То есть так, да?  
— Давайте вы просто уйдёте, и мы сделаем вид, что разговора не было.  
— Как удобно, — восхитился МакЭвой. — Этому вас на курсах Эм-Би-Эй научили — делать вид, что ничего не было? Или личная инициатива?  
— Какая инициатива, что вы. Я Терминатор, у меня в принципе нет ни воли, ни души.  
МакЭвой демонически расхохотался. За этот хохот его хотелось прибить.  
— Изумительно! Может, сразу притворимся, что не знакомы? Уверен, так вам будет намного проще. Не придётся якшаться с кем попало и краснеть за то, как это выглядит в приличном обществе.  
Майкл щёлкнул замком. Дверь открылась.  
— Идите домой, сэр.  
МакЭвой искренне ответил:  
— Как меня затрахало ваше «сэр».  
— Это называется вежливостью. Вам не понять.  
По лицу было видно: сейчас он ударит Майкла. Сейчас. Вот сейчас.  
Шагнул…  
Поднял руки…  
Обхватил лицо Майкла…  
Если это драка, то очень странная.  
Губы МакЭвоя жёстко вмялись в губы Майкла. Разве так дерутся? Так целуются? Боже, всё должно быть не так.   
Подбородок больно кольнуло щетиной. От изумления Майкл застыл. Ноги, руки — всё одеревенело. Справившись с изумлением, он оттолкнул МакЭвоя и сам отступил к стене. Сердце билось, как сумасшедшее. МакЭвой дышал так, будто пробежал стометровку.  
— Это что сейчас было? — спросил Майкл.  
— А вы как думаете? — сказал МакЭвой.  
— По-вашему, это смешно?  
— По-моему, это необходимо.  
— Вам мало было, да? Мало доводить меня до ручки? Надо добить?  
МакЭвой признался:  
— А мне всегда мало.  
Майкл открыл дверь нараспашку и приказал:  
— Выметайтесь.  
Думал, МакЭвой будет спорить, но тот безропотно вышел в подъезд и, не оборачиваясь, зашагал к лестнице.


	18. Chapter 18

50.  
  
В понедельник Майкл не явился в офис.  
Не то чтобы Джеймс лелеял мечту, что Майкл внезапно забудет о поцелуе в коридоре. Не то чтобы он ждал трогательной сцены с извинениями. Не то чтобы надеялся, что Фассбендер будет ждать его за столом, благоухающий чёрт знает каким одеколоном, баснословно красивый, разодетый в пух и прах, с выражением глубокого раскаяния, прощения и смирения на лице.  
То есть да, Джеймс ждал.  
Но не слишком.  
Хотя кого мы обманываем.  
Слишком.  
Так или иначе, никаким примирением здесь и не пахло.  
Появившись в офисе в девять утра, Джеймс застал не Фассбендера, а его дешёвую имитацию — записку с перечнем дел, звонков, писем и планов, столь же бездушную, сколь и оскорбительную. Джеймс прочёл записку трижды, смял её, расправил и снова смял. Он достал телефон, чтобы позвонить Майклу и поругаться, но не позвонил. Вместо этого он направился в кабинет, разгрёб завал на столе, сел и принялся за работу с такой свирепостью, как будто от этого зависели судьбы мира.  
Всё воскресенье он мучился мыслью, как будет смотреть Майклу в глаза. Даже придумал отмазку: мол, поцелуй — это такая хохма. А что вы хохмы не понимаете, так я не виноват. Поцеловать Фассбендера посреди скандала был настолько тупо, что ни один человек в здравом уме на это бы не решился. Конечно, это не романтический шаг. Конечно, это просто клоунада. Да, без берегов, но когда у Джеймса вообще были берега? Перегнул палку, с кем не бывает!  
Джеймс прогнал этот внутренний монолог раз пятьдесят и уже почти сам поверил. Жить с такой установкой было значительно проще, чем с реальностью. Реальность была проста, как мышиный хвост: ты попытался, но тебя отвергли. Ты не вышел рылом. Ты слишком неадекватный. Слишком несобранный. Слишком мужчина.  
Ты вообще весь — слишком.  
Превратить всё в фарс было проще, чем вдумываться в драму. Джеймс убеждал себя, что его выходка была неуместным ребячеством, и не более того. В противном случае ему грозил призрак депрессии и трагедия шекспировского размаха (таково свойство влюблённых). Шекспир Шекспиром, но лучше обороняться смехом, чем погибать от драмы. С такой установкой Джеймс прожил очень много лет, и в критический момент нейронные сети привычно пошли по накатанной дорожке.  
До конца дня Майкл так и не появился, а во вторник Джеймса уже ждала новая записка. Оставалось только гадать, когда Фассбендер успел пробраться в офис и оставить поручения. К обеду Джеймс перечитал обе записки и обнаружил, что в них нет ни намёка на извинения. Фассбендер чётко прописал порядок действий, но не удостоил себя реверансами. Может быть, посчитал, что профессору они ни к чему. В целом план действий напоминал служебную инструкцию для дебила. Ни шага вправо, ни шага влево, ни слова похвалы, ни единого проблеска теплоты.  
Вот сукин сын, подумал Джеймс. Да за кого он меня принимает?  
Разозлившись, он набрал номер, поднёс трубку к уху, дождался скупого «Алло» и сказал:  
— Здравствуйте, Майкл.  
— Здравствуйте.  
— Сегодня не в офисе, да?  
Фассбендер учтиво ответил:  
— А вы не видели мои записки, сэр?  
Джеймс прижал трубку к уху, сложил вторничную записку в самолётик и пустил по кабинету.  
— Почему же, видел.  
Самолётик спланировал на шкаф и затерялся там в стопках книг и приборов. Фассбендер спросил, не меняя тона:  
— Что-то в списке неясно?  
— Нет, всё очень доходчиво. Непонятно только, почему вы вдруг решили устроить себе отпуск.  
По ту сторону повисла гробовая тишина. Маленький демон внутри Джеймса нащупал больное место собеседника. Так и подмывало ткнуть палкой. Страсть к порядку — вот крючок для Фассбендера. Джеймс мстительно подумал: что, мистер Совершенство, решил, что я дурень? Хочешь помариновать меня в ожидании? Чтоб я весь извёлся, хорошенько подумал и впредь вёл себя приличнее?  
Не дождёшься. На, получи соль на рану в ответ.  
— То есть… Разумеется, я понимаю, в чём дело. Видимо, я задел ваши нежные чувства. Но как же работа? Мне почему-то казалось, что она значит для вас больше. Выходит, я ошибался. Вы готовы прогуливать её из-за детских обид.  
Майкл переварил это заявление и медленно переспросил:  
— Детских… обид?  
— Что это, если не обида?  
— Простите за вопрос, сэр, — сказал Майкл тоном, в котором даже близко не было «простите». — На что, по-вашему, я мог обидеться?  
— Ну, не знаю, на что. Может быть, вы по-прежнему шуток не понимаете.  
— Так это была шутка?  
— Что?  
— То, что вы устроили.  
Джеймс зажмурился и от волнения прикусил щёку.  
— Ну, конечно, шутка. А вы поверили?  
— Поверил во что?  
— В то, что я могу выкинуть нечто подобное всерьёз.  
Тишина стала ещё значительнее. Чтобы не кусать щёку, Джеймс поднёс к лицу кулак, вцепился в него зубами, подышал, успокоился и сказал:  
— Мне просто хотелось… вас… вас задеть. Ну, знаете, как в споре. Противника надо… унизить.  
— У... унизить?  
— Признаю, перебрал, но вы же знаете, со мной бывает! Так что извините и прекратите дуться… Вы слышите? Перестаньте. У меня тут дел поле непаханое. И, кстати, раз уж я извинился, вам бы тоже не помешало. Я над вами постебался, но и вы хороши — прогуляли работу, записки какие-то пишете, это же детский сад. В общем, давайте вместе извинимся, и дело с концами. Тогда мы будем квиты и… и… и сможем спокойно… забыть эту фигню.  
В трубке раздался шорох. Джеймс одеревенел от напряжения. Он ждал чего-то вроде: «Сейчас приеду». Или: «Это уже слишком». Или: «Ещё одна такая выходка — и мы с вами не работаем».  
Но ответ Фассбендера привёл его в замешательство.  
— Какой же вы мудак, — промолвил Фассбендер и бросил трубку.  
  
  
  
51\.   
  
Какой же. Он. Мудак.  
Феноменальный, немыслимый, всем мудакам мудак.  
Таких мудаков уже больше нету, он один остался.  
Майкл-то думал, это просто дурость. Очередная идиотская выходка в попытке удержать ценный обслуживающий персонал. Мысль жалила его, уязвляла, но не злила. Какая-то часть его существа даже задумалась: может, МакЭвой в кои-то веки догадался, что к нему неравнодушны, и решил пустить это в ход?  
Да, цинично. Да, гнусно. Да, не по-честному.  
Но всё-таки это объяснение было лучше, чем то, что предложил ему МакЭвой.  
Майкл думал, что отсидится несколько дней — попробует руководить офисом дистанционно, избежит неудобных встреч, добьёт свой план для «Дженерала», успокоится. Вышло иначе. После вторничного звонка он ясно понял, что не хочет ехать в офис. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо ещё.  
В среду утром он прислал МакЭвою инструкции на электронную почту, вышел на пробежку, взял айпад и поехал работать в кафе.  
Четыре стены собственного дома угнетали его. Везде ощущались следы пребывания профессора. Ненавязчивая изъянность в бытовых деталях: царапина на тефлоновой сковороде, чашка, стоящая не на той полке, шампунь на месте кондиционера, хлебные крошки в подушках дивана. Майкл привык к статичности и неизменности интерьера. Горничная раньше работала в отеле. Там было принято расставлять предметы, как на картинке. Даже стулья она всегда задвигала одинаково. Оттого незримое присутствие МакЭвоя ещё сильнее бросалось в глаза.  
Оставаться надолго в этом доме Майкл не мог. В голове крутилось одно и то же слово. Унижение.  
Подумать только.  
Поцелуй — это попытка унизить.  
Вот, значит, как. А он, наивный, приписывал МакЭвою какие-то интриги. Какую-никакую деловую смекалку. Неуклюжий хантинг. Чёрт знает что. Оказалось, всё намного прозаичнее. В мире МакЭвоя связь двух мужчин — не более чем животная демонстрация доминирования. Этакая битва «кто кого».  
И кто это говорит! Ладно бы кокни, необразованный бездарь, уличный пацан — так нет! Взрослый человек, перспективный учёный. А взгляды, как у пещерного человека.  
Он поэтому спрашивал про ориентацию?  
Господи, это немыслимо! Как можно было вбахать в такого питекантропа столько сил!  
Майкл злился, будто за бешенство давали деньги, награждали, чествовали и представляли к рыцарскому титулу.  
Даже Маккензи заметила его состояние. Они встретились в кафе в среду вечером, чтобы обсудить пятничное выступление в совете директоров. Майкл разложил по полочкам всё, что написал и придумал. Маккензи послушала, задала вопросы и посоветовала заострить внимание на экономических прогнозах.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я выступал? — спросил Майкл.  
— Всегда лучше, когда идею представляет её непосредственный создатель.  
— Я там даже не работаю.  
— А это сейчас неважно. Тебя все знают. Ты предлагаешь дельные вещи. Почему бы и не выслушать?  
— Звучит так, будто ты уже уверена в успехе.  
— Не уверена, но в совете сидят не идиоты. Они поймут, что из всех альтернатив развития «Дженерала» эта заслуживает больше всего внимания.  
Майкл запрятал свои сомнения куда подальше. Он взял стакан с водой и выпил. Маккензи спросила:  
— Надеюсь, профессор отпустит тебя на совет?  
Его покоробило слово «отпустит». Как будто Майкл — собственность. Среднее звено между питомцем и рабочим инструментом. Что-то вроде вьючной лошади или собаки в упряжке. У этого замечательного инструмента даже есть название — «Альфред». Хорошая была бы торговая марка. Жаль, запатентовать нельзя.  
Зря Маккензи напомнила о МакЭвое. Майкл только-только успокоился — и вот опять.  
— Понятия не имею. Я с ним это не обсуждал.  
— Почему? — искренне удивилась Маккензи.  
— А почему должен?  
— Ну… Наверняка у вас были общие планы на эту неделю.  
Майкл отрезал:  
— Общих планов с МакЭвоем у меня нет.  
Маккензи пристально всмотрелась в его лицо.  
— Всё нормально?  
— Да.  
— Что-то непохоже.  
— Я в полном порядке.  
Она остановилась взглядом на его руке. Майкл сообразил, что слишком сильно стискивает стакан.  
— Что натворил профессор на этот раз?  
— Ничего.  
— Нет, правда, что он сделал?  
— Я же сказал — ничего.  
— Это из-за ресторана?  
— В смысле?  
— Я перебрала с метафорами, и он взбесился?  
— Да нет же. Всё хорошо.  
— Не скрипи зубами — и может быть, я поверю.  
Майкл чуть не попросил: «Отвяжись», но сдержался. Это было бы невежливо. По обыкновению, Маккензи поняла посыл без слов.  
— Ладно. Твоё дело. Главное — не сорвись на презентации плана.  
— Не сорвусь.  
— Я буду в зале. Ещё увидимся перед выступлением.  
Без задней мысли он спросил:  
— А что тебе там делать?  
Маккензи преувеличенно долго возилась с застёжкой клатча. Майклу подумалось, что она выигрывает время на достойный ответ.  
— Там многие будут. Считай, все важные шишки из «Дженерала».  
— К «Дженералу» ты имеешь ещё меньше отношения, чем я, — напомнил Майкл. — Я хотя бы бывший операционный директор, а ты просто подрядчик.  
— «Просто подрядчик»! Ну надо же.  
— Извини, не хотел обидеть.  
— А я и не обиделась.  
— Но ты темнишь.  
Справившись с застёжкой, Маккензи встала из-за стола.  
— Как будто ты не темнишь. Спрашиваю про МакЭвоя — уходишь от ответа.  
— У меня есть свои дела.  
— И не только у тебя.  
Наклонившись, она прижалась щекой к его щеке. Майкл проводил её взглядом до двери, а затем из окна подглядывал, как Маккензи садится в машину и уезжает.  
Она снова была права. Увлекшись собственными переменами в жизни, он напрочь забыл, что у других они тоже бывают.  
Майкл предпочёл бы оставить всё как есть. Должна быть хоть какая-то стабильность.   
В четверг вечером он обдумал, как лучше визуализировать мысли, и сделал хорошую презентацию в «Кейноуте». Выпил на ночь глядя полстакана виски для успокоения нервов. Насчёт презентации не волновался — такие мероприятия были не в новинку, а страх публичных выступлений остался в далёкой юности. Нервы Майкла расшатывал только МакЭвой. Зато как расшатывал! Как никто другой.  
Нельзя было этого допускать.  
Перед сном Майкл проверил почту и обнаружил восемь писем, отправленных за полчаса до полуночи.  
В первом письме было три слова: «Хорошо, я мудак»  
Во втором: «Вернее, плохо, что я мудак»  
В третьем: «Но вы и сами не подарок!!!»  
В четвёртом — набор нечитаемых смайликов.  
Майкл считал, что смайлики дозволительно ставить только школьницам на форумах фанаток Джастина Бибера, а восклицательные знаки во множественном числе — признак неадекватности собеседника. Хуже смайликов и восклицательных знаков только капс.  
Пятое письмо урвало джек-пот: «МАЙКЛ, ВЫ БЕСЧЕЛОВЕЧНЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК!!! >:о»  
Шестое: «Какого чёрта я должен узнавать от неё, что совет директоров завтра?!»  
Седьмое: «Чтоб вам хорошо выступить!»  
Восьмое: «Мне лучше молчать».  
Золотые слова. Жаль, что МакЭвой опоздал с этой мыслью лет на двадцать.  
Майкл нашёл в сети статью «Чем электронная почта отличается от мессенджера» и форум фанаток Джастина Бибера, а затем скинул МакЭвою ссылки в ответном письме.  
Раздражение было так велико, что Майкл упустил из виду одну важную деталь: «Какого чёрта я должен узнавать от неё…».  
От кого именно — «от неё», — Майкл так и не спросил.  
  
  
52\.   
  
Открытое собрание совета директоров не было собранием в том смысле, какой обычно вкладывают, когда говорят о рабочих совещаниях. Его проводили в просторном конференц-зале, где собирались не только члены совета, а ещё и директора, руководители подразделений, крупные акционеры и прочие заметные фигуры.  
Формально главной целью открытого собрания была отчётность — докладчики подводили итоги квартала или года, приводили цифры, обрисовывали стратегию развития на ближайшие месяцы. Никаких дебатов собрание не предусматривало: главные вопросы решались не здесь, а на закрытой встрече.  
Для многих присутствующих собрание было не рабочим, а светским мероприятием, и это сразу бросалось в глаза. Фразу «Смокинг не требуется» здесь понимали как «Костюма, пошитого на Сэвил-Роу, вполне достаточно». Майкл понял, что за пару месяцев успел отвыкнуть от царства чёрных, безупречно пошитых пиджаков, голых женских плеч и неброских украшений.  
Старые знакомые подходили поздороваться. Стив Уиллерс, директор по персоналу, доверительно наклонился к Майклу и шепнул, что им его не хватает. Майкл ответил вежливым поклоном. Будто невзначай Стив спросил:  
— Так чем ты сейчас занимаешься?  
Майкл не сомневался, что присутствующие в курсе, чем он занимается, где и у кого. Слухи распространялись со скоростью зимнего гриппа. Пару раз он ловил любопытные взгляды и замечал перешёптывание за спиной. Натан постарался донести до общих знакомых историю с безумным профессором во всех подробностях. Майкл не хотел даже думать о том, какими красками писали эту картину.  
Он аккуратно уклонился от ответа и поднял тему биржевых котировок. Биржевые котировки волновали людей больше, чем карьерные пути. Ход сработал — все махом забыли про Майкла.   
Старый трюк, излюбленный политиками: чуть что не так — переведи тему на ерунду. Профсоюзы, глобальное потепление, лесное хозяйство, колебание акций, контроль за тендерами — всё сгодится. Пока люди бурно обсуждали, взлетят акции или не взлетят, к Майклу прилип Джерри Этлман.  
— Смотри, как оживились. Про тебя тут такие байки ходят — не поверишь.  
— Поверю во что угодно.  
— Как тебе слух об отношениях с профессором?  
— Каких отношениях?  
— Догадайся.  
Майкл поднял брови.  
— Это сейчас серьёзно?  
— Ты же знаешь — смакуют самое острое. Натан намекнул, что ты всё бросил, потому что был неравнодушен к МакЭвою, — вот и закрутилось.  
— Что за ерунда, — искренне сказал Майкл. — Чистый абсурд.  
Он не кривил душой. В ту пору, когда Майкл уходил из «Дженерала», никаких отношений не было и в помине.  
Впрочем, их нет и сейчас. И нынешнее «нет» гораздо хуже, чем прошлое.  
Джерри махнул рукой.  
— Ты так отмазываешься, как будто в этом есть что-то плохое. Вы, британцы, ужасные традиционалисты. Непонятно, как у вас выживают Стивен Фрай и Элтон Джон.  
— Зато у нас нет и не было Ку-клукс-клана.   
— Окей, молчу, — сдался Джерри. — Посудачат и успокоятся.  
— Это не имеет отношения к бизнесу.  
— Не будь таким занудой. Посмотри вокруг. Будь ты хоть трансгендером-лесбиянкой, ориентацией никого не удивишь. Главное — не забывай подбирать галстук в тон к рубашке и заказывать костюмы на Сэвил Роу.  
Майкл был вынужден согласиться:  
— Твоя правда.  
— А я о чём? Чудовищное снобство. У нас в Америке всё не так.  
Как раз в эту минуту подоспела Маккензи, избавив Майкла от необходимости выдумывать остроумный ответ. Её появление оживило сборище. Маккензи с минуту поболтала с Джерри, тепло поприветствовала Майкла и перебросилась парой фраз со знакомыми.  
Майкл давно не видел её в обществе посторонних и успел забыть, как она умеет изменить атмосферу одним своим присутствием. Шепотки стали тише. Недоброжелатели мгновенно капитулировали. На их месте Майкл тоже поспешил бы скрыться с глаз. Маккензи охотно поддерживала светские разговоры, но язык бы не повернулся назвать её доброжелательной и безобидной.  
Навернув круг по залу, она вернулась к Майклу.  
— Ты не в курсе, какой порядок у докладчиков? — спросил Майкл.  
— В курсе. Ты последний.  
— Обычно собрание закрывают итогами года.  
— Сначала итоги года, потом ты.  
Майкл хотел спросить, что за чертовщина здесь происходит, но его отвлекли.  
— Кого я вижу! Майки, ты ли это!  
Майклу не хотелось оборачиваться, да и не пришлось. Мудила Томми сам подплыл к нему, величавый и хищный, как белая акула. Улыбка была под стать облику: широкий опасный оскал «Дёрнись, и я тебя сожру».  
Майкл без удовольствия пожал протянутую руку. Пальцы хрустнули. Сукин сын стиснул пальцы так, что заныли суставы.  
— Том, — сказал Майкл.  
— Рад тебя видеть, дружище, — не переставая улыбаться, ответил Натан.   
Проигнорировав общие порядки, сегодня он надел смокинг и выглядел, как именитый режиссёр на церемонии «Оскар». Не было никаких надежд, что он сделал это случайно — напротив, Натан явно хотел подчеркнуть, кто тут главный.  
— Вот уж кого не ожидал встретить, так это тебя.  
— Разве тебе не показывали список докладчиков?  
— Показывали.  
— Тогда странно, что ты не в курсе.  
— Я в курсе всего, что происходит с этой компанией, — сказал Натан, весомо выделив слово «всего».  
Маккензи немедленно вмешалась:  
— Похвальная уверенность. На вашем месте я бы не была так категорична.  
Натан обратил к ней взор.  
— Мисс Ротрок, верно?  
— Не люблю официозы. Можем обойтись и именем.  
— Напомните, чем вы занимаетесь? Что-то насчёт логистики?  
— Сто процентов аптечных перевозок «Дженерала», — сказала Маккензи.  
— Ах да, аптеки... Неужели все сто?  
— По моим данным, девяносто восемь с четвертью.  
Натан пожал плечами.  
— Девяносто восемь процентов — это ещё не все перевозки.  
— Но почти что.  
— Для подрядчика «Дженерала» вы слишком невнимательны к деталям.  
Маккензи беспечно отозвалась:  
— А для генерального директора вы слишком невнимательны к подрядчикам.  
Джерри чуть не прыснул. Пытаясь замаскировать смех под кашель, он прижал руку к лицу, но от Натана это не укрылось.  
— Будь здоров, Джерри, — сказал он ледяным тоном, в котором сквозило пожелание «Чтоб ты сдох».  
Джерри закашлялся уже неподдельно.  
— С-спасибо, Том.  
— Кстати, вы очень вовремя, — спохватилась Маккензи. — Чудесное совпадение. Я как раз хотела кое с кем вас познакомить.  
Натан утомлённо посмотрел на часы. Весь его вид выражал: «Моё время слишком дорого, чтобы тратить его на вас».  
— Буквально одну минутку, — сказала Маккензи. — Сейчас-сейчас… Я определённо видела его в холле… Да вот же он!  
Маккензи радостно помахала кому-то в толпе. Майкл оглянулся и застыл на месте. Такого не могло случиться. В любой реальности, но не в этой.   
Майкл моргнул раз, моргнул другой. Мираж не рассеялся. Сквозь однородную толпу протискивался МакЭвой в яростно-жёлтом канареечном свитере. Завидев Майкла, он прибавил шагу.  
— О, Майкл! Привет! Майкл, я здесь!  
Он орал так громко, что на него оглядывались. Майкл явственно услышал: «Да-да, тот самый». Даже если бы профессор вывалялся в блёстках и перьях, он бы всё равно не достиг такого сногсшибательного эффекта.  
Минуту назад Майкл боролся с желанием дать Натану в морду, а теперь мечтал лишь о том, чтобы провалиться под землю.  
Поравнявшись с компанией, МакЭвой остановился, обвёл взглядом чёрные пиджаки и спросил:  
— В похоронном бюро распродажа, да?  
Маккензи громко расхохоталась.  
— Вы в своём репертуаре, профессор… Мистер Натан, вы знакомы с профессором?  
— Нет, — резко сказал Натан. — С чего ради?  
— Ну ничего страшного, никогда не поздно познакомиться. Профессор, это Томас Натан, генеральный директор «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс». Мистер Натан, это профессор Джеймс МакЭвой. Может быть, вы помните его отчёт по «Ангиоксу».  
Из всех вариантов ответа Натан выбрал самый жалкий.  
— Не имею привычки всех запоминать.  
Фраза повисла в воздухе. Джерри справился с кашлем. МакЭвой широко улыбнулся, схватил руку Натана и энергично её потряс.  
— Да знает он меня, знает! Ну, мистер Натан, как поживаете? Уже выбрали уединённое местечко на краю света, куда сбежите в изгнание?  
Томас Натан выглядел так, будто только что проглотил ядовитую змею, и сейчас она отчаянно извивается. Чуть ли не впервые Майкл испытал удивительное чувство солидарности с Мудилой Томми. Он бы тоже предпочёл, чтобы МакЭвоя здесь не было. Тайный план Маккензи поражал своей простотой и убийственностью. С минуты на минуту Натану предстояло выйти на сцену и рассказать всему залу о непревзойдённых успехах «Ангиокса». Присутствие МакЭвоя могло обратить эту блистательную речь в скандал прямо на глазах у совета директоров.  
Лицо Натана стало багровым. Вырвав руку у МакЭвоя, он бросил гневный взгляд на Маккензи и процедил:  
— Думаете, вы очень умная?  
— А мне и не надо быть очень умной, — сказала Маккензи. — Достаточно быть чуть-чуть умнее вас.  
Он бы сказал пару ласковых, но вокруг уже полукругом выстраивалась толпа, привлечённая необычайным зрелищем. Натану пришлось спешно ретироваться.  
— Ну что же вы? — с сожалением крикнул МакЭвой. — Смотрите-ка, Майкл, ему по-прежнему на меня плевать! Ни отчёт не хочет слушать, ни за руку здороваться…  
Игнорируя МакЭвоя, Майкл набросился на Маккензи.  
— Ты зачем его привела?  
— А что, нельзя было? — ненатурально удивилась Маккензи. — В моём приглашении было «плюс один». По-моему, профессору тут самое место.  
— Нет, не место.  
МакЭвой тут же встрял:  
— Вы специально делаете вид, что меня здесь нет?  
Майкл был зверски зол на профессора, а профессор будто специально позорил его на глазах у всего «Дженерала».  
— Вы, вероятно, уже забыли про соглашение? — прошипел он настолько тихо, насколько смог.  
— Я-то? Я-то да. А вам сказать, про что вы забыли? Или, по крайней мере, делаете вид.  
— Ещё одно слово…  
— И что — уволитесь?  
— Замолчите немедленно.  
— А в чём дело, Майкл? Стесняетесь публично рассказать, на что вы променяли это прекрасное общество? — он многозначительно развёл руками. — Признайтесь, тут же глазу не на ком отдохнуть!  
Трудно было придумать более унизительную ситуацию. Поцелуй и последующая ссора рядом не стояли с этим позором. На Майкла смотрели все, кому не лень. К счастью, именно в эту минуту распорядители объявили начало. Публика чинно прошествовала к своим местам, рассаживаясь в негласном, но давно заведённом порядке. Все двенадцать членов совета директоров занимали первый ряд. Помимо совета директоров, здесь было представлено правление. Томас Натан был членом правления, но не совета. Это немного обнадёживало. Майкл прикинул шансы на успех плана: раньше они составляли один к сотне, а теперь один к пятидесяти. Неутешительно, зато динамика бодрит.  
Он размышлял о плане, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от присутствия МакЭвоя. Распорядитель пригласил Маккензи, Джерри, Майкла и МакЭвоя присесть на второй и третий ряд. Такая близость к власть имущим вызывала вопросы. Джерри выглядел озадаченным. Майкл гадал, как понимать эту милость. Маккензи, наоборот, и бровью не повела. Джерри спросил у неё:  
— Как ты ухитряешься?  
— Ухитряюсь что?  
— Вести себя, как ни в чём не бывало.  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты.  
— Да перестань. Ты явно знаешь что-то, чего не знаем мы.  
— Давай потом. Сейчас уже начнётся.  
МакЭвой попытался сесть рядом с Майклом. Майкл не дал ему ни единого шанса — специально вклинился между Джерри и Маккензи. МакЭвою пришлось пересесть на третий ряд. Там он ёрзал, пыхтел и закидывал ногу на ногу, ненароком подпинывая кресло Майкла.   
Докладчики сменяли друг друга. Майкл слушал их и не слышал. Даже выступление Натана не вырвало его из транса. Слова влетали в одно ухо, а вылетали из другого. Сосредоточившись, он заметил, что Натан немного нервничает. Когда речь зашла об «Ангиоксе», он быстро скомкал выступление, ограничившись общими фразами — ни показателей, ни динамики, ни прогнозов. По залу прокатился лёгкий гул недоумения. Маккензи выглядела чрезвычайно довольной. За спиной Майкла раздавалось саркастичное хмыканье.  
Когда назвали его имя, Майкл встал, потеснил Джерри и под сдержанные аплодисменты вышел на сцену.  
Это было странное чувство. Руки не дрожали, голос тоже. Голова работала, как часы. Со стороны Майкл выглядел безупречно, но внутри напрягся каждый нерв.   
Он посмотрел в зал — мешанина лиц, чёрно-белых пятен, у всех одно и то же слегка скучающее, скептичное выражение.   
Совет директоров недвижим и ко всему индифферентен.   
Взгляд поневоле зацепился за единственное яркое пятно — канареечный свитер в третьем ряду. До чего ужасный свитер… Хуже не придумаешь. Майкл вспомнил, как увидел его впервые — в приёмной МакЭвоя, когда пришёл с исправленным отчётом и потребовал поставить подпись. С тех пор утекло много воды, а свитер, кажется, стал ещё ужаснее.  
Майкл встретился взглядом с профессором. Сегодня он ненавидел этого человека — ох, как ненавидел! До головной боли, до пульса в висках, до дрожи.  
Но почему-то не мог отвести глаз.  
За спиной сменились слайды. Майкл спокойно, без демагогии и театральности вкратце описал проблемы отрасли, объяснил, как устроена разработка лекарства, почему она обходится так дорого и почему хороших лекарств так мало.   
В зале стало тихо. Майкл знал аудиторию, как себя самого. Он шёл к этому обществу половину сознательной жизни. Как бы не были скучны эти люди по меркам МакЭвоя, среди них Майкл был своим, и это ощущалось. Когда он закончил, зал разразился аплодисментами, чуть более громкими и длительными, чем позволяли приличия. По меркам «Сайенс Слэма» реакция публики была не впечатляющей, но это был не «Сайенс Слэм».   
Майкл вернулся на своё место между Джерри и Маккензи, оглянулся и увидел пустое кресло МакЭвоя. Профессора и след простыл.  
Он обратился к Маккензи:  
— Ты не видела…  
— Видела. Он ушёл.  
— Что-нибудь сказал?  
— Нет.  
Майкл не знал, чего в нём больше — досады или облегчения. Пожалуй, всё-таки облегчения. МакЭвой в кои-то веки всё сделал правильно. Ему вообще не надо было здесь появляться. В этом зале он лишний.  
(Если уж на то пошло, в этом мире он лишний.)  
Пока распорядитель произносил речь о закрытии собрания, один из членов советов директоров обернулся на второй ряд и вполголоса позвал:  
— Мисс Ротрок.  
Маккензи наклонилась вперёд.  
— Да.  
— Думаю, о вашем назначении объявим в понедельник. Ещё не утрясли расторжение контракта с Натаном.  
— Понимаю, сэр.  
— Спасибо, что уберегли нас от скандала с «Ангиоксом». Уж не знаю, как вы это сделали, но если бы Том заявил со сцены, что всё прошло отлично, пресса бы съела нас за враньё.  
— Никаких проблем.  
Он кивнул и отвернулся. Маккензи откинулась на спинку стула. От изумления Майкл потерял дар речи. Джерри задержал дыхание и шумно выдохнул.  
— О господи, Маккензи! Ты раньше сказать не могла?  
— Тише, Джерри. Поговорим об этом позже… Майкл, а ты что застыл? Давай, надо встать и похлопать. Кстати, не уходи сразу, обсудим кое-что. Как ты смотришь на возвращение в «Дженерал» при условии, что никто не будет тебя стеснять?


	19. Chapter 19

53\.   
  
— ...как стало известно нашему корреспонденту, Ротрок намерена сменить команду и заняться реструктуризацией активов. По сообщению пресс-службы «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс», новое руководство ставит своей целью автоматизацию устаревших бизнес-процессов. Рынок отреагировал на изменения позитивно. Впервые за последние шесть месяцев акции «Дженерал» и дочерних подразделений выросли сразу на несколько пунктов. Передаю слово нашему биржевому аналитику Алану Сеттерсу...  
— Выключи эту муть, — попросил Джеймс.  
Колин щёлкнул пультом. Новости сменились вялым футбольным матчем. Скудная и мутная публика полупустого бара осталась к нему равнодушной.  
Последние шестнадцать лет Колин рулил пабом «Бычья голова». Он был и барменом, и управляющим, и бухгалтером. Колину нравилось разливать пиво, греметь стаканами, менять кегли, полировать стойку. Нравилось собачиться с трезвыми покупателями и сочувствовать пьяным.  
Колин был славным малым. Многие сочли бы его неудачником — шутка ли, пятнадцать лет подряд торчать в одном и том же баре, который почти не приносит денег. Но Колин считал себя состоявшимся человеком. Больше всего на свете он любил пиво. Любовь к пиву свела Колина с кучей друзей на всю жизнь и, в частности, с профессором Джеймсом МакЭвоем.  
Впрочем, в пору их знакомства МакЭвой ещё не был профессором. Обычный самодовольный задрот, которого без бутылки не поймёшь, а с бутылкой не разберёшь. На четвёртом десятке лет задрот слегка поседел, выражаться стал яснее, а в самомнении убавил, но ныл, как прежде:  
— Колин, почему у тебя такое дорогое пиво? Это не паб, а сплошная обдираловка. Проще было бы воровать кошельки на входе.  
Десять лет одно и то же. Хоть бы что новенькое придумал.  
— Старик, — сказал Колин и поставил на стойку пинту, — это не пиво дорогое, это ты нищеброд.  
— Я начинаю сомневаться, что ты и впрямь голосуешь за лейбористов.  
— Не заносись.  
Джим взял пиво, сделал добрый глоток и сощурился, как сытый кот.  
— А что за амброзия?  
— «Лондон Прайд», — сказал Колин. — Ты его терпеть не можешь.  
— Ослиная моча, — согласился Джим и глотнул снова. — А ещё есть?  
— Джимми, сукин ты кот, какое «ещё»? Посмотри на себя.  
— Только не надо нотаций.  
— С тебя уже хватит, — настаивал Колин. — Сейчас придёт Деннис, а ты уже надрался.  
— Что это за бармен, который отговаривает клиентов пить!  
— Мой бар — мои правила. Хочешь нажираться вдрабадан — иди и заливай своё горе в другой богадельне.  
Колин достал из-под прилавка тряпку и принялся вытирать стойку. МакЭвой закатил глаза.  
— С чего ты взял, что я заливаю горе?  
— Старик, я пятнадцать лет в этом деле. Я видел всё, а слышал ещё больше. Думаешь, не отличу, когда бухают просто так, а когда с причиной?  
— И какая же у меня причина?  
— Это ты мне скажи, какая. Тебя опять отшила жена?  
Джеймс угрюмо молчал. Дверь полупустого бара открылась. Вошёл Деннис — здоровенный детина, заправляющий «Сайенс Слэмом». Природа не обидела его ростом — в нём было без малого два метра, и он имел возможность смотреть на мир свысока. Прибавив к росту доброту и невероятное дружелюбие, природа спохватилась и захлопнула коробку с подарками, поэтому талант и красота благополучно обошли Денниса стороной.  
К счастью, Деннис был не из нытиков. Жизнерадостный, как кокер-спаниэль, он бодро скинул с плеч куртку, повесил её на вешалку у стойки и плюхнулся на барный стул рядом с Джеймсом.  
— Здорово, ребята. Что-то тихо тут сегодня.  
— Понедельник, — ответил Колин. — По понедельникам нормальные люди не пьют.  
Деннис крякнул:  
— А Джимми что?  
— А Джимми ненормальный.  
Деннис толкнул Джеймса плечом. Джеймс чуть не навернулся на пол. Потрёпанная сумка, которую он держал на коленях, рухнула на пол и открылась. Из неё выпала стопка бумажных листов. Разразившись междометиями, Джеймс слез со стула и принялся собирать листы.  
— Что это с ним? — спросил Деннис. — Злой какой-то...  
— Его жена бросила, — пояснил Колин.  
— Так ведь не вчера же. Энн-Мари ушла сто лет назад.  
— Может, вернулась и ушла ещё раз.  
— Такие женщины не возвращаются.  
— Ну, не знаю. По лицу видно, что его бросили. Уж мне поверь, я в таких делах спец.  
— А ты поверь мне: Энн-Мари не могла вернуться.  
— Не цепляйся к словам. Не Энн-Мари, так другая.  
— Джимми, у тебя есть другая жена? Почему ты нам не сказал?  
— Да говнюк он потому что.  
— Джимми, колись, что за жена?  
— Идите к чёрту оба, — сказал Джеймс, сел на стул и положил перед собой листы. — Нет у меня никакой жены.  
— Ясное дело, нет, раз она тебя бросила.  
— Знаете, парни, вы самые херовые на свете друзья.  
Деннис обратил внимание на стопку.  
— А это что такое?  
— Не твоё дело, — огрызнулся Джеймс и загородил её рукой.  
Деннис успел прочитать имя автора и название: «Мозг, который врёт».  
— Ух ты! — вскрикнул он и лихо выдернул стопку из-под локтя Джеймса. — Старик, скажи, что это не шутка! Ты наконец-то разродился книгой?  
— Вчера закончил.  
— Поверить не могу! Я ж тебя пять лет уговаривал, уже махнул рукой — и на тебе! Видишь, Колин — Джим закончил книгу и отмечает. А ты заладил — жена, жена...  
Деннис радовался, как ребёнок. Он так интенсивно тряс стопку, что из неё выпал последний лист. Колин поймал его до того, как лист соскользнул со стойки.  
— На, чуть не упало.  
Деннис забрал лист и вчитался в строчки.  
— Непохоже, что это из книги. Какой-то договор... нет, погоди, заявление о расторжении трудового договора. Майкл Фасс… Фасс-бен-дер... Ну и фамилия!  
— Дай сюда, — Джеймс вырвал у него лист.  
Бумага сильно помялась. Джеймс свернул её вчетверо и сунул за пазуху.  
Колин подал голос.  
— А это не тот Майкл из «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс»?  
— Тебе-то какая разница?  
— Просто из интереса спросил.  
— Не тот.  
— Точно? Не тот Майкл, который нажрался в углу, уснул, и мы ему кэб вызывали?  
— Нет.  
Деннис встрял:  
— А не тот, который приходил с тобой на «Сайенс Слэм»? Солидный такой, в костюме, не от мира сего.  
— Нет, не он.  
— А не тот, который трубку в твоём офисе брал? Отпадный выговор у этого парня.  
— Слушай, Деннис, я сейчас тебе в морду дам.  
— Сдаётся мне, ты врёшь, Джимми.  
— Честное слово, засвечу промеж глаз — мало не покажется.  
— Ладно, не кипятись, — Деннис примирительно поднял руки. — Я про этого парня. Он ведь до тебя в «Дженерале» служил, верно?  
— Он и сейчас там.  
Деннис наморщил лоб.  
— А у тебя в перерыве, что ли?  
Джеймс невесело рассмеялся и одним глотком допил пиво.  
— М-да… Выходит, что в перерыве.  
Он вертел в руках пустой стакан и смотрел в одну точку на столешнице. Отполированная поверхность поблёскивала в тусклом свете. Кое-где дерево протёрлось, а в одном месте была глубокая царапинка — то ли от ключей, то ли от ножа, то ли от тупого лезвия. Пока Деннис оживлённо болтал и листал книгу, а Колин разливал клиентам два пива, Джеймс рассматривал царапинку, отчаянно пытаясь не сравнивать себя с нею, не скатываться в пошлости, не расклеиваться…  
Очень старался. Но получалось паршиво.  
— Эй, Джимми, — Деннис потряс Джеймса за плечо. — Ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
— Нет, старик.  
— Я говорю, ты куда эту книгу денешь? Нашёл уже издателя? Сроки есть?  
Джеймс отмахнулся.  
— Спроси что попроще.  
— То есть не нашёл?  
— Я и не искал.  
Деннис заметно оживился.  
— Слушай, слушай! Это же отличная новость! У меня как раз наклёвывается новый проект совместно с издателями. Твоя книга идеально впишется! Вот бы поговорить с Паффордом, я бы всё утряс. Потом устроили бы встречу в рамках проекта, ну, знаешь, в духе «Сайенс Слэма», только не с молодыми учёными, а с достойными авторами. Послушай концепцию: берём формат выступления в баре, с пивом и прочими ништяками, преподносим науку, но без криков и воплей, и чтобы выступление длилось не пять минут, а все тридцать — с вопросами из аудитории, прямым общением, ну ты понимаешь…  
Деннис говорил так быстро, что у Джеймса заболела голова.  
— Делай что хочешь, — сказал он.  
— Эй, дружище. Ты мне сегодня совсем не нравишься.  
— Это не новость. Я никому не нравлюсь.  
— Давай колись, что случилось.  
Джеймс тяжко вздохнул, поискал слова и ограничился самым жалким на свете объяснением:  
— Теперь мне придётся искать нового ассистента.  
— Ну, у тебя же вроде был кто-то… Женщина, шебутная такая. Милли её звали.  
— Она никуда не годится.  
— Почему?  
— Во-первых, не ведёт учёта. Во-вторых, забывает всё на свете ещё хуже, чем я. В-третьих, ничего не смыслит в специфике работы. В-четвёртых, не осилит бизнес-планы и вряд ли вообще понимает, что это. В-пятых…  
«В-пятых — она не Майкл».  
Деннис отмахнулся.  
— Кем бы ни был этот парень из «Дженерала», он сильно тебя разбаловал. Раньше ты так не заморачивался. Бизнес-планы какие-то придумал. Муть, Джимми.  
— Бизнес-планы — это не муть.  
— Ещё какая муть. Там одна задача — стричь бабло и ни о чём не думать.  
Джеймс в сердцах прикрикнул:  
— Кто вбил тебе в башку эту ересь? Плюнь ему в лицо.  
Деннис удивился.  
— Дружище, да ведь это твои слова. Ты мне полгода назад пел то же самое без конца и края.  
Джеймс осёкся, отставил пустой стакан и сцепил руки в замок. Голова была тяжёлая от пива и от мыслей. Деннис смотрел на него с тревогой. Колин тоже. Выдержав паузу, Деннис робко начал:  
— Ты, конечно, можешь не рассказывать, но… Слушай, мы же не слепые. Что с тобой вообще происходит? Что-то изменилось, нет?  
— М-м-м… Пожалуй, кое-что изменилось.  
— И что же?  
Джеймс решился сказать правду, как бы беспомощно она не звучала.  
— Ну, я… похоже, что я… влюбился.  
Колин с сомнением спросил:  
— И всего-то?  
— Ни хрена не «всего-то».  
— Эм… Ну ладно. Ты влюбился. А что она?  
— Она не она.  
— Что это значит?  
— Это значит, что она мужчина.  
— Слушай, хорош куражиться. Скажи честно.  
— А я и говорю честно. Вот вам новость месяца: Джимми пидор.  
Колин и Деннис переглянулись. Колин принял заказ и открыл краник с «Гиннесом».  
— Что ты пидор, это мы знаем…  
— Нет, — сказал Джеймс. — Не в этом смысле.  
— А в каком?  
— В буквальном. Я пидор. В смысле, гей. Считайте это за камин-аут. Правда, я не знаю, считается ли, если мне нравится только один мужик, а не все сразу…. Надо потом разобраться. Есть же какие-то исследования? Их не может не быть.  
Колин вытаращился на Джеймса, как на живого птеродактиля. «Гиннес» дошёл до края бокала. Колин чертыхнулся и перекрыл кран.  
Деннис тоже не сумел скрыть изумления. У него даже челюсть отвисла, придав и без того неблагородной физии совсем уж придурковатый вид.  
— Эй, — сказал Джеймс. — Вы чего напряглись?  
Деннис сказал:  
— Джимми… Я, мож, не в курсе… Но Эни ведь женщина.  
— Насколько я знаю, да.  
— Так ведь… Точно женщина?  
— Последний раз я видел её на прошлой неделе, но вряд ли что-то существенно изменилось.  
Деннис выглядел сбитым с толку.  
— Алё! — Джеймс постучал по деревянной столешнице. — Что с твоей соображалкой? Виндоус-95, пожалуйста, подождите. Не тупи!  
— А ты нормально объясняй, и никто тупить не будет.  
— Нет, ну что за люди! Всё разжёвывать надо. Нахрен я здесь распинаюсь о Фассбендере! Пытаюсь им сказать, что я вбахался в мужика, а он от меня ушёл, а они…  
— А, — сказал Деннис. — Так дело в ассистенте.  
— Ну слава богу, разобрались.  
Возникла щекотливая пауза. Колин первым её нарушил. Он отдал пинту клиенту, вытер тряпкой потёки пива и сказал:  
— Помню я твоего Майкла. Никогда такого вживую не видел. Я не гей, но… Тут ведь, знаешь, как с Джудом Лоу — гей, не гей, уже неважно.  
— Эй! — возмутился Джеймс. — Мы тут говорим о моём разбитом сердце! А не о том, что ты дрочишь на Джуда Лоу!  
— Ты лучше не бузи, а послушай. Когда речь идёт о Джуде Лоу, даже самый последний натурал дрогнет.  
Джеймс поморщился.  
— Говорю тебе, дрогнет! — убеждённо повторил Колин. — Ты помнишь его в «Красавчике Алфи»? К чертям проблемы ориентации! Будь ты хоть геем, хоть натуралом, хоть одноногим чёрным трансвеститом-асексуалом, не хотеть такого парня нельзя!  
— Ну заебись, — сказал Джеймс. — Безумно утешает.  
— Конечно, утешает! Твой Майкл — всё равно что Алфи. Никаких загонов об ориентации! Не надо переосмысливать всю свою жизнь, начиная с Эдипова комплекса. Считай, что просто нарвался на исключение.  
— Я уже говорил, что психолог из тебя такой же говённый, как бармен?  
— А, по-моему, Колин прав, — сказал Деннис. — Я на мужиков никогда не смотрел, но Лоу…  
— Ты и на женщин никогда не смотрел, — заметил Джеймс.  
— Ещё как смотрел!  
— Ага, и этим всё ограничивалось.  
— Только не надо критиковать мою личную жизнь! Кто угодно, но не ты. Разведённый натурал, который дожил до тридцати шести лет и вбахался в мужика, а этот мужик его бросил…  
— Не бросал он меня. Он от меня ушёл.  
— И в чём разница?  
— Разница в том, что у нас ничего не было.  
— Он тоже натурал? Чудесная история. Натурал влюбился в натурала, у них не срослось. Теперь первый натурал критикует меня за то, что я никак не найду себе женщину. Ты хоть понимаешь, как стрёмно это звучит?  
Джеймс приуныл.  
— А знаешь, что по-настоящему стрёмно? Даже если предположить, что Фассбендер гей, мне всё равно ни хрена не светит. И никогда не светило.  
— Это почему же?  
— Я не выдерживаю конкуренции даже среди мужиков. О женщинах и говорить не стоит. Большинство из них — красивые.  
— Да, несправедливо.  
— А эта Маккензи — она вдвойне красивая. И хваткая. И роскошная. И рулит теперь «Дженералом». Только вдуматься! Что за женщина! Аж противно.  
Он бубнил себе под нос, а Колин и Деннис скептично слушали.  
— Вы только подумайте, как славно она всё устроила. Прикидывалась добренькой, понимающей, типа она на нашей стороне. А потом взяла за яйца и прокрутила. Если б не она… Да если б не она!.. Это всё из-за неё! Вот бы мне такую наглость.  
— Типичный случай, — сказал Деннис. — Не срослось, так давай искать виноватого.  
Джеймс хотел огрызнуться, но понял, что Деннис прав. Возненавидев самого себя, он бессильно уронил голову на стойку, закрыл её руками и издал тихий, протяжный стон.  
— Доктор, мы его теряем, — сказал Колин.  
— Иди-ка ты в задницу.  
— Ты никогда не думал, почему этот парень с тобой таскался?  
— У него не срослось с предыдущим руководством, он немного побыл со мной, помог захудалой лабе чуть-чуть оправиться, почерпнул знаний... А затем руководство в «Дженерале» сменилось, нацелилось на дивный новый мир, и сезонная благотворительная работа с шизиком из науки стала не нужна. Такая вот унылая история. Может, закроем тему? Мне и так хреновее некуда.  
— Не обижайся, но это притянуто за уши. Теория, может, и объясняет, почему он с тобой работал, но вот остальное...  
— А что остальное? Что остальное?  
— Как ни позвоню — ты с Майклом пьёшь, ешь, разве что не спишь. Прости, старик, но я тебя давно знаю. Терпеть твои выкрутасы вне работы... Это, знаешь, не для слабых духом.  
— Колин, к чему ты клонишь?  
— Я клоню к тому, что тебя, дурака, трудно терпеть даже за деньги. А бесплатно в нерабочее время — это вообще из области фантастики. Так что ты задумайся хорошенько.  
Джеймс взбеленился:  
— А ты думаешь, я не задумывался? Ты думаешь, я не спрашивал себя, какого чёрта агент ноль-ноль-семь забыл рядом со мной?  
— А самого ноль-ноль-семь ты не спрашивал?  
— Спрашивал, — Джеймс напряг память. — Он сказал что-то вроде... Чёрт, не помню точно. Какая-то фигня в том духе, что я помогаю ему смотреть на мир под другим углом.  
— Так и сказал?  
— Йап.  
— Звучит как-то голубовато, — сказал Деннис.  
— Не выдумывай. Мы просто стояли у него на кухне, я спросил, зачем он со мной носится, а Майкл сказал, что он до меня никогда ничем не увлекался, и вообще трудно остаться равнодушным и бла-бла-бла.  
— А ты что?  
— Ну, я ответил, что тоже хорошо к нему отношусь. А потом позвонил Натан, устроил концерт, я остался у Фассбендера ночевать. Утром он застал меня в душе и дал полотенце... Ничего особенного.  
— И у вас там в душе ничего не было?  
— Побойся бога! Я же не совсем поехавший! У меня просто сползло полотенце, я попросил новое. Он отдал и ушёл.  
— А ты что?  
— А я ничего.  
— Совсем ничего? Пиздец.  
— А что я должен был сделать? — оправдывался Джеймс. —Обсудить погоду? Предложить чаю? Спросить, как дела на рынке недвижимости? Я стоял там голый!  
Колин уточнил:  
— Говоришь, когда он ушёл от тебя?  
— Курьер привёз бумаги сегодня.  
— А разговор был когда?  
— Какая разница! Может, недели две назад или три, я уже и не помню.  
Колин присвистнул.  
— Представляете, Фассбендер даже видеть меня не хочет! Я уже ходил на презентацию «Дженерала», подёргал его там, потом звонил, а он упорно не берёт трубку.  
— Я бы ушёл от тебя раньше, — сказал Деннис. — Френдзона ещё никого не довела до добра.  
— Чего? — не понял Джеймс.  
— Говорю, на его месте я смотал бы удочки прямо наутро. А он, бедолага, терпел неделями.  
— Ну чудесно, — разозлился Джеймс. — Майкл святой, а меня невозможно терпеть. С чего начали, тем и закончим. А теперь извините, я должен пойти в туалет и повеситься.  
Колин сказал:  
— Джимми, давай начистоту... Ты идиот?  
— А по мне не видно?  
— Этот парень признался тебе, а ты неделями его мурыжил.  
— В чём он мне признался?  
— Догадайся.  
Джеймс горячо возразил:  
— Нет! Это не признание. Когда люди хотят признаться, они говорят: «Ты мне нравишься». А если всё запущено — «Я люблю тебя». Жить без тебя не могу и всё такое прочее.  
Колин скривился.  
— Ты что, смотришь слезливые мелодрамы?  
Деннис поддержал его:  
— Вот это уже по-настоящему голубовато.  
— Это не было признанием! Он просто сказал, что ко мне трудно... трудно... остаться равнодушным. Как-то так.  
Деннис покивал.  
— И потом уложил тебя спать.  
— Да.  
— Постелил, наверное, на диване.  
— Ну постелил.  
— А наутро принёс полотенца… Постоял, наверное, в душе чуток, да?  
— Ну постоял, и что с того! С чего ты взял, что всё знаешь про Майкла!  
— Про Майкла я ничего не знаю. Зато я знаю всё про френдзону. По сценарию здесь ещё должна быть сцена, где ты плачешься ему, как тебе не везло в личной жизни, а он вздыхает и с надеждой смотрит тебе в глаза.  
Джеймс открыл рот… Задумался. Закрыл рот. Он снова вперил взгляд в одну точку на столешнице. В голове вдруг стало пусто, и все мысли куда-то улетучились.  
— Ну? — поторопил Деннис. — И кто из нас Виндоуз-95?  
— Этого быть не может. Это всё равно что нашествие пришельцев. Всё равно что зомби-апокалипсис. То есть, реально, старик, вероятность зомби-апокалипсиса намного выше.  
— Серьёзно? — развеселился Деннис. — Тогда у меня плохие новости. Доставай бензопилу и прячь мозги, зомби уже на подходе.  
Джеймс оторвал взгляд от столешницы. Глаза у него были квадратные. Колин и Деннис с интересом наблюдали за трансформацией.  
— И что, — хрипло сказал Джеймс, — выходит, он меня… а я его…  
— Динамил, — припечатал Деннис. — Ты его динамил. Всё это время.  
— А потом…  
— А потом ты доканал его в край, и он от тебя сбежал.  
Помертвев, Джеймс выдавил:  
— О господи.  
— Господь тут ни при чём.  
— Если бы я знал…  
— И что бы ты сделал, если бы знал? — осведомился Колин.  
— Что?  
— Ну что, что?  
— Не знаю, — признался Джеймс. — Я никогда не думал об этом.  
— Ты-то да, ты вообще дальше завтрашнего дня не смотришь. А этот парень явно смотрит. И ему, в отличие от тебя, не всё равно, как это выглядит. Так чего удивляться?  
Обхватив голову руками, Джеймс сокрушённо качал головой. Вид у него был такой жалкий, что даже Колин проникся состраданием.  
— Ладно, мужик, ну не убивайся ты так.  
Горестно крякнув, Джеймс встал. Таким пришибленным его давно не видели.  
— Эй, — сказал Деннис, — всё в порядке?  
— Пойду домой. Засиделся.  
— Тебе, может, вызвать такси?  
Джеймс помотал головой.  
— Я заберу книгу? — спросил Деннис. — Покажу её Паффорду.  
— Да хоть царю небесному.  
Вскинув пятёрню в воздух, Джеймс сжал её в кулак, поправил ремень сумки на плече и медленно побрёл к выходу.  
  
  
54.  
  
Вечер был противным — противным, как погода, как настроение, противным, как жизнь. Джеймс брёл домой, уныло телепаясь по улицам и проулкам. Сумка била его по ногам. Без стопки бумаг она казалась очень лёгкой, но Джеймс был рад избавиться от книги. Все тропинки к Фассбендеру пора закрыть, забыть и забросить. Судя по заявлению Майкла, именно этого он и хотел.  
Казалось немыслимым, что месяца три назад Джеймс знать не знал никакого Майкла. А теперь не мог придумать, как выбросить его из головы. Он шёл и прокручивал в уме то, что услышал от Колина. Один и тот же вопрос: что бы ты сделал? С тех пор, как Джеймс втрескался в Майкла, он успел обдумать тонну чуши, воспарить к небесам и упасть на дно, наворотить глупостей, перерыть сотни домыслов — что, да почему, да как…  
Забавно, что он ни разу не задумался о по-настоящему важных вещах. Не сопоставил фантазию с реальностью. Не размышлял о том, что будет делать, если чувство вдруг — внезапно! ни с того ни с сего! ну мало ли! с кем не бывает! — окажется взаимным.  
Даже теперь, когда он пытался представить упущенную дорогу к счастливому будущему, воображение подсовывало какую-то сумятицу: условное признание, условную радость, условный поцелуй и ещё более условный секс. С сексом было особенно сложно. Его не было так давно, что закрадывалось подозрение, будто секс отменили. Телесные удовольствия в фантазиях Джеймса представляли собой неразборчивое сплетение тел без анатомических подробностей. Он упускал важные нюансы, такие как: щетина, отсутствие груди, наличие члена, необходимость в смазке и, наконец, сакраментальный вопрос «кто сверху».   
Фантазия — халявщица! — не давала Джеймсу ясного ответа.  
Впрочем, думать об этом всё равно что подбирать обивку мебели в домике на Карибах по дороге к ларьку с лотерейными билетами. Шансы на выигрыш составляли один к миллиону, а везением Джеймс сроду не отличался. Если раньше у него и была надежда, то теперь её точно нет.  
Может быть, Фассбендер действительно увлёкся… Может, та дурацкая сцена на кухне и была признанием. Может, какое-то время Фассбендер и был слегка не в себе. Но потом Джеймс собственноручно всё испортил.   
Пора, пора подвести итог эксперимента и сделать выводы: это не Маккензи виновата, не Натан, не бездушные корпорации, не злодейка-судьба. Всё, что было хорошего в жизни Джеймса, он похерил сам с минимальной помощью окружающего мира. Никто не мешал поумнеть, вести себя адекватнее, быть внимательнее к людям и собраннее в делах.  
Миф о том, что творческие личности должны быть эгоцентричными и витающими в облаках, — всего-навсего удобная отмазка. Смотрите, я многообещающий учёный! Золотая голова! Талант! Безумный гений! Не правда ли, отличное оправдание, чтобы годами жить в уютном мирке для задротов, ругать дельцов, жаловаться на жестокий мир и не видеть ничего дальше собственного носа.  
Это не гениальность, а никчёмность. Из замкнутого круга есть один выход — принять ответственность за собственную жизнь и попытаться жить с этим дальше.  
Открыв дверь собственной квартиры, Джеймс сбросил ботинки, пробрался к вешалке и снял куртку на рыбьем меху. Коридор напоминал логово барахольщика: коробки, ковры в рулончиках, табуретки, детектор лжи, пачки с пшеном, картриджи для принтера, бумажные самолётики и бюст Супермена с электродами, утащенный из офиса. Супермен сегодня выглядел особенно грустным и героическим. Джеймс дал себе зарок, что разгребёт этот хаос во что бы то ни стало.  
Он пробрался к комнате, швырнул сумку на пол, включил свет и подскочил от неожиданности. Устроив ноутбук на коленях, на диване сидела Маккензи и сосредоточенно читала с экрана. Когда свет вспыхнул, она подняла голову и сказала:  
— Для человека, который не занят управлением, вы возвращаетесь домой слишком поздно.  
Джеймс остолбенел.  
— Вы что тут делаете?  
— Прямо сейчас — разбираю почту.  
— Обязательно делать это у меня дома?  
— Нет, но должна же я как-то скоротать время до вашего возвращения.  
Он беспомощно огляделся —хотел убедиться, что в комнате нет охраны, своры помощников, ассистентов и журналистов. От Маккензи можно было ожидать чего угодно. Он бы не удивился, если бы она притащила на встречу военный оркестр с барабанами, толпу футбольных фанатов и пару официантов, чтобы разносили напитки во время драки.  
Никого не было. Маккензи пришла одна.  
— Как вы сюда попали?  
— Вскрыла замок заколкой. Очень плохой и дешёвый, надо поменять. Это небезопасно. Кстати, вы знаете, что нижний язычок сломан? И ещё у вас нет двери в ванной.  
Джеймс испытал дежа вю — всё это слишком смахивало на первые встречи с Майклом.  
— Когда захотите в следующий раз дать мне совет по безопасности, пришлите факс.  
— Факсом уже никто не пользуется, — сказала Маккензи. — К тому же у вас его нет.  
— Вот именно. Улавливаете логику? В гробу я видал ваши советы.  
— Фу, профессор. Мне казалось, вы хамите только по неосторожности.  
— А я хамлю ещё и с умыслом. Ну извините. Наверное, сначала надо поздравить с назначением. Как к вам нынче обращаться? Господин президент?  
Маккензи мирно ответила:  
— Обращайтесь как хотите.  
— Дело в том, что я не хочу никак. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы вас вообще здесь не было.  
Джеймс скрестил руки на груди. Маккензи промолвила:  
— Нам надо обсудить кое-что.  
— Что?  
— Деловые вопросы.  
Джеймс фыркнул.  
— Деловые вопросы решаются при свете дня. Впрочем, я упустил из виду, что вы другая. Ничего напрямую не делаете. Всё надо за кулисами провернуть.  
— Бросьте драматизировать. Я пришла так поздно, потому что не хочу привлекать внимание журналистов. Они сейчас следят за каждым шагом.  
— Хм, а я-то думал, они ваши друзья. Вы с ними так чудесно поладили. Сначала натравили на Натана, потом спустили на меня... Поражаюсь вашему умению использовать людей в своих целях. Серые кардиналы и в подмётки вам не годятся. Пожалуйста, завещайте мозг науке. Не терпится покопаться в нём и открыть дорогу к природе манипуляций.  
Маккензи вздохнула, как няня в детском саду, по долгу службы имеющая дело с трёхлетками. Она не встревала, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда Джеймс выговорится.  
— Дайте-ка угадаю. Первый раз вы пришли ко мне, чтоб я дал интервью и разоблачил Натана. Толкнули трогательную историю, как бесчестно поступил Натан и как у вас болит душа за судьбу компании. Я почти повёлся, что вам не плевать на науку. Увы, затея провалилась. Тогда вы подопнули газетчиков, чтобы они сами накинулись на Натана. Свергнуть титана не удалось, но совет директоров заметил проблему. Оставалось только подождать, сформировать предложения по улучшению ситуации и утрясти детали с советом. Вы пообщались со знающими людьми, нашли исполнителя в лице Майкла и сформировали чудесную стратегию на основе того, что он написал, а я дополнил. Наконец, вы сделали контрольный выстрел. Вам было нужно, чтобы Натан сдулся в ответственный момент и не опозорил «Дженерал» перед журналистами. Скандал с «Ангиоксом» обходится очень дорого, а раз вы нацелились на руководство компанией, от таких проблем надо избавляться. Раньше вы намеренно раздували огонь, а теперь решили потушить, чтобы не возиться с последствиями. Нашёлся чудо-способ удержать Натана в узде — пригласить на презентацию меня. Вы знали, что я соглашусь на что угодно, лишь бы повидаться с Майклом после того, как мы с ним повздорили. Всё прошло как по маслу, Натана сместили, вы получили должность, вернули в компанию Майкла, избавились от меня... Отдаю должное, сработано первоклассно. Полагаю, теперь вы пришли, чтобы замять дело. А то вдруг я обижусь, всем растрезвоню, что вы за стерва, опять подниму шум вокруг «Ангиокса»... Ничего криминального вы не сделали, но, согласитесь, история неприятная. Медийному деятелю такие пятна ни к чему. Наверняка вы предложите мне какие-нибудь деньги или пустяковый контракт. Любую мелочь с барского плеча, лишь бы я не путался под ногами. Не терпится узнать, во сколько вы меня оцениваете. Тысяч семь, десять?  
Вопреки ожиданиям Джеймса, Маккензи не обиделась и не изменилась в лице. У неё был на редкость благодушный вид. Захлопнув ноутбук, она улыбнулась и сказала:  
— Ну что вы. Так дёшево сейчас никто не продаётся.  
— Правда? — Джеймс посетовал: — Что за времена пошли!  
— Если бы я хотела вас купить, я бы начала разговор с двухсот пятидесяти тысяч. А там, глядишь, дошла бы до четырёхсот.  
— За такие деньги можно купить мою почку. Может быть, даже две.  
— Ваша почка обойдётся дешевле, чем совесть.  
— Ничего себе, — заметил Джеймс. — Будьте осторожны. Ещё немного, и я начну себя уважать.  
Маккензи засмеялась.  
— Что ни говори, а ваша честность подкупает... Иногда вы мне даже нравитесь.  
— О, спасибо. Иногда и вы бесите меня меньше, чем обычно.  
— Что ж, я оценила прямолинейность. Мне бы пригодилось это ваше качество. К кому не сунусь, все передо мной лебезят, и никто не может озвучить правду, сколь бы горькой она не была.  
Алкоголь в крови придавал Джеймсу храбрости.  
— Обращайтесь. Я готов вылить на вас ушат правды в любой момент.  
— Даже когда я стану вашим боссом?  
От Джеймса не укрылось, что она сказала не «если», а «когда».  
— С чего ради вы станете моим боссом?  
— Я предлагаю вам работу.  
— Ого! — восхитился Джеймс. — Наконец-то мы дошли до взяток! Думал, не дождусь.  
— Вы меня неверно поняли. Взятка предполагает, что вы возьмёте деньги и ничего не будете делать. В нашем же случае вам придётся попотеть.  
— То есть вы ещё и заставите меня пахать? Любопытно!  
— Конечно. Я ещё никому не платила за бездействие. Люблю, чтобы подчинённые работали за троих, а получали за семерых. Как вам такой расклад?  
Опешив, Джеймс привалился к стене. До него вдруг дошло, что она не шутит.  
— Это что, новый сезон «Игры престолов»? Серсея, вы уже получили Железный трон. Что вам ещё от меня надо?  
— Железный трон не был конечной целью.  
— О, конечно-конечно. Теперь аппетиты выросли. Хотите пост премьер-министра? И чтобы я был придворным клоуном?  
— Хочу заработать на вас кучу денег, — сказала Маккензи. — Вы даже не представляете, сколько.  
— Кучу размером с грузовик?  
— Скорее холмик.  
— Представления клоуна стоят не так уж дорого.  
Маккензи утомлённо возвела взгляд к потолку.  
— И как только Майкл выносил вас дольше десяти минут...  
— Не беспокойтесь, ему больше не придётся. Вы спасли его от этой непосильной ноши.  
— Всё ещё ревнуете? Думаете, я увела его у вас?  
Джеймс помолчал и нехотя признался:  
— Нет. Раньше я так и думал, но уже перестал. Похоже, я сам просрал Майкла. Он всё равно сбежал бы от меня. Это только вопрос времени.  
Глаза Маккензи округлились от удивления. Она быстро справилась с эмоциями.  
— Тогда, наверное, вы злитесь, что я пригласила его на работу.  
— Есть немного.  
— Но я ведь и вас приглашаю на работу.  
— Да хватит ломать комедию. Пошутили — и хватит.  
— Никаких комедий, профессор. Вы были честны, и я отвечаю вам тем же.  
Джеймс ядовито отозвался:  
— Честность! От вас! Это что-то новенькое. Я и не знал, что сегодня Рождество.  
Терпение Маккензи подошло к концу. Она тихо и очень многозначительно кашлянула. Джеймс, сам того не замечая, замолк. Эта женщина умела приструнять, не напрягаясь. Джеймс вспомнил, что раньше она руководила логистической компанией. Надо думать, конкурентная борьба в перевозках отлично закаляет характер.  
— Пост генерального директора не был моей целью. Но вы правы, я воспользовалась ситуацией. Мне хотелось сбагрить куда-нибудь Натана, он сильно вредил. Попыталась уговорить вас поучаствовать, но вы не захотели. Что ж, пришлось всё разруливать самой, мне не привыкать. Если хотите знать, я не солгала ни вам, ни Майклу. Ни разу. Я говорила то, что считала нужным, но никого не вводила в заблуждение.  
— Вы делали вид, что Натан — главная проблема и что стратегический план Майкла нужен, чтобы открыть глаза совету директоров. Но на самом деле всё уже было решено. Совет уже решил заменить Натана вами. Вам просто был нужен... Что вам, собственно, было нужно? Вовлечь Майкла в «Дженерал»?  
— Команда, — пояснила Маккензи. — Кресло гендира — это слишком мелко. Я хочу вывести «Дженерал» на новый уровень. Взять закостенелую коррумпированную структуру и сделать из неё самую современную, технологичную, мощную и дорогую фармацевтическую компанию в Европе. Это и есть конечная цель. "Эппл" среди фармацевтики, если вам угодно.  
От изумления Джеймс чуть не разинул рот.  
— И мне нужны люди, — как ни в чём не бывало, продолжала Маккензи. — Своя команда. Те, кто готов сделать рывок и всё изменить. Я искала тех, кто может быть полезен в этом деле. У Майкла были идеи, с чего начать. У вас были конкретные практические предложения. Я собрала все это под одной крышей и собираюсь воплотить замысел в жизнь. С хорошей командой можно справиться лет за пять. Сначала надо реструктурировать старые отделы, потом наладить связь с биотехнологическими стартапами. Благо, у нас уже есть хорошая база достойных учёных. Думаю, мы сможем более-менее наладить процессы через полтора года при условии расформирования неэффективных отделов. Я предупредила совет, что это не быстрое дело, но они и не ждут мгновенных результатов. На этот квартал у нас одна задача — утрясти все нюансы и сколотить хорошую команду.  
— Стоп-стоп, — сказал Джеймс. — Вы сейчас серьёзно?  
— А что, вас что-то смущает? Прогнозы не слишком точные. Я рассчитываю получить уточнённый прогноз в ближайшие полтора месяца.  
— А как же «Ангиокс»?  
— А что «Ангиокс»?  
— С ним вы ничего не собираетесь делать?  
Маккензи подняла брови.  
— Ах да… Я и забыла, что вы не следите за новостями. Всю партию «Ангиокса» отозвали с рынка сегодня утром на доработку.  
Джеймс вконец запутался.   
— На какую ещё доработку?  
— На пресс-конференции было заявлено, что препарат не соответствует высоким стандартам качества, которые теперь внедряются в компании. Я велела отозвать все выпущенные партии. Что вы так на меня смотрите? Откройте любую финансовую газету, там всё написано.  
Джеймс спросил:  
— Что, так просто?  
Маккензи сердито ответила:  
— Чёрта с два это просто, мистер МакЭвой. Компания потеряла огромные деньги. И, кстати, благодаря вам. С другой стороны, компания могла бы потерять в сто раз больше и понести репутационный ущерб, а это ещё хуже финансовых потерь. И это тоже благодаря вам. Впишите в резюме, если хотите.  
— Теперь это точно похоже на шутку.  
— Это и есть шутка.   
— Да? Извините, мне что-то не до смеха.  
— Понимаю.  
— Ладно, я понял, у вас всё схвачено. Подкопаться не к чему. И всё-таки не могу взять в толк, зачем в этой схеме нужен я.  
Маккензи вздохнула ещё громче и горше, чем прежде.  
— Это поразительно. Вы слушаете, но не слышите. Повторяю ещё раз: я собираю команду. Вы хотели перемен и громче всех кричали, что «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс» катится в пропасть. Я предположила, что вам будет интересно сделать так, чтобы она никуда не катилась.  
Совершенно сбитый с толку, он смотрел на неё во все глаза.  
— Руководящую должность я вам не дам, — сказала Маккензи. — Хуже менеджера, чем вы, и представить трудно. Но вот ваше мнение, независимость и способность втягивать в науку людей, которые в ней ничего не смыслят, — этого днём с огнём не найдёшь. Вы нужны мне в качестве эксперта и евангелиста. Пройдёт пара месяцев, и нам понадобится ваш взгляд на процесс взаимодействия между стартапами и компанией. Мало какие менеджеры знают, как работать с учёными. А вы знаете.  
— Бред какой-то.  
— Если мои прогнозы верны, через два месяца Майкл начнёт искать человека вроде вас. Вы получите второй шанс, хорошие деньги и полную свободу действий. Можете даже компанию сохранить, если вам захочется. А я получу команду, с которой можно свернуть горы. Торопить не стану. Подумайте.  
Джеймс услышал то, что хотел услышать.  
— Второй шанс?  
Она улыбнулась победной улыбкой.  
— Именно, мистер МакЭвой.  
— Он не даст мне второго шанса.  
— Что ж… Видимо, вы знаете Майкла хуже, чем я.


	20. Chapter 20

55\.   
  
_Два месяца спустя_  
  
По дороге к месту встречи Майкл созванивался с Джерри Этлманом и, стоя в пробке, просматривал биржевые котировки. После двух месяцев беспрецедентного роста кривая акций обновлённого «Дженерала» наконец успокоилась и шла ровно, без резких взлётов и падений. Антимонопольщики пронюхали, что компания встала на налаженные рельсы, и поспешили урвать свой кусок.  
Майкл сбагрил антимонопольщиков операционному директорату. Новая команда, отвечающая за операционную деятельность, разруливала такие проблемы в два счёта. Майкл был ею горд, потому что сам подобрал этих людей. Он почти закончил формировать новое лицо «Дженерала».  
Оставалось сделать последний рывок. К несчастью, рывок был самым сложным. Уже полторы недели Майкл без конца и края встречался с учёными разных мастей, выискивая идеального кандидата на ключевую позицию, последний кусочек паззла. Увы, ему попадались неправильные кусочки — одни были слишком мелкими, другие не стыковались по краям, третьи не подходили по узору, а четвёртые попросту не внушали доверия.  
Где-то на периферии сознания Майкла мелькала мысль, кто подошёл бы на все сто. Образ не абстрактный, а вполне конкретный, и у него есть имя — то, которое Майкл старался не называть даже в уме. Всё, что касалось этого человека, Майкл старательно заталкивал в самые дальние уголки сознания. Иногда они давали о себе знать тоскливым, щемящим чувством в груди.   
Нахлынет и пройдёт. Пройдёт и снова нахлынет.  
Помогал старый, проверенный временем способ — полстакана виски перед сном.  
Ещё спасала работа. Хорошая работа. Захватывающая, по-настоящему увлекательная. И это несмотря на то, что полномочия Майкла были весьма размыты, а у должности не было внятно сформулированного названия. С натяжкой его можно было бы счесть директором по развитию новых направлений. Он прощупывал почву для модернизации компании, искал контакты в биотехнологических компаниях и руководил внедрением новой системы клинического тестирования лекарств. Его задачей было дать толчок к преобразованиям: он начинал проект, запускал его, искал близких по духу профессионалов в этой области, звал их в команду и передавал им полномочия. Маккензи занималась почти тем же, но в более широком смысле — на уровне компаний и отделов, а не отдельных людей. Становилось всё сложнее урвать кусочек её личного времени.  
В пятницу вечером они обычно собирались в узком кругу, чтобы подвести итоги недели и поделиться новостями. На встречах присутствовал и Джерри, и ещё пара директоров. В конце второго месяца они уехали на конференцию фармкомпаний в Швейцарию.  
В эту пятницу Майкл надумал провести последнюю встречу с кандидатом, а вечером подвести промежуточные итоги. Майкл пришёл на встречу, заказал кофе и обновил расписание в айклауде — хотел уточнить фамилию кандидата. В нужной графе секретарша вписала: «Пр. Д.Фулхэм».  
Майкл моргнул, перечитал и подумал: да быть такого не может. Наверное, попался однофамилец. Уж кто-кто, а Дэйви Фулхэм — последний человек, которого ожидаешь увидеть в фармакологическом бизнесе. Из всех полоумных ораторов, что когда-либо попадались на пути Майкла, Дэйви Фулхэм громче всех пел о презрении к продаже и популяризации науки.  
Тут к столику подплыл собеседник, и Майкла ждало жестокое разочарование. Это был именно он — знакомый тип в замшевом пиджаке с кожаном заплатками на локтях.  
— Добрый день, — сказал Дэйви Фулхэм, пожав руку Майкла. Ладонь была скользкой. Дэйви не на шутку волновался и безуспешно это скрывал. — Вы меня помните? Мы уже встречались на конференции и в офисе МакЭвоя.  
Он опустился в кресло напротив и со смешком прибавил:  
— Если, конечно, это можно назвать офисом.  
Майкл любезно покачал головой. Жест можно было трактовать как угодно. Дэйви расценил его как согласие.  
— Значит, вот как. Вы вернулись в «Дженерал». Или вы и не уходили? Впрочем, какая разница. Я всё равно рад за вас. Приятно встретиться с вами в цивилизованном месте, а не в том клоповнике, который МакЭвой называет своей компанией.   
От имени МакЭвоя Майкл чуть не дёрнулся. Оно резало слух, как скрип мела по грифельной доске.   
Дэйви продолжал разглагольствовать.  
— Вам, конечно, там не место. Мы с приятелями даже делали ставки, как скоро вы устраните это недоразумение. Я ставил на неделю, но вы оказались крепким орешком и продержались куда дольше! Признайтесь, как вам удалось?  
Майкл мрачно заключил, что в нервозности Дэйви Фулхэм становится болтлив и ещё более невыносим, чем обычно.  
— Впрочем, это уже прошлые дела… Так, значит, теперь вы набираете команду в «Дженерал».  
Официант принёс кофе. Майкл глотнул и порадовался, что не заказал еду.   
— Да, мистер Фулхэм. И, если вас это устроит, я предпочёл бы сразу перейти к делу.  
— Понимаю, понимаю! Время — деньги. Мне сообщили, что вы ищете этакого евангелиста от науки. Чудно, чудно!  
Фулхэм употребил выражение «мне сообщили», пытаясь набить себе цену. Напрасный труд. От Джерри Майкл знал, что кандидатам никто ничего не сообщал — это они сами рьяно выискивали возможности пристроиться рядом с большим бизнесом.  
Майкл сказал то, что говорил разным кандидатам уже не раз.  
— Речь не совсем об евангелисте. Хотя и это тоже. Нам нужен человек, который стал бы мостиком в коммуникации между менеджерами и учёными. Кроме того, мы собираем штат биоинформатиков для автоматизации алгоритмов проверки лекарств.   
— Технологичные стартапы! Ничего себе! Я как раз этим увлёкся.  
— Неужели?  
— Да-да-да.  
Натужное веселье Фулхэма начинало раздражать.  
— Что ж, отрадно.  
— И много ли кандидатов вы уже рассмотрели?  
— Конфиденциальная информация.  
— Да... Да, конечно. У вас похвальные начинания. Я, как вы знаете, всегда говорил, что научные достижения надо продвигать в бизнес. Так что я очень хорошо понимаю эти задачи и, как говорится, на одной волне...   
Не меняя выражения лица, Майкл ответил:  
— А мне помнится, как вы говорили обратное: наука не продаётся, и к тому же она не для средних умов.  
— Я?  
— Это ваши слова. Разумеется, если память меня не обманывает.  
— Ну, вы, наверное, немного неправильно это... эээ... интерпретировали. Понимаете, восприятие...  
— Да-да, — перебил Майкл, — восприятие — невероятно сложная конструкция, в которой одновременно задействованы разнообразные нейронные сети, и пока у науки нет гарантии, что у каждого человека они работают в одном ключе. Точно мы знаем только то, что мозг совмещает сигналы от органов чувств и априорные ожидания.  
Дэйви поёжился.  
— Вот видите, вы и сами всё знаете. Впрочем, то, что вы сейчас сказали, — это очень обобщённая и примитивная модель в терминах, которые актуальны только для неспециалистов...  
— То есть для средних умов?  
— Что?  
— Теперь вы и меня упрекнёте в том, что я низвожу науку до средних умов?  
— Вы что! — перепугался Фулхэм. — У меня и в мыслях не было! Разве я кого-нибудь когда-нибудь в этом упрекал?  
Майкл видел, как на его лбу поблёскивают капельки пота, мелкие, как конденсат. Он поймал себя на лёгком злорадстве.  
— Профессора МакЭвоя.  
— А?  
— Я говорю, вы упрекали в этом профессора МакЭвоя. И я лично при этом присутствовал.   
Фулхэм откашлялся.  
— Слушайте, да зачем теперь ворошить былое! Не станете же вы… то есть… Я хотел сказать, что мы с вами на одной стороне, верно? Признаюсь, его балаган я недолюбливаю, да и кто вообще способен воспринимать этот цирк всерьёз? Вы и сами из него ушли, и правильно сделали, так что в этом смысле мы с вами единомышленники, и что я говорил МакЭвою чёрт знает когда, не играет абсолютно никакой роли.  
Майкл слушал это, отчётливо понимая, как ему зверски хочется втоптать Дэйви в грязь. Хотя, собственно, почему? Подумаешь, лицемер и конформист. Майкл повидал десятки, сотни, тысячи таких умников, сидящих на двух стульях. Каждый второй кандидат, которого он рассматривал, втайне ненавидел фармацевтический бизнес, но искал возможности разжиться лёгкими деньгами за его счёт. Все эти люди доили «Дженерал», как корову, и при этом не упускали случая поныть о том, как что наука не продаётся.  
Наука действительно не продавалась, а вот эти люди — очень даже.  
— Сколько вы хотите? — спросил Майкл.  
Дэйви прервал речь на середине и поднял брови.  
— Что, сразу так?  
— Вы пока ещё ни разу не спросили меня о задачах. И не сказали ни слова о том, как вы видите свою роль в новом «Дженерале». Я предположил, что ваша мотивация сводится исключительно к материальному вопросу. Отсюда и вопрос: сколько вы хотите?  
— Ну, если вы так ставите вопрос… Девяносто.  
— Девяносто чего?  
— Девяносто тысяч фунтов в год.  
Майкл допил кофе, встал, взял пальто, айпад и сумку. Фулхэм смотрел на него снизу вверх.  
— Если слишком много, то мы можем обсудить это. Я готов к переговорам. Если нужна уступка…  
— Нет-нет, — сказал Майкл. — Цифры вполне устраивают. Вас недорого купить.  
— А?  
— Спасибо за встречу, мистер Фулхэм. Мой секретарь сообщит вам решение.  
  
  
56.  
  
Первые фразы секретарши Майкл обычно пропускал, потому что вспоминал имя.  
Что-то на Эл. Лайза? Линда? Нет, Лора. Точно, Лора.  
Прежде Лора была помощницей Натана. Церемонная, исполнительная сотрудница с приятной внешностью — таких с руками отрывают большие боссы, чтобы справлялись со звонками, вели ежедневник и услаждали глаз. Лора и ей подобные не сильны во всём, что касается личной инициативы: они не дадут советов и не предотвратят проблем, не возьмут на себя курирование дел, не прыгнут выше головы и вряд ли совершат что-то рискованное. Зато им можно с чистой совестью доверить секретариат.  
Лоре не было равных в качестве девушки в чьей-то приёмной. У Натана она исполняла именно эту роль, но Натана сшибли с поста, а новая начальница не нуждалась в Лоре. Маккензи Ротрок хотела иметь при себе универсального помощника, чтобы делегировать полномочия и не бояться провала. Лора для этой цели не годилась, а потому осталась не у дел.  
Майкл как раз искал секретаршу. В былые времена он справлялся сам, но с новой должностью поток входящих сообщений вырос в разы. Все вокруг чего-то хотели от Майкла, срывали планы, названивали, писали. Майкл предложил Лоре вакансию, чтобы разгребала текучку и вела расписание. Лора с радостью согласилась и добросовестно тарабанила каждый день с девяти до шести — стабильно, быстро и размеренно, как стенографистка со стажем.  
Постоянное присутствие Лоры дисциплинировало. Майкл думал о работе и ни о чём, кроме работы.  
Ну, почти.  
К слову о Лоре... Прелесть, а не девушка. Умеренно женственная, деловитая, ответственная, любезная, сообразительная, в строгой юбке-карандаш и прямоугольных очках. Знает, когда молчать, а когда говорить. Никогда не ляпнет глупость. Не вырядится в ужасный свитер, не принесёт на работу вьетнамскую еду, не предложит пойти в паб после работы. Ещё во времена Натана Майкл думал позвать её на свидание в театр. Думал-думал, но не позвал.  
Потом и думать перестал.  
Минуло уже полтора месяца с тех пор, как она нанялась его секретаршей. Майкл каждый день видел её в приёмной, исправно здоровался и перебрасывался ничего не значащими фразами о погоде, кофе, курсе евро и прочих светских темах.  
Глядя на секретаршу, Майкл со всей ясностью осознавал, что весь его прежний круг общения — хоть подчинённые, хоть равные, хоть вышестоящие — на девяносто восемь процентов состоял из Лор всех мастей. Адекватных, вменяемых, зрелых личностей, которые никогда не делают глупостей.  
И его это устраивало. Когда-то. К несчастью, те славные времена прошли. Майкл забывал даже имя Лоры и сам злился на себя за это. Лора была ни в чём не виновата.  
В семь с мелочью она зашла к Майклу в кабинет. Он сидел за столом и просматривал статистику продаж нейролептиков в Великобритании.  
— Сэр, — сказала Лора. — Я зашла напомнить, что собрания не будет.  
— Да, спасибо. Что там в расписании на сегодня?  
— На сегодня всё.  
— А... Тогда я хотел бы поговорить с кем-нибудь из отдела по связям с общественностью.  
— Уже восьмой час, сэр, — сказала секретарша. — Все разошлись по домам.  
Не поднимая головы, Майкл спросил:  
— А вы что здесь делаете?  
— Я хотела уточнить одну вещь. Это не по работе. Личное. Я подумала, раз уж у вас свободный вечер… У меня есть два билета в театр. Замечательный спектакль. Очень хорошие отзывы. «Дом, где разбиваются сердца», по Бернарду Шоу.  
Майкл медленно поднял голову. Секретарша стояла на пороге кабинета. В руках она держала билеты. Он узнал логотип Национального театра в уголке.  
В голове пронеслась изумлённая и пугающая мысль: ох, чёрт. Эта девушка зовёт меня на свидание. Она. Меня. На свидание.  
Тишина становилась неприличной.  
— Просто я подумала — вы не заняты. Расписание на вечер пустое. Я тоже не занята. А это последний спектакль в сезоне.  
Он вспомнил, что должен что-то ответить.  
— Увы, я его уже видел.  
— Да?  
— Но вы сходите. Он и впрямь хорош.  
Набравшись храбрости, секретарша сказала:  
— Я надеялась, вы составите мне компанию.  
На скулах секретарши проступил румянец, глаза воинственно заблестели за стёклами прямоугольных очков. Она держала лицо, но её выдавала речь — ровная, будто заученная, без запинок. Похоже, она давно репетировала этот разговор и прокручивала все сценарии от жаркого согласия до категорического отказа. Майкл волей-неволей восхитился её решимостью — сделать первый шаг, пригласить на свидание, и не абы кого, а начальника. Очень храбро. На её месте Майкл в жизни бы не решился.  
Хотя почему «бы»?  
Майкл действительно был на её месте. И Майкл не решился.  
— Послушайте… Не хочу, чтобы вы поняли меня превратно. Я нахожу вас весьма… привлекательной. Уверен, в другое время всё сложилось бы иначе. Но сейчас всё это не совсем уместно.  
Слово-то какое — «уместно». Если бы МакЭвой это услышал, от насмешек не было бы спасу.  
К чести секретарши, она не дрогнула.  
— Понимаю, сэр. Простите за беспокойство.  
— Надеюсь, это не стеснит вас в работе.  
— Нет, сэр.  
— В таком случае, если не возражаете…  
— Разумеется.  
Она вышла. Майкл глубоко вздохнул, спрятал лицо в ладони и сам себе удивился. Лицо было горячим, как печка.  
Умница секретарша. У неё явно был наготове план отступления, и она придерживалась его, как отличница.  
Майкл вдруг представил, как поступил бы на её месте МакЭвой. Во-первых, он пришёл бы пьяным. Встал бы на пороге, качаясь, мыча и мямля. Так и не добравшись до сути, закатил бы истерику и сказал что-то невыносимо ужасное. Например, такое: «Я хочу вас унизить». Он бы выглядел, как свинья, и вёл бы себя, как свинья. За него было бы стыдно.  
Сослагательное наклонение мучило Майкла, как простуда, которая не проходит неделями.  
Майкл надавил пальцами на глазные яблоки. Соберись, Альфред. Забудь про Бэтмена. Было бы замечательно пойти в театр с этой девушкой… Как там её?  
Только вспомнил — и опять забыл.  
В приёмной раздавался шум. Секретарша засобиралась домой. Сквозь приоткрытую дверь до Майкла донеслось:  
— Мисс Ротрок!  
— Здравствуйте. Он у себя?  
— Он… Да. Да, у себя.  
— Чудесно выглядите. Новое платье?  
— А… Да. Спасибо.  
Маккензи зашла в кабинет Майкла, на ходу прощаясь с секретаршей. Майкл тоже попрощался, слегка невнятно. Маккензи плотно закрыла за собой дверь.  
— Вообще-то я зашла поговорить об учёных, но девушка меня отвлекла. Она красная, как рак.  
— Я не заметил.  
— И ещё нацепила новое платье. И в руке у неё были билеты. Как не стыдно — клеить секретарш.  
Давно пора усвоить: от Маккензи ничего не утаишь.  
— Я её не клеил. Это она меня клеила.  
— Неудивительно. Девушка смотрела тебе в рот ещё во времена Натана. Я ждала, что она попытает удачу раньше.  
Майкл искренне удивился.  
— А зачем ты тогда позволила мне нанять её?  
Маккензи пожала плечами и села в кресло рядом со столом.  
— Должны же у меня быть какие-то развлечения. Как её, кстати, зовут?  
Майкл наморщил лоб. Маккензи развеселилась.  
— Ух ты! Забыл!  
— Я не забыл.  
— Полтора месяца проходишь мимо красотки в приёмной и не можешь запомнить имя. Атата.  
— Говорю тебе, я не забыл.  
— Тогда как её зовут?  
— Линда.  
— Не Линда, а Лора.  
— Если ты сама всё знаешь, то зачем спрашиваешь?  
— Хочу увидеть твою реакцию.  
— И что не так с моей реакцией?  
— Ну, во-первых, Лоре ещё нет тридцати, во-вторых, у неё третий размер груди, в-третьих, она в твоём вкусе, а, в-четвёртых, ты не можешь запомнить её имя.  
— Разве третий?  
— Точно третий.  
— Я не обратил внимания. Это офис, а не стрип-клуб.  
— Да ради бога! Фассбендер, кто из нас мужчина — ты или я?  
Майкл закопался в бумаги, лишь бы не видеть её ухмылки.  
— Знаешь, всё это звучит немного по-сексистски. К тому же дело пахнет харрасментом. Постарайся не говорить такого при журналистах.  
— Не отбирай хлеб у моего пресс-секретаря. Он и так на грани увольнения. На редкость бесполезный тип. Лучше скажи вот что: когда у тебя в последний раз был секс?  
Взгляд Майкла застыл на строчке.  
— Что, прости?  
— Секс, — повторила Маккензи. — Увеселительное мероприятие, в котором участвует от двух до ста человек в зависимости от предпочтений с целью получения удовольствия.  
— Я знаю, что такое секс.  
— Я знаю, что ты знаешь, но вдруг забыл? Будет обидно. Помню, у тебя был талант по этой части. Будет жаль, если от отсутствия практики он зачахнет.  
Майкл отложил бумаги.  
— Ты сегодня слишком весёлая.  
— Скорее слишком усталая. Объездила два офиса, завод и две лабы, и всё в один день.  
— А потом решила отыграться на моей личной жизни.  
— И это ты называешь личной жизнью?  
— Да. И, между прочим, когда-то ты тоже была её частью.  
Маккензи с грустью улыбнулась.  
— Жаль тебя расстраивать, Майкл, но это не так. Мы даже в постели говорили о работе.  
— Неправда.  
— Правда. Зато сейчас можем поговорить о сексе. Ради мирового баланса.  
— Маккензи, я не хочу и не буду говорить о сексе.  
— Строго говоря, разговаривать и не нужно. Я бы хотела, чтобы ты им просто занимался.  
Майкл промазал локтем мимо стола.  
— Как бы тебе сказать... Только не обижайся. Ты самая роскошная женщина из всех, что я встречал, но сейчас ты мой босс, и к тому же...  
— О господи! — она чуть глаза не закатила. — Да не со мной! Это пройденный этап. У меня и без тебя полно вариантов.  
Иногда она была как МакЭвой — Майкл не мог разобрать, где кончается комплимент и начинается оскорбление.  
— Ты постоянно работаешь. За два месяца ни разу не видела тебя отдохнувшим. Не то чтобы я против работы, но пар тоже надо выпускать. Понимаю твоё стремление забить делами весь график, но ты мне нужен живым не на марш-броске, а в длительной перспективе.  
— Спасибо, босс, я учту ваши замечания.  
— Сейчас я говорю как твой друг.  
Последний раз Майкл слышал эту фразу от МакЭвоя и точно помнил, как ответил: «А разве вы мой друг?»  
В общем и целом, Маккензи ближе всех подступила к отметке «друг», поэтому Майкл не стал её отбривать.  
— Как я сразу не догадался, — сказал он. — Ты сбагрила мне эту девушку, чтобы я с ней спал.  
— Как грубо, мой дорогой. На самом деле нет. Я просто подумала, что ты ей нравишься. А у тебя сто лет не было секса, да и без хорошей секретарши ты загнёшься. Почему бы не убить одним выстрелом несколько зайцев? Люди должны быть многозадачны.  
Майкл искренне ответил:  
— Ты самый циничный человек из всех, кого я знаю.  
— О, да брось, какая уж тут циничность... Все были бы довольны, включая Лору.  
— Я. Я недоволен.  
— Это только кажется.  
— Разумеется! Ты всё знаешь лучше всех.  
— Не лучше всех, но лучше многих... Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, что к перспективе новых отношений ты равнодушен.  
Майкл всерьёз задумался, чем на самом деле был этот инцидент. Маккензи устроила наглядный эксперимент с Лорой... чтобы что? Хотела выяснить, как Майкл относится к необременительным связям?  
Или хотела показать ему, что эти связи невозможны, потому что Майклу нужен не абы кто, а кое-кто конкретный?  
Слишком много вопросов, от которых он старательно уходил.  
— С этими махинациями ты однажды ввяжешься в проблемы.  
— Расскажу поучительную историю. Когда мне было двадцать, я продавала дрели.  
— Что-что ты продавала?  
— Дрели, — невозмутимо повторила Маккензи. — Перфораторы, шуруповёрты... Но в основном дрели, и, между прочим, очень хорошие. Я ходила по домам и предлагала людям купить дрель. Так я оплачивала учёбу.  
— Ты полна сюрпризов.  
— Сначала дослушай. Когда стучишься в двери, видишь всю изнанку жизни. Учишься предлагать людям не продукт, а решение их проблемы. Настоящий продажник не просто продаёт. Он нейтрализует боль клиента.  
— С помощью дрели? — иронически уточнил Майкл.  
Она отмахнулась.  
— Не шути, это не твоё... Так вот. Люди покупают дрель не для того, чтобы просверлить пару дырок.  
— А для чего же?  
Маккензи стала загибать пальцы.  
— Одни хотят в кои-то веки научиться делать что-то по дому, другие хотят организовать мастерскую на заднем дворе, но не знают, с чего начать, третьим хочется показать, какие они крутые мужики, четвёртым надо найти инструмент лучше прежнего и сделать работу удобнее. Масса причин. Искусство состоит в том, чтобы найти проблему, которая волнует человека, и помочь устранить её. Если хочешь, можешь называть это махинацией, но нет способа лучше, чтобы обзавестись клиентской базой. Счастливые покупатели будут рекомендовать тебя всем на свете, и необходимость ходить по домам скоро отпадёт.  
— Знаешь, никаких новых стратегий продаж ты мне сейчас не открыла.  
— Да, но это работает не только в продажах! Открытие в том, что схема прекрасно масштабируется почти на любую сферу отношений с людьми. Возьми на заметку, пригодится в хэдхантерстве.  
Майкл начал догадываться, к чему клонит Маккензи. Пока разговор не зашёл слишком далеко, Майкл быстро вставил:  
— Я ценю твою заботу, но меня всё устраивает.  
Она перевела тему.  
— Что с учёными?  
Майкл по наивности решил, что разговор окончен.  
— Я провёл ещё пару встреч, пока по нулям.  
— Плохие спецы?  
— Незаинтересованные. Думают, мы формируем очередной монструозный отдел разработки лекарств. Куча денег и рутинная работёнка, а в свободное время высоколобые статьи для профильных журналов средней руки. Такие люди нам не нужны. Нам нужен человек, который был бы по-настоящему увлечён делом, который хотел бы что-то изменить в медицине, внедрить новые схемы разработки и донести это до масс. Нам нужен... нужен...  
— Ну-ну? — живо осведомилась Маккензи. — И кто же нам нужен?  
— Кто-то, кто мыслит в другой плоскости.  
— И кто бы это мог быть?  
Майкл солгал:  
— Пока не знаю.  
Маккензи поджала губы и постучала пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.  
— Так, ладно, намёков ты не понимаешь. Спрошу напрямик. Ты уже полторы недели ищешь нужного человека. Сколько ещё времени надо, чтобы ты признал, что нам нужен МакЭвой?  
Майкл промолчал.  
— Неделя, две? Две — это максимум. Поторопись, пожалуйста, я бы хотела прояснить этот вопрос до конца месяца.  
— Почему он?  
— Потому что нам нужен оригинал, а не копия.  
— Хочешь работать с МакЭвоем?  
— Ещё чего. Своевольный, необязательный, абсолютно неорганизованный тип. Уж с кем-кем, а с ним работать я не собираюсь. С ним будешь работать ты. А я буду приходить на собрание по пятницам и слушать отчёт о том, как славно идут дела. От подробностей можешь меня избавить.  
Майкл поискал слова.  
— Ты знаешь, что я не буду к нему обращаться, и знаешь, почему. Мы с ним не сработались.  
— Ложь.  
— Он не тот человек, на которого можно положиться в нашем деле.  
— Снова ложь.  
— В конце концов, он просто не разделяет ценностей «Дженерала».  
— Прежнего «Дженерала». Их, кстати, и я не разделяю.  
Майкл надеялся, что его раздражение не сильно бросается в глаза.  
— Что ещё ты хочешь от меня услышать?  
— Правду.  
— Я сказал правду.  
— Ты придумал три неубедительные отговорки, лишь бы не признавать, что проблемы твоей личной жизни вредят компании. Именно об этом я говорила тебе в самом начале беседы.  
Майкл откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Вот, значит, какого ты обо мне мнения. По-твоему, я подставляю компанию.  
— В том числе.  
— Что-то ещё?  
— Да. Я думаю, ты чудовищно предвзят. Мы рассматриваем кого попало и скоро будем вынуждены взять на работу очередного сноба, который будет брать наши деньги, улыбаться, сдавать посредственные отчёты, а за глаза поливать грязью — мол, какие ужасные корпорации, эксплуатируют бедных-несчастных учёных, радеющих за науку.  
— Это распространённая риторика в их кругах.  
— Умоляю. Обычно у тебя хватает смелости взять на себя ответственность.  
— Разберёмся на берегу, Маккензи. Я не виноват в том, как себя ведёт это… сообщество.  
Она согласно кивнула.  
— Сейчас — не виноват.  
— Так в чём претензии?  
— В том, что такими темпами тебе придётся обратиться к этому сообществу. Ты делаешь всё для того, чтобы избежать встречи с МакЭвоем. Ты загоняешь нас в яму, потому что боишься позвонить МакЭвою и предложить ему вакансию, для которой он создан. Я давно уже перестала понимать, что у тебя в голове, но это и неважно. Хочешь жить со своими тараканами — пожалуйста, только не втягивай в это других.  
— Всё сказала?  
— Нет, ещё не всё. Когда мы окажемся в яме, я буду думать, что виноват именно ты. И меня никто не переубедит.  
Маккензи встала и буднично одёрнула блузку.  
— Вот теперь я сказала всё.  
Майкл тоже привстал. Только сейчас он заметил, что его распирает от гнева.  
— Да с чего ради ты взяла, что имеешь право отчитывать меня за то, как я веду себя с МакЭвоем?  
— Когда человек становится скотиной, кто-то должен ему об этом сказать.  
— Скотиной?!  
— Скотиной.  
— Ну, знаешь! Это вообще не твоё дело!  
Маккензи жёстко сказала:  
— Почему у тебя с ним не вышло — не моё дело, тут ты прав. А вот то, как это отражается на компании, — ещё как моё дело.  
— Я не смогу с ним работать, ясно? Я не смогу его видеть. Я достаточно за ним набегался, он мне всю душу вынул.  
— Неужели ты не видишь, что он тебя…  
— Что он меня? Он немного увлёкся, да, это я увидел. Даже совершил пару телодвижений, чтоб я не сбежал на сторону — ты это хочешь сказать? Я из-за него другим человеком стал, я всё переменил, я написал этот чёртов бизнес-план, я новую стратегию жизни выбрал. А он? Он хоть чуть-чуть поменялся? Хоть на дюйм сдвинулся с места? Чёрта с два. Лучшее, что он сделал, — научился использовать меня с толком. Кое-что просёк в бизнес-процессах, какой молодец. Правда, он скорее научился этому у тебя, чем у меня, так что даже в этом смысле мне не удалось оставить в его жизни хоть какого-нибудь вещественного следа. Может быть, он и проникся капелькой ответной привязанности, но это не взаимность, а только иллюзия. И она чертовски надоела.  
— Ты ему нужен…  
— Вот именно — я ему нужен. И мне ещё пришлось сильно постараться, навязаться, выкрутиться, чтобы я стал ему нужен. Но знаешь что? Не так уж сильно я и нужен. Мне даже подписанный контракт вернули с курьером.  
— После того, как ты сам отправил его с курьером.  
— С меня хватит. Мне даром не нужны отношения супергероя и его обслуживающего персонала. Два чёртовых месяца я делал всё, чтобы он больше мне не мешался, я работал, как конь, ни оставлял себе времени, мне почти удалось забыть это дерьмо — и ты хочешь, чтобы я опять в него ввязался. Ты хоть понимаешь, как это трудно? Ты хоть понимаешь…. Ты кого-нибудь когда-нибудь…  
Постепенно гневная речь шла на убыль. Майкл закончил бессвязными предложениями, так и не договорив мысль. Маккензи внимательно смотрела на него, наклонив голову набок. Выждав пару мгновений, она сказала:  
— Так вот в чём дело... Ты не на него злишься, а на себя.  
— Чушь!  
— А я всё гадала, с чего ради ты его бросил. Подумала, может, дело в различии образов жизни…. Или тебя настолько взбесило, что он вечно несёт ерунду… А, оказывается, всё проще.  
Он устало сел в кресло.  
— Что проще, Маккензи? Что?  
— Ты слишком сильно увяз. Вот чего ты не можешь вынести. Хороший, правильный, безукоризненный Майкл Фассбендер позорно встрял в отношения, куда более серьёзные, чем когда-либо. Ему успели присесть на уши с рассказом о партнёрских отношениях, но он менялся охотнее, чем его так называемый партнёр. Он расшибался в лепёшку ради какого-то придурка, который не может надеть носки одного цвета. Раздутое эго не может смириться. Такое могло случиться с кем угодно, но не с тобой. Ты всегда поступаешь, как положено. Вроде бы и сейчас не к чему придраться, но почему-то ты лезешь на стены. Мне, наверное, надо пожалеть тебя, бедолажку. Погладить по головке и всё такое прочее. Но не дождёшься. Продолжай страдать и заниматься самобичеванием, если тебе так нравится, но не смей делать это за счёт «Дженерала». Найми МакЭвоя, попроси у него прощения или запишись к психотерапевту. Хочешь что-нибудь возразить?  
— Нет, я всё понял. Дверь в той стороне.  
Маккензи сокрушённо помотала головой и повернулась к двери.  
— Две недели, Майкл. И ни днём больше.  
  
  
57.  
  
Майкл возвращался домой, мысленно проговаривая: Лора, Лора, Лора.  
Серый фольксваген катил по улочкам. Майкл смотрел на дорогу, пытаясь сосредоточиться исключительно на ней, но в голову лезла всякая муть.  
Маккензи говорит неправду.  
Надо было запасть на Лору.   
Надо было соглашаться.   
Пойти с ней в театр, в кино, на выставку, в ресторан, боже, да хоть в музей палеонтологии. Рассматривать окаменелые черепки и кивать с важным видом.   
Выглядеть, как фотография со стока по запросу «счастливая пара средний класс».  
Ни с того ни с сего Майклу стало ужасно себя жалко — жалко, как никогда. Он стискивал зубы, морщился, сам себя уговаривал: старик, тебя ведь не за что жалеть! Ты всего добился, ты на пути к великим преобразованиям, крепко стоишь на ногах, а все проблемы карьеры уже позади. Натана больше нет, «Дженерал» на коне, дома тебя ждёт интерьер с иголочки, и, вероятно, скоро ты станешь маститым инвестором, за которым будут бегать стартаперы, теряя в дороге честь, чувство собственного достоинства и какие-никакие мозги.  
Всё так прекрасно складывается! Казалось бы, судьба обещает счастье.  
И где оно?  
Откуда эта зверская, волчья тоска от жизни, которая должна приносить удовольствие? Три дня назад один из кандидатов обронил фразу: «Я вам завидую». Майкл вспомнил вечера в собственном доме, пустые и картонные, как коробка из-под хлопьев. Вспомнил людей, которые крутились вокруг, — интересных, умных, хватких, но не тех. Вспомнил всё, что выстроил за пятнадцать лет, свою гордость за это и разрушительные пару месяцев, которые обнажили полную бессмысленность, безыинтересность глянцевого бытия.  
Вспомнил, взвесил и подумал: кто мне завидует, тот не знает жизни.  
Да, да, Лора была бы прекрасным вариантом… Она полностью вписывалась в жизненный план, который он наметил сто лет назад. С ней было бы неплохо.  
Совсем неплохо.  
Весьма неплохо.  
Честно, неплохо.  
Но ещё лучше будет врозь.  
Чуть не взвыв, Майкл припарковал машину у тротуара и наклонился головой к рулю. Нельзя водить машину в таком состоянии. Всё-таки Маккензи была права. Он сидел, выравнивая дыхание, вспоминая практики йоги, вводное занятие по медитации, ещё какую-нибудь хрень.   
Ничего не помогало.   
Подняв голову, он осмотрелся. Из окна машины был виден паб «Бычья голова» — Майкл решил проехать по этой улочке, даже не задумавшись. Хотел хоть чуть-чуть приблизиться, издалека посмотреть, сверить: а была ли та жизнь так притягательна, как кажется сейчас?  
Неоновая вывеска помаргивала в темноте. Из паба вышел хозяин — кажется, его звали Колин, — и повесил у входа плакат на липучки. Майкл не видел, что на нём написано. Когда Колин вернулся в паб, и дверь за ним закрылась, Майкл мягко тронулся с места и подъехал поближе.  
Огромные красные буквы на белом фоне гласили: «ЛЮБОВЬ НА ГРАФИКЕ». Идиотическое название навевало ассоциации то ли с Ремарком, то ли с Янушем Вишневским. Подстрочник развеивал эти мысли: «Лекция об обманах мозга и презентация книги “Извилистый лжец”, ведущий — профессор нейрофизиологии Джеймс МакЭвой».  
Майкл остановился взглядом на названии книги. “Извилистый лжец”. Ну и ну. Очень в духе профессора — вбахать во что-то огромное количество сил, а потом свести всё к фарсу. Майклу хотелось злиться на профессора, но злость была надуманной. Умом он осознавал, что злость обращена к иному адресату. Это не МакЭвой вызывает в нём эти чувства. Это он злится сам на себя за то, что ничего не вышло с МакЭвоем.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Майкл достал айпад, открыл расписание и внёс в него пометку на день лекции.


	21. Chapter 21

58\.   
  
Если бы Дэйви Фулхэм писал книгу о нейрофизиологии, он назвал бы её «Анатомические особенности мозга в контексте влияния на поведенческие аспекты личности, том первый».  
Если бы Маккензи Ротрок писала книгу, она назвала бы её «Как устройство мозга влияет на принятие решений».  
Если бы Майкл Фассбендер писал книгу, он назвал бы её «Динамика мозговой активности как инструмент менеджмента».  
Но книгу писал Джеймс МакЭвой, и он обошёлся двумя словами: «Извилистый лжец».  
Шёл дождь. Развернув зонт, Майкл стоял перед пабом "Бычья голова" и перечитывал плакат в десятый раз. Всю неделю в Лондоне было сыро, как в подвале после наводнения. Плакат пошёл волнами и постоянно отлипал от стены. Хозяин бара налепил пять слоёв скотча, поэтому плакат уже казался заламинированным. Буквы кое-где стёрлись, но название книги по-прежнему прекрасно считывалось.  
Извилистый лжец.  
Лжец. Извилистый.  
Умом Майкл понимал, что речь идёт о мозге. Слово «извилистый» — каламбур про извилины. Очень в духе МакЭвоя.  
Но внутренний голос, лишённый мало-мальского чувства юмора, твердил Майклу другое: извилистый лжец — это лично ты.  
Мимо проходили люди, торопящиеся на лекцию. Майкл уже забыл, сколь разнородна публика, интересующаяся научпопом: тут и гики, и серьёзные учёные, и офисный планктон, и домохозяйки, и студенты, и солидного вида спецы, явно задействованные в менеджменте. Все они спешили, оживлённо гомоня. Дверь паба открывалась и закрывалась. До лекции оставалось пять минут.  
Майкл ждал её, как люди ждут последний поезд, солдатов с войны и дождя после сезона засухи.  
За семь последних дней он четырнадцать раз проезжал мимо паба «Бычья голова», чтобы взглянуть на плакат и удостовериться, что лекцию не перенесли и не отменили. С каждым днём Маккензи бросала на него всё более красноречивые взгляды. Часики тикали. Майкл должен был связаться с МакЭвоем как можно скорее, но каждый день откладывал это на завтра. Его одолела нерешительность самого гнусного, самого позорного толка: всегда готовый принять мгновенное серьёзное решение на работе, он пасовал перед любыми трудностями личной жизни.  
Может быть, оттого, что личной жизни у него толком и не было. Оглядываешься назад — и что можно вспомнить за тридцать восемь лет?  
Только одно.  
Майкл уговаривал себя, что МакЭвой — это работа, только работа, никакая не личная жизнь. Между ними ничего не было. Не считать же один-единственный скандал после неудачного поцелуя, да ещё сцену в ванной, неловкую, как подростковое свидание?  
Но мозг не поддавался на дешёвую уловку. Извилистый лжец этот сукин сын.  
Майкл понимал: одним предложением работы не отделаешься. Умеешь, не умеешь, хочешь, не хочешь, а всё равно придётся выяснять отношения. Придётся посмотреть в глаза и сказать: простите меня. У нас не сложилось не потому что вы чем-то плохи. А потому что вы вдребезги разбиваете моё представление о самом себе.  
Я-то думал, что идеален с ног до головы. Всё при мне: лицо, мозги, деловая хватка, дисциплина. Прожил с этой мыслью чёрт знает сколько лет, вырос с ней, окреп, утвердился в правильности выбранного курса. И вдруг оказалось — чушь. Я обычный закостенелый мудила, который до смерти боится близких отношений.  
Вот почему я сбежал: потому что струсил. Вы открывали во мне что-то, чего я никогда не замечал. Как выяснилось, мне — идеальному, собранному, уверенному, состоявшемуся человеку, — мне чего-то не хватило. Смелости. Открытости. Свободы.  
Какой там Терминатор, посмотрите внимательно: я настоящий, в край измочаленный невротик. Дунь — и улетит.  
Грустно выяснить это в тридцать восемь грёбаных лет.  
Даже в мыслях эта тирада звучала тошнотно. Удивительно, до какой степени самобичевания могут дойти люди, ещё недавно мнившие о себе чёрте что.  
Морщась, Майкл снова посмотрел на плакат, который уже успел выучить наизусть. Он закурил, глубоко затягиваясь. Ещё полгода назад обещал себе бросить, но не бросил.  
Вот и МакЭвоя бросить не получается.  
Толпа редела — люди скрывались за дверью бара. Ему тоже пора было идти. Он медлил, выстраивая в уме будущий разговор с МакЭвоем: как Майкл подойдёт к нему после лекции, как профессор удивится, как он скажет дежурную любезность о выступлении, а профессор ответит: «Спасибо».  
Дальше мысль не шла, и фантазия работала вхолостую.  
Хотя кого обманывать — сроду не было никакой фантазии. Откуда бы ей взяться теперь?  
Сигарета обожгла пальцы. Майкл затушил её о бортик мусорки, выбросил и растёр руки одна о другую. За стеной в баре люди расселись по местам и перестали греметь стульями. Майкл дёрнул дверь на себя, зашёл внутрь и оказался в тёмном помещении, забитом под завязку.  
В этот раз основное действие происходило не на сцене. Это не было похоже на «Сайенс Слэм». Софит был направлен на один-единственный стул. Вокруг него полукругом расходились другие. Все места были заняты, и многим не хватило стульев. Одни стояли за рядами, другие примостились к стойке, третьи сели на пол. Майкл нашёл тихое место рядом со столиком. На столике громоздились книги МакЭвоя. Майкл украдкой стащил одну и пролистал, оценивая качество вёрстки и печати.  
На твёрдой обложке красовалось изображение мозга с пульсирующими областями в лобных долях. Дизайнер выбрал пристойный шрифт — не плохой, но и не хватающий звёзд с неба. Неплохая бумага, но можно было найти и лучше. При вёрстке строку растянули слишком сильно, и поля стоило бы увеличить вдвое. Колонтитулы просились поменьше, а заголовки побольше. Если бы Майкл руководил этим проектом, книга была бы презентабельнее.  
Поймав себя на этой мысли, Майкл захлопнул экземпляр и положил его поверх стопки. Расслабься, старик. Ты не имеешь к этому отношения. Признай, что книга недурно сделана.  
И — главное — признай, что она и без тебя неплоха.  
Раздались нестройные аплодисменты. Распорядитель, рослый парень с причёской-ёжиком, что-то объявил. Майкл поднял взгляд. В круге света появился человек. Первым делом Майкл увидел его ботинки, уродливые, как всегда. Затем голубые джинсы родом из семидесятых. Над ними — Легендарный Свитер Цвета Инсульта. Из всех вещей, которые можно было на себя напялить, МакЭвой снова выбрал самые жуткие, точь в точь как тогда, на конференции ТЕД.  
Майкл вдруг понял, что нет на свете человека, на котором эти невообразимые вещи смотрелись бы так хорошо.  
Стоя в тени рядом со столиком, Майкл жадно всматривался в его лицо. За прошедшие два месяца МакЭвой отрастил щетину. Волосы спустились чуть ниже ушей. Не отдавая себе в этом отчёта, он чаще обычного смахивал их в сторону. В волосах серебрились тонкие нити седины. Он выглядел посвежевшим, бодрым и энергичным. То ли похудел, то ли, наоборот, поправился. Глаза сияли необыкновенно. Майкл уже забыл, какие они голубые и обезоруживающие.  
А ещё он забыл про сокрушительное сценическое обаяние профессора.  
— Ух, сколько народу! — воскликнул он, обведя взглядом зал.  
Майкл инстинктивно прижался спиной к стене, позабыв, что тёмные углы из круга света не видно. В лучшем случае МакЭвой смог бы разглядеть первый-второй ряд, и то неразборчиво.  
— Честно говоря, я ждал, что на лекцию придут полтора гика, и один из них я. Спасибо, что вас так много. Лучше всего я лажаю на публике.  
Публика ободрительно зашумела. МакЭвой вскинул кулак вверх в знак приветствия. Подождав, когда шум стихнет, он опустил руку.  
— Мне, наверное, стоит представиться. Объяснить, что я профессор, хоть по мне и не скажешь, что у меня есть степень, публикации и всякая такая ерунда. Так сказал мой приятель Деннис, по совместительству организатор этой лекции и мой агент в книжном деле. Кстати, вот он стоит! Деннис, помахай людям ручкой! Вот видите, он машет. Отличный парень. Кстати, у него нет девушки, так что если среди вас есть сёстры милосердия, не проходите мимо.  
Публика захихикала.  
— Итак, Деннис считает, что я должен как следует надуть щёки. Вы должны поверить, что я гружу вас наукой не просто так, а имею бумажки, авторитет и кое-какой опыт. Всё это даёт мне право безнаказанно полоскать людям мозги и называть это лекцией. Обожаю свою работу… Что ж, есть ли в этом зале люди, которые не знают, кто я такой?  
Он снова обвёл взглядом зал.  
— Что, все знают? Быть не может. Кто-то должен был попасть сюда случайно. Вдруг вы молодая Анджелина Джоли, и вас сюда привёл парень-задрот, который тащится по нейрофизиологии… И вот вы сидите и думаете: зачем я слушаю этого клоуна? Могла бы татуху набить! Знаю, знаю, звучит безумно, но дайте мне помечтать… Что, нет Анджелины Джоли? Так нечестно. Хотя бы одну руку поднимите. Не стесняйтесь, я тоже вас не знаю. А если знаю, то наверняка забыл.  
Все опять захихикали. Рук не было.  
— Вот это да, — восхитился МакЭвой. — Я пришёл к успеху. Выкуси, Деннис! Ну, раз с расшаркиванием покончено, пора объяснить, почему я сразу начал с личного. Так уж вышло, что большинство лекций про науку концентрируются вокруг очень абстрактных вещей. Учёные шпарят, как по писаному, сыплют терминами, пытаются загрузить в вас как можно больше информации в свои законные полтора часа, и мало кто обращается к личному опыту. Я уважаю эту традицию, и она отлично работает, когда мы, учёные, ведём курс лекций у студентов, собирающихся посвятить науке жизнь. Увы, мне не хватает наглости — а, уж поверьте, наглости у меня достаточно! — чтобы поступить таким образом с вами, вольными слушателями, которые решили потратить свободный вечер на научпоп. Мне вас жалко, и я хочу сделать всё по-простому. Если вы пришли послушать настоящую академическую лекцию, вам лучше уйти прямо сейчас и потратить это время на что-нибудь другое. Поиграйте в икс-бокс, сходите в кино на фильм Тарантино, съешьте коробку вьетнамской лапши… Ребята, я не шучу, идите. Дальше речь пойдёт о том, как наука влияет на нашу реальную жизнь, далёкую от учебников и конспектов. Сначала я дам небольшую вводную по теории, затем расскажу, какой я ненормальный и как у меня всё в жизни устроено через задницу, а потом начну винить во всём свой мозг — типа, это не я дурак, а он обманщик. В середине лекции вы решите, что я пропащий, а в конце я буду впаривать вам свою новую и единственную замечательную книжку и раздавать автографы, как будто я крутой писатель, а не просто псих со степенью. Извините за спойлеры.  
Никто и не думал уходить — наоборот, публика прониклась к лектору симпатией. Майкл видел, как некоторые слушатели ёрзают на стульях и, улыбаясь, вытягивают шеи повыше.  
— Ну что ж, не говорите потом, что вас не предупреждали. Колин, баррикадируй дверь! Шутка. Видите, какой у меня юмор. Привыкайте, дальше будет хуже. Последний шанс уйти — три, два, один…. Всё, поздно. Теперь начнём.  
Он присел на стул и щёлкнул пультом. За его спиной на стену проецировались слайды. На первом было название лекции: «Любовь на графике», имя автора и короткое пояснение про нейрофизиологию.  
— Может быть, некоторым из вас приходила в голову мысль: что за чудовищное название выбрал этот МакЭвой. Любовь на графике… Мда, не блещет. Наверное, сейчас опять начнётся мура о том, что любовь — это сплошная биохимия, гормоны, эндорфины, никакой романтики, и все мы наркоманы в погоне за кайфом, и нет ни добра, ни зла, а одна только химия. Каждый второй нейробиолог сводит все суждения именно к этому. И, согласитесь, это бесит. Как и вам, мне хочется верить, что мы, люди, руководствуемся в жизни чем-то более весомым, чем амплитудой гормональной пляски. От бубнежа нейробиологов просто зубы сводит. Но не скажу, что другие исследователи мозга чем-то лучше. Например, психологи-эволюционисты знают всё о том, как у нас появились разнообразные механизмы восприятия и защиты, но мало кто из них утруждает себя объяснением, как всё это добро встроено в архитектуру мозга. Они оставляют это на совести нейрофизиологов — таких ребят, как я. Задача нейрофизиологов заключается в том, чтобы понять, как устроены разные отделы мозга, за что они отвечают, как организовано взаимодействие между ними и что происходит в мозге, когда человек производит то или иное действие. Звучит как будто бы здраво, но надо признать, что мы, нейрофизиологи, те ещё засранцы. Нас почти не интересует, как появились те или иные нейронные сети, мы не заморочены функциональной логикой, и нам, по большей части, плевать на эволюционный смысл тех или иных частей мозга. Как видите, проблема налицо: исследователи мозга заняты изучением узких областей знания. Мало кто способен переступить черту и вникнуть в смежную область. Ровно такую же ситуацию мы видим и в науке в целом: учёные снисходительно посматривают на иные формы деятельности, поджимают губы в разговоре о прикладных науках и, уж конечно, не питают любви к бизнесу. Наш профессиональный снобизм переходит все мыслимые и немыслимые пределы. Знание одной узкой области не даёт полной картины. Если мы выяснили смысл одного слова, это ещё не значит, что мы поняли предложение. У меня был друг, никак не связанный с наукой, и поначалу мы неистово ругались на тему того, что главнее — наука или бизнес. Благодаря нему я написал эту книгу, и отчасти она о том, что сила в синкретизме и взаимодействии разных областей ради более полного понимания друг друга и мира вокруг. Знаю, всё это звучит слащаво, но такой урок преподносят нам не только люди вокруг, а само устройство мозга. Покажу вам на примере, как наша социальная жизнь коррелирует с его работой.  
МакЭвой перещёлкнул слайд. На стене появился эффектный коллаж с двумя полушариями мозга. Одна сторона бурлила яркими красками, беспорядочными мазками, цветами, вихрями, загогулинами. Таким немудрёным образом плохие иллюстраторы обычно изображают вдохновение. Другая половина мозга иллюстрировала рациональное начало: чёткие линии, формулы, строгие формы.  
— Эту картинку я нашёл в интернете, когда гуглил функции разных полушарий. Существует распространённое заблуждение, что где-то посередине нашей головы проходит нестираемая граница между двумя полярными сущностями. Правое полушарие отвечает за творческие способности, а левое — за рациональное начало. Я сталкивался с людьми, которые на полном серьёзе говорили мне, что не могут постичь законы физики, потому что от природы пользуются только правым полушарием, а левое, дескать, зря занимает место. Представление о том, что разные задачи локализованы в соответствующих участках мозга и никогда не выходят за их пределы, было широко распространено вплоть до девяностых годов двадцатого века. Даже сейчас многие студенты учатся по учебникам, отражающим точку зрения, близкую к френологии: вот тут выпуклость, тут впадина, следовательно, перед нами одарённый музыкант, не способный сложить два плюс два. Будь это действительно так, моя задача как нейрофизиолога свелась бы к простой последовательности: навесить на человека приборы, заставить совершать разные действия и смотреть, какой участок мозга загорается. Поднял руку — на экране загорелась одна загогулина, подумал о маме — другая. Мы любим предсказуемые понятные системы, где всё расставлено по полочкам, а каждый винтик решает свою конкретную задачу. Они никак не пересекаются, существуют стык в стык и при этом бесконечно далеки друг от друга. Я называю это теорией Берлинской стены. Однажды я из интереса действительно засунул пациента в МРТ-сканер и попросил его подумать о маме. Вот что я увидел.  
Слайды сменились. Появилось несколько снимков мозга в разных ракурсах. Активность вспыхивала то там, то здесь. Некоторые участки доминировали, но ненадолго: уже на следующем снимке они уступали первенство другим областям. Мозг переливался, как рождественская ёлка.  
— Эти снимки сделаны с промежутком в секунду. Если мы посмотрим на них внимательнее, мы увидим, что некоторая особенно мощная активность действительно зарождается в локальных областях, так что в теории Берлинской стены есть зерно здравого смысла. Но только зерно. Дальше начинается самое интересное. Человеческое стремление к структурированности и чёткому разграничению функций не учитывает важного нюанса: того, как разные части мозга перекликаются между собой. Они не разделены непреодолимыми препятствиями. Напротив, между ними идёт бурная коммуникация. Мысль о маме порождает всплеск разнообразной мозговой активности: мы обращаемся к условному центру воспоминаний, строим модель, воссоздаём зрительные, слуховые, обонятельные, тактильные образы, заново по чуть-чуть переживаем травмирующие воспоминания и радуемся счастливым, и так далее, и так далее. Посмотрите, как при мысли о маме рушится Берлинская стена.  
МакЭвой снова щёлкнул пультом.  
— А вот снимки мозга молодого человека, решающего в уме несложные математические уравнения. Здесь мы видим похожую ситуацию: активность не локализована сугубо в технарском левом полушарии. Для решения необходимо не только аналитическое моделирование, сопоставление цифр и логическая абстракция, но и толика воображения, творческая жилка, воссоздание в уме результата, даже вдохновение и воодушевление, называйте как хотите. Эти снимки демонстрируют важный принцип функционирования мозга: существует всестороннее взаимодействие между областями, на первый взгляд никак не связанными между собой. Главные конструкции в нашем мозге — не жёстко ограниченные области, а связи и нейронные сети, перегоняющие информацию от одного блока к другому. Нет никакой жёстко зафиксированной модульности отделов. В последние двадцать лет наука выяснила, что некоторые отделы мозга способны перенимать функции других или даже замещать их при повреждениях. На протяжении всей жизни наш мозг остаётся гибким и пластичным. Он не костенеет и не замыкается сам в себе, а использует любую возможность для самосовершенствования. Вы наверняка слышали и о зеркальных нейронах, главном открытии в нейрофизиологии последних десяти-пятнадцати лет. У нас есть встроенные инструменты для самой мощной в мире коммуникации, обучения, эволюционного совершенствования. В этом состоит уникальность нашего вида: мозг многих животных проявляет гибкость, того требует эволюция, но мы одни используем способность к адаптации как основной инструмент усовершенствования, и притом с головокружительной скоростью. Из всех известных науке существ мы одни так открыты преобразованиям и расширению горизонтов, мы одни можем совмещать массу функций одновременно без потери работоспособности всей системы и мы одни делаем это на протяжении всей жизни. Но есть одна проблема. Зациклившись на косных представлениях о мире, мы частенько игнорируем этот чудесный инструмент постижения себя и других людей.  
Профессор опять переключил слайды. Теперь на стену транслировалась карикатура на лейбориста и консерватора, орущих друг на друга. Публика засмеялась.  
— Итак, мы выяснили, что представление о разных сторонах, которые никак друг с другом не пересекаются, ложное. Но беда в том, что мы настолько привыкли разделять функции и упрощать связи между ними, что проецируем это и на схемы социальных взаимодействий. Лейборист и консерватор уверены, что не могут поладить друг с другом ни при каких обстоятельствах. На самом деле у них есть инструмент, чтобы чему-то научиться друг у друга и таким образом стать сильнее, лучше и обрести эволюционное преимущество. Это может показаться банальной мыслью, но наблюдение за работой мозга даёт понять, что при желании у нас всегда есть шанс понять человека, сколь бы далеко его мировоззрение не стояло от нашего. Разумеется, если собеседник не конченый мудила.  
По залу прокатился смех.  
— Здесь я хочу закончить с сугубо теоретической частью и вплотную подойти к практике. Заснувшие могут просыпаться. Крепитесь, сейчас вам предстоит выслушивать идиотскую историю о моей личной жизни. Тех из вас, кто сейчас думает: «Какое отношение имеет к нейрофизиологии личная жизнь этого дурика?», я хочу успокоить. В конце будет мораль. Прошу, держите это в уме, если захотите бросить в меня стулом.  
МакЭвой встал, прошёлся туда-сюда в круге света и кашлянул в кулак.  
— В начале нашего разговора я уже упоминал о своём друге, с которым мы никак не могли состыковаться. Серьёзно, ребята, если бы я поставил цель найти свою абсолютную противоположность, этот парень пришёлся бы в самый раз. Он носит костюмы на заказ, его дом похож на страницу из каталога интерьеров, он рулит бизнесом и планирует каждую мелочь, а ещё подравнивает волосы у личного парикмахера каждые две недели, чтобы они не отрастали больше, чем на полсантиметра.  
Майкл нервно пригладил затылок. Последний раз он был у парикмахера вчера.  
— Итак, представьте себе двух максимально несовместимых людей. Добавлю — мужчин. Представили? Это мы.  
Слайд сменился снова, и опять на карикатуру. Майкл почувствовал, что краснеет. Карикатура была неумелой, но смысл схватывала точно: МакЭвой был похож на дока из фильма «Назад в будущее», а Майкл — на принца Чарльза в молодости.  
— Нетрудно понять, как мы поначалу собачились. Он упрекал меня в том, что я безалаберный и несобранный левый либерал, а я его в том, что он бесчувственный, сухой, помешанный на порядке консерватор. Если вы такой же левый шизик, как я, вам трудно будет поверить, что среди правых встречаются славные люди. Но раз в сто лет в неволе рождаются маленькие панды, а среди консерваторов появляются добрые лица. Этот парень именно из них. Он таскался со мной неделями, приводил в порядок мои дела, терпел мои заскоки, рассеянность, беспредел и то, что я не интересуюсь ничем, кроме чужих мозгов. Глядя на него, я изменил своё отношение к тому, что казалось мне низким ремеслом, и по-настоящему зауважал бизнес. За несколько недель он научил меня, что мы становимся богаче, когда переступаем черту и объединяемся с другими областями знания. Я считал, что мы с ним друзья, и списывал все свои странные позывы именно на дружбу. А позывы действительно были странные: мне хотелось задержать его после работы, сходить с ним куда-нибудь, хотелось позвать к себе домой или узнать, где живёт он, посмотреть вместе кино, выпить кофе, познакомить с бывшей женой. Кстати, смотрите, это моя жена.  
На следующем слайде появилось изображение Эни. Она стояла на красной ковровой дорожке и сияла, как настоящая звезда.  
— Красотка, правда? После жены я сто лет не мог помыслить ни о ком другом. Мы разошлись, потому что её доконала моя неприспособленность к быту. Если бы вы жили со мной, вы сбежали бы на второй день, а она протянула несколько лет. Назовите меня сексистом, но женщины намного выносливее мужчин. И проницательнее, если на то пошло… Простите, мы немного отклонились от темы. Я показал вам этот слайд, чтобы заметить: моя бывшая жена догадалась, как я отношусь к своему другу, намного раньше, чем я сам. Наверняка и вы уже догадались. В вопросе отношений любой человек обгонит меня на сто очков вперёд. Я влюбился в этого парня, и знаете, как я об этом узнал? Посмотрел результаты биологической обратной связи.  
Следующий перескок слайдов явил миру график, похожий на кардиограмму. Сильные взлёты были обозначены аббревиатурами — ДМ, ЭМД, МФ.   
— Учёные широко практикуют метод биологической обратной связи. Конкретно этот график показывает кожно-гальваническую реакцию на просмотр фотографий близких мне людей. Чем хороша кожно-гальваническая реакция — её невозможно контролировать. Если вы скрытый гомосексуалист и яростно это отрицаете, график всё равно покажет подлинную реакцию тела на фотографии молодого Марлона Брандо. Глядя на график, мы увидим силу подлинных эмоций, которые нельзя скрыть даже от самого себя. Уточню для ясности: буквы ДМ — это моя сестра, ЭМД — моя бывшая жена, а МФ — тот самый парень, из-за которого я заварил всю эту кашу.  
Майкл сглотнул, но ему не помогло. В горле пересохло, а ладони, наоборот, стали скользкими, как мокрый пол. Он прикинул, что прямо сейчас его кожно-гальваническая реакция дошла бы до поднебесных отметок. Старался думать об этом, но не мог отвести глаз от графика. МФ. Самая высокая точка.  
В мыслях было мутно, как на дне илистой реки. Он думал… думал…   
Ни о чём он не думал.  
Перевёл взгляд на МакЭвоя — мать твою, как же я тебя упустил? — и силой заставил себя снова включиться в лекцию.  
— …самое интересное здесь не то, что на четвёртом десятке лет я каким-то образом умудрился втюриться в мужика. Интересно то, почему я не замечал этого так долго. Давайте посмотрим ещё пару слайдов. Вот это — МРТ-снимок моего мозга в расслабленном состоянии. Вот это — снимок, когда я занят деятельными переживаниями на тему своего друга. Не правда ли, мозг будто взбесился? Довольно странно, что я игнорировал такую мощную реакцию, пока не увидел на экране визуализацию. Казалось бы, мозг подавал мне всевозможные сигналы, что что-то пошло не так: у меня подскакивал уровень гормонов, потели руки, путались мысли, я часто заставал себя за странными мыслями и мучился навязчивыми идеями, но всё же у меня не было ясного понимания, что на самом деле происходит. Чтобы объяснить этот феномен, я должен обратиться к тому, что мы называем «я». С точки зрения науки о мозге, личность формируется своеобразным образом. Информация, поступающая извне в виде ощущений, объединяется с воспоминаниями и эмоциональными реакциями, образуя целостное представление о том, что такое «я». Получается гармоничная и целостная система. Если в неё прокрадывается некое явление, которое не вписывается в общую картину, мозг относится к ней скептически. У него есть база знаний, есть устойчивое представление о мире и о себе, есть налаженные нейронные пути, короче — мозг вовсе не собирается так легко сворачивать с тропинки и ставить под сомнение всё, что нажито непосильным трудом. Мозг сглаживает противоречия всевозможными способами. Зигмунд Фрейд, будь он неладен, называл это явление защитой эго. Якобы мозг драпирует реальность, дабы защитить эго от неминуемого разрушения. Многие теории Фрейда не лишены смысла, но в этом случае старик дал маху. Сейчас мы уже знаем, что «я» — необычайно гибкая структура, которую не так-то просто разрушить. И мы знаем, что мозг не защищается от неминуемого коллапса, а лишь пытается пройти по проторённой дорожке, стабилизовать поведение и придать нашей жизни ощущение последовательности и согласованности. Мы объясняем необычные явления нашей жизни, пользуясь предубеждениями, сформированными ранее. Я сопоставил свои отношения с этим парнем с багажом, который накопил, и стал думать о нём как о друге, потому что это был первый и самый простой путь. Мне не с чем было сравнить, понимаете?  
Майкл уже перестал замечать, сменяются слайды или нет. Он смотрел на МакЭвоя и надеялся, что МакЭвой не видит его лица.  
— Есть ещё одно распространённое заблуждение, которое я хотел бы упомянуть в контексте обманов мозга. Имя ему — предубеждение. В нашем помешанном на толерантности обществе считается, что нет ничего хуже, чем предубеждение. Но, какова бы ни была нынешняя повестка дня, мозгу на это наплевать. Предубеждение необходимо ему, чтобы оптимизировать поведение должным образом. При первой встрече с чем-то новеньким мозг быстро формирует базовое утверждение, в соответствии с которым мы действуем. У предубеждений и шаблонов есть конкретный эволюционный смысл: они помогают индивидууму выживать даже в самых неожиданных обстоятельствах, когда нет времени на тщательное обдумывание ситуации. Вспомните об этом в следующий раз, когда кто-нибудь начнёт упрекать вас в зашоренности. Человек с предубеждениями выживет, а какой-нибудь прогрессивный умник — нет.  
Зал уже открыто хохотал. Широко улыбаясь, МакЭвой подождал, когда хохот стихнет.  
— Смысл предубеждений надо иметь в виду, чтобы понимать, как мозг обманывает нас и почему мы на это ведёмся. Суровая правда в том, что мы не знаем и малой части фоновых процессов, проистекающих внутри нас. Предубеждения не хороши и не плохи, они абсолютно естественны при первом знакомстве, но нужно уметь перешагивать через них, чтобы понять, что по-настоящему связывает нас с другими людьми. Извините, что мысль оказалась слишком прозаичной, а я её так затянул. Смысл моей книги — вы ещё помните про книгу? — в том, какие ловушки приготовил нам мозг и как мы можем их обойти, чтобы докопаться до правды. Правда не всегда ведёт к счастью и процветанию, но что есть человеческая жизнь, если не поиск правды. Вы услышали мораль? Это была она. На этом лекция кончается, и начинаются ваши вопросы. Есть у кого-нибудь вопросы?  
В воздух взлетело сразу десять-пятнадцать рук.  
  
  
59.  
  
Майкл вышел на улицу подышать. Он не стал слушать вопросы. Боялся, что услышит такое: «А что у вас теперь с тем парнем?».  
МакЭвой ответит: «Да ничего, проспался — и прошло».  
Пальцы плохо слушались. Зажигалка сдохла. В кармане пальто Майкл нашёл коробок отсыревших спичек и три минуты ожесточённо пытался прикурить. На четвёртой минуте получилось. Он с жадностью затянулся, обхватив губами фильтр сигареты, выдохнул дым через нос и прислонился спиной к стене. Закрыл глаза. Какой холодный вечер. Дождь барабанит по брусчатке, как в каком-нибудь стрёмном романтическом фильме. Не хватает проникновенного женского вокала и крупного плана с волосами, прилипшими к вискам.  
Дождь всё шёл и шёл. Майкл слышал, как в баре люди встают со своих мест. Кто-то сразу выскочил на улицу, кто-то остался. Оживлённый галдёж наполнил и бар, и улицу перед ним. Из бара выпорхнула стайка студентов. Они встали рядом с Майклом и закурили.  
— Вот казалось бы, да? — сказал парень в синем анораке. — Ничего нового не сказал, а какая история!  
— Это называется сторителлинг, — со знанием дела ответила девушка в очках.  
— Я вообще-то не люблю пидоров, — поделился долговязый блондин с длинным носом, — но этот с его дружбаном — просто отвал башки!  
— Интересно было бы послушать ту же историю, но от другого мужчины, — сказала его нарумяненная подружка. — Он бы объяснил то же самое в терминах бизнеса. Типа, объединение областей и всё такое, как профессор говорил.  
Майкл отлип от стены и протиснулся между студентами. Они не обратили на него внимания. Он вернулся в бар и подошёл к столику. Оставалось пять-шесть экземпляров. Майкл взял один, повертел в руках и встал в очередь за автографом. Она двигалась не быстро: каждый норовил сказать автору пару комплиментов, попросить изощрённую надпись, поделиться идеей, похвалить.   
Раза два или три Майкла посещала паническая мысль: сбежать или не сбежать? Он остался. Бармен по имени Колин разносил бокалы с «Лондон Прайд» и собирал деньги. Майкл взял один, расплатился за пиво и за книгу и вылакал всю пинту за пару минут.   
Когда подошла его очередь, профессор уже не поднимал головы от столика. Он подписывал книги на автомате, но даже в этом рутинном занятии умудрялся сохранять обаяние.  
— Спасибо, что пришли. Как вас зовут?  
— Майкл, — сказал Майкл чужим голосом.  
— М-м-м, Майкл! Моё любимое имя. Майклу с пожеланиями всего наилучшего… Вот, держите.  
Майкл забрал подписанную книгу. На секунду они соприкоснулись пальцами. Прикосновение обожгло, как раскалённая кочерга. Майкл завис над столиком, хоть и знал, что в очереди дожидаются другие люди. МакЭвой поднял голову, чтобы по привычке отбросить волосы с лица, и вдруг посмотрел на Майкла снизу вверх.  
Майкл мог поклясться, что зрачки резко расширились. МакЭвой даже рот от изумления приоткрыл.  
— А… а… это вы!  
— Я, — глупо ответил Майкл.  
— А вы… вы… всю лекцию слушали?  
Господи, господи, господи. Сказать или не сказать.  
— Всю.  
Было видно, что МакЭвой растерялся. Ни с того ни с сего вся его находчивость куда-то запропастилась. Он мычал, выдавая нечто нечленораздельное, таращился на Майкла снизу вверх, уронил ручку…  
Майкл подумал: как мне этого не хватало.  
Пришлось взять всё в свои руки и вежливо ответить:  
— Лекция была выше всяких похвал. Вы совершенствуетесь с каждым разом.  
— С-с-спасибо… Да.  
— Не хочу задерживать очередь, но…  
— Нет-нет, ну что вы…  
— У меня есть одно предложение. Если позволите, я хотел бы обсудить его лично. Отправить вам на электронную почту? Потом могли бы поговорить.  
Это прозвучало так привычно, так по-старому, будто не было никаких двух месяцев, развалов-схождений, скандалов и обид. МакЭвой глядел на Майкла во все глаза.  
Надо бы перед ним извиниться, решил Майкл. Извинюсь обязательно. Сразу после главного дела.  
— На электронную почту, — повторил Майкл. — Хотите?  
— Д-давайте.  
— Славно. Спасибо. Я, пожалуй, пойду.  
Освободив очередь, Майкл шагнул в сторону, положил книгу в сумку и застегнул молнию. МакЭвой механически подписал следующий экземпляр и снова прикипел взглядом к Майклу.  
— А когда… когда ждать письма?  
Майкл достал айпад.  
— Уже отправляю, сэр.


	22. Chapter 22

60\.   
  
С шефом творилось что-то не то. Лора заметила в воскресенье. Томас Натан приучил её отвечать на звонки в любое время дня и ночи и обязательно сверять планы перед рабочей неделей, чтобы утром в понедельник уже встречать босса в приёмной во всеоружии.  
То, что было полезно с точки зрения карьеры, сильно подпортило Лоре личную жизнь. Часто она шла на свидание, не выпуская из рук телефона, и дёргалась при каждом звонке, мгновенно прерывая беседу. Разочарованные спутники Лоры кивали и говорили, что всё в порядке, но из этих свиданий не получалось ничего, кроме единоразового секса. Никто не рвался строить крепкие доверительные отношения с женщиной, которая в любой момент готова бросить всё ради прихотей босса-мудака.  
Новый начальник Лоры мудаком не был. Он не срывался на Лоре, не терроризировал глупостями по выходным, не использовал её в качестве девочки, разносящей кофе, и вообще вёл себя очень пристойно. Лора не могла на него нарадоваться: до чего здравый человек, исключительный профессионал, и вдобавок приятный в личном общении. Даже когда она расхрабрилась и позвала его в театр, он умудрился отказать ей с таким тактом и любезностью, что Лора ничуть не обиделась, а только укрепилась во мнении, что ей достался лучший начальник на свете.  
Все секретарши в высшем эшелоне «Дженерала» завидовали Лоре. Она и сама себе завидовала. Уже не было необходимости тратить личное время на прихоти босса, но по выходным Лора продолжала сверять планы из чистой симпатии к мистеру Фассбендеру.  
В это воскресенье она сходила на массаж и педикюр. В перерыве между процедурами решила сверить планы на понедельник. У мистера Фассбендера была запланирована встреча с новыми подрядчиками. Лора точно помнила, что внесла встречу в график на два часа дня. Но таблица почему-то показывала иное. В нужной графе стояло «Собеседование». Какое ещё собеседование? Лора проверила обновления: кто-то внёс изменения в файл в субботу.  
Озадачившись, Лора позвонила боссу. Он взял трубку после первого гудка. Лора объяснила проблему. Мистер Фассбендер перебил её, не дослушав:  
— Не беспокойтесь, это я. Перевёл встречу с подрядчиками на Ротрок, она займётся ими лично. У меня собеседование.  
— С кем?  
— С евангелистом.  
— Появился кто-то новый? — удивилась Лора. — Вы вроде бы исчерпали список.  
— Велика вероятность, что я нашёл нужного человека, — туманно ответил Фассбендер. — Ну, не буду вас задерживать. До завтра.  
— До завтра, — ответила Лора и положила трубку.  
Это был первый случай на её памяти, когда мистер Фассбендер не дал внятного ответа на вопрос.  
В понедельник события приобрели ещё более загадочный оборот. С утра мистер Фассбендер бегал по отделам. С недавних пор по понедельникам отделы устраивали летучки. Мистер Фассбендер посещал особо важные собрания, раздавал поручения, совещался по вопросам развития и просматривал промежуточные результаты.  
Около одиннадцати Лора заметила, что мистер Фассбендер нервничает. Он посматривал на часы и отвечал на её вопросы через раз. Ей пришлось трижды повторить одни и те же слова об антимонопольщиках, прежде чем он откликнулся.  
Фассбендер то возникал в приёмной, то исчезал. Пропустил обед. Отказался от чая и кофе. Без пятнадцати два он выглянул из кабинета и спросил:  
— Ещё не пришёл?  
Лора спросила:  
— Кто?  
— Кандидат ещё не пришёл?  
— Нет.  
— Сообщите, когда он явится.  
— Хорошо.  
В этот момент в приёмной возник операционный директор Джерри Этлман — как всегда, свежий и в отличном расположении духа. Лоре он нравился.  
— Добрый день, мистер Этлман.  
— Добрый, Лора. Чудесно выглядите... Майкл! Майкл, подожди, не убегай. Нужна твоя помощь.  
— Джерри, у меня нет на это времени.  
— Ой, да брось, я знаю, что ты перебросил подрядчиков Маккензи. Давай, надо обсудить госконтракты.  
Фассбендер посмотрел на часы и нехотя сказал:  
— Ладно, заходи. Только быстро.  
Они скрылись в кабинете. Перебирая бумаги, Лора думала, с чего ради Фассбендер так разволновался. За годы работы она ни разу не видела его взвинченным. Раздосадованным — да, встревоженным — тоже. Пусть даже спешащим. Но чтобы таким… Нет, никогда.  
Волей-неволей она задумалась, кем должен быть кандидат, который бы заставил Фассбендера поволноваться. Наверное, важная шишка. Нобелевский лауреат, учёный с мировым именем, помесь Леонардо да Винчи с Альбертом Эйнштейном. Некто абсолютно исключительный.  
За этими мыслями её застал незнакомец, засунувший голову в дверь.  
— Это приёмная Фассбендера?  
Лора ответила так, как была приучена.  
— Да, сэр. Чем я могу вам помочь?  
Незнакомец просочился в приёмную целиком. На первый взгляд он производил впечатление менеджера средней руки, но уже со второго взгляда было ясно: здесь что-то не так. Слишком встрёпанные волосы. Слишком вольный воротник рубашки. Пиджак, застёгнутый на обе пуговицы. Обе! Лора в изумлении опустила взгляд ниже и обратила внимание на обувь. Вместо приличествующих случаю оксфордов незнакомец носил большие ботинки из мытой кожи.  
Странный тип.  
Помотав головой туда-сюда, он цокнул языком и сказал:  
— Слушайте, ну и охрана тут у вас... Разве что размер трусов не спросили. Еле прорвался. Почему вы не пожалуетесь в ООН на режим военного коммунизма? Они применят какие-нибудь санкции. Авось поможет.  
Лора улыбнулась той отстранённой улыбкой, которую приберегала для шутников, отвлекавших её от работы.  
— Вам назначено?  
— Вроде того. Я на собеседование.  
Лора моргнула.  
— Так вы кандидат?  
— Если это так называется.  
— Присядьте, пожалуйста. Мистер Фассбендер скоро освободится.  
Кандидат сел на диван и закинул ногу на ногу. Потом он спохватился, что это слишком фривольно, и выпрямился. Сложил руки на коленях. Убрал. Снова забросил ногу на ногу. Помотал головой, разглядывая интерьер приёмной: светлые стены, большое окно с идеально чистыми стёклами, кофейный столик с фарфоровым сервизом и вазочкой с печеньем, увесистые шкафы из вишни, сделанные на заказ, стол из той же серии, макбук Лоры, её стул и саму Лору, похожую на молодую учительницу. Видя, что она это заметила, кандидат отвёл глаза.  
— Извините. Понятия не имею, как всё устроено. Никогда не был на собеседованиях.  
— Чай, кофе? — предложила Лора.  
— Эээ... Кофе, если нетрудно.  
— Предпочитаете харио, кемекс, френч-пресс?  
— Что, простите?  
— Это способы заваривания.  
— А вы какой любите?  
Лора споткнулась. Никто из посетителей, бывавших в этом офисе, не задавал ей таких вопросов.  
— Кемекс, сэр.  
— Отлично, тогда кемекс.  
Пока она заваривала кофе, он совсем распоясался и рассматривал все вокруг со жгучим любопытством ребёнка, попавшего в зоопарк. Лора пыталась вспомнить, откуда ей знакомо его лицо.  
— Ну надо же, — сказал он чуть погодя, — столько лет сотрудничал с фармой и сроду не был ни в одном кабинете босса. Бывает же, а?  
— Да, сэр... Простите, я не расслышала ваше имя.  
Она поставила на журнальный столик кофе. Он с благодарностью кивнул, схватил чашку, глотнул обжигающий кофе и расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
— А я его и не называл. Джеймс МакЭвой, будем знакомы. Отличная штука этот ваш кемекс. А можно стянуть печеньку?  
— Да, пожалуйста... Джеймс МакЭвой? Профессор Джеймс МакЭвой?  
— Йап, — согласился он и вгрызся в печенье. — Охренеть, из чего оно? Из амброзии?  
— Из овса...  
— Если такой у вас здесь овёс, то жаль, что я не лошадь.  
Лора попыталась свыкнуться с мыслью, что перед ней сидит тот самый МакЭвой. Человек, в пух и прах разбивший её бывшего начальника. Недавний руководитель её нынешнего начальника. Учёный, устраивающий аншлаг на лекциях. Причина коренных преобразований в «Дженерал Фармасьютикалс», персона, преследуемая финансовыми изданиями, при этом ничего в финансах не понимающая. В глазах Лоры профессор МакЭвой был местной легендой.  
Теперь эта легенда сидела перед ней на диване, за обе щеки наворачивая печенье.  
— Сэр, меня зовут Лора. Знакомство с вами — большая честь.  
— Не обольщайтесь, это только в первые пять минут. Потом знакомство со мной — это наказание. Но спасибо. И давайте обойдёмся без сэров, — МакЭвой кивнул на дверь. — Я еле-еле привык, что он так меня называет. Если ещё и вы начнёте, придётся ломать систему и вести себя подобающе, а я этого не люблю.  
— Хорошо, сэр... То есть просто хорошо. Без сэра.  
— Ух ты, а вы обучаемая. Внесите этот пункт в резюме.  
Лора отвернулась, пряча улыбку, и села за стол.  
Минуты текли медленно. За стенкой неразборчиво говорил Джерри Этлман, что-то горячо втолковывая Фассбендеру. Лора исподтишка разглядывала профессора. Профессор достал из сумки бумаги и читал их, морща лоб.  
На часах уже было два десять. Два двенадцать... Два пятнадцать... Два двадцать... Судя по звукам из-за стены, разговор о госконтрактах затянулся и перешёл в стадию споров. Лора решила, что нужно вмешаться и сообщить Фассбендеру о госте. Она встала, подошла к двери, с профессиональной незаметностью просочилась в кабинет и сказала:  
— Сэр, кандидат ждёт вас в приёмной.  
Фассбендер посмотрел на часы.  
— Джерри, сворачиваемся.  
Этлман протестующе замахал руками.  
— Мы не договорили!  
— Потом договорим. Давай-давай, шевелись, у меня собеседование.  
Фассбендер проводил его до двери, чуть ли не силой выталкивая в приёмную. Этлман возмутился:  
— Да что он, твой кандидат, из золота отлит?  
Дверь в приёмную открылась. МакЭвой стоял по струнке. Этлман увидел его и ехидно сказал:  
— Вопрос снимается.  
Лора заметила, как Фассбендер ткнул его ручкой между лопаток. Этлман пожал руку профессору.  
— Рад вас видеть. Джерри Этлман, если помните. Мы уже встречались на совете.  
— Помню, да.  
— В костюме вас и не узнать.  
— Поверьте, без костюма тоже.  
Этлман хохотнул, одобрительно похлопал МакЭвоя по плечу и многозначительно произнёс:  
— Ну-с, оставляю вас вдвоём... То есть втроём. Лора, всего доброго.  
— И вам, — сказала Лора.  
Этлман ушёл. В воздухе повисла неловкость. Фассбендер кашлянул и сказал:  
— Можете проходить, сэр.  
В том, как он проговаривал слово «сэр», было что-то особенное. Лора с любопытством перевела взгляд с Фассбендера на МакЭвоя. МакЭвой нервно расчесал пятернёй волосы, вздохнул и зашёл в кабинет — аккуратно, чтобы, ни приведи господи, не задеть Фассбендера плечом. Дверь закрылась.  
Лора осталась в приёмной одна, гадая, свидетелем чего она только что была.  
  
  
61\.   
  
Майкл только-только закрыл дверь, а МакЭвой уже подскочил к столу, сел за стул и затарахтел без остановки:  
— В общем, я получил письмо, не знаю, как это правильно делается, но вот я притащил резюме, список публикаций, ещё у меня есть рекомендации... Ой, я сел на ваше место? Или это для посетителей? Чёрт побери, почему у вас такие хорошие кресла для посетителей? Извините.  
— Сидите, сэр.  
Дёрнувшись, МакЭвой осел. Майкл обошёл стол кругом и сел напротив. Он не знал, с чего начать. После лекции он отправил МакЭвою любезное, полное дружеских расшаркиваний письмо с предложением о работе. Он сделал всё по правилам: вкратце дал вводную, которую отправлял другим кандидатам, и коротко обрисовал круг служебных обязанностей. Зная о том, что МакЭвой скорее руку себе отрежет, чем бросит лабу, Майкл пояснил, что сотрудничество с «Дженерал» не требует постоянного присутствия в офисе и не ограничивает научную деятельность. Письмо заканчивалось просьбой подумать и ответить, когда было бы удобно провести собеседование.  
Майкл побаивался, что МакЭвой обидится на сухой корпоративный подход. Он хотел подождать профессора и объяснить, что таковы правила найма, но очередь за автографами была бесконечна. Майкл попрощался и ушёл, а через два часа получил ответ.  
МакЭвой написал всего три слова: «В любое время».  
Не обиделся. Не отвесил язвительную шуточку. Не ляпнул ничего провокационного и не стал артачиться. Боясь, что мираж скоро рассеется, Майкл быстро переменил планы в понедельник, написал МакЭвою дату и время, объяснил, как пройти в офис, и дождался ответа.  
Ответ снова был покладистее некуда: «Ок».  
Выходные прошли, а мираж почему-то не рассеялся. Мираж сидел перед Майклом в костюме — ей-богу, в костюме! — и нёс околесицу, перебирая бумажки.  
Резюме ещё приволок, прости господи. Зачем резюме? Кому оно нужно? Машинально взяв протянутую бумагу, Майкл пробежался взглядом по строчкам — так и есть, составлено ужасно. Но было видно, что МакЭвой старался. Майкл перевернул страницу и увидел рекомендацию: распечатанный лист бумаги, уже немного помятый, с несколькими короткими предложениями без лишней воды. Проявил себя так-то, разрулил то-то, совершил это. Ниже подпись: Маккензи Ротрок, и дата — почти два месяца назад.  
Ай да Маккензи, ай да стерва!  
МакЭвой поёрзал и попытался заполнить чем-нибудь неловкое молчание.  
— Вы устали? Глаза красные. На самом деле эти лампы светят неровно. Они часто-часто мигают. Это происходит так быстро, что ваше сознание не успевает отследить изменения. Зато успевает мозг. Вам кажется, что ничего не происходит, а ваш мозг в это время перегружен фоновой обработкой данных. Как следствие, вы быстро утомляетесь якобы безо всякой причины. А вот ещё случай был...  
Майкл кашлянул, прервав поток сознания профессора.  
— Сэр.  
— Ладно, понял, молчу.  
— Сэр, я ведь и так знаю ваш послужной список.  
— Ну… эээ… разве вам не надо… опыт, степени, вся эта ерунда…  
— Эйч-арам, может, и надо. Но я-то и так всё знаю. Эта вакансия создана для вас. Если вы согласны, мы могли бы просто обсудить условия. Деньги. Порядок сотрудничества. Прямо сейчас нам надо сделать тот алгоритм, о котором вы рассказывали. Биоинформатики, помните?  
— Помню, — сказал МакЭвой. — Я набросал бизнес-план на этот счёт. Посмотрите, если хотите.  
— Бизнес-план?  
МакЭвой достал из сумки папку. Майкл взял её, открыл и пролистал содержимое. Задержался взглядом на первой странице, потом посмотрел вычисления, проглядел план действий и примерную смету на первый период. Брови медленно поползли вверх.  
— Цифры приблизительные, — сказал МакЭвой. — Могут сильно колебаться. Сами знаете, в экономических прогнозах я не силён.  
Майкл дошёл до последней страницы, перелистнул её и закрыл папку.  
— Вы это сами написали? Целиком?  
— Да. Структуру позаимствовал из вашего бизнес-плана для инвесторов. Повесил его в рамочку на стенку и молился утром и вечером.  
— Отличная работа, — искренне сказал Майкл. — Я думал о чём-то таком, но не знал, с чего начать. С этим планом уже можно работать. Прогнозы уточнятся через неделю-другую, но это хороший первый шаг.  
МакЭвой отвёл взгляд в сторону и посмотрел в окно. Комплименты не произвели на него впечатления. Он как будто искал правильные слова для выражения мысли, терзавшей его давно и безрезультатно. Майкл почти слышал, как старательно он фильтрует речь в уме.  
— Дело в том, что я… эээ… я не совсем понимаю… насколько… официально… мы должны… эээ… коммуницировать.  
Майкл повторил эту фразу в уме трижды, пытаясь вникнуть в смысл. Его отвлекали руки МакЭвоя. Обычные мужские руки. Короткие ногти, широкие фаланги пальцев, выпуклые синие вены, тянущиеся от запястьев к костяшкам.  
Он подумал о датчиках, которые крепятся к пальцам. Кожно-гальваническая реакция. Наверное, она и сейчас зашкаливает.  
— То есть… я хочу сказать… я хочу сказать, что «Дженерал» — не то же самое, что моя контора, и тут, наверное, не принято… вместе обедать вьетнамской лапшой.  
Майкл вперил взгляд в профессора. Профессор старательно избегал ответного взгляда.  
— То есть… я, конечно, был бы не против поработать с «Дженералом», и Маккензи сказала, что для меня тут есть место и подходящая роль. Но когда я соглашусь, мы с вами… Я хочу сказать, что рабочие отношения… Чёрт. Вы же слушали мою лекцию?  
— Слушал.  
— Тогда я скажу прямо, ладно? Я хочу эту работу, и я хочу работать с вами, хоть подчинённым, хоть боссом, хоть кем. Но эти правила игры… чёрта с два из меня получится офисный планктон… То есть я не это имел в виду! Не планктон. Совсем не планктон. Я опять вас оскорбил. Видите, о чём я говорю? Это всё испортит.  
Вдруг Майкл понял, о чём толкует профессор. Он написал бизнес-план, он вник, постарался, даже костюм где-то откопал — разве не молодчина? Попытался превратиться в кого-нибудь, кто органично впишется в фармацевтическую корпорацию. Хотел произвести впечатление. Сделал всё, чтобы сгладить ошибки прошлого и вернуть отношения в прежнее русло. И только недавно стал задумываться: в одну реку дважды не войдёшь.  
МакЭвой хотел знать, кем они станут друг другу, если придётся работать в таком месте, как «Дженерал». На первый взгляд не разгуляешься — официозы, костюмы, то-сё. Он не спросил о деньгах и не набивал себе цену, как другие претенденты. Его волновало только одно: не получится ли, что работа в корпорации отсечёт всякую возможность личных отношений?  
Ну, этой… как её… любви.  
— Что вы делаете? — спросил Майкл.   
— Что я делаю?  
— Вы хотите быть таким же, как я?  
МакЭвой отвёл взгляд от окна и посмотрел на Майкла.  
— А?  
— Я говорю, вы хотите быть, как я?  
— Хочу, — признался МакЭвой. — Очень хочу. А вы разве не того же от меня хотели?  
Майкл отвесил нервный смешок.  
— Посмотрите вокруг.  
МакЭвой посмотрел. Вокруг был кабинет, просторный, с панорамными окнами, мебелью на заказ — снова точь-в-точь как с картинки. Безукоризненная, весомая солидность без признаков жизни. Майкл забывал даже чашку из дома принести. Не раскидывал бумаги, не забывал где попало пиджак или ручку. Здесь нельзя было встретить бюст Супермена с электродами, детектор лжи, мышиный корм или колбу с плавающими мозгами.  
Кабинет производил впечатление на гостей, но Майклу его безличность осточертела до зубной боли. Он не знал, как сделать кабинет живее. Он знал, как превратить его в выставочный стенд. Только присутствие МакЭвоя вносило в обстановку зерно приятного, человеческого дисбаланса.  
— Ну и что?  
— Внимательно посмотрите.  
— Смотрю.  
Майкл собрался с силами и спросил:  
— Сэр, как вы думаете… я сам хочу быть таким?  
МакЭвой помедлил. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Майкл подумал, что может протянуть руку и взяться за ладонь МакЭвоя. Наверное, она горячая. Наверное, МакЭвой не оттолкнёт.  
Старик, старик, ну не будь таким деревянным! Пиноккио, пора стать настоящим мальчиком! Соберись, сделай что-нибудь, решись на первый шаг. Скорее. Времени так мало. Ты долго тянул из-за глупой привычки везде и всюду держать лицо. Наберись храбрости хоть раз — МакЭвой-то набрался.  
Титаническим усилием воли Майкл заставил себя пододвинуть руку на дюйм вперёд. МакЭвой этого не заметил. Он встал и прошёлся по кабинету туда-сюда.  
— Я не знаю! Не знаю, кем вы хотите быть. Вы и так безупречны.  
Да, подумал Майкл. Именно это мне всегда и мешало.  
— Честно, я помню все наши споры. Чем вы меня попрекали — справедливо, кстати. Я попытался измениться. Но сделать из меня Джеймса Бонда не получится. Я не хочу каждый день сталкиваться с вами по работе и думать, что не оправдываю надежд. Мы уже пробовали, и это меня достало. Ни за какие деньги не соглашусь. Так что… если вы думаете, что я резко стану таким, как вы, то нам надо разойтись и не морочить друг другу голову. Лучше не станет, гарантирую. Этот прикид — предел моих возможностей. Он сидит мне, как на корове седло, и мы оба это знаем.  
МакЭвой красноречивым жестом развёл руки.  
— Пуговица, — сказал Майкл.  
— А?  
— Пуговицу не застёгивают.  
— О господи, опять эта сраная пуговица! Какая хотя бы?  
— Нижняя.  
— Вот видите, видите? Понимаете, о чём я? Может, я и научился писать бизнес-планы, но запомнить правило пуговицы — это выше моих сил.  
Майкл встал и подошёл ближе. Он остановился в полуметре от МакЭвоя, взялся за нижнюю пуговицу и вынул её из петли. МакЭвой тяжело и свирепо дышал. Обоих посетило настойчивое чувство дежа вю.  
Майкл думал: надо сказать ему что-нибудь. Надо срочно сказать ему что-нибудь. Сам он не догадается, что мне даром не сдался Джеймс Бонд. Однажды я упустил его из-за идиотской сдержанности. Я не могу упустить его снова только потому, что мне страшно стать уязвимым.  
— Забудьте про пуговицу, — сказал Майкл. — Для этого у вас есть я.   
— Шутите, да? Я вам тут пытаюсь объяснить, а вы не слушаете! Я не спецагент и не супергерой. Даже дрессировать бесполезно. А вы меня ещё в компанию зовёте. Я же вас с ума сведу, вы понимаете? Всё тут испорчу, всё пораскидаю! Пусть вы Альфред, но я не Бэтмен.  
В висках стучало: сейчас или никогда, сейчас или никогда.  
— Альфреду не нужен Бэтмен, — перебил Майкл. — Альфреду нужен Брюс Уэйн.  
От удивления МакЭвой приоткрыл рот.   
От кого-то Майкл слышал — может, в книге, может, в фильме, — что мужчине не надо быть храбрым постоянно. Достаточно семь-десять секунд. Семь секунд храбрости — ерунда же, правда?  
Наклонившись вперёд, он ткнулся губами в губы. Торопился, пока семь секунд не кончились. Случайно укусил МакЭвоя за губу, столкнулся кончиком языка с его языком. Закрыл глаза: шесть, пять, четыре. Щёку кольнула щетина. Так уже было однажды. Придётся привыкнуть: так будет всегда.  
Майкл прервался на миг, чуть не дрожа, и застыл в этой нелепой позе.  
Он в жизни не совершал ничего настолько странного. В своём же собственном кабинете. В понедельник в разгар рабочего дня.  
— Майкл, — выдавил МакЭвой. — В смысле, мистер Фассбендер… Вы хоть понимаете, что делаете?  
— А пусть.  
— Что вы сказали?  
— Я сказал — пусть.  
Какая-то часть мозга Майкла — та, что ещё работала, — фиксировала шум в приёмной. Там простучали каблуки, Лора что-то сказала, дверь распахнулась, и в кабинете возникла Маккензи.  
— Майкл, насчёт госконтрактов…  
Оборвав себя на полуслове, она уставилась на Майкла и Джеймса, стоящих вплотную друг к другу. Первым позывом Майкла было отскочить назад, но он заставил себя стоять на месте.  
— А?  
Маккензи изумлённо пошатнулась на каблуках, схватилась за дверной проём и кругом обернулась.  
— Я попозже зайду… Хотя нет.  
Обернулась снова.  
— МакЭвой, даю вам сто восемьдесят тысяч в год и Фассбендера бонусом. Трудовой договор подпишете у эйч-аров до конца дня. Если не прочтёте перед подписанием, я спущу с вас три шкуры. Майкл, зайди ко мне через десять минут. Всем всё понятно?  
— Да, — выдавил Майкл.  
— Предельно ясно, — сказал МакЭвой.  
— Чудесно. Продолжайте.  
Она вышла и закрыла за собой дверь.  
— Давайте будем звать её на свидания, — предложил МакЭвой. — Чтобы принимала решения. Кто, когда, с кем, зачем…  
Майкл моргнул. МакЭвой посмотрел ему в глаза и громко расхохотался.  
— Видели бы вы сейчас своё лицо! Это шутка.  
Хохоча, он уткнулся лбом Майклу в плечо.   
— Сэр, я…  
— Не надо.  
— Я должен идти к Маккензи.  
— А я должен идти к эйч-арам. Не срослось с признаниями, да?   
Майкл перевёл дух и пригладил тёмные с проседью волосы. Давно мечтал это сделать. МакЭвой настороженно притих.  
— Можно я заеду к вам вечером?  
— Вечером?  
Майкл быстро выдумал повод.  
— Мы не досмотрели «Гарри Поттера».  
МакЭвой хмыкнул и пробубнил:  
— Майкл, я ценю вашу храбрость, но заниматься сексом под «Гарри Поттера» — это немного чересчур.  
— Эм…  
— Я перегнул палку, да?  
— Немного.  
— Я больше не буду.  
— Будете.  
МакЭвой отстранился, хлопнул Майкла по плечу и лучезарно улыбнулся.  
— Так точно, буду. Купите что-нибудь к ужину.  
— Виски? — предположил Майкл.  
— И смазку, — согласился МакЭвой.  
Пока Майкл искал ответ, он отсалютовал, схватил бумаги со стола и исчез в приёмной.


	23. Chapter 23

62\.   
  
Джеймс смотрел на часы чаще, чем часовщик. Они его разочаровывали. Обычно время бежало галопом, но сегодня остановилось. Даже секундная стрелка ползла медленно. От одного тиканья до другого сотня мыслей: а вдруг он передумал? А вдруг не приедет? А что делать, когда приедет? Это свидание? Позвонить, что ли, Эни? Спросить, как ходят на свидание с мужиком?  
О чём говорят. О чём не говорят. Как ведут себя. Когда можно переходить к сексу. Комплимент мужику — это нормально или голубовато?  
О господи, скажет Эни. Всё и должно быть голубовато. А знаешь, почему? Потому что ты — голубой.  
Разговоры с воображаемой Эни какое-то время занимали Джеймса. Потом иссякли и они.  
В семь часов Фассбендер не приехал. Не приехал он и в восемь. И в восемь тридцать. За полтора часа Джеймс сам себе осточертел, напридумывал кучу ужасов про Фассбендера от смертельной болезни до неизлечимой внутренней гомофобии. Около девяти он услышал шум в подъезде и вышел на лестничную клетку. Пролётом ниже стоял человек. Он придерживал огромную продолговатую коробку высотой метра два и толщиной сантиметров двадцать. С виду она была тяжёлой. От усталости человек дышал с присвистом. Джеймс недоверчиво спросил:  
— Майкл?  
Человек вскинул голову.  
— Майкл, вы почему здесь стоите?  
— Лифт.  
— Что лифт?  
— Лифт не работал.  
— А... э... а что это вы делаете?  
Совершив усилие, Фассбендер подхватил коробку и героически протащил её по лестнице. Джеймс так растерялся, что даже забыл ему помочь. Фассбендер внёс коробку в квартиру, опёрся о стену и стоял так, выравнивая дыхание. Вид у него был на редкость измочаленный.  
Джеймс зашёл следом, закрылся на замок, недоумённо посмотрел на коробку и вопросительно — на Майкла. Майкл жестом велел — открывайте.  
Джеймс обошёл коробку, оторвал скотч и развернул картонный уголок. Внутри лежало что-то деревянное, обёрнутое пленкой. Пришлось сходить за канцелярским ножом.  
Пока Джеймс возился с коробкой, Фассбендер снял обувь и, переводя дыхание, сказал:  
— Нашёл план... план застройки вашего района. Оттуда вышел на типовое строительство, посмотрел технические характеристики, высоту потолков, ширину проёмов... Должна подойти.  
Разобравшись с картоном и плёнкой, Джеймс распаковал груз и обомлел.  
Прислонённая к стене, в его коридоре стояла массивная дверь тёмно-кофейного цвета со стеклянной вставкой посередине. К ней прилагалась монтажная коробка.  
— Осторожно, — сказал Фассбендер, — Там где-то в отдельном пакете петли и ручки... Влагостойкая, лучший вариант для ванной. Я подумал, понадобятся плинтуса в цвет. Взял образцы, в коробке должны быть...  
— Майкл.  
— А?  
— Ради интереса. Когда я сказал вам купить что-нибудь к ужину, вы поехали в магазин и купили... дверь?  
Фассбендер выпрямился.  
— Я вспомнил, что в вашей ванной её нет.  
Джеймс рассеянно оглянулся: и правда, нет.  
— Так и знал, что дверь вам не понравится. Надо было купить еды. Стейк. Ботинки новые. Заказать вам нормальный пиджак. Набор полотенец, а то я видел — у вас их почти что нет. Халат, в конце концов! И чтобы вы выбросили тот мохнатый кошмар с ананасами.  
Фассбендер сбросил с плеч пальто и повесил на вешалку.  
— Не смотрите на меня так. Да, я практичный. Но в ванной должна быть дверь.  
До Джеймса медленно доходил смысл слов. Информация поступала клочками: что-то про еду, про пиджак, про полотенца и про халат. Он только сейчас заметил, как сильно Фассбендер психует. Дверь приволок... С ума сойти. Столько месяцев косил под чемпиона по нормальности — и вдруг напрочь сорвало чердак. Оказалось, он самый странный фрик в мире. Мысль об этом будоражила Джеймса.  
Это он довёл Майкла до такого состояния. Не кто-нибудь — лично он.  
Фассбендер стянул с шеи шарф и промазал мимо вешалки. Каждое его движение будило в Джеймсе ревущее, торжествующее чудовище.  
— Слушайте. Не смотрите на меня так. Второй раз без двери я в душ не полезу... То есть... Я не это хотел сказать.  
Чудовище беззвучно зарычало от восторга. Нет, подумал Джеймс. Ты хотел сказать именно это. Теперь ты знаешь, каково это, когда напрочь отключается фильтр речи.  
Фассбендер глубоко вздохнул.  
— Давайте заново.  
Вот бедолага.  
— Я купил виски.  
— А смазку?  
— Смазку?  
Джеймсу нравилось, как Фассбендер артикулирует слово «смазка».  
— Да, смазку. Ну, знаете, такую штуку, которую используют для...  
— Знаю! Ммм... Да. Её тоже... Так что насчёт виски? Хотите?  
Джеймс был уже на грани.  
— Хочу.  
— Тогда, может, начнём с него?  
Джеймс сжалился. Ему почти стало стыдно. Подзуживать Фассбендера — всё равно что троллить ребёнка.  
— Нет, — сказал он, — мы начнём не с виски.  
Шагнул вперёд и впечатался губами в твёрдые холодные губы.  
Фассбендер попятился и прижался лопатками к стенке. Джеймс так увлёкся, что забыл про всё. Уронил табуретку. Она загрохотала по полу, но очень тихо. Кровь стучала в висках гораздо громче.  
В полутьме коридора они жадно и быстро целовались, будто в страхе быть застуканными. Джеймс пробрался ладонью под пиджак Майкла и пощупал всё, до чего дотянулся. Ткнулся носом в шею. Там сногшибательно пахло — одеколоном, деревом, мускусом, глаженой рубашкой и тонкой ноткой дневного пота.  
— Пустите, — попросил Майкл. — Мне нужно в душ.  
— Какое совпадение.  
— Дверь...  
— ...отлично вписалась в интерьер. Пусть пока постоит здесь.  
Кое-как, не отрываясь друг от друга, они нашарили включатель. Одним клубком тел добрались до душа. Майкл локтем задел ручку смесителя. Сверху хлынула тёплая вода, заливаясь за воротник пиджака. Намокло всё — рубашка, футболка, джинсы, брюки, носки, волосы, руки, губы. Джеймс оторвался от Майкла, но только затем, чтобы стащить через голову футболку. Под футболкой у него были плечи в веснушках. Круглые тёмные ореолы маленьких сосков. Волосы, тёмной дорожкой уходящие под джинсы. Кстати, кто и когда успел их расстегнуть?  
Джеймс отклонился от струи воды, зажмурился и растёр руками лицо. Майкл остановился, чтобы рассмотреть его получше. Секундная заминка выбила их обоих из колеи. Дико стучало чьё-то сердце, но было трудно понять, чьё.  
— Мне тоже страшно, — вдруг сказал МакЭвой. — А это обязательно... нам обязательно прямо сейчас...  
— Нет, — ответил Майкл. — Мне же не пятнадцать. Наверное, с моста не сброшусь.  
— А я сброшусь... А у вас когда-нибудь было с...  
— Нет.  
— И у меня нет. Зато я погуглил кое-что...  
— О господи!  
— Там у них так здорово всё получалось... и ещё я все время думал, кто должен быть сверху... но так и не понял, как они это решают... о чёрт.  
Майкл сбросил мокрый пиджак и расстегнул рубашку. Одна пуговица оторвалась. Джеймс открыл рот и захлебнулся водой.  
— Уговорили! Я сверху.  
— Что мне надо сделать, чтобы вы молчали?  
— Штаны снимите. Я сразу прямо здесь и умру.  
Майкл расстегнул ширинку. Штанины безбожно прилипали к телу. Балансируя на одной ноге, он неуклюже барахтался под водой. МакЭвой засмеялся и поцеловал его в щёку, в висок, в подбородок. Майкл поймал его и провёл языком по солёной мокрой коже над ключицей. Ниже живота всё стояло колом. Джеймс, сам того не замечая, тёрся членом о бедро Майкла.  
Вода заливалась в уши и глаза. Джеймс закрутил кран. Подскальзываясь, они чуть не навернулись на пол. Более глупой прелюдии с Майклом не случалось — и, если честно, лучшей тоже.  
Оба подумали об одном и том же.  
— Спальня, — предложил Джеймс.  
— Гостиная ближе, — ответил Майкл.  
В коридоре они сбросили одежду, что ещё оставалась. Майкл успел достать из сумки флакон со смазкой. Потом МакЭвой набросился на него, уволок в гостиную и уронил на диван. На диване было чертовски тесно. МакЭвой прикусил Майклу кожу на животе и щекой прижался к паху. Майкл вцепился ему в волосы, оттянул, но МакЭвой отмахнулся. Кончик его языка прочертил круг вокруг головки.  
— Ч-ч-чёрт... сэр... В какой вселенной это называется «я сверху»?  
МакЭвой поднялся на локтях и навис над Майклом.  
— Во-первых, — сказал он. — Прекрати называть меня «сэр».  
И снова спустился вниз.   
  
  
63\.   
  
— Майкл, а вы знаете, что меня пугает?  
— Что мы всё равно общаемся на вы?  
— Нет, не это. Меня пугает, что вы даже минет делаете лучше, чем я.  
— Пффф.  
— Зато мы нашли ваш талант. А говорили — нету, нету...  
— Подайте одеяло.  
— Не подам.  
— Мне надо сходить за виски.  
— Идите голым.  
Диван горестно скрипнул. Майкл поднялся и прошлёпал по полу. Джеймс прикипел взглядом к его спине. Особенно волновала ямка между лопаток. Украдкой Джеймс ущипнул себя за руку, но ничего не случилось. Фассбендер всё ещё бродил по его квартире голым и гремел шкафчиками на кухне.  
— Извините за бардак! — крикнул Джеймс.  
В ответ донеслось:  
— Это не бардак, а творческий беспорядок.  
Когда он вернулся с бутылкой и двумя стаканами, Джеймс всё ещё смотрел в дверной проём.  
— Поразительно, — сказал Джеймс. — Я думал, что ничего прекраснее вас в костюме уже не увижу. И вдруг увидел без костюма. Беру свои слова обратно. Это всё равно что нахаляву попасть в Диснейленд.  
Майкл лёг и потеснил Джеймса. Диван заскрипел ещё горше. Вдвоём они еле на нём умещались. Приходилось лежать друг на друге, тесно прижимаясь плечами, ногами и бёдрами.  
— Может, раздвинем диван?  
— Ни за что.  
— Ну бога ради! Я старый больной человек. Мне не идёт спермотоксикоз.  
— Как раз вам, сэр, — очень идёт.  
— С сэром — это вы нарочно?  
— Привычка.  
— Тогда вернёмся к истокам. Привет, меня зовут Джеймс, и раз уж наш рейс задержали, хлопнем кофе... Или что там было?  
— Вы серьёзно?  
— Йап. Так что там было?  
Джеймс свинтил крышку с бутылки, плеснул виски в два бокала и отпил из своего. Капля скатилась по его подбородку. Майкл поймал её языком и неразборчиво ответил:  
— Кофе. И про пятьсот колумбийских детей.  
— И тут я, значит, спрашиваю: почему вы до сих пор не представились?  
— А я говорю: потому что я мудак.  
— Нет! Там было по-другому! Вы сказали, что не хотите разговаривать, потому что я вас заколебал.  
Майкл пожал плечами.  
— Смысл тот же: я мудак.  
— Но потом вы всё равно представились.  
— Привет, меня зовут Майкл.  
— А я вам: Майкл, вы как агент МИ-6. Женщины наверняка вешаются на вас гроздьями.  
— А я ответил: причём тут это?  
— Ни при чём, но я пытался дать вам понять, что я не гей...  
— К сожалению, затея провалилась.  
— Да, тут я дал маху...  
— И потом вы спросили, нравлюсь ли я вам.  
— Э... Правда, что ли? При первом знакомстве?  
Майкл сел и с наслаждением хрустнул шейным позвонком.  
— Вы спросили, не подбиваю ли я к вам клинья, а если подбиваю, то это безумно льстит. Я сказал, что не подбиваю, и вы обиделись.  
— Ну я и осёл.  
— Вот и я так подумал.  
— Знаете что? Надо было начинать не с этого. Допустим, я не спрашивал, нравлюсь ли я вам, а просто... просто сообщил, что вы нравитесь мне. Уже тогда. И сильно.  
Майкл чокнулся с ним стаканом. Джеймс следил за ним неотрывно.  
— Ну? — поторопил он. — И что бы вы ответили?  
Майкл глотком опустошил стакан, поставил на пол и сказал:  
— Я тебя тоже, Джеймс.   
  
  
64.  
  
После репетиции Энн-Мари поехала в офис к Джеймсу. Он говорил, что со всем справится в одиночку, но Эни не велась на клятвы. Она взяла за правило навещать офис раз в неделю, сортировать счета и вешать на стену чек-листы.  
Поначалу это занимало два-три часа. Джим путался в бумажках и бюрократических проволочках и не мог отличить счёт за аренду от платёжки Би-Би-Си. Через неделю-другую он вник. Эни замечала, как медленно, но неумолимо меняется обстановка: Супермен с электродами всё ещё был на месте, но бумаги уже лежали стопкой, а не валялись как попало.  
В приёмной по-прежнему стоял стол и пустой стул, хоть здесь и некому было сидеть. Кактус отцвёл. Иногда Эни протискивалась к окну и поливала его, удивляясь, как мало здесь места. Фассбендер много недель провёл в тесном крошечном пространстве, где нельзя встать из-за стола, не закрывая окна. Энн-Мари заглянула в верхний ящик и нашла в нём погашенные билеты на её спектакль, пустую чистую коробку из-под вьетнамской лапши, нераспечатанные одноразовые палочки и ворох бытовых записок от профессора. Ничего криминального: «Кончился корм», «Купите пальчиковые батарейки», «Позвонит Кормак с Би-Би-Си — я занят».  
С виду мусор как мусор. Можно было выкинуть. Энн-Мари задвинула ящик. Рука не поднялась. В глубине души она знала: тот, кто собрал сокровища, однажды за ними вернётся.  
Да, в этом было дело... Присутствие Майкла ощущалось незримо, в мелочах, бумажках, ящичках. В том, что МакЭвой научился разбирать почту хотя бы раз в день, а не только в субботу ночью. В том, что куртка висела в шкафу, а не валялась на стуле. В том, что однажды в ночь с понедельника на вторник Эни приехала в офис и обнаружила, что ей нечего здесь делать.  
Она зашла в приёмную и включила свет. На двери висел вчерашний чек-лист с галочками напротив пунктов. Эни заглянула в кабинет и поискала счёт за аренду. На столе его не было — неужели Джим потерял?  
Проверила папку: нет, вот же он, лежит оплаченный в череде своих собратьев. Эни растрогалась, как родитель, наблюдающий за взрослением ребёнка. Если бы МакЭвой стоял рядом, она бы потрепала его по плечу.  
Напоследок она зашла в лабораторию: ни одного забытого прибора, всё выключено, мыши накормлены, поилка полна воды. Покачавшись на носках, она улыбнулась, достала телефон и набрала номер.  
Там долго не брали трубку. Наконец запыхавшийся мужской голос сказал:  
— Алло.  
— Джим, не могу поверить! Мой мальчик стал мужчиной. Что ты хочешь в подарок — киндер-сюрприз или чупа-чупс?  
Собеседник поперхнулся. Судя по шороху, он попытался зажать ладонью трубку, но перепутал микрофон с динамиком. Раздался громкий шёпот:  
— Откуда она узнала?  
— А кто это?  
— Энн-Мари.  
— Блин!  
Энн-Мари посмотрела на часы: полпервого ночи. В трубке что-то шуршало и падало. Пару секунд звучал саундтрек из «Гарри Поттера», потом фильм поставили на паузу.  
— Майкл, дай сюда трубку... Алло! Алло, Эни? Привет, милая!  
— Привет, Джим.  
— Я тут самую малость занят...  
Энн-Мари разобрал смех.  
— Да ты что?  
— Да, да, как-то внезапно на голову свалились... дела.  
— На какую из двух голов?  
— Эни!  
— Извини, не удержалась. Хотела поздравить с тем, как ты разгрёб дела в офисе, но, вижу, есть поводы посерьёзнее.  
— О чём ты?  
— Передай Майклу горячий привет. Пожелай ему бездну терпения и крепкого здоровья.  
Джеймс чертыхнулся мимо трубки.  
— Ага... Да. В смысле, передам.  
— Вы у тебя дома или у него дома? Если у тебя, то в ванной в шкафу есть запасная зубная щётка.  
— Ну хорош уже!  
— Завтра выкроишь на меня часок времени? Или лучше пока не трогать?  
— Лучше... трогать... Чёрт. Прости. Это я не тебе.  
Эни сказала громко и разборчиво, чтобы Майкл услышал:  
— У него фетиш на лопатки. А если начнёт уговаривать надеть на голову датчики — не ведитесь.  
— Ещё пришли ему инструкцию, — разозлился МакЭвой.  
— Всё-всё, кладу трубку. Развлекайтесь.  
Отключившись, она закрыла лабораторию, с минуту постояла на пороге приёмной, удовлетворенно вздохнула, выключила свет и вышла.


	24. Эпилог

_Три месяца спустя_  
  
На МакЭвое по-прежнему были джинсы, голубой свитер с прожилками и ужасные, ужасные ботинки — хоть в музее выставляй. Этим утром Майкл горько вздохнул перед гардеробной, перебрал пиджаки, рубашки, жилеты, брюки. На миг появился соблазн подсунуть МакЭвою свой костюм из тех, что посвободнее. Конечно, брюки длинноваты, а пиджак будет жать в плечах, но всё лучше, чем фирменный жуткий прикид безумного профессора.  
Мимо пробежал МакЭвой с зубной щёткой в одной руке и чашкой кофе в другой.   
— Ты нашёл мой свитер?  
Майкл вытащил трикотажный ужас из гардеробной.  
— Нашёл.  
— Отпадно. Спасибо. А носки мои не видел?  
— Висят на сушилке в ванной.  
— Что бы я без тебя делал.  
Он торопливо клюнул Майкла в шею и исчез.  
За завтраком МакЭвой перечитывал тезисы своего выступления, а Майкл одним глазом просматривал биржевые сводки. Они ели омлет и пили кофе. МакЭвой глыкал вторую чашку подряд. Майкл знал, что он выпьет минимум три перед тем, как они выйдут из дома, в аэропорту перехватит ещё одну и зажуёт её бутербродом. Он знал, что в такси МакЭвой по привычке вспомнит про ключи и будет хлопать себя по карманам. Знал, что через час его пробьёт на разговоры. Знал, что на одном ботинке он забудет завязать шнурки.  
Он знал о МакЭвое многое — в том числе то, что голубой свитер исчезнет только тогда, когда обветшает и разойдётся по шву. Можно сворачивать горы, двигать тектонические плиты, смещать магнитные полюса и менять расклад на мировом рынке, но сраный свитер останется там же, где и был.  
Майкл поискал в душе возмущение, протест, назойливый зуд человека, который знает, как правильно жить, и хочет передать это сакральное знание людям.  
Не нашёл.  
После этих трёх месяцев его волновал один-единственный вопрос: почему два таких несовместимых человека комфортно уживаются вместе?  
Он крутил эту мысль в голове и так, и эдак, пока МакЭвой бегал по квартире и в последний момент — как всегда! — собирал чемодан.   
В восемь утра они сели в такси. МакЭвой хлопнул себя по карманам. Майкл помахал ключами в воздухе.  
— И как ты всё помнишь? — удивился Джеймс.  
Майкл ответил цитатой:  
— Если каждый день создавать мыши одну и ту же проблему, через пару недель в мозге сформируется устойчивая связь, и мышь начнёт решать проблему заблаговременно.  
Джеймс наморщил лоб.  
— Это из какой-то книжки?  
— Именно. Из твоей.  
В приподнятом настроении МакЭвой выглянул в окно и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
— Так странно: я ещё не умер, а меня уже цитируют.  
— Опоздаем на самолёт — умрёшь. Я поклялся Маккензи, что мы прибудем вовремя.  
— А если самолёт задержат?  
— Значит, умрёт диспетчер.  
— Ты ведь это не серьёзно?  
— Нет, конечно. Но похоронную речь с пропуском вместо имени я уже написал.  
МакЭвой нравоучительно сказал:  
— Это называется «мания контроля».  
— Это называется «жизнь с тобой и Маккензи».  
— Ей-богу, мне начинает казаться, что эта женщина — моя тёща. Или свекровь… Кстати, скажи мне, как правильно в гомосексуальных парах?  
— Понятия не имею.  
— Обведу этот день красным кружком в календаре. А потом отправлю петицию в правительство. Пусть учредят новый национальный праздник. Будет у нас Рождество, Страстная пятница, День Гая Фокса и День, когда Майкл чего-то не знал.  
— Впиши туда День, когда Джеймс не нашёлся с остроумным ответом.  
— Нет такого дня.  
— Вот именно. Это повод задуматься.  
Джеймс уронил голову на плечо Майкла и краем глаза следил, как тот листает сводки в айпаде.  
— Что пишут?  
— Эппл, бла-бла-бла, нефть, недвижимость, Эппл, бла-бла-бла…  
— Ужасно мило.  
Майкл не понял:  
— Что мило?  
МакЭвой зевнул ещё раз, чуть не вывихнув челюсть, и сонно ответил:  
— Что ты говоришь «бла-бла-бла».  
Как Майкл и предсказывал, в аэропорту Джеймс выпил последнюю, четвёртую чашку кофе, умял бутерброд и наконец-то проснулся. Это была их третья совместная деловая поездка. МакЭвой привык к бизнес-залам и перестал шумно удивляться местному меню. Даже в этом отношении он умудрился встроиться в жизнь Майкла с органичностью, достойной восхищения.   
В самолёте они сели на соседние кресла. МакЭвой травил байки о том, как в подростковом возрасте ездил с классом на экскурсию в Эдинбург. Каким-то непостижимым образом его занесло в наркоманский квартал. Там МакЭвой подружился с двумя престарелыми травокурами и три часа слушал Боба Марли.  
В аэропорту Эдинбурга было шумно и холодно. Кондиционеры работали на полную мощность, как в американских отелях. Майкл вызвал такси. Таксист попался тот же, что и несколько месяцев назад. Он узнал Майкла, выпрямился и стёр с лица широкую ухмылку.  
Джеймс плюхнулся на заднее сиденье. Майкл сел с ним рядом. В дороге они спорили, что нужно упомянуть в выступлении, а о чём умолчать. Джеймс выиграл, пустив в ход запрещённый приём — заткнул уши и пропел «Аве Мария».  
Минут десять таксист поглядывал на них в зеркало заднего вида. На светофоре он набрался смелости и спросил у Майкла:  
— Вы меня не помните?  
— Помню, — сказал Майкл. — Вы однажды везли меня в аэропорт. Как поживаете?  
Невинный вежливый вопрос ошеломил таксиста.  
— Э-э-э… Спасибо, всё в порядке… А я вас сразу и не узнал. Вы, знаете…. тогда вели себя по-другому. Плохой день был?  
МакЭвой ответил:  
— Плохая была жизнь.  
Повернулся, нахально подмигнул Майклу и снова обратился к таксисту:  
— Ну, как Эдинбург? Стоит, родимый?  
Таксист с облегчением подхватил:  
— Эдинбург — лучший город мира.  
— Глазго, — возразил МакЭвой.  
— Эдинбург.  
— Нет, Глазго.  
— Побойтесь бога! Где Глазго, а где Эдинбург?  
Майкл сделал то, для чего был создан, — нашёл компромисс.  
— Шотландия.  
Оба тут же оживились.  
— Шотландия!  
— Шотландия — лучшая страна в мире!  
Под этот жуткий аккомпанемент они добрались до города.  
Оставалось два часа до открытия «Тэда». Майкл созвонился с Маккензи и выяснил, в каком отеле она остановилась. Такси подъехало к дверям лобби. Майкл расплатился строго по счётчику. МакЭвой сначала вышел из машины, затем спохватился, проверил карманы и сунул таксисту лишние пять фунтов на чай. Он выглядел очень довольным. Майкл иронически осведомился:  
— Не можешь привыкнуть, что у тебя есть деньги?  
— Просто мистика, — сказал Джеймс. — Получаю чек, а там столько нулей… И ладно бы просто нулей. Это не ново. Но перед нулями есть ещё какие-то цифры. Нонсенс!  
В ресторане при отеле они выбрали столик около панорамного окна. МакЭвой разложил по столу схемы, графики и слайды презентации, заказал чай и омлет и заставил Майкла заново слушать всё выступление. Майкл успел выучить его наизусть и мысленно проговаривал фразы раньше, чем Джеймс произносил.  
В середине выступления их прервали. Маккензи села рядом с Майклом, положила клатч на свободный стул, схватила меню и махнула рукой: мол, продолжайте, не останавливайтесь. Джеймс прогнал выступление до конца и спросил:  
— Ну как?  
— Отлично, — похвалил Майкл. — Очень живо.  
— Туда-сюда, — сказала Маккензи. — Не так паршиво, как у других.  
— В ваших устах я не всегда могу отличить комплимент от оскорбления.  
— А в ваших устах петрушка застряла. Вот тут, на переднем зубе.  
Джеймс сконфуженно схватил ложку и оскалил зубы, всматриваясь в перевёрнутое отражение. Маккензи подозвала официанта и попросила чизбургер.  
— Жалко, что здесь не подают яйца всмятку, — съехидничал Джеймс. — Наверняка это ваше любимое блюдо.  
Маккензи утомлённо возвела взгляд к потолку.  
— Солнышко, давай я дам тебе денег, ты купишь себе обед и с игрушкой и пойдёшь в детскую комнату. Взрослым надо поговорить.  
— Ну ма-а-ам!  
Майкл спрятался за меню, чтобы не заржать. Он не помнил ни одного совместного обеда, во время которого Маккензи не разругалась бы с МакЭвоем. Их обоюдная ругань больше напоминала сценарий ситкома, чем настоящий скандал. Первое время он по наивности пытался разнимать их, пока не понял, что это бесполезно. МакЭвой и Маккензи получали удовольствие в язвительных перебранках. Они искали встречи друг с другом, как Бэтмен и Джокер. Им обоим хотелось победить, но так, чтобы не разгромить соперника. Без Джокера мир Бэтмена будет тоскливым местом. Без Бэтмена Джокеру незачем творить беспредел.  
Единственной сложностью было распределение ролей. Майкл не всегда понимал, кто из них двоих Бэтмен, а кто Джокер. Но одно оставалось бесспорным: сам он — Альфред.  
Занятый размышлениями о комиксах (вот дожил!), Майкл пропустил смену темы.   
— …мне тут названивал Дэйви Фулхэм. Вот же лицемерный сукин сын! Всю жизнь меня ненавидел, а теперь бегает, как ослик за морковкой. Сказал, что пытался устроиться на моё место. И спросил, почему меня взяли, а его не взяли. Напрашивался на новое собеседование.  
— Компания имеет право отказать без объяснения причин, — флегматично сказала Маккензи. — Надеюсь, вы не предложили ему работу?  
— Почему же, предложил. Я сказал: дружище, у нас всё через постель. Буквально всё. Круговая порука. Почувствуй иерархию. Ротрок спала с Фассбендером — и он стал директором по развитию. Фассбендер спал со мной — и вот пожалуйста, я евангелист. Дэйви, говорю, ты улавливаешь связь? Придётся переспать со мной, чтобы перейти в секретари. Приезжай сегодня в полночь к ресторану «Голубая лагуна». Тут Дэйви и след простыл!  
Не сдержавшись, Майкл заржал в голос. МакЭвой ушёл в уборную. Маккензи сокрушённо покачала головой и переключилась на работу.  
— Насчёт завода. После «Тэда» у меня встреча с парой местных чиновников. Как дела с учредительными документами?  
— Юристы всё согласовали на прошлой неделе, арендуем завод вместе с землёй. Послезавтра появится информация насчёт перевозки оборудования. Имеет смысл брать у немцев, раз уж евро подешевел, но цены всё равно кусаются. Поеду в Цюрих на той неделе, попробую урвать скидку.  
— Предложи им долгосрочный контракт с реструктуризацией, — сказала Маккензи.  
— Сомневаюсь, что они пойдут на это. Все знают, что «Дженерал» не бедствует. Другое дело — сыграть на объёмах поставок и медийном освещении.  
— Окей, попробуй. Если понадобится привлечь журналистов — свистни нашей пресс-службе.  
МакЭвой вернулся. На обратном пути он мимоходом взъерошил Майклу волосы. Майкл встретил этот жест с улыбкой. Маккензи поморщилась.  
— Что такое? — спросил Джеймс, сел и придвинулся к столику. — Тяжело видеть, что кто-то счастлив?  
— Чтоб вы знали, это ужасно бесит.  
МакЭвой сделал сочувственное лицо. Вышло неубедительно.  
— Есть один крутой поведенческий психолог из Гарварда. Проводит исследования о гомофобии. Представляете, она легко лечится! Хотите, дам ему ваш телефончик?  
— Гомофобия? У меня? Чёрт побери, да если б не я, вы с Майклом ни за что бы не сошлись.  
— Тешьтесь-тешьтесь. Поведенческие психологи в таких случаях используют термин «моральное оправдание», — он делано вздохнул и поднял указательный палец. — Между нами пробежала лошадь непонимания. Слышите? Ты-дык-ты-дык-ты-дык!  
Фыркнув, Маккензи порылась в сумочке.  
— Вот, полюбуйтесь, — она выложила на стол клочок бумаги.   
Джеймс развернул записку и изменился в лице.   
— Что за?... Да быть такого не может!  
— Как видите, может.  
— Признайтесь, что вы с ней сделали? Держите её в подвале и угрожаете бензопилой? Светите в лицо лампой и травите байки про Джеффри Даммера?  
— МакЭвой, просто признайте, что я не гомофоб.  
— Да это чушь какая-то! Эни не… Эни никогда… В конце концов, не с вами же!  
Майкл вытянул шею. На клочке бумаги стоял автограф с подписью: «Спасибо за незабываемую ночь». Майкл узнал почерк Энн-Мари.  
Маккензи с видом победителя отобрала записку и спрятала её в клатч.  
— Ну что, всё ещё хотите поговорить о проблемах гей-сообщества?   
— Не хочу.   
— А я вот с удовольствием. Давайте, расскажите мне, каково быть геем.  
Джеймс мрачно отозвался:  
— Не так уж стрёмно, как я думал.  
— «Не так уж стрёмно, как я думал»! — развеселилась Маккензи. — Майкл, я напишу эту фразу на твоём надгробии.  
Майкл хотел ответить по достоинству, но был слишком занят, борясь с очередным приступом хохота.  
— Пойду позвоню Эни, — сказал МакЭвой. — Спрошу, не нужен ли ей психотерапевт.  
Когда он отошёл, на пару минут воцарилась тишина. Официант принёс чизбургер. Маккензи откусила от него и задумчиво прожевала. Майкл смотрел, как МакЭвой бродит в конце зала, прижав трубку к уху и размахивая руками.  
— Это и впрямь записка от Энн-Мари? — спросил он из любопытства. — Про незабываемую ночь.  
— Да. Мы вместе ходили на ночь музеев.  
— А, музеи…. И это всё?  
— И это всё, чем я собираюсь с тобой делиться.  
Майкл хмыкнул. Маккензи проследила за его взглядом.   
— Не понимаю, как ты с ним работаешь. То есть я рада, конечно. МакЭвою нужен коммуникатор, а тебе нужен тот, с кем коммуницировать. Всё это здорово. Но если бы я была на твоём месте и терпела всё это с утра до вечера… Я просто не могу взять в толк: как ты выносишь его выкидоны круглосуточно?  
Майкл отвёл взгляд от спины МакЭвоя.  
— Какие выкидоны?  
Она смерила его долгим взглядом.   
— Ты про свитер? — уточнил Майкл. — Или что?  
Маккензи ещё раз пытливо всмотрелась в лицо Майкла. На нём читалось искреннее, ничем не замутнённое недоумение.   
На миг за душу взяло свежее, новое чувство. Минуту назад Маккензи хотела потренировать на Майкле остроумие, но посмотрела ему в глаза — и запал угас.   
Как и Майкл, она частенько задавалась вопросом: почему эти двое до сих пор друг друга не убили? Как у них получается уживаться? Почему они не ссорятся до хрипоты?  
Теперь она знала ответ. Свитер. Всё, что кажется Майклу странным в МакЭвое —   
не речь, не характер, не манеры, а один только голубой с прожилками свитер.  
Не знаешь — завидовать ему или сочувствовать.  
Маккензи почему-то была растрогана.  
— Неважно, — сказала она и отодвинула тарелку с чизбургером. — Вопрос снимается.  
Ничего не заподозрив, Майкл пожал плечами, отпил из чашки и снова уставился на свитер.  
Дурак, сентиментально подумала она.  
  
 **fin**.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: Авторские загоны и история создания «Альфреда» описаны в этом посте на дайри — http://roksen.diary.ru/p208189426.htm  
> Ребята, всем спасибо и лучи любви!


End file.
